Sakura Wars 21: The Return
by Steve Edward
Summary: Story of a United States Navy Admiral who travels back in time to bring back the Imperial Flower and Dream Divisions who are needed to help fight a demonic outbreak
1. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

This is a work of fiction, the Sakura Wars characters portrayed within this story are not owned by me, and any event or places, resemblances to persons living or dead purely coincidental.

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

The Return

By Steve Edward

Chapter 1

Bravo Anchorage, Norfolk Naval Base, Norfolk, Virginia – Sunday, January 10, 2010

The chilled waters of the Naval Anchorage were giving off capacious amounts of mists which clashed with the rather bitter cold air; that enveloped the morning light of a new day. At rest in the anchorage, receiving her ammunition load out of sixteen inch shells along with other types of ammunition lay the refitted U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64.

The Wisconsin, an Iowa class battleship had once again been called to duty and her mission was not the normal one for a battleship. Designed originally to slug it out with other battleships; the Wisconsin's mission had changed with the advent of the airplane. Relegated to shore bombardment duties and providing anti-aircraft defense for carriers she helped with the fight to end World War II.

During the 1950's she handled the shore bombardment duties during the Korea conflict, during which one such bombardment mission in 1952 the ship was hit by two six inch shells from an enemy shore battery; with minimal damage she would return fire with two rounds from her sixteen inch/50 caliber main guns destroying and silencing the aggressor guns that had the audacity to take on such a ship in the first place.

Decommissioned in 1958, it would not be until 1988 when the order was issued by then President Ronald Regan to recommission her along with her sisters for further service. Serving with distinction she would fire her main guns and missiles for the last time in 1991 during the first Persian Gulf War. Ordered home she was decommissioned in September 1991 and she would again lay at rest and except for a brief tow from the Philadelphia Inactive Naval Shipyard to Norfolk, Virginia in 1996 she would slumber to await the next call of duty.

For many in the Navy; they thought that the Wisconsin would never have to return to duty, but the horrifying and tragic events of Saturday, March 3rd 2007 and Sunday March 4th, 2007 that unfolded across the world would change that, and as Admiral Long standing on the pier gazing at the refitted Battleship; he reflected on the events. Was it worth the expensive eight billion dollar refit to the grand dame of a Battleship that was already 66 years old? Would the projected two billion dollar expenditure to bring a group of legendary warriors along with their equipment from the past to the present be workable and would their leader, General Ikki Yoneda who commanded them even believe him?

As Admiral John Long mentally reviewed the problems facing him ahead while gazing at the refitted ship from pier 12; his driver a female United States Marine Staff Sergeant intently watched the surrounding area while alert for any calls coming from the communications suite in the black Chevrolet Suburban.

Behind her down the massive pier were moored the aircraft carriers U.S.S. Enterprise CVN-65 and the U.S.S. John F. Kennedy CV-67, the quarterdeck watches alert to their presence. Strapped to her right hip was a Glock model 21C .45 caliber with 13 round magazine with six more additional spares tucked neatly along the left and right side of her body in highly polished black leather pouches.

Her backup weapons both Bull Dog .44's with hollow points in ankle holsters attached to her right and left ankles stood ready as well. Teresa's skills in hand-to-hand combat and Jujitsu and Karate made her a formidable opponent and not one to trifle with under any circumstance, Admiral Long's Chief of Staff; Navy Captain Frank Orkney had worried about his safety and had personally chosen her over several other candidates, ironically all of them male.

A short chirp from the communications console in the front seat alerted SSGT Teresa Bloomberg of an incoming message, shifting her jade green eyes at the screen from outside the SUV; the high priority message header flashed intently in shades of red. With her towering 6 foot 4 inch frame on a lithe 26 year old body, moving with quiet determination the blond haired Staff Sergeant quietly approached the much shorter Admiral who at age 56 and only 5 foot 6 inches was about to bear a burden that had sent chills down her spine when first informed of the operation.

Meanwhile onboard the U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64, Captain Sammy Hollister viewed the final load of ammunition making its way into the hatches from her seat on the ships bridge. The refit of the ship had added a lot of new technology, to just about every area of the ship.

The bridge which once had massive engine order telegraphs to the left of the helm, those were long gone, residing now in the Norfolk Naval Shipyard Museum. The consol which contained the ships steering consol and engine controls had replaced it. It looks more like the bridge of the Starship Enterprise than a World War II era ship bridge. Digital readouts had replaced many things; there was still the massive gyro repeater and the magnetic compass in place for the helmsman to steer by.

Plasma screen monitors strategically placed around the bridge viewable from her chair at any time showed various areas. One such area was a clear view of the ships fan tail; the top covering of the wooden deck now interrupted by a massive armored hatch that doubled as an elevator.

In another screen the view of what was below that hatch, tucked into their respective hangers were two SH-60 Seahawk helicopters call signs Charlie 1 and Charlie 2. The suggestion to name them Cheese 1 and Cheese 2, in deference to the State of Wisconsin's heritage as a producer of dairy products fell flat with Admiral Long who replied "Just what I need to hear at some point. Hear comes the big Cheese." Though Commander Healey commented later that regardless of what they were called someone would still likely say, "There goes the big Cheese."

Then there were the empty bays, for equipment that technically did not exist yet they had at one time. The overhead crane rails leading to each bay which would theoretically hold a Koubu and an Eisenklied respectfully for each type.

She had seen both types when they were brought into the shipyard on a rail car. From where they had been found, even the Admiral would not comment. In disrepair and non-functional; Commander Healy taking the time to leave the innards of the Wisconsin which was still in dry dock 8, disappeared to the warehouse where they had been taken. Within two weeks both were actually working and could move around on their own power. Both piloted at each instance by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg. Each was used to test the storage bays and the loading and unloading system.

The Admiral had remained silent during the initial tests and even he appeared startled when Staff Sergeant Bloomberg emerged from the Koubu and the Eisenklied after each test with a vigor he had not seen before, as though it revitalized the spirit and well being of the pilot. Sammy wondered just what those machines did to the pilots while they were inside of them. While visiting the warehouse one late evening the Admiral had the Koubu suddenly activate without explanation and track him around the warehouse, leaving him a bit flustered after the encounter. It had caused a commotion but no harm was done.

Her soft brown eyes drifted slightly to the barrels of the sixteen inch/50 caliber gun turrets, the redesigned weapon system no longer had the need to have a crew within. After the tragic turret explosion on the U.S.S. Iowa BB-61 in the 1980's there had been calls to make the guns safer to use.

The estimated costs at the time were prohibitive; but that did not stop the Navy Weapons System Command from designing and developing a replacement system. Along with a redesign of the guns, the ammunition too came under review and utilizing modern ballistic technology a new type of ammunition and propellant too were designed.

But with the decommissioning of the Battleships in the 1990's the plans were shelved but not forgotten. Those plans were dusted off and reviewed in September of 2007, and production began immediately. Full automated storage and loading systems were installed and an actual system with a single 16 inch barrel was built at White Sands, New Mexico for full testing. The old rifled 16 inch barrels would no longer work and new barrels were manufactured. Smoothbore and lined in titanium, the new system proved to be more accurate than before. The average shell from the former 16 inch system could be expected to land within 50 yards of the designated target; the new system could plant a shell at under 10 yards and deliver the necessary detonation force when needed, thanks to the redesigned finned shells and laser targeting.

Ironically, the shells design was based on the 120 MM Smoothbore gun found on the M1A1 Abrahams Battle Tank which also used such projectiles. The propellant was a different matter; with her Executive Officer's suggestion and a simple sketch on a paper napkin the weapon system came to fruitation. Now with rocket assist as part of the shell and propellant system, the 16 inch guns range were extended from 23 miles to an astonishing 300 miles and with UAV targeting assistance the USS Wisconsin was not something to be laughed at nor be the subject of derisory comments.

Stepping off the bridge she paused briefly at her at sea cabin door of her stateroom. Somewhat curious as to her orders; Sammy played with the idea of opening the door to her safe and reading the sealed orders packet; but dismissed that thought and continued to the Combat Information Center.

Captain Hollister headed towards the Combat Information Center nearly walked into Commander Healey; who with several electricians was trouble shooting a left over "bug" from the refit. Matt was definitely a hands on man when it came to solving problems.

Sensing someone behind him, Matt turned and only seeing the very top of a Wisconsin Baseball cap with a lot of scrambled eggs, his eyes drifted downward and met his commanding officer's questioning looks which posed the already asked question.

"It's the Uninterruptible Power Supply feed Captain." Matt stated. "We have been getting a floating ground error and it has to be corrected otherwise if we have to switch to it in an emergency it may fry some rather important hardware or not work at all."

"Very well Commander, carry on. Are you sure that it can be fixed before sailing?" With numerous electricians standing nearby listening; Commander Matt Healey smiled the wizened smile that Sammy had grown accustomed to and stated "She'll be ready to fight ma'm when so ordered."

With that Captain Hollister continued on towards CIC, to meet with a special guest who had been brought onboard. Entering into the now quiet CIC, an Operations Specialist stood near the plot table, getting observations from both the bridge and anchor watches; she kept a running position of the ships head. In any event if the ship started to drag anchor; the crew would be called away to man their stations to reset it if it had become necessary.

A young man in civilian attire stood out of the way in the background; observing her entrance. Sammy motioned for him to follow and they headed away to the back of CIC, the Marine escort staying near the plot table watching.

The young man had attached to his left wrist a black attaché case with handcuffs. Not any ordinary cuffs, but specially made and keyed. If the wrong key was used or forceful attempts were made to open the attaché case; anyone within a 10 yard diameter of the case and its keeper along with the contents would be vaporized.

After matching her key with the cuffs, the system disarmed and the red security warning light changed from red to green signifying that it could be opened. Placing the contents on a nearby table and getting her thumb print and signature; the courier departed, leaving Sammy to contemplate the additional orders from Admiral John Long.

Sammy picked up the package and left the CIC to her day cabin, where while on the way she could hear the trouble shooting team ahead of her celebrating their problem solving solution and repair.

Passing Commander Healey she tapped him on his arm and motioned him to follow her. The look on her face, that was both serious and sad caused him to pause. He turned to his Chief electrician and ordered him to go to the next problem area and then hurried after his Captain.

In the privacy of her in port cabin, closes the door and walks to a nearby table and places the package on the there. Commander Matt Healey who has called the Executive Officer on the phone stands by awaiting Commander Chris Tyler. Matt answers the door knock and ushers in the Executive Officer.

Together they read the final orders, and simply stated it gave the operational order to deploy to San Diego, California by way of the Panama Canal. Sammy, though she already knew that part of the sailing order still winced; knowing that the 108 foot girth of the Wisconsin going through the 110 foot width of the Canal would be no easy chore. Chris who has already laid in an extra order of rope fenders to be delivered at the Gulf of Mexico side of the Canal ponders if he has ordered enough.

With the exception of the Coast Guard escort out of the harbor for all practical appearances the Wisconsin would appear to be unescorted when she leaves the Chesapeake Bay area. No surface ships would be involved in the escort of the Wisconsin. Instead two nuclear fast attack submarines would assume the escort duties. The SOA or speed of advancement would be at 25 knots and the subs would be one of the few vessels that could maintain that ordered speed for any length of time.

Commander Matt Healey already aware of the ordered speed would be kept busy not only with engineering concerns but tweaking the steam plant seeking performance parameters that would give the Wisconsin a powerful edge even over gas turbine powered surface ships.

The Rules of Engagement were very clear. The submarines would handle any hostile sub-surface targets, and if necessary any hostile surface targets. But Sammy did not anticipate sub-surface problems. As for any surface or air hostiles; she would decide on who would engage whom. The Sea Wraith would be a different matter. Wisconsin would take on any encountered, the submarines would be directed to steer clear.

After the events of March 2007, not a single Sea Wraith or other demonic type creature had been observed in the Atlantic Region. The seismology reports were picking up in frequency and scattered around the Pacific Ocean basin; the paths that the events were taking seemed to be towards Japan. San Diego and Los Angeles both had been rattled with minor quakes.

Chris who understood the implications of encountering the Sea Wraith had decided that if at all possible; try to engage them with the 16 inch main guns; though any target at fewer than 1000 yards should be engaged with the array of 5 inch mark 150's that were on the port and starboard sides. Numbering 12 in all; with 6 on the port and starboard sides, these hi-fire rate guns would be the close in equivalent to that of hand to hand combat and the increased maneuverability of the Wisconsin would come into play. Adjourning, Captain Sammy Hollister orders that the Sea and Anchor detail be set and that the ship be made ready to get underway.


	2. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

The Return

Chapter 2

"Excuse me Admiral, the message that you have been expecting has arrived sir," stated Staff Sergeant Bloomberg as she approached him from his right side. Admiral John Long; still momentarily lost in thought did not acknowledge her presence until she stepped slightly forward of him and into his side vision, her impeccable crisp Marine Blues its leather accruements reflecting the increasing light of the day.

"Thank you Teresa," he stated simply and with one last look at the U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64, the moistness of the dew on the superstructure of the ship beginning to reflect the increased morning light of a new day, the light reflecting and scattering about the ship made it appear to be coated in diamonds.

He pivoted sharply and walked toward the Suburban, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg already back at the door, and he briefly wondered how she managed to get to the SUV ahead of him. He viewed his Amazon protector, body guard, personal assistant and secretary not only as a subordinate but also a dear and close friend. Teresa smartly opened the door at the precise moment when she needed to for him to ease into the not so ordinary Suburban which softly rumbled with additional horsepower and a lot of extras not found in the ordinary Suburban's available at most dealers.

Her charge now safely ensconced in the rear seat, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg took one last look around, glancing briefly at both the U.S.S. Enterprise and the U.S.S. John F. Kennedy and with a low and confident voice; transmitted to watchers on both ships that her package was safe inside the vehicle and dismissed the additional security personal with curt thank you's.

Hearing the brief clicks of acknowledgements in her ear from her fellow Marines stationed on those massive ships, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg's feminine and combat tested frame slid-in with confidence to the driver seat and with her charge reading the important message her foot pressed firmly to the floor board of black Suburban, the muted rumble of the heavily modified 450 horse power Dura-Max Diesel truck engine sprang forth as vehicle moved down the pier towards the security gate and the exit to the rest of the base.

The message the Admiral was reading was acknowledging delivery by courier to numerous personnel both in Norfolk proper and other far flung locations. John glanced out the window as Staff Sergeant Bloomberg steered the mammoth Suburban onto Hampton Boulevard and towards his temporary headquarters.

He sat back and relaxed briefly, the leather seat enveloping his body softly; the Suburban's suspension soaking up any road perfections it seemed to be gliding on air.

He pondered his next upcoming situation, one that was going to be the most difficult part. The risks were very high; there was a good chance of being killed and even not arriving in the proper era. He could live with arriving 3 months early, but any date later than the historically reported date of June 30, 1927 disbandment; was fraught with error and it would be difficult if not impossible to locate the members of the famed Imperial Combat Troop; because that was the date that they literally and figuratively had disappeared from the face of the earth.

The Black Suburban passing through the checkpoint on this now sunny but cold Sunday came to a stop at a nondescript building, the sign out front describing who was there. Task Group Rose Headquarters Admiral John Long Commanding; it stated simply in military parlance.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, stood ready at the right side of the Suburban and as the Admiral exited she quickly stepped ahead of him and was already ahead and to the left of him as they approached the building.

Behind them another Marine had already entered the Suburban and it moved off towards the back of the building where earlier; the personal belongings of the Admiral were brought to be loaded into the vehicle. Having called this building home for nearly two and half years, the Admiral did not attach much sentiment to it. His real home was sitting at anchor, but not for much longer as the U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 too also prepared to leave.

Entering the foyer and acknowledging the crisp salutes of both Marines and Sailors on station in the lobby he proceeded to the waiting elevator where a Radioman 2nd Class stood with a message clipboard. Accepting it, the Admiral along with the Radioman and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg rode to the 2nd floor. Exiting he turned left with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg following close by. The Radioman 2nd Class also following but further away. After reading the messages, he initialed the track sheet and returned it to the Radioman who turned away and entered a nearby hallway. The muted sounds of teletype equipment could be heard as the secured door was opened by a Marine who had received the key card from the Radioman.

.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg crossed the outer office to the main door of the Admiral's office. Opening his door; she scanned the interior, everything in place as she had left it not just 6 hours before. Admiral Long entered the office close behind her as she headed towards the small galley off from the office. There in the small but well equipped galley she prepared the last cup of coffee that would be brewed here.

Bringing the vacuum pump pitcher of coffee to a nearby table, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg looked into the vacant office of the Chief of Staff Captain Frank Orkney; now in Nevada he was putting the finishing touches on the next part of the Admiral's plan.

Nevada, why did it bother her so that they were going there? John; whom she had pulled from burning seas nearly three years earlier; by rite should have perished when the U.S.S. Doyle FFG-39 exploded after he had set the self-destruct charges off on the missile launcher.

Teresa who had been standing on the nearby shore, not to see the Frigate Doyle but the grand ocean liner Queen Mary 2, as it returned to New York. Her mother onboard having taken a all expense paid trip to Great Britain on the grand ship, watched in shock as what became known as a Sea Wraith attempted to attack the Queen Mary 2. Then out of nowhere racing to attack the creature came the U.S.S. Doyle FFG-39.

It had managed to distract the creature from the Queen Mary 2 which did a 180 degree turn where it raced out to sea away from danger leaving the Doyle to confront the Wraith alone.

In the ensuing battle that raged for nearly 25 minutes, at one point nearly into the main harbor and back out again; the two antagonists fought each other. The small 76 MM main gun of the frigate barking its rage could do little; the explosive power not strong enough, the effect of shooting the creature was just to make it madder.

An apparent mechanical malfunction prevented any missiles from being loaded on the launch rail of the missile launcher and as such Teresa witnesses the frigate come to a stop and its crew scurrying to life rafts. Using borrowed binoculars she watched as crewmen rig the missile launcher with explosives and then they too leave the ship.

From her vantage point she sees a lone man on the bridge as the frigate turns towards the Sea Wraith opening up the distance between the crew in the water and the ship itself.

An indescribable force of energy is emitted by the creature at the now doomed frigate and it hits just above the bridge, shearing off not only the signal bridge; but the mast, sending it crashing onto the superstructure.

Amazingly the lone man, emerging from the now wrecked bridge has aimed the ship correctly and he prepares to leap clear seems to stare towards her, but in awe of history being made in front of her she pays little attention to him and instead watches as the frigate rams at nearly full speed into the sea wraith and explodes.

Staring in shock at the sight of the exploding ship, she catches a brief glimpse of the man who had been on the bridge. In the water now surrounded by flames his body is gradually sinking. Without thought or concern Teresa hurriedly scans the nearby docks and sees a ski boat.

Running to the craft, she commanders it; tossing the owner overboard as she has no time to explain what she has to do. Picking out her target she races to where she had last seen the man floating and sending the ski boat through a wall of fire to get to him she catches a glimpse of him as he sinks from sight.

Stopping the engines, she dives into the bubbles of where he sank, the sea salt stinging her eyes, mixed with that of JP-4 fuel from the wrecked frigate making her vision difficult at best when she flailing about with her hands; catches the shirt of the man. Now kicking with all her strength; she desperately heads back to the surface, dragging the man with her.

Amazingly the ski boat is still nearby, though scorched from the burning fuel it is operational. She swims to the rear platform and drags her charge onboard, it is only then she discovered whom she had rescued. Rear Admiral John Long.

He was not breathing. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg performed CPR on the back of a tossing ski boat, and brought him back. It was tough going in the week ahead; as the Rear Admiral was medivaced by helicopter initially to a local hospital then by air ambulance to Maryland, suffering burns and other injuries nearly succumbed to pneumonia.

Now three years later, Teresa stirring the sweetener into the Admiral's battered coffee cup turned to walk to him; instead found him at the door his blue eyes meeting hers. "What are you thinking about now Teresa?" the soft but commanding voice spoke; as his hand held out received the cup.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg was not the least bit bashful or easily embarrassed paused to give him an answer. "About Nevada sir, is it not better for someone else to do what had to be done?" Turning and walking back to his modest oak desk he replied, "As I have said before Teresa, there is no other choice. I have to be the one. There is no time to train someone else nor would anyone else be able to fit in at least in a multilingual role that must be played out; in this mission."

Versed in Japanese, French, German, Italian, and Mandarin Chinese and of course English; the Admiral had prepared himself well for this mission. There could be no substitutions and with the problematic chain of events that would unfold, having more than one in the time line could prove disastrous.

Admiral John Long, who has learned of the time travel program at Area 51 in Nevada is concerned on what effects could happen if one was to be sent back to such a time period consults with Professor Lenny Irvin Walters. An academic who's special interest in lesser known events has helped with uncovering the history surrounding the Imperial Flower Combat Troop; Irvine develops dos and don'ts for the Admiral.

Among his recommendations is avoid under any circumstance the taking of a human life. What may seem inconsequential at that time could have adverse and detrimental effects. Professor Walters view of history where Admiral Long could encounter a person who may be a key player in some future event though how little or trivial it may seem could cause the said historical event from taking place.

In short when the Admiral; if he successfully returns to the present could return to a completely different present or not be able to return at all.

"Let there be no mistake, John"; as Professor Walters walking about a cramped office in Washington D.C., in December of 2009. "You are interacting with the past, true at some point you will have to reveal your mission and another is the fact that you hold the knowledge of future events." Pausing to reflect, he pulls down an out of print historical book. "In this book I hold the written history of the past; it is that of compressed history. No word by word blow appears within it to describe how the participants interacted with each other, only the what, when, where, how and why."

Turning to the Admiral, "John, there can be consequences of saying or mentioning the wrong thing in passing. No matter how trivial the off handed statement; I suspect the results would be the same. The person that overhears it could use it to change historical events, even so far as to prevent events that we know are devastating in our history which could prevent such an event as World War 2 from occurring." John taking it in realizes the significance of that statement. It was in June of 1943 that his father then Commander Will Long; meets his future wife Martha in San Francisco. Reflecting back Admiral John Long wonders just what history will say about him?


	3. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 3

Task Group Rose Headquarters – January 10, 2010 1000 hours – Norfolk, Virginia

With cup of coffee in hand, the Admiral sits at his desk and looks over the remaining paperwork. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg not needed for the moment leaves the interior office to make some phone calls from her outer office.

Glancing at the cabinet that contains the security monitors, she sees that the Suburban is being carefully loaded with the Admiral's possessions. Hers are already inside, having been loaded into the vehicle at 0300 hours this morning at the BEQ.

Glancing at the short list of whom she has to call, she begins with Captain Orkney now at Area 51 in Nevada. Speaking briefly over secure voice she brings him up to date with current events and confirming the final travel plans.

He confirms that a C-17 Cargo Aircraft is awaiting the Admiral at Naval Air Station Norfolk and its final cargo load out had been put onboard. The only cargo remaining was the Suburban, her and the Admiral. With that comment she smiled and signed off.

Continuing other calls, also on secure voice finishing up the minor details; it was nearly 1130 hours when Admiral John Long came walking out the door, briefcase in hand ready to head to Area 51.

U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 – Underway 1115 hours – Main Ship Channel

Captain Hollister, from her chair watched as her bridge crew took the grand ship out. This would be the last time that the U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 would sail from Norfolk, Virginia. Now enroute to Tokyo, Japan by way of San Diego, California Sammy pondered her orders.

Still sealed in her safe were the final orders; that she could not and would not open until ship was at a certain position in the Atlantic. It would be only then she would learn just what Admiral John Long would be doing and by then unable to voice her dissent into the final plan, the only thing she could do was follow the outlined orders and sail to San Diego.

Area 51 – 0845 Hours Local – Captain Frank Orkney

Frank too had been busy with final preparations. With Admiral Long soon to be enroute by air from Norfolk, Virginia; Frank reviewed the latest seismology reports from around the globe. Increasing with frequency again, the earthquakes that had rattled the earth for so many years had been linked to the appearance of the Sea Wraith in March 2007. This proved to be a clue to the outbreak of similar creatures that had been observed as land based types in the 1915 to 1927 incidents in Japan, France and the United States.

With the historical information from those hectic days in many instances lost over a period of time; it went without saying the hope of finding a way to battle these creatures could be discovered and implemented.

Enter Admiral Long. After his battle with a sea wraith off of New York; while recovering from his injuries he acquires the services of Professor Walters. The Professor found similar occurrences now long forgotten. Reviewing the files of the long ago battles he realized that any hope of battling these creatures now rested on a mythical but legendary combat group in Japan known formerly as the Imperial Flower Combat Troop.

Made up of young women and interestingly a male commander the Imperial Flower Combat Troop with their steam powered combat units called Koubus and Eisenkleid's they had fought these evil incarnates that had put in appearances with the Imperial Capital of Japan, the city of Tokyo.

Then he made a shocking discovery, without any explanation the group was disbanded on June 30th, 1927 and for all practical purposes had disappeared from the face of the earth along with their equipment.

Captain Orkney who by now was Admiral Long's Chief of Staff was hard pressed to get information on this mysterious combat troop. Professor Walters's knack of history and where to look helped uncover the final truth. In the classified report found in the archives of the Pentagon the statement of a visitor from the future coming to Japan and taking them with him set off shockwaves. In the report dated November 4th, 1927 it entailed the circumstances of a young woman named Lachette Altair, at first reported to be an actress but in truth a member of the United States Army who was soon to be part of combat troupe to be named the New York Fighting Troupe; who had disappeared along with members of the Imperial Flower Combat Troop and their associated equipment. Her own Esienkleid too was also missing and never found.

Frank looking back to that day he first flew to Area 51, where he meets for the first time the science team running the time travel program, Dr.'s Julie and Mary Long; both sisters to Admiral John Long. After initial refusal of cooperation and denial that his suggestion of such a program evens exists; but with written orders from the President of the United States the sisters cooperate.

With admittance of the program he contacts Admiral Long, who is already battling Congress over the refit costs of the U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64. Admiral Long too flies to Nevada and Area 51 where he is briefed on the Ultra-Secret Operation by both his sisters. Afterward with an estimated cost being tossed around to do such an operation to the past; he returns to Washington where he meets with Congressional Committee's in closed and classified sessions to obtain funding, he reveals the possibilities of what might happen if he can not do the mission.

Following the second week of October 2007, Congress allocates ten billion dollars to the task of refitting the U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64, along with other related and needed requirements to fulfill the mission obligations of the future Task Group Rose. Great Britain grateful of Admiral Long for sacrificing the U.S.S. Doyle FFG-39; in an action that saved the Queen Mary 2 that they allocate three billion dollars of their own and two surprises, a Koubu and an Esienkleid that are in storage; originally in found in Paris, France after World War 2.

Captain Orkney, who had the two machines shipped to San Diego after the operational tests in Norfolk wonders if the Admiral's plan is still viable. Truth be known; Frank was already having second thoughts. The June 30th, 1927 deactivation date for the Imperial Flower Combat Troop could have just been a ruse; but no matter how hard the researchers looked through records both in the Pentagon and the collection from the former Imperial Army archives in Japan there could not be found in any instance of what had happened to the members or even their equipment, with the exception of the Gourai-Go, considered to be the first instance of a bullet type train used to transport the Koubus and Eisenkleids into battle by ground and the Shougei-Maru a transport blimp. Both of these pieces of equipment were reported to have been dismantled and scrapped in 1928.

As for the commanding officer of the Imperial Flower Combat Troop and reportedly the theater manger of the Imperial Theater in Tokyo; General Ikki Yoneda had retired in September of 1927. No mention or trace of the General was found in records after 1927. General Ikki Yoneda's whereabouts or even his fate was never mentioned in any record afterward and a mystery to that man's disappearance ate at Captain Orkney.

Onboard C-17 Transport – Admiral John Long – 1330 Hours

Able to take cat naps just about anywhere, Admiral Long slept fitfully; the "Mickey Mouse" ears dampening the sounds of the aircrafts engines as he lay on a cot provided by the Air Force crew. Nearby Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg having changed to her BDU's; well alert to the surroundings read a message that had been received from the aircraft commander.

It was a brief update on what was going on where. The Wisconsin now safely out to sea and headed south towards Panama, reported no difficulties and her Captain advising of all previous problems reported left over from the ships refit had been solved.

Captain Orkney confirming that the schedule for departure was up and running; meaning that the countdown clock had been started for the mission.

Teresa, still not comfortable with the Admiral's plan had tried again to persuade him to allow her to go with him but he adamantly refused; simply stating "Having one to go back is worrisome enough, but two it can bring even more complications into this, no I am sorry Teresa I can't allow it," and with that he took to the cot and his catnap.

Area 51, Nevada – 1730 hours – T-minus 5 hours and 30 minutes

The C-17 landed on time at Area 51, and taxied to a hanger complex where it was guided inside. It was only after the doors were sealed that the rear ramp was fully lowered. Because it was only a short distance to where they needed to go the Suburban was left onboard and with an Air Force Specialist driving the golf cart; Admiral John Long and Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg were taken to a nearby elevator. There cart and all entered and under close scrutiny and after verification of their identities finally were allowed to go to the lower floors.

Though no visible readout was seen in the elevator, the Admiral who had been at Area 51 previously had never been directly to this part of the base so as to how far they were descending; not even the Air Force escort would say. The only thing he did know was that two of his sisters were involved in the program and what that involvement had been. To where they did the "magic" as he called he had not been directly told. Informed that he would be given that information at the last moment he was intrigued, but also concerned. If it was indeed underground, how would the equipment; be moved to ground level? Would they have to dismantle it? After seeing the other elevators his concerns diminished.

Area 51, Nevada – 1900 hours – T-minus 4 hours

After arrival and meeting with his sisters and other concerned parties Admiral John Long, was no longer wearing a U.S. Military uniform but was wearing a conservative but unobtrusive black woolen three piece suite. He did not want the suite to appear too neat and as such was wearing attire that would commonly be found worn by men of stature and importance in the late 1920's.

Professor Lenny Irvine Walters, now with the Admiral paced back and forth in the room; his agitated state showing clearly. Lenny pondered the upcoming historical event that he would too become part of. Would some future Professor discussing the event; be raking him over the proverbial coals so to speak for failing to mention or cover an unlikely event? Or would he or she be praising him while picking apart the first draft of what would likely become the bible of time travel law and regulations?

Again napping, John had enough of the unsystematic pacing and brought the recliner to the full upright position; grabbing the Professor by his left arm jerked him to a stop. Completely out of normal character; he snapped at Lenny to stop the infernal pacing, surprised with mouth half agape Professor Walters sat in a nearby chair. Glancing at Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, his eyes focused on hers; he ordered her to "Shoot him in the foot if he starts up again!"

With a slight smile, Teresa removes the Glock Model 21C from her holster and lays it in front of her. Professor Walters remained absolutely still for the next hour, his eyes occasionally moving to the cold blue steel of the Glock and back to the Admiral who was now peacefully snoring.

Elsewhere final preparations were being made, the steamer trunk, cargo cart, brief case and suitcases had been moved into position. Identical copies of each were in a nearby briefing room their contents lining the tables in order of packing.

Finally a small mechanical bell sounded at the appropriate time and with a practiced flourish the Admiral who had assumed the persona of Herbert Robert Long removed the pocket watch and stabbed the button to silence the alarm. Glancing down at the open watch face noting the time of 1955 hours or 7:55 PM in civilian terms got to his feet and headed for the door.

The Professor asking Staff Sergeant Bloomberg to leave them for a moment, John turns questionably to Professor Walters and hears the final comments from the Professor, who by now has regained his composure. Words that will eventually be included in the hefty and voluminous bible simply called "The Law of Time Travel and Regulations."

Professor Lenny Irvin Walters's turns to John Long who is standing near the door begins. "We all have imagined to what are our actual purposes on this earth are. We have all made mistakes at one time or another and wished we could take it back. But then what ifs come into play, begging to be discussed as well. We wrestle with that choice now that we have the power to change things; you must guard against playing God. There is only one true God, and he has already mapped out our destinies. Do not succumb to the temptations but stay true to the course that already has been mapped. The fear of making a mistake will still be a part of you; and you are only human therefore when you take that step through the doorway of past, rest easy as God is with you; whether here in the present or past because of the faith that you he will guide your hand. You and I can not play God, temptation to change fates will be great; but staying to the true course and ones purpose is paramount above anything else."

With that Professor Lenny Irvine Walters, clasps his hands into John's and says a silent prayer. Releasing them slowly he bids his friend farewell as he begins a journey that will make history.


	4. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 4

Area 51 – 2130 hours local – T-minus 1 hour and 30 minutes

Stepping out of the conference room that he had been using; John walked down the hallway to the large briefing and mission room. There arrayed on tables were the contents of his luggage for his journey. Identical in every respect to what was already packed and stowed on an antique luggage cart that was already in the doorway room he would be given yet another refresher on what he would be taking with him.

Already in the room were Dr.'s Julie and Mary Long, both having finished the final preparations in the control room, all that remained were to give their part of the refresher briefing. Both would also take the opportunity check John one last time for any stray twenty first century devices on or about his person.

The Central Intelligence Agency had been tasked with providing the needed materials. The main concern was Japanese money from that time period and they came through by locating original printing plates. Analyzing the actual currency and reproducing it was easy. The money now concealed in the steamer trunk which for all practical appearances appeared to be an actual piece of luggage from 1920's time period was in fact an ultra-modern piece that had been aged. Taking into account that John was now posing as an architect it contained implements of his trade. The Central Intelligence Agency had also been utilized to manufacture John's travel and identification documents.

An early twentieth century slide-ruler was included, now vary rare it had been purchased through E-Bay several months earlier as were other items that tradesmen used during that time period. John's cover name; Herbert Robert Long his persona had in fact existed in 1927. His grand father was architect in the 1920's and had an office located in San Francisco, California. Because of his skills he traveled extensively around the world.

Herbert had kept a diary of his travels; and it was this diary which had been in the Long Family library at the family estate near San Diego, California that Admiral John Long utilized for his cover.

Herbert who was born in 1871 would be the same age as John in 2010. Herbert too had been born on November 15th as was John so there would be little difficulty if John was by happenstance asked what his birth date was.

John's own father Will had moved his father Herbert to the family estate in 1955 which is where he had come into John's life. Herbert would regal John on his travels and would eventually show him his diary of his travels along with his passport which was filled with numerous entry stamps from countries around the globe. Herbert would also begin teaching John many of the foreign languages that he knew. At the time of Herbert's death in 1961 from natural causes; John was already fluent in German, French, Italian, Japanese, Chinese and Russian.

The identification documents that lay on the table were direct reproductions; taken from Herbert Robert Long's original passport, now safely back at the estate along with the diary. A day by day and month by month review of Herbert's travels revealed that he had not been to Japan in 1927. However he had been in Japan in 1924 to mid 1925, which when studied more closely he had been involved in the design of a building located in Tokyo. But which one was an open question. John would have to hope that it was inconsequential.

The eye glasses which lay nearby had also belonged to Herbert, because they were from the same time period and John still wore glasses he picked them up fingering the frame as he put them on. As John turned; Staff Sergeant Bloomberg did a double take. Looking at a photograph of the real Herbert Long and then looking at John the resemblances was eerie to say the least.

John's twin sisters too were a bit taken back by the uncanny resemblances, to which J.C. commented; "John or I should say Herbert go to the mirror." A full length three sided mirror mounted nearby reflected his appearance. John looking then turning around walking towards them both; "Well I guess the package is complete then is it not Sis?"

Julie and Mary both rolled their eyes upward as one and then proceeded to search through his pockets for anything that he should not be taking. Completing that task, Mary walked to the final table which contained an electronic device that was his key back to 2010.

The signal device, utilizing alien technology had the ability to send a signal to the present time; so that the travel doorway could be opened. As Mary described the operation of it, she closed with a briefing of the codes that were preprogrammed.

Already memorized by John he still listened intently ensuring he had missed nothing and satisfied with that he turned to Staff Sergeant Bloomberg.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg opened an aluminum travel case and removed its contents placing the items on the table before him. A 1920's era shoulder holster containing four magazines and next to it considered antique in the twenty first century a 1911A1 .45 Caliber Colt; which had belonged to Herbert. It had been carefully checked and fully reconditioned. Though both his sisters and Professor Walters had vehemently opposed him carrying the weapon, John still would carry the piece. Slipping off his jacket he put on the shoulder harness and after carefully checking the weapon one last time he placed a magazine within and jacked a round into place.

Filing out of the briefing room, the involved parties took separate elevators. John who was now in the persona of Herbert went to the final level. Exiting the elevator he turned and walked to where the luggage cart sat. The contents were securely fastened and would stay on the cart regardless if it tipped or not. Not a reproduction the cart had been found at a railroad museum in Duluth, Georgia. Taken to the Norfolk Naval Shipyard, woodcraftsman would restore it so that it would be able to handle the luggage. Historically accurate down to the bolts and rubber lined steel wheels it would not look out of place when John would leave it behind.

Area 51 – 2245 hours – T-minus 15 minutes

Getting John back to 1927 and more specifically within the project three months of the June 30th, 1927 deactivation date had been solved. Utilizing a best guess date of arrival and using steamship records from 1927 they had a target date of May 1st, 1927. That date fell on a Sunday which also coincided with the arrival of a steamship named San Francisco Star. Herbert's arrival with that of the steamship would not arouse suspicions. The travel door way would be into a warehouse that was near the dock that the San Francisco Star had actually utilized that day.

To open the doorway required tremendous amounts of energy and because of that the original power supply plan had been to utilize public utilities. But that had been made mote when the Long sisters were able to get the power plant from the 1947 Roswell, New Mexico crash site to work. Because of the ability to warp time and generate energy as well the power plants ability to provide a way to travel to the past there was no need for public utilities to be utilized; which likely was a blessing as the sisters later calculated power requirements would entail having to blackout Las Vegas itself just to open the doorway. Doing that would be entirely unacceptable and would raise a lot of questions that could not be truthfully answered.

The size of the doorway could be regulated allowing for objects of various sizes to be accommodated, the sisters during the early planning stages had half joked with their younger brother about sending the Wisconsin and her crew back in time. Not amused John imagined what would happen if the Wisconsin appeared within the harbor of Tokyo unannounced. The ship would likely come under attack by the very people he was going to try to bring back in the first place; and it would severely alter world history just being there.

A team member of the time travel operations center handed Herbert a small compact communications device. Placing it in his ear, he tested it and heard the voice of J.C. acknowledging the test, then her statement of "Five minutes to doorway opening."

Taking his assigned position in preparation for entering the doorway, John mentally reviewed the does and don'ts. Foremost if at all possible avoid the taking of human life no matter how serious; even if it meant death. John paused at that; "Who's death?" Herbert who had traveled on numerous occasions to Japan and the surrounding countries had remarked that even though relatively peaceful during those times; crime was still a problem. Hence the Colt, which John as a young boy would shoot when he was just 6 years old. His grandfather had been adamant that he should know how to handle a weapon and the implications of picking it up.

Mary's advise on how to enter the doorway was very basic and common sense. "When you receive the go ahead to enter the doorway, do so at a leisurely pace. You will be entering a confined area and if you were to bolt through the door, you may or may not have time to stop before encountering a wall or other object." After hearing those comments; John at did not have inspirations of demolishing anything at that point or worse possibly injuring someone inadvertently.

January 11, 2010 – U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 – 0255 hours local

The messenger of the watch quietly knocked on Captain Hollister's sea cabin door. Acknowledging that she was awake and granting permission to enter; the seaman a female crewmember entered the cabin and placed a hot cup of coffee on the Captain's desk nearby.

Departing and closing the door; only a few moments later that the Executive Officer Commander Chris Tyler and Chief Engineer Matt Healey entered the cabin after briefly waiting for Sammy to dress.

Going to her safe, she entered the combination and using her thumb print was electronically verified. Removing the sealed orders she returned to the nearby desk where she sat and opened the updated orders.

Reading the official gibberish she continued to read until she got to the meat of the sealed orders. "OH MY GOD!" her features in shock and the loud cry causing enough alarm to the Marine Guard on the nearby bridge to come running, his Beretta 92SBF out and ready; Chris who was startled both by Sammy and then the Marine entering the cabin turned to the Marine Guard and dismissed him, having him close the door.

Picking up and reading he scanned the official order, digesting the information; his comment "Is he nuts or what?" as Matt too read the official orders "If not certifiably he should at least have his head examined if he comes back."

The order read in part, "Sammy, Chris and Matt you are reading this order at this point which signifies an important event. I am by now or have already entered a device that allows one to time travel. In this instance; I am traveling back to the year 1927; my destination Tokyo, Japan."

Continuing the reading the order, Chris read further; "This is the most important part of the plan to help us fight the Sea Wraiths. It is only a matter of time before they reappear again and cause even more devastation. The hope is that I can bring the Imperial Flower Combat Troop from the past namely the year 1927 to the current year 2010.

I could have chosen someone else to do this; but I felt necessary to do it as I feel I have some type of connection with these warriors already."

Pausing briefly, he turned to Matt, his expression reflective in thought; Sammy still stunned took the letter from Chris and continued. "Sammy; I figured that you would object strenuously over my decision. Teresa has already done so repeatedly but to no avail; I currently have serious thoughts about having her locked up so she will not bolt after me but hopefully will instead stand by like a good Marine and await my return."

Taking a sip of the coffee, Sammy continued. "Captain Frank Orkney will now be in operational command of Task Group Rose and as such I expect you to fully follow his orders. With luck I along with the Imperial Flower Combat Troop will meet the ship in San Diego, California. You are upon exiting the Panama Canal is hereby ordered to proceed at a speed of 35 knots to San Diego. Hopefully by then you will have heard something from me by then. Good Luck."

Sitting back in her chair, turning to look at her officers, "Gentlemen you have read the orders. It may already be too late but throw some prayers out; that man is going to need a lot help, help that we can not give him."


	5. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 5

Tokyo – May 1st 1927 – Shouwa 1- 0830 hours local

John who had arrived exactly where promised; the voice of Staff Sergeant Bloomberg giving a final farewell faded in the communications device as the doorway closed, he turned quickly briefly seeing her as it shutdown.

Removing the device and carefully stowing it within the compartment that held it on the steamer trunk; John listened briefly for any indication that an alarm had been raised concerning his arrival. Mary had been adamant that the opening of the doorway was silent and therefore not noticeable.

He maneuvered the cart from the back of the cargo warehouse and emerged on the opposite side from where the Steamship San Francisco Star now lay docked. Appearing to initially be lost to any casual observations he tugged the cart back through the warehouse and there it was he encountered his first Japanese. The porter seeing him apparently come from the other side offered to help him go the right direction.

Acknowledging in Japanese at the surprised man, he turned the cart over to him and the porter briskly pushed it towards the end of the dock. In the background would be the first test of his documents; the customs processing station. Remembering that he still had the Colt in its holster he could not now stow it in the trunk so he anticipated that he would have some explaining to do.

Surprisingly the customs inspection went rather well. His cover as an architect and that of being an established traveler helped smooth the question of the Colt. The inspection officer politely returned his documents, making a notation that John Robert Long a United States Citizen was returning to Japan on business had nothing to declare. As John pondered what had occurred just then; realizing just how much the world had indeed changed where in 2010; had he done the same thing he would have likely ended up on the floor with bullet in his gut.

After leaving customs, he reclaimed the porter who had waited nearby and had him take the cart to the exit area where he could get transportation. A mixture of transportation vehicles awaited passengers and he chose not a steam powered vehicle but a gasoline powered Ford Model T Victoria Sedan as his transport. Though only a two door, it was easy to get into and out of the vehicle and since it did have a large luggage rack on the back it could hold the steamer truck.

Paying off the porter; who took the luggage cart away, John directed the driver to the Shinwa motel, which was near the Imperial Theater. Complying rather briskly the driver began heading to the destination.

Observing the coming and goings of travelers in and around the passenger terminal Yuichi Kayama a member of the Moon Division at first thought he had been mistaken when the American he had seen coming from the terminal was someone he had known. With curiosity aroused, he briskly walked to the Customs Office and after briefly reading the recent arrivals; without explanation sprinted outside in hopes of being able to catch sight of John's cab. By then the cab had already blended in with the other vehicles streaming from the terminal.

John unaware that he had been observed, asked the cab driver to go by the Imperial Theater on the way to the motel. As the cab passed the remarkably western influenced design he was a bit startled when he observed several members of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe, obviously in civilian clothes headed somewhere possibly out on a day on the town.

With the cab stopping briefly at a traffic signal, John's gaze took in Maria Tachibana; the second in command who in company of Kanna Kirishima and Iris Chateaubriand walked without concern down the street. Maria sensing someone was watching them searched discreetly her senses heightened.

She focused on the cab nearly directly in front of her and the man in the rear seat; his intense blue eyes focused on them all; she felt that he was not a direct threat, but one merely curious. Before she could get any closer, the cab roared away its driver wanting to get his fare to where it needed to go. Kanna who stopped and looked at Maria, who had paused while gazing at the cab as it disappeared down the street, "Something wrong Maria?" as she retraced her steps, the feeling that she had was not of discomfort but of well being. Iris, who had stopped at the corner, was looking at the cab as it drove away her voice ringing out, "That man in the car he is good; He here to help all of us;" in a matter of fact tone. Her prophetic statement would indeed turn out to be true in more ways that even Maria or Kanna realized

Maria looking down at Iris, asking "Did you feel something from that man like I did?" as Kanna now trying to look at the cab that had long disappeared turned to Maria, "What are you guys talking about?", now herself wondering at what is going on.

Shinwa Motel – May 1st, 1927 – 1100 hours – Room 201

After arriving at the Shinwa Motel, the clerk who seemed to be trying to remember him and even going so far as to ask had they met before; John simply stated that he did not believe so and the clerk left it at. The hotel porter took his luggage up the elevator, a gilded iron cage there was not enough room within so John took the stairs.

Waiting for the porter to join him, he noted a small veranda accessible by the public.

Walking out to the veranda he observed the flow of street traffic and pedestrians as they came and went. Neither hurried nor in a hurry the people of this city were out for relaxation and or enjoying the company of friends. The porter's discreet cough got John's attention and as he turned to leave the veranda; he observed more members of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe strolling down the opposite side of the street. Sakura Shinguji and Orihime Soletta who were walking with Leni Milchstrase; the photographs that he had looked at one last time while still at Area 51 did not do their individual beauties justice.

Dismissing the porter who had offered to unpack the steamer trunk, but tipping well for his efforts, John closed the door and finally let out a silent sigh of relief. The total number of hours he had actually been up he had not kept track of; tired he looked at the comfortable looking bed and decided it was time for a catnap. It was now 1130 hours. By the time he finally woke up it was 0500 hours Monday May 2nd, 1927.

Shinwa Motel – May 2nd, 1927 – 0500 hours – Room 201

His head fuzzy and his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton; John who had originally wanted to take a catnap awoke to an entirely new day. The sounds of the city stirring as it citizens began moving about to do another day of work was heard in the distance. The happy and gay sound of a trolley's bell inviting people to come on board as it passed, mingled with that of the morning sounds of a city still growing. Its citizens unconcerned for now what the day would bring them. John looking out from the veranda could smell the different aromas of food being cooked. Western and Asian foods being cooked, a clash of cultures yet it seemed a normal.

Returning from the shared water closet; his attempt to shave with the antique safety razor did turn out well. Having practiced with it, it had been down right difficult in locating an antique razor of that type to use in the first place. The needed item with original case had been located on E-Bay as well. Razor blades were another commodity that were in short supply, so he decided that he would just go buy some when he got to Tokyo.

How odd to have to have a shopping list that needs to be filled already he thought as he finished dressing. Behind him the mirror had reflected his back, crisscrossed with scars of his previous injuries suffered during Vietnam and when the U.S.S. Doyle FFG-39 exploded.

Obviously with no Waffle House in this time period, John stopped by and asked the desk clerk for a recommendation. Directed to a restaurant that the clerk said was in walking distance, he followed the directions.

It was when he could see the Imperial Theater when he finally found the eatery, which was just opening. Since there were tables outside, the waiter took his order there. Having picked up a paper on the way, he scanned world events and then the local.

Nearby across the street, a man walking down the opposite side of the street glances over and every so casually appears to tighten a loose shoe string.

Yuichi Kayama, who had thought he had seen a ghost at the passenger terminal just yesterday; was looking at that ghost again. "Herbert Robert Long, just what are you doing here old friend?"

Without any sense of urgency, Kayama strolls away turning a corner. When he is sure he is no longer visible; he sprints through the back alley's that he has come to know so well his destination the Imperial Theater.

Enjoying his meal of sunny side up eggs and a side of bacon and toast; he is absorbed in thought, not particularly noticing anything unusual around him. But he is getting the feeling he is now being watched, no not watched more like scrutinized and close at that. Scanning the street he notices no one stopped or in a position to be observing him directly. Looking down the street towards the Imperial Theater its massive windows reflective of the rising sun could easily hide an army of watchers.

Sighing, John reflected that the game was already up; he had been made somehow. Perhaps he should return to the hotel and leave the city. But that could entail a lot of running, something he wanted to avoid. So calling to the waiter that he wanted to settle his bill; paying he got up and walked. Not to the hotel but towards the Imperial Theater. He decided that if the game is up, at least he might as well take a look at the place.

General Ikki Yoneda, who had just gotten out of bed, was hard pressed to believe what he had just heard. "Kayama are you sure? Hebert Robert Long is here again in Tokyo?"

Yuichi Kayama who had come through the back entrance did not waste further time but instead ushered the General to a window that had a view of the small eatery. "There see for yourself, he is the only one at the table reading a paper."

Yoneda peering through the proffered binoculars his eyes widening at the view as Herbert Robert Long, seemed unconcerned almost nonchalant. Then he saw Herbert's eyes turn toward the Theater his characteristically shockingly deep blue eyes now suddenly staring back at him.

Below the Theater in a sub-basement Kohran Ri conducting some equipment tests turns to the "spirit measurement device", and observes an odd event. Capable of measuring the spiritual energy within any member of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe, it also had the disconcerting ability to record "stray" spiritual energy.

The readout just before it shorted out and exploded read an incredible burst of energy and it had reached maximum recordable levels just as John read the builders plate attached near the entrance to the Imperial Theater.

John had just read who was the designer of the Imperial Theater, turned and walked back to the hotel; his observers wondering just what he was doing; below Kohran brushing herself off looked at the wreckage and the smoke that was wafting towards the ceiling.

Herbert Robert Long, the builder's plate said. John realized that his grandfather had indeed been involved in something spectacular here in Tokyo. Why not mention the Imperial Theater in the diary, as he strolled back to the hotel.


	6. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 6

Monday May, 2nd 1927 – Shouwa 1 – 0900 hours

Returning to the hotel, John planned his movements. He did want to study the layout of the city on foot so utilizing a recently published map of the city; he could quickly rule out areas of the city that could not be used, so that when the time came, there would be little difficulty on selecting an area of the city that could be utilized to transport the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe and their equipment back to the year 2010.

Going back to the seaport and using a warehouse there would be in his opinion too noticeable. John unaware of the expert tail; had led Yuichi Kayama back to the Shinwa Hotel. The desk clerk quickly confirmed that it was indeed Herbert Robert Long. The clerk who had worked there for many years, recalled that Mr. Long who had a good memory for names and faces, seemed distant almost befuddled when he checked in the day before. But he had dismissed it as that of a man who had traveled many miles.

Kayama placed a call back to the Theater, there General Yoneda and Captain Oogami both wondered as to what he was up to ordered Kayama to keep watch. Kayama could hear what sounded like Kohran Ri trying to explain the latest "accident," as he rung off. Smiling briefly he turned from the booth just in time to see Herbert Robert Long descending the stairs.

Walking out and turning left away from the Imperial Theater, John set a pace that Kayama who was taller and longer legs had trouble keeping up with him. Except for a brief lunch stop, John continued his blistering walking pace. Relieved by Captain Oogami who soon found out that John's walking pace was near fanatical as well, the switch off's continued for the rest of the afternoon; his route around the city appearing meaningless.

Finally towards 6 PM still maintaining the pace that he had set that morning he approached the Imperial Theater again; this time from the other direction.

Below in the work shop Kohran Ri who had just finished repairing the "spirit monitor" notes that it is behaving oddly again. This time there are other witnesses. Maria and Kanna both were there when the monitoring device shorts out again; Kanna knocking Kohran to the floor and covering her just as it explodes for the second time of the day. The detonation was even felt by John, who briefly kneeled seeming to make it appear that a shoe string had loosened put the palm of his hand on the sidewalk. "Just what the heck was that?" Neither feeling nor sensing anything else he continued onto the hotel, there he would spend the rest of the evening reviewing the possible sites that he could use.

Tuesday May 3rd, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Shinwa Hotel – 0800 hours

Perhaps of his length walk from the day before he was sore, the fast paced walk had taken him nearly 10 kilometers in all. There were still several area's that needed to be looked at to confirm his final choices. After dressing, he went to the small eatery that he had been to the day before. Nearby Yuichi Kayama who had not had to exert himself in a long period of time was this time ensconced within an automobile.

The fast pace had worn him down just as it had Captain Oogami; who after reporting to the General climbed exhaustively into his bed. Captain Oogami would join him later once Herbert Robert Long began his travels again.

Having ordered his meal of which was two sunny side up eggs, toast and crisp bacon with coffee and grape fruit, he scanned the paper. Not really interested in current events it was one particular header that caught his attention.

Elder's Institute Debates future of Imperial Flower Troupe

"What the heck," as he read the article which was really too brief to be useful.

In short it was the beginning of the end. John's arrival date could not have been any better. Had he arrived any later he just might have been too late.

Kayama who had been watching Herbert; noted his startled reaction to something in the paper, obviously not the larger headlines but an article buried somewhere within. Only able to see the opposite page, Kayama slips out of the car and goes to a nearby street vendor and purchases a paper. Coming back he goes to the page that Herbert might have been reading. Looking and not seeing anything at first he rereads the page again and finally also sees the brief header.

Perplexed then concerned, he waits to see which way Herbert decides to go and soon enough he is headed for the Theater yet again. This time with the advantage of the car, he directs the driver to sprint ahead. Arriving at the Theater, he sees Captain Oogami waiting on the steps.

Entering the car, Captain Oogami is greeted by Kayama; who has him read the brief article. "Mr. Long seemed to show a bit of concern over that article; that I am sure of it." The driver stating, "Here comes our target sir;" Herbert Robert Long walking at his now usual pace passing the stopped car. Kayama debated; "Should we grab him off the street now?" Herbert just could be here on business, perhaps not wanting to mix his other business with his current trade he just might be scouting out sites for new buildings.

If he made that mistake; there could be some serious repercussions. Herbert was armed; and it has been nearly three years since he last worked with him, if he grabbed him and startled him; Herbert's martial arts expertise of which he was renowned for could come into play as well as the huge .45 caliber Colt that he carried.

Rounding the corner, John spotted a nearby trolley and headed towards it out of the view of the tailing car. By the time the driver negotiated the crowded intersection Herbert was gone from sight.

Both Kayama and Captain Oogami, frustrated at loosing Herbert and not knowing which direction he had gone made plans to meet near his hotel later in the day.

Meanwhile sitting on the wooden bench seat as the trolley rumbled along, John reflected on the news item. "It is perhaps the cost of maintaining the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe that they are wanting to shut down the operation. In 1927 dollars and yen it had to be costing someone a small fortune to keep the Troupe supplied with equipment but also to pay their salaries as well."

He knew from Professor Walter's research into the Star Division which was in France at the time that it had been disbanded because of the costs; but also of the casualties suffered by that group. The four survivors of that combat troupe had been traced to Tokyo's Imperial Flower Combat Troupe; Leni Milchstrase and Orihime Soletta had arrived with Kaede Fujieda who was the commander of the Star Division and had become the Deputy Commander after her sister Ayame Fujieda was killed in 1925, and then were followed by Lachette Altair from the United States. Her separate arrival raised a red flag, why not come with the others and why from the United States?

As the trolley passed buildings new and old alike, John looked on the maze of buildings that were being built and the old being torn down. The renewal of what is now new will be old to some in the future. Some will look back wishing for the old days and the old ways but that is something that will not be able to be done until 83 years from now; the trolley slowing and coming to the end of the line entered the turn table, John disembarking and stepping smartly off continued his ubiquitous journey to an uncertain future.

Saturday, May 14th 1927 – Shouwa 1 – 1900 hours –

For nearly two weeks, John posing as Herbert Robert Long continued his travels around the city. Visiting the Tokyo Museum of History it was there he had made the choice while still being followed discreetly by Kayama. While in a room displaying historical maps of the area, he had focused on an undeveloped area just north of the city. With no nearby civilian population centers to worry about; John projected that he could pull it off. The next problem was to make contact with General Ikki Yoneda who posed as the manager of the Imperial Theater.

Sitting at a table in the restaurant that he had found during his trips about the city, he noticed a young woman approaching the table nearby and without thinking got up and pulled the chair out for her to sit.

Kayama in a back corner his eye's widening at the sight of Sakura Shinguji as she was seated by Herbert and thanked Herbert for his generosity and courtesy decided to approach her.

John, realizing just now whom he had seated; casually backed away returning her thanks in Japanese as he turned to go back to his own table, was slightly startled when Sakura called to him asking for his name.

As Kayama got with earshot, John using his persona replied to her. John who at first thought that the somewhat blank look would go away; was in fact disappointed when Sakura replied," Oh you are the man who had designed our great Imperial Theater!"

"Oh damn, my cover is blown;" when unexpectedly Sakura gets back up and waves to someone behind him. "Kayama, oh Yuichi come here and meet this man; he is the designer of the Theater!" John pivots slowly not wanting to appear alarmed catches sight of a Japanese man in civilian clothes the look on his face; one of concern and for all practical purposes a silent warning to him and to him alone.

Kayama approaches John for the first time up close. John, who passed for Herbert Robert Long, has his mannerisms, his speech; but no recognition from John of Kayama was his undoing.

John waiting to see what happens next is taken aback when Sakura introduces him to Yuichi Kayama. "Oh double damn, the Moon Division Intelligence Chief:" as he puts out his hand in greeting. On the list of personnel to be retrieved, John has to balance his needs with that of the need to know. Kayama would have to be eventually informed; but not now; not here.

Sakura insists that he join her along with Yuichi whose surveillance of John was now fully blown. John agrees and while waiting for the dinner order to arrive, he sizes up Kayama. Compared to John's 5 foot 6inch frame, Yuichi was about 5 foot 9 inches and a trim 150 pounds. John had already decided that if he was to end up in a fight with Yuichi he would be able to do some damage but in the end would lose; especially being the Chief of Moon Division he would likely have help waiting nearby. John needed friends and not enemies.

The dinners were occasionally interrupted by fans of Sakura Shinguji who sought her autograph. Thankfully the instant camera had not been invented yet otherwise he would have some hard explaining to do some 83 years from now.

After desert and having tea, John decided to play the loaded question game with Yuichi and Sakura; beginning with the Douglas-Stewart debacle

John turning his attention to Yuichi, "Kayama I understand that there was an incident involving an American Company called Douglas-Stewart; that did not go well?"

Sakura who had been there that night during those events placed her tea cup on the table and waited for Yuichi to respond.

Yuichi, who was not expecting that out of the blue, replied. "Yes, the Douglas-Stewart Company had come to Japan to try to develop a new line of fighting machines for the Imperial Army; but there was an industrial accident at their facility and it was destroyed by fire." John's research team had come to the conclusion that there was no accident, instead some sort of cover-up that even extended to the United States. A Douglas-Stewart factory located outside of New York City had also been destroyed by fire as well. From reading the reports that could be found, the manufacturing process was found to be too unstable. Because of the losses both in Japan and the United States the Douglas-Stewart Company declared bankruptcy and went out of business.

John while in his travels around Tokyo had gone through the industrial area where the Douglas-Stewart factory had once stood. His personnel assessment of the damage to the mangled structure had been that the building had been subjected to high explosive shelling, by precision bombardment; in other words Navy gunfire. Yuichi's naval background likely had something to do with the demise of that building while leaving the surrounding buildings relatively untouched.

Yuichi fired back with his own loaded question as well. "Since you are back in Tokyo; and you are an architect, are you working on a current project?" With a slight smile, John replied "I have been working on plans for the design of a business complex and its associated entertainment, living and shopping facilities hence my travels around the city." Sakura who had been listening to the conversations excused herself to go to the powder room.

When Sakura was out of earshot, Yuichi took on a more aggressive stance. "You truly expect me to believe that? I have been following you since your arrival here in Tokyo and I do not believe a word of what you have said!"

Sighing, John sat back in the chair; " Yuichi, I am sorry that I have had to lead you on as such but right now I can not discuss this with you in this place" casually moving his hands around the room. "But I can say that what I have been doing will soon become known, as I will be speaking with General Yoneda shortly." With that Sakura returned to the table and called the waiter over to settle the bill. John instead took her bill along with Yuichi's and settled all three together.

Offering to walk Sakura back to the Theater; with Yuichi's anger hidden from her but directed silently at him; he and Sakura followed by Yuichi strolled in the gathering darkness of the warm Saturday night to the Theater.

Opening the door for Sakura who bid him a good night he turned and ended up face to face with Yuichi on the steps.

"Kayama, Yuichi, Captain. I have no quarrel with you. I can sympathize with the concern you have but I mean no harm. You can rest assured that the answers will come in good time and they will be forthright. It will be difficult for those who will need to make the decisions that will have to be made."

Stepping past Kayama, John turned to him one last time. "We may look back upon this night as the beginning of a long friendship, you may for now view it as the night we temporarily became enemies; but you too will have a choice to make. Make it wisely, as it may come in the heat of battle or during the peace of a play." With that John departed headed back to the hotel, not looking back.

Upstairs in his office; General Yoneda had witnessed the exchange between the two men. His eyes followed John into the gathering darkness and when lost from sight turned from the window to Captain Oogami standing beside him.

"Herbert is neither the fool nor one to fear danger. He is here for a reason, your reports along with Kayama's show that he had been to just about every part of our city. What was he looking for and why; will likely only be answered by him." The General's statement would come sooner than anyone would expect.


	7. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 7

Sunday May 15th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – 0900 hours –

Tsubaki Takamura began what was supposed to be a peaceful Sunday preparing breakfast for members of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe. Her always cheerful outlook on life balanced with her close friendship with the Flower Division members had always made her very popular, especially with Iris Chateaubriand.

After cleanup, Tsubaki had been asked by Iris if she would take her shopping and together they were walking down the street headed to a nearby open-air market when they encountered John coming from the other direction.

John who had the night before had met Sakura Shinguji and Yuichi Kayama was going to the Theater in hopes of meeting with General Yoneda. Unaware of a scheme to kidnap Iris, John engages Iris with conversation in her native French language.

With Tsubaki standing nearby assuming; that John was just another admirer of Iris; Captain Yuichi Kayama and Captain Ichiro Oogami observe with some trepidation.

"Do you think it is no accident that he would met with Iris;" as Ichiro turns to Yuichi with a questioning look. Kayama meeting his gaze, "Considering what he discussed last night in front of the Theater; he is extremely brazen to be doing this."

As John finishes his greeting to Iris and turns to apologize to Tsubaki, a black sedan approaches to his rear. Hearing the car which oddly is facing the wrong direction on the wrong side of street, yet another car comes from the opposite direction, its doors already partially open.

Tsubaki is suddenly and violently knocked off her feet and to the ground, attempting to get up someone to her rear kicks her; her body tossed to the side. John just regaining his feet sees a man wearing a black handkerchief covering his lower face trying to drag Iris to the nearest car.

Swinging the leather portfolio case that he is carrying, John scores hits on two of the attackers and then grabs Iris. With a stunned Yuichi and Ichiro trying their best to get out of their own car as the events unfold, John blocks a swinging fist and returns a hit of his own.

With Iris now screaming for help again, John turns back towards her; John rushes past her towards the man still bent on getting her into the car. John observing sight of the man pulling a revolver and aiming it directly at Iris's head; and without thinking while yelling "GUN!" in English he steps in between Iris and the semi-hooded man.

Three gunshots ring out, and John standing directly in the path of the bullets is hit; falls backwards towards Iris and Tsubaki. Tearing his coat button off he pulls the Colt; but in pain and barely able to aim because of his wounds can only wave it.

Gun fire soon erupts behind him and with bullets striking at or near the car, the attackers jump back into their respective cars leaving the scene; Captain Oogami in foot pursuit of the departing vehicles, firing as he is running is unable to hit any of the men.

Sunday May 15th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – 0915 hours

The Moon Division surveillance vehicle with John and Tsubaki inside; races to the Imperial Theater which lay the best hope for his survival, equipped with medical facilities in the event any of the Flower Division are injured in battle its surgical suite rivals that of the Imperial Army Hospital much further away.

Captain Oogami and Captain Kayama following closely behind with Iris radio ahead, informing Deputy Commander Kaede Fujieda who notifies the on-call Imperial Army Surgeon, Doctor Ichiro Sumerian that his skills are needed.

Controlled chaos is the best description to what happened next. The car containing John and Tsubaki who though battered and bruised; has place her fingers into one of the wounds in an effort to stem the bleeding braces herself as the car roars into the rear of the Imperial Theater, where it skids to a stop. Sergeant Yokihiko Ota who had been helping Kohran with moving some equipment; removes John from the car and placing him on a gurney where he wheels him into the medical facility of the Imperial Flower Combat Division.

Sunday May 15th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – 1345 hours – Imperial Theater

Doctor Ichiro Sumerian, a surgeon with 35 years of experience began operating on John at 0945 hours. Assisted by Deputy Commander Kaede Fujieda and Sakura Shinguji; the surgeon deftly begins repairing the damage caused by the bullets. After plotting the best course of action from X-Rays of the wounded American that had been taken with the assistance of Kohran Ri, the surgery proceeds slowly and steadily.

General Yoneda now observing the operation listens to Kayama as he makes his verbal report.

"Sir, as ordered by you; myself and Captain Oogami were trailing Mr. Long, when unexpectedly he encountered Iris and Tsubaki. He apparently greeted Iris in her native language and had spoken to Tsubaki in Japanese apologizing for the intrusion. As we were watching two sedans pulled up to the group from opposite directions and several men numbering six in all exited the vehicles. Mr. Long appeared to be surprised and after he witnessed Tsubaki being assaulted, he engaged the attackers."

Absorbing that piece of information, and not surprised in the least; General Yoneda directed that he continue. "After striking two of the men with his portfolio he turned towards the man who had grabbed Iris and began having a tug-of-war with him. Mr. Long was able to get Iris away and was trying in my opinion to move her to safety when he observed a gun and called out the warning. It was at that point sir he was shot."

Turning back to the window observing the surgery, he saw Sakura handing the Doctor a clamp. Behind him other members of the Imperial Flower Division stood arrayed behind him. Iris whose dress had been covered in blood, the blood of Mr. Long had since been changed; clutching Jean-Paul her eyes asking the silent question that for now the General could not answer, the eyes of the others begged the same question.

Tsubaki who had not yet changed her own clothing the blood crusting on her stood up and walked next the General. "Mr. Yoneda, please pardon me for what I am about to say." Her hand moving in the direction of the operating table, "The man lying there defended me and Iris from those men; yet he had no compulsion to do so. He could have moved away in fear, yet he did not. Standing his ground he fought greatly outnumbered and against great odds at great detriment to his well being and for that I am deeply grateful; it is something I will have difficulty in repaying." Turning to look at Tsubaki, "I think we will all have a difficult time repaying him for what he has done; I can hope that with what you did provide for him was enough to save him."

Turning back to Kayama, "I want you to thoroughly investigate this; leave no stone unturned. Whoever perpetrated this must and will be brought to justice. Is that understood?" Kayama seeing the barely controlled rage being held back by the General concurred. "We are in the process now sir of interviewing eyewitnesses and anyone that may have seen the cars leaving the area. We will track them down."

Maria stepping forward; "I too will help, it is involving foreign elements unknown to us. They are likely still here, somewhere within Tokyo and we must strike back. They wanted Iris for a reason possibly her powers that she possesses. They want to possibly utilize them for some other means." Glancing to the operating table, "Only he stopped them from taking Iris; they were under orders to get her. If they could not get her then their other option was to kill her. Without Iris, the Imperial Flower Division becomes nothing but a hollow shell of itself. Mr. Long as some call him is no ordinary man; but a man who is willing to risk his well being to save others and he is laying there because of his convictions."

Leaving the observation room with Kayama, they walk out to the rear of the Theater; there parked nearby are several vehicles. Choosing a nearby sedan Maria slides in behind the wheel, headed to one place that will likely hold answers to her question.

Sakura, who has seen injured men before takes in the sight of the man whom she knows as Herbert Robert Long. His chest and back carry the scars of previous wounds some of which to her should have been fatal, yet here he is still alive against all odds.

The surgeon noting Sakura's observations as he toiled on the American commented, "Ms. Shinguji we are truly in the presence of a warrior; one who's body is no stranger to being operated on. He has fought many battles that only he can testify to. A man willing to endure such punishment to accomplish a mission is one whom I would proudly serve with." Nodding to the metal dish containing the three distorted bullets; "He sacrificed himself so that another could live and survive. I have no doubt that he would be willing to do so again."

Deputy Commander Kaede Fujieda adjusting the flow of chloroform too has noted John's previous wounds. Sakura words which she had spoken only a few hours before stating that he is nothing but an architect seemed remote and distant now; whoever he really was would hopefully become known. Turning and gazing to the observation room seeing General Yoneda she finally gave indication that the man would some how live.

General Yoneda turning towards Iris after getting a nod that Herbert Robert Long would indeed survive, "He will live Iris," brought a sigh of relief from the others as well. Approaching the battered portfolio case, he decides against opening it for now

"Captain Oogami. Have Mr. Long's belongings brought from the hotel, and settle his bill there as well." Turning to Leni, whose emotional state is difficult to read; "Assist Yuri with the room in which he will be staying, that will be all for now." General Yoneda silently worried about her; especially with Iris's involvement. The prior events in her life had scarred her emotionally, looking back at the man who claimed to be Herbert Robert Long; he had no doubt that he was indeed an imposter. The real Herbert Robert Long who he knew previously did not have a scar anywhere on his body. As some of the Imperial Flower Division members left, a member of the Rose Division Sergeant Yokihiko Ota entered.

"Sergeant, once the surgery is complete. Take him to the room that is being prepared for him. He is to be treated as an important guest and not that of a prisoner. Is that understood?" Nodding in reply the Sergeant leaves awaiting the surgeon to compete the final stitches.

Sunday May 15th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – 2000 hours – Imperial Theater

John whose battered body lay in a bed slowly regained awareness of his surroundings. At first he thought he was having a really bad nightmare his own emotional state badly out of whack, which he assumed was playing mind tricks on him.

There was what appeared to be a stuffed bear floating in front of him, floating without any visible means of support every so respectfully it was still disconcerting to see it.

The pain flooded back to his senses, unable to move his right arm which his discovered was tightly bound to his chest, his free left arm appeared unencumbered. "He is awake!" a happy voice blurted out. Not so loud John thought, my head hurts too as he sought the source of the voice.

A small girl sat nearby in a chair, where she reaches out and collects the wayward bear as it comes to her. Iris? Is that her? Making sure that is indeed Iris; sighing with relief he stops trying to move. A knock at the door which opens reveals Sakura Shinguji. Her eyes focus on John and with a smile and bow, voices a belated welcome to the Imperial Theater.

Entering behind her are the other members of the Imperial Flower Division, for the first time he sees all of them together. Tsubaki, sporting a shiner to her right eye and bruising to her delicate face visible that even makeup will not cover closely follows the others in. Just how close did this come to turning into an unmitigated disaster? "Too damn close;" John reflected.

Then the man obviously in charge walks in. Surveying the collection of people within, he quietly asks everyone to leave; reluctantly all do but not before Iris walks up to John's left side and whispers, "Thank you for saving me, Jean-Paul and Tsubaki." Wheeling about happily she runs out.

"Kanna, guard the door!" and seeing a woman comparable in size to that of Staff Sergeant Bloomberg take position in the door entrance then reaching in and closing it, John turns his head slightly to see General Ikki Yoneda take to a chair nearby and in flawless English demands to know who he is.

"Well General, I believe it is obvious that I am not Herbert Robert Long, just as obviously you are not the Emperor of Japan." With the attempt at humor to break the ice, he began. "My name is John Long, age 56. I was born on November 15th, 1954 in the State of California. I currently hold the rank of Admiral in the United States Navy in the year 2010, I currently command Task Group Rose, which consists of the Battleship named the U.S.S. Wisconsin her pennant number is 64; which is armed with nine 16 inch guns which have a firing range of 300 miles plus numerous secondary 5 inch and 76 millimeter weapons as well assorted crewed weapons. In addition the Wisconsin is armed with anti-ship and cruise missiles. I have come to this time period to bring back with me to the year 2010, the Imperial Flower Combat Division and their equipment for an ongoing outbreak of demonic like creatures the likes that have not been seen for the previous eighty three years."

Suddenly exhausted as though a burden had been lifted John turns to Yoneda, whose expression non-readable, neutral returned the gaze and simply concurred that he believed him.

Yoneda, calling out to Kanna to have the Deputy Commander and Captain Oogami report turns as the door opens and both walk in. Asking where Maria, is Yoneda is informed that she has still not returned but has called however indicating she has a lead on whom shot Herbert Long and attempted to kidnap Iris. Maria is enroute and expected within minutes. Yoneda directs that she upon her return to come to John's room immediately for briefing.

Deputy Commander Kaede Fujieda and Captain Ichiro Oogami size up the man who should be dead. It was Captain Oogami's turn to break the ice when he asked John, "Were you in fast walk mode or just strolling.;" getting for his trouble a jab in the rib cage from Fujieda. Seeing what happen, he put up his good hand; "Commander Fujieda that is alright, considering that I had been running both Kayama and Oogami into the proverbial ground with my walking, and because of that I can say that I was just strolling though I believe Captain Oogami already knew that."

Captain Oogami's next question had to be answered and though still unsure he was a senior American Naval Officer, Oogami from what he had already heard knew would be truthful as possible. "When you made contact with Sakura Shinguji last night then later with Captain Yuichi Kayama in the restaurant was that a deliberate attempt to make communication or was it unplanned as was the encounter with Iris?"

John replied "Both were unplanned, by happenstance I was already in the restaurant when Sakura came into the dining room. Seeing that she was apparently by herself; I did the gentlemanly thing and pulled out a chair for her to sit at the table that she was going to. If I remember correctly Yuichi came from behind me, likely from the back corner of the dinning room; he apparently had observed me making contact with Sakura and in the mistaken belief that I was trying to make contact with her broke his cover."

As for Iris and Tsubaki, that was entirely a chance encounter; I was too surprised by the cars arrival of the vehicles and initially thought it was either you or Kayama coming to collect me."

A soft knock on the door interrupted the proceedings. Without thinking both General Yoneda and Admiral Long said "Come" at the same time, the somewhat humorous looks of those seeing it happen as the two men looked at each trying their best to shrug it off.

Sunday May 15th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – 2045 hours – Imperial Theater

Maria Tachibana, walking through the door seeing virtually the entire top brass of the Imperial Flower Division present walks to the right side of the bed and looks downward at John. "I see you are doing well, considering what you looked like earlier," as she took in his bandaged wounds.

Replying in Russian, John commented that he was grateful for the actions of the Imperial Flower Division and the offer of succor for his wounds. Surprised that John could indeed speak her language, she stepped back and bowed; thanking him in return for saving Iris's life.

General Yoneda observing the exchange interrupted and asked Maria if she had the need information? Smiling; "Indeed I do General." After officially introducing John by his official rank and confirming for the most part his true identity to Maria who acknowledged him once again, she handed over a manila envelope to the General who opened it and began reading.

"So it's about Project Wachstum, a human enhancement program" the general frowning. Admiral Long stopped him, using his informal name for the first time; "Ikki just what the hell does Project Wachstum have to do with Iris? "He turns to John; "You obviously know something?" John still in pain, growing tired; doggedly continued, "Yes I do. While conducting research prior to coming to 1927 my research team came across mention of that program as they connected a member of the Imperial Flower Combat Division to the tests, Leni Milchstrase." John noting he had touched a nerve continued.

"There was a second individual, though never involved in the experiments but who had become a case study for Project Wachstum. Her name Iris Chateaubriand" this time a bit more shock; as John continued from memory; recruited by the late Commander Ayame Fujieda in early 1924 from France." At the mention of her late elder sister, Deputy Commander Kaede Fujieda lowered her head towards the floor as John seeing that tried to reach out, "Kaede, I am sorry for your loss," as John continued. "The Germans were desperate because of the demonic outbreak wreaking havoc on their economy and efforts to rebuild the country so soon after World War One. Pausing briefly for a sip of water, "The Germans had equipment similar to the Koubus called Esienkleid that you also now have in your inventory; that utilized spiritual energy of the operator but there were not enough people who had the "energy" to operate the equipment, so they wanted to "mass produce" their own."

Now very much focused on John, who apparently knew a great deal more about the Project than General Yoneda that he laid the reference material on the table. "The experiments were supposedly successful; however the one considerable side effect was that any emotional feeling of love, hatred, pain, sorrow, greed and what makes us all human the compassion becomes absent.

With no emotions the experimented subject becomes a shadow of their former selves, and eventually a liability as they have none of the emotions that make us human; they in turn become self-described hunter killers. With no emotional attachments, they will kill because they are ordered to do so and it does not matter who the target is. It could be demonic or they could be ordered to kill every man, woman and child in a village; but leave the village intact to be occupied by their own forces."

Laying back and closing his eyes briefly, John continued, "Iris is from a different country all together, her parents hand her institutionalized because of her power. Now with this attempted kidnapping it is for all practical purposes that someone believes the key to the Project, which would make it successful in their minds; at least how to prevent the side effect from manifesting itself lies within Iris.

Concluding what he knew, John turned the floor back over to General Yoneda, who gave the location of the kidnapers reported hiding place. General Yoneda opened the floor to suggestions.

It was Admiral John Long, who discussed the final choices. "Ok we know where they are hiding and at minim there are 6 involved. Figuring that there was a driver in each car that makes 8, then there will be more at the safe house, figure the high side of 12 that is based on an additional vehicle and driver with a capture team.

General Yoneda turned over the decision for the raid of the safe house to Captain Oogami, "The raid team is to be made up of the following personnel, Captain Yuichi Kayama, myself, Maria Tachibana, , Kanna Kirishima, Sumire Kanzaki and Lachette Altair. These personnel are to be backed up by additional personnel from Moon and Rose Division, the individuals inside the house should be taken alive if at all possible. Ichiro who had finished stood up and left to organize the raid party. A brief argument ensues in the hallway and Leni soon enters and confronts both General Yoneda and Admiral Long.

The general waiting to intercede stops as John holds his hand up. "Leni, it is because of that Project you were involved with that Captain Oogami can not and should not have you involved in the raid. Those words coming from John caused everyone to pause.

"Though some consider the lack of emotion on your part as acceptable, I do not. What was done to you was barbaric; and I would not want to wish such a travesty on anyone, you still have some vestiges of emotion. As a result I feel that you could go into that house and slaughter everyone inside and think nothing of it because of the love no matter how infinite you hold for Iris. Iris will need a big sister and you are as close as they come. Also I do believe you are a target as is Iris so having you here out of harms way is the best thing for us right now." John looking into her eyes, reaches for her hand," What I want you to do now is get the rest of the Division deployed in the Theater as security. We still might need you to take action ok?" Nodding at his order she leaves.

Turning his head to Deputy Commander Kaede Fujieda and General Yoneda he asked but a simple request. "Gentlemen and ladies lets have a chat. We need to discuss Iris and Leni both and I need to do that now while we still have some time."

Kaede turns and closes the door returning to join him at his bedside; she is directed to get the portfolio.

Inside he removes some yellowed documents and has both of them read. A bit shocked by the implications, first one and then the other turns exchanging the documents with each other. General Yoneda states, "Perhaps both Leni and Iris should be called back for a discussing this?"

"In good time general, Now tell me who the hell is Haruyoshi Tanuma?" as the Admiral's eyes blazed with anger.


	8. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 8

Monday, May 16th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Safe House West Side Tokyo – 0200 hours-

One of the participants of the attempted kidnapping was a drinker and had been bar hopping the night before the kidnap attempt against Iris took place. One of his cohorts had to drag him back to the safe house to prevent any further babbling and boasting from taking place.

The man who had overhead the conversation, but not knowing who was really going to be the target or for that matter where decided to play it safe and wait to hear from authorities. The papers should have been screaming of the kidnapping by Sunday evening; but nary a word.

Instead a member of the Imperial Flower Combat Division pays a visit to his dreary part of the world. There was no way to ignore her presence. If Maria was looking for information; and she thought you were ignoring her; the consequences were sever.

After speaking to her in Russian about a possible event; he felt himself being lifted off the floor. The wildness and anger in her eyes squarely focused on him. "Why did you not tell someone, anyone you drunk fool!" the anger seething through her body into her hands.

Captain Yuichi Kayama, taking in the sight of Maria lifting some drunken bastard off the floor did not want to imagine what it would feel like. "Maria, Maria let him down!" As Kayama approached her, trying to prevent her from committing unexplainable bodily harm on the drunk; initially crying from the experience, the drunk at first did not want to talk, but a bottle of imported Kentucky Bourbon smoothed things over and he described what he had heard to Maria in Russian.

Racing back to the Imperial Theater; Yuichi has Maria stop the car and he gets out near the safe house location. Having changed clothing in the back of the car, he now looked like a really down on his luck bum. Having taken the half bottle of cheap whisky in exchange earlier, he dumped the bottle on him self. The resulting stench even forced to Maria to gag.

Now at 0200 hours the forces marshaled into place were ready to storm the house. The forces would be led by the Imperial Flower Division, neither in their Koubus nor in the Esienkleid but on foot, their anger so apparent that even the Moon Division personnel wonder why they were even there.

The hired thugs had failed at the attempt in kidnapping of Iris were nursing their wounds. The American who had interfered with their plans was dead; at least that was the hope of the leader. He had called his contact to inform him of the failure. After a not so friendly conversation that was both blistering and scathing in nature he had sent his second in charge to meet with him.

The house that they were in belonged to a slum lord who for the right price would not ask any questions about who was staying there. Walking back from the kitchen it was he who spotted one of the Moon Division personnel on a nearby roof top and sounded the alarm.

Captain Oogami who had stationed his house raid team gave the orders to move in after someone fired a gunshot at the Moon Division member who was on a nearby roof. With Maria going through the front; Sumire and Kanna literally making their own entrances into the dilapidated house all hell broke loose.

Lachette, stationed to the rear encountered one man fleeing out the back, in a deft display of knifemanship; impales him into a tree. Not a single knife would puncture his skin and unable to get free, he remains stuck to the tree till the raid is over.

Sumire seeking out anyone within ends up killing another minion who tries to shoot her. Launching her long blade into him he dies impaled through and through while hanging from an interior wall.

Kanna, who crashed through the flimsy exterior wall, encounters an individual who takes her on in hand to hand combat. As an expert in Ryukyuu Kirishima style of Karate the sheer power she possess ends up collapsing a support beam that falls and kills her opponent.

Maria followed by Captain's Kayama and Oogami encounter the leader. Refusing to surrender; he charges all three firing his weapon. Maria is forced to shoot and kill.

In the aftermath, the second-in-command of the thugs sees the activity and taking his remaining men leave the area unobserved. Making contact with the man who had hired them; he is instructed to go to another house and there to lay low and await instructions.

Monday, May 16th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Imperial Theater – 1500 hours

Admiral John Long, still bedridden listened as Maria described the events that had taken place in the early morning. There were three dead from the raid. Admiral Long pondered the implications of those deaths and wondered if he had not already altered future history. The good news was that one of the hired kidnappers was captured alive and had talked which was why General Yoneda and Deputy Commander Fujieda were there as well.

"After the suspect was detained by Lachette, he was taken to the Moon Division headquarter for interrogation by Captain Kayama. After some persuasive demonstrations he gave us a name." John having paused Maria asked, "What kind of persuasion Maria?"

As John considered the use of physical torture inhumane and unethical; to which he privately recalled interrogation techniques which were used in Iraq and Afghanistan in the early 2000's.

"None that caused physical harm", she replied. Looking towards Lachette; Maria stated, "Lachette carved an apple and he talked." Looking at Lachette, John pondered what did carving an apple have to do with the interrogation? "Who did he name?"

Maria turned back looking at General Yoneda, "He gave the name of Haruyoshi Tanuma."

Looking at each other John and Ikki, they realized the significance of the documents that John had in his possession.

John shifting position addressed General Yoneda; "Ikki it appears that Tanuma may be attempting an overthrow of your government with help from outsiders. The discussion that we had last night regarding the Douglas-Stewart fiasco and Tanuma's involvement appears to be a continuation of his effort."

Yoneda looking at Deputy Commander Fujieda then John; "True, it appears so. He had intensely lobbied for the absorption of the Flower Division into the military and if that was not to be done he wanted the Division dissolved completely." Maria who was shocked at hearing it, "But that would mean we would be dismissed and sent back to our respective countries." John spoke up; "For the adult members of the Flower Division that would be true. For example, you would likely return to the United States, New York perhaps? Since Lachette was from the United States, she would go there too, Kanna would return to Okinawa, Sakura to Sendai, Orihime to Italy, and Kohran to China.

But then there is Iris and Leni. Iris who is from France is not an adult; her parents have signed custody of her over to the parent of the Flower Division, the Elders Institute. Leni too is in the same situation as her legal guardianship is also with the Elders Institute. Iris's parents terrified of her powers would refuse her return as they have signed over parental rights to her. Legal limbo would ensue and both Leni and Iris become wards to Japan's legal system."

John continued, "With both Leni and Iris as wards of the legal system Tanuma could then petition for their custody. With the Flower Division dissolved, and the Elders Institute not wanting to be legal guardians of these young women, the petition would be granted. With no oversight; Tanuma could then do with them as he pleases." The last statement left a bitter aftertaste in John's mouth.

General Yoneda added, "Tanuma's political future was damaged after the Douglas-Stewart debacle. It was only through his own political contacts that he was not prosecuted for his part." John interjecting, "The outsider that Tanuma had shall we say "invited" to Japan, Brent Furlong became the fall guy after being killed by Sakura Shinguji and Captain Ichiro Oogami. Because of Furlong's demise any information directly linking Tanuma to Furlong died with him. At least till now," as John held up the yellowed papers that told the background on Project Wachstum.

Maria; comes to examine the papers, "But would these be enough to put an end to this?" Maria's eyes widening as she read the details. John shaking his head, "No there is not enough there to implicate him; only hearsay and there is the matter of the papers themselves. They are papers recovered by my research team from the year 2009 in Tokyo at the Imperial Army Archives and obviously inadmissible in the first place."

Maria walking to John's bedside; "Surely you know what did happen or will happen?" John looking up, "Maria, I am dealing with a lot of blanks here and I am trying to avoid directly influencing anything that may change history as I know it now. Information on these events was extremely limited and a lot of it deliberately destroyed."

Contemplating his next statement John reflected on his own mission, and addressed everyone present; "I have to thank General Yoneda for believing who I am, I can not stress the importance of why I am here." Turning to Ikki, "On Sunday May 29th of this year general; I will make a humble request to members of the Imperial Flower Division with your permission of course; from the stage of this theater. It will be to ask them to come back with me to the year 2010. I firmly believe that it will be the only way to protect Iris and Leni both from anything that Tanuma may have planned and to save my own world as well."

General Yoneda stood and walked towards the door. Stopping and turning he bowed to Admiral John Long replying, "You sir have my permission." With that he went to make a phone call.

Friday, May 20th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- 1300 hours – Imperial Theater

Having spent two days in bed, and much to the astonishment of the Imperial Army Surgeon who had found him walking if not a bit unsteady in the hallway he was cleared of the bed orders; but admonished to take it slow.

John who had not wanted many to know of his other prior injuries only allowed Sakura Shinguji or Tsubaki Takamura to change the bandages.

Now exploring the Theater complex, he had the company of Kohran Ri, the engineering genius behind many of the innovations made to the German made Esienkleid and the Japanese made Koubu. Entering the simulation training room it was there; the scene of the two mysterious explosions had occurred.

The spiritual energy monitoring equipment had shorted out in spectacular fashion and exploded with out initial explanation. It had since been turned off as there had been no recent need for it to be operating. It was when Kohran turned it on that she began to realize the cause of the events. Admiral John Long.

As Kohran looked at the readouts she turned to him; "It was you that had been causing this!" perplexed at her comments, John looked at the monitoring device that had on its various measuring instruments the names of the members of the Imperial Flower Division personnel. An unlabeled readout, its measurements bouncing into the red caught his attention; "Kohran is that supposed to do that?" as John began backing away he came near a yellow Koubu; which without warning activated in his presence.

Turning to look and aghast, Kohran ran to a nearby control panel but it was too late. The yellow Koubu belonging to Iris stepped out of its storage bay and began to advance on John. Not able to move very well all he could do was stand and wait, remembering a previous encounter with another Koubu.

It stopped and went silent just inches from him; it was as though it wanted to embrace him, its mechanical arms trying to encircle him. Looking up and breathing a sigh of relief; "Kohran are these machines supposed to do this?"

"No they are not supposed to do that!" as Maria followed by Captain Ichiro Oogami descended the stairway.

Turning to Captain Oogami, "Do you suppose he was the cause of the two explosions we had here?" as Maria examined the readings; "Entirely possible as he had been in the area on the date of the first incident," Ichiro getting a chair for John to sit in.

Hearing the sound of more feet running down the stairs, John turned and saw Iris running towards him.

Looking at her Koubu, "Bad machine you are not to follow John or hurt him;" as she came up to him. Maria, noting that the spiritual energy was near that of Sakura's she turned to John.

Chapter 8

"You seem a man of many talents, and causing a Koubu to move is a feat as well." Captain Oogami having been on the phone turns as General Yoneda descends the stairwell.

"Admiral, I see you have met a Koubu," as Ikki joined the group. John getting out the chair aided by Iris; winced in pain as he did so, "Yes I have and I did not even touch it."

John stepping away from the machine, "Though I should say that this is not the first time I have encountered a Koubu or an Esienkleid," Kohran who turned upon hearing that statement; "Admiral where did you find one? And how did you get it to work?"

John walking towards the simulation station turned, "By happenstance the British government recovered a Koubu and an Esienkleid from the European continent, exactly where and under what circumstances I can not say. But they had them in storage for many years. After our demonic outbreak begins my research team found them and the British government turned them over to me. My Chief Engineer of my flagship took both apart and put them back together again to learn what made them work. Ironically, it was by accident that we discovered the spiritual energy connection when the Koubu that we had activated and shall we say began to follow me around inside the warehouse that we had the machine at."

"A female United States Marine Staff Sergeant on my staff was eventually able to control both the Koubu and the Esienkleid for operational testing purposes so we could make the necessary modifications to the Battleship."

Hearing the word "Battleship", Kohran asked; "You have a Battleship that will have these on it?" John, smiling; "Yes Kohran, I do all 57,000 tons of her."

Pausing at Iris's Koubu and placing his hand on it, "These machines will certainly brighten things up considerably;" and with that holding Iris's hand, John ascended the stairway to the theater above.

Kohran turning and looking at the Koubu, "It will make things bright for his ship no? I am happy that he likes the Koubu." Smiling she sets about getting the errant Koubu back into its storage spot.

Sunday, May 22nd, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 1800 hours

Two days had passed, more time for John to heal and explore and learn. Efforts to locate Haruyoshi Tanuma had so far been in vain. Now with the local papers involved naming him as a person of interest wanted for questioning by the police, as a result of a kidnapping attempt against Iris Chateaubriand, the heat had been turned up. But by who; John had a good idea, while silently thanking him. John's involvement had been carefully sanitized. In his part of the incident the account of his participation would be that of a body guard who was shot.

After getting the stitches out earlier in the day; John had set about trying to get his physical fitness back up. Kanna had been a great help, but her style of karate that John did indeed want to study further; was too much for him at the moment.

It was after leaving the gymnasium and passing the stage entrance that he set his mind to what was needed. The Imperial Theater had been designed by John's grandfather, Herbert. John giving him credit amazed with the level of detail that Herbert had put forth, down even to the placement of the acoustic panels. With little need for amplifiers, though there were several systems in place, the interior design and placement of the panels could allow anyone to enjoy a show whether it was in the very front, or as he looked up; into the nose bleed seats.

He had found a gramophone and had placed music for a slow waltz on it to dance and move to. Doing so as he moved around the stage he briefly caught sight of someone in the aisle way. Stopping and walking to see who it was, he encountered Sumire Kanzaki. Looking crossed, "Why are you on the stage?" as she climbed the stairs. Mystified at first, then recalling how Sumire felt about non-actors he proposed an idea, "Sumire perhaps I am not a great actor, poet or other type of entertainer but I am in need to rehabilitate myself. I can not exactly go out in Tokyo any more and as running or walking in place is not my style, so I decided to do some dancing instead. Oh by the way Sumire when was the last time you danced with a man?"

Blushing deeply, Sumire's response was anything but ladylike; "Why you bastard what do you think you take me for? For a bitch do you?" John's coolness prevailed, "No you are not a bitch; but a charming and elegant young woman; of whom I have little chance of holding a candle to." With that he gathered her up and strolled to the gramophone and restarted the music. Unobserved, General Ikki Yoneda sat back in a chair watching the man that would become the commanding officer of Task Group Rose Combat Division as he and Sumire twirled around the stage testing each others limits.

Over the following week it became common to find Admiral John Long dancing on the stage to various waltzes with members of the Flower Troop. Captain Oogami had at one point stepped into the middle of a fight over who would dance with John. It was between Sumire and Kanna. Captain Oogami failing to duck was punched out by both women. John just walking into the stage area itself got to see Captain Oogami; going down for the count

John after picking Ichiro off the stage settled the matter himself, by posting a morning and evening dance sign up sheet for the next day, and then having both chose head or tails by flipping a coin. The winner, Kanna got to dance first, Sumire second, and both got a dressing down Navy style, much to the bemusement of General Ikki Yoneda.

Not leaving the Wind Division girls out of his rehabilitation program, all three Kasumi Fujh, Yuri Sakakibara and Tsubaki Takamura were invited to dance as well. Surprisingly all three were very good dancers, and it was Yuri Sakakibara who broached the subject of the Admiral's marriage status during a dance.

Looking downward, with sadness John replied, "I am a widow Yuri. My wife and my son are both dead that is all I care to say," as they continued to dance. Yuri would not broach the subject again and would only mention it briefly in passing to Captain Oogami and Deputy Commander Fujieda.

One member who John had wanted to dance with just to get the feel of their persona was Leni Milchstrase. While the other members of the Flower Division including Sakura Shinguji spiritual energy was fantastically high, Leni who had for the most part avoid the dancing used the excuse that she was practicing with Orihime Soletta; had been avoiding him, lost that excuse on Friday.

John had sent word that Orihime Soletta was to come to the stage and when she did so was stunned to see the orchestra pit fully occupied and the grand piano in place on the stage. John dressed resplendently in white with gold trimmings stood near the piano. As she approached he gave her the sheet music and nodding to the conductor they warmed up.

Kanna, Sumire and Sakura had located and cornered Leni. Between them, they marched Leni into the theater the resplendent drapes closed, the lights dimmed. As if on cue the curtain was raised and the music began. John to the right on the stage looking directly at Leni motions her to him, hesitant at first but gently urged by Sumire; Leni entered the stage.

"Leni, I am sorry I had to go this route but you left me no choice I hope you will understand," guiding her into position he nodded one last time at the conductor and the German Waltz began.


	9. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 9

Sunday, May 29th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Imperial Theater – 1900 hours

The talk for the weekend had been the dance between Admiral John Long and Leni Milchstrase. Even Count Aritsune Hanakouji had heard the news. With the orchestra playing, someone had come in from the street thinking by mistake that a play was in progress. That person an entertainment reporter for a Tokyo news paper had asked the name of the dancers. Thankfully John's persona Herbert Robert Long was given by a quick thinking Yuri who had tried to keep the nosey reporter out. An article written by the reporter, describing in glowing terms how fantastic the movements, intricate and delicate had been carried out.

When asked when the dancing program would take place, Yuri could only say sometime in June. Thinking back now, the Admiral began to wonder if the dance idea had been a good idea in the first place. Leni at first could not put feeling into the music, she danced almost mechanically. Then it dawned on John the realization of what he was observing. Leni was a beat counter, it was the only why at this point she could express and show the emotion.

Stopping the music and discussing what he wanted with the conductor and Orihime; he had the music restarted. Soon gliding as one; the individual inflections the moments at where tension of the dancers had to be parlayed, it came together by simply changing the beat and timing of the music. For the first time that anyone could recall; Leni had cried, as they completed an orbit around Orihime the uninvited reporter stood mesmerized as John lifted Leni to a climatic yet so delicate conclusion; timing it to the fading of the lights.

Now the stage curtain was closed, he could hear the personnel of the Flower Division, Wind Division and Dream Division gathering in the theater proper. John had already hand picked the sole member of the Moon Division, Captain Yuichi Kayama though he too was in the audience he had been given a thorough briefing and had accepted.

"Raise the curtain," John called out; the rich and vibrant red fabric silently parted or rose from view.

Introducing himself, John began "For some you already know me, others do not. My name is John Long; I am 56 years old and was born on November 15, 1954. I am an Admiral in the United States Navy from the year 2010. For those trying to figure out the number of years, that is about 83 years from now. I am in command of Navy Task Group Rose which has it headquarters while at sea onboard the U.S. Navy Battleship U.S.S. Wisconsin pennant number 64.

John began the presentation describing what his world in the year 2010 was now facing, showing photographs in full color. The sea wraith which is what he called them, made the Kouma seem tame in comparison. He mentioned his own battle with the Sea Wraith off of New York; General Yoneda quietly asked "Was that your demon Admiral?" to which he replied, "Yes it was more than I could have imagined it being sir."

Replaying in the still photo's the destruction of the U.S.S. Doyle FFG-39; John described his actions that day. The dead silence from his audience had not given much indication of how they felt or even if they believed him.

"Well I guess it is time for the trump card", John thought. And with resignation he reached into the steamer trunk and withdrew two devices. Each would be used to mark the limits of the width of the doorway.

Next was the trans-dimensional signaling and communications device. Inputting the activation code and pressing the green condition normal button at the two devices on the floor, John walked to the edge of the stage and told the audience to wait a few moments, while discreetly slipping a communications device into his ear.

Friday, January 15th 2010 – Area 51 – 1055 hours –

"Warning, Trans-Dimensional Doorway Activation! Warning, Trans-Dimensional Doorway Activation," intoned the speaker as the two Long sisters rather lazily turned their chairs as one to view the portal. The 5 minute time delay in place to allow security personnel to get into place.

Doctor Mary Long tapped the button authorizing the doorway opening and sending an acknowledgment signal through the time stream a small relay speaker now activated with-in the steamer trunk; the Imperial Flower Division, Wind Division and Dream Division soon hear a voice 83 years into the future.

"DAMN IT JOHN!" as Dr. Mary Long exaggerated her concern, her sister's voice Julie replied as well, "She lost the bet," smiling he turned around to see none other than Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg looking at him in shock.

"How long have I been gone according to your clocks there Mary?" as John waved at Teresa and she waved back; "According to the clock precisely 83 hours from the moment we received your activation signal." Chuckling, John asked; "How much was the bet?" Julie replied that she was twenty dollars richer.

"Admiral, this is Staff Sergeant Bloomberg; Sir you look like you have been through hell sir. Turning around to look, "Yes you could say that since being here I have been shot, nearly trampled by a Koubu and have been dancing like mad with some rather pretty young women."

Three separate voices ringing out, "You got Shot!" his right ear nearly began to rang. Nodding his head that he had been indeed shot, he asked Mary how long the door could stay open. "For all practical purposes it is stable but we are pushing the envelope no more than 30 minutes for this chat."

Sunday, May 29th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Imperial Theater – 1915 hours

Then he made a decision that sealed the deal to bring the Flower Division and the others back with him, he ordered Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg to step through the door. Dr.'s Julie and Mary Long, tried to voice their dissent on Staff Sergeant Bloomberg's stroll through the door but she was now already standing on the stage of the Imperial Theater and dressed to the nine's in 21st century combat gear right down to the sleek and deadly P-90.

In the audience, Maria Tachibana and Kanna Kirishima both stood as one and headed towards the stage. Turning towards the two women nearly equal in her height and stature Teresa sized up two possible threats, behind her additional security personnel on the other side of the doorway stood ready as well. Maria had reached Teresa first. Circling warily she turned to the Admiral; "Is this some kind of trick?" John looking around Maria as Teresa steps up behind her; "Hardly a cheap trick Maria, as she is for real. The weapons are real and she is going to tap you on the shoulder right about now."

Feeling the tap, and trying to spin away she had no place to go and backed into John rather hard. Alarmed, Teresa side-stepped towards the Admiral trying to get to him.

"AT EASE! PLEASE." The roar of the order coming from John startled everyone in the Theater.

John speaking, "Ok we don't have much time for saying hello and greeting everybody. Teresa shake hands with Maria and Maria shake hands with Teresa then Kanna then Teresa. Ok good, lets do that and be done. We will have plenty of time for a question and answer session later, but for now no one is going to 2010 tonight except Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg so relax."

Realizing what John had done and accomplished, Count Aritsune Hanakouji quickly made his way to the stage. Seeing him approach, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg called out a warning. The Count approached Teresa and without a word held out his hand and bowed. Teresa returned the handshake and after bowing and stepped back. "5 minute warning," chimed the loud speaker Dr. Mary Long speaking those words calmly 83 years into the future.

The Count approached the Admiral and gave his approval by turning over the roster of personnel going back with him. Fifty in the Dream Division? He looked up the Count who was smiling nodded. "Those are copies to be taken now, I have more if needed;" continued the Count. Hurriedly, John grabbed the day to day diary that he had kept, placing it in the backpack that Teresa had with her along with his roster decisions. Briefly clasping hands with Teresa, she saluted him and stepped back through the doorway. One minute and 30 seconds later the dimensional doorway closed.

Friday, January 15th 2010 – Area 51 – 1330 hours –

Professor Lenny Jerome Walters, read with glee the diary of Admiral John Long. The highly detailed report of his day to day activities from the moment he had arrived was incredible. Trying to cross reference incidents that had occurred later proved futile, the shooting of the Admiral was indeed reported as that of a body guard being shot, the deaths in the boarding house raid not even mentioned. An obvious cover up.

Professor Walters had noted that the hand writing had briefly changed with a gap of several days. The shooting had been worse than the Admiral had previously admitted in person. Professor Walters found a detailed medical report carefully folded within the diary; included was a diagram of the human body and clear indications of where the Admiral had been wounded. The writer now identified as Tsubaki Takamura wrote that she had been present during the kidnapping attempt and had witnessed the shooting. Describing in graphic detail, the aftermath of the shooting itself, she proceeded to tell of the operation and other small details that the Admiral himself could not have seen nor heard.

Then there was the mention of Project Wachstum yet again, and this time the Admiral did indeed confirm the existence of it, which supposedly had been dismantled in Germany was in fact trying to be reactivated in 1927 Japan. The attempted kidnapping was tied into it.

He chuckled with what he read next, the behavior of the Koubu; as it activated and walked after him, to the rehabilitation dances that the Admiral did inside the Theater. Curious he walked to a nearby cabinet and opened it to locate the play schedule for the Imperial Theater that were held in 1927.

Shocked at what he read he sat. "Waltz's of the World" sometime in June of 1927, included in the listed cast none other the Herbert Robert Long, a guest entertainer from San Francisco, California; wondering how he could have missed that tidbit of information, Professor Walters got up and walked towards the briefing room to pick Staff Sergeant Bloomberg's mind for further details he could just imagine the reaction of the Long sisters when they see the program.

Friday, January 15th 2010 – U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 – Panama Canal – 1500 hours local –

Having begun the transit of the Panama Canal, Captain Sammy Hollister eyed the closeness of the walls as the ship, now under tow through the locks passed by. Not an easy process for a ship of its size there was the occasional shouts from the Deck Division Petty Officers directing their men to move the rope fenders to protect the sides of the ship. Still there would have to be some painting done.

The Radioman stepped onto the bridge with a message from Captain Orkney; reading it she gave a sigh of relief; as Captain Orkney was reporting that the Admiral had made contact. The brief synopsis caused her to crack a smile, turning to her Executive Officer Commander Chris Tyler; "The Admiral is doing well it seems. Also he has been doing quit a bit of dancing with the ladies." Commander Tyler looking back at her quizzically, "Dancing Ma'm?"

Friday, January 15th 2010 – Area 51 – 1500 hours –

Turning in his chair to those who had gathered in the room, Professor Walters finished up his analysis of the mission so far. Both Doctor Julie and Mary Long, when shown the information of the play and dance program put on in June of 1927 with the name of Herbert Robert Long as guest entertainer; as one they both laughed out loud. Even Teresa, who had briefly seen some of the Imperial Flower Division personnel herself, wondered just what the Admiral had been up to.

Making contact with two of the key personnel and even shaking their hands had left an impression. Maria Tachibana and Kanna Kirishima both coming to the stage of the theater and briefly making contact with her had her pondering just what kind of spiritual energy and other skills that they had within them.

Looking at the list of personnel that were to be coming through along with their equipment, Professor Walters gave pause to the number of young women in the Dream Division, "Well the Admiral certainly knows when to go big," as he slid the roster across to the table to Dr. Mary Long, who noted the projected number of personnel. "Yes, that he does," she replied.

Dr. Julie Long eyeing the list as well, "He seems particularly concerned with Iris Chateaubriand and Leni Milchstrase. Leni was the subject of certain experiments."

With some distaste evident, Professor Walters turned to Captain Frank Orkney who had so far remained silent; "The program was called Project Wachstum a German scientific experiment in the early 1920's. An attempt to artificially stimulate the spiritual powers of a person; to bring out powers that were considered paranormal, but vital in the operation of the Koubu and the Esienkleid which were used to combat the demonic outbreak. The side effect was complete and near total loss of emotion. The creatures were horrors unto themselves and the Germans desperate to get personnel to utilize the machines tried to bring forth the spiritual strength to override the emotion of fear; only they went too far and erased the emotional feelings of those experimented on. Only one is known to have survived and that was Leni Milchstrase."

Continuing, as he stood up and walked to a picture on a display board nearby, tapping the likeness of Iris, "Then there is Iris Chateaubriand, a young girl born in France to a wealthy family. The girl who had been born with incredible powers that had eventually caused her to be institutionalized by her parents out of fear for their lives." Walking back to the table and shifting through till he found what he was looking for, "The Admiral while apparently on his way to the Imperial Theater had encountered Iris and another girl named Tsubaki Takamura. While apparently talking to Iris, he breaks up a kidnap attempt and while doing so he is shot."

Reading from the diary Professor Walters continued, "Tsubaki describes the events in rather vivid and graphic detail; she had taken to writing in the diary for the Admiral till he had recovered. Tsubaki stated that the Admiral began to theorize that the kidnapping attempt was no random act, but a deliberately planned and executed but by chance or fate he was there when the attempt was made to kidnap Iris. The Admiral now writing for himself again goes further and theorizes that Iris is the link to provide the powers needed to bring out spiritually enhanced warriors."

Captain Orkney speaking up after digesting what has been said, "But for what purpose besides fighting the demon outbreak; as there has been no mention of the Admiral encountering a demon so far in that time line." Good point, the Professor continued, "The Admiral believes that a man named Haruyoshi Tanuma may be attempting to overthrow the then current government of Japan. Since that is what he may be trying to do; he may be trying to build his own army of warriors, and would utilize Iris in that role. I should note that there is no record of such attempt in historical records and searching for records relating to Tanuma has been unsuccessful."

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg responded, "Having read the diary entry made by Tsubaki, she related the comments of Maria Tachibana voicing the concern over Iris's attempted kidnapping, without her the Flower Division would be a hollow entity a mere empty shell.. It strikes me as odd that they would take her and not Leni but she has something Leni does not have a lot of and that is emotional output. The emotional output by Iris could conceivably counter the effects of the Wachstum process. If that is so, then Tanuma's goal to create a large enough group of warriors to do his bidding is conceivable and the Admiral along with the Imperial Flower Division is facing unknown outside forces."

Professor Wilkins, turned to another page in the roster of personnel; "The Admiral pointed out another individual, Lachette Altair. She was listed as being a French citizen, but had come from the United States after being in New York City as an actress. But there is no record of her being in New York City at any time but again records from that time period are fragmentary. The Admiral is at best working on the fly so to speak; I believe he has the trust of Maria and Kanna both. It is his view of Lachette that troubles him."

Turning to the diary entry of his dances with the Flower Division Members the Professor continues; "He wrote of descriptions of each individual's interaction during a particular dance routine; Sakura Shinguji who's physical ability and grace when translated to a battlefield setting are extraordinary, Orihime Soletta an Italian citizen the energy exhibited by her, intense yet not hurried; calculated. Iris's interaction with the Admiral was powerful and a sense of not being what she is; but what she will become. And then Lachette's performance, unlike the others she tried to force the lead at times; almost to the point of taking complete control yet in a graceful fashion."

Dr. Julie Long turned the page of the diary reflecting, "John was and is a strong lead dancer, and the dance at his wedding with Claire how they moved about the floor of the ballroom celebrating, there was that light in his eyes and that of Claire too." Her eye's watering, "Swept away in each others arms, nary a care in the world for both; that was John's happiest moment." Captain Orkney interjected, "Yes it was, and the light in those eyes went dim later." The mention of Claire's and Matthew's deaths quieted the group.

Professor Wilkins changing the subject, "Perhaps there is something in here that the Admiral was trying to convey about Ms. Altair. He mentioned her attempts to take control of the dance routine, and I believe he is conveying that she is also military." Captain Orkney looking at the diary entry again mused, "Perhaps his assumption is correct. She was or is a member of the U.S. Military." Captain Orkney guessed the United States Army and he was indeed correct.

Sunday, May 29th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Imperial Theater – 2000 hours –

The Flower Division and its respective support divisions had sat back down in the gallery after Staff Sergeant Bloomberg's departure. Maria Tachibana, who had briefly left the stage to confer with General Yoneda and Deputy Commander Kaede Fujieda; walked unhurriedly back. Entering the stage, she turned to face the audience.

"We have all been told what may happen in the future. Our own future is currently in doubt, with calls for the Imperial Flower Troupe to be dismantled." With a wave of her hand she points to Admiral John Long still standing on the stage.

"That man, whom we have all been introduced to; has indeed apparently come back from the future to take us to the year 2010, a decision must be made by us tonight as a group. Do you stay here and hope to continue a life that might be restricted and less fulfilling or do you go with Admiral Long? If you have decided to come; please mount the stage and stand behind me."

At first in ones and two's then in a long stream the Imperial Flower Combat Division and its support personnel came to stand behind Maria. There they stood awaiting their orders from their future commanding officer, the commanding officer of Task Group Rose.

Admiral Long walked the rows of the personnel who had come to the stage. There were no others in the gallery except General Yoneda and Count Hanakouji, whom he turned and bowed to accepting the responsibility for the well being of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe.

Turning to Maria, "Dismiss the troops; reiterate that there must be no idle chatter or other discussion. Please join me in General Yoneda's office after this is complete." After a curt acknowledgement, the orders were carried out.


	10. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 10

Sunday, May 29th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Imperial Theater – 2300 hours –

John felt he had been through the emotional wringer, mentally he was exhausted; oddly in the physical sense he felt buoyed by his success. The planning for the movement of the personnel would be the next difficult chore. Moving that many people, not to mention the equipment was going to be a challenge.

General Yoneda peering over his cup of Sake, "So John with what has transpired are you finally going to be able to relax or are there other worries?" John's deep blue eye's shifted slightly from Count Hanakouji to General Yoneda, "Ikki to be honest I am relaxed as much as I am going to get till I get back with the Imperial Flower Division to my own time. Count Hanakouji has said so himself; we will have to do this in a round about way to move the equipment and the personnel in such a fashion so as to not make their absence so notable."

Count Hanakouji take on the dismissal of the Imperial Flower Combat Division had been one of trepidation. Having the visitor from the future making the request and the offer of taking the Imperial Flower Division and their associated support personnel had been a blessing in disguise.

The Count who had been in a private battle with Haruyoshi Tanuma over the Flower Division decommissioning and dismantling; had begun to have doubts of the sincerity of Tanuma's proposal for assuming custodial rights to Iris Chateaubriand and Leni Milchstrase. After the kidnapping attempt and then the raid against the safe house from whence the successful interrogation of a captured suspect; the Count having discussed Project Wachstum with John, revealed just how horrified he had been on learning of the Project's experiments.

John turning to the Count, "So Tanuma was the one who mentioned the German Project to the Elder's Institute and he had assumed that a similar Project would be undertaken here in Japan; but someone wiser opposed it," as John got a nod of acknowledgement from the Count.

Continuing, "Because of your opposition to the program and having Iris as an example of just how powerful the spiritual and physical powers that she possesses can be and then seeing the results of the experiments on Leni you would not allow it to happen at all here within this country."

The Count replied, "Tanuma's goal is that of more power and since the Douglas-Stewart debacle he has lost face and of course power. Yet he still wants to gather more into his circle to help him become the next leader of Japan. I suspect he had high hopes of using the Imperial Flower Division for this but that plan failed."

John, who had reviewed the entire roster of the Imperial Flower Division, turned to the biographical background page of Lachette Altair; turned back to the Count, "It failed because someone told you of the possible influence from foreign parties and you began to act; but only it was too late. By happenstance and one hell of a lot of luck; utilizing other military forces not connected with the Flower Division, the threat is ended. I must note Count that I am impressed with the gunnery of the Imperial Navy; as the damage was limited to only the Douglas-Stewart facility."

Count Hanakouji casting a glance at the biographical background page of Lachette Altair, "Lachette was acting not as an agent but more in a military capacity when she notified me and General Yoneda. She is in fact a member of the United States Army." John not surprised in the least bit, "Gathering from the dance I had with her I suspected she was military from the start but of whose military affiliation I did not want to hazard a guess; and since I know her true background, I have the option of giving her a direct order to return with me to the year 2010. If she turns down the order; I will likely take her Esienkleid with me."

General Yoneda sitting back, "Perhaps you should ask her now," turning and pressing an intercom button. Calling Kasumi Fujii on the intercom; General Yoneda had her summon Lachette to his office. John remembered that she too had come to the stage, but that could have been more of ruse than anything else.

A few moments later, Lachette entered the room and offered a chair to sit in by the Admiral did so.

Casting a glance at Lachette, John found her blue eyes coolly looking back, "Lachette, the Count and the General both have told me that you are a member of the United States Army, and why you came here. The guise of the training was a ruse was it not," as John looked her hard in the face. With no noticeable shock or appearance out of the ordinary Lachette turned to John' "Yes Admiral I was in fact sent here to prevent a coupe attempt, and I believe in a round about way I was successful." Nodding ruefully, John continued; "It appears you were successful after a fashion, however the outside forces are still bent on doing a coupe and they want to help put Tanuma in power. But that is something we can I believe prevent. Now as for your status; as a Military Officer from the future I am going to give you the following order. Lachette Altair, I Admiral John Long of the United States Navy; hereby issue orders stating that you are to accompany the Imperial Flower Division and its associated personnel and equipment to the year 2010. Do you accept my orders?"

Smiling as she stood and crisply saluting, "Yes, sir I do and I am prepared to do so immediately," as John acknowledged her salute; "Very well Lachette, welcome to Take Force Rose and to the United States Navy, you are hereby dismissed; carry on."

Friday, January 15th 2010 – Area 51 – 1800 hours –

Captain Frank Orkney guess of Lachette's identity did indeed bear fruit. After making numerous calls, a highly encrypted e-mail file had arrived and he was watching as the last PDF document was printed.

Letting out a low whistle, as he thumbed briefly through the pages; he picked up the phone and asked that the Long sisters, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Professor Walters meet him in the briefing room.

Sitting in the chair at the head of the briefing table, Captain Orkney commented; "John certainly hit the nail on the barrel head. His assumption of her military ties to the United States bore fruit."

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg who had a near photographic memory was reading intently looked up, "One thing is how he knew she was affiliated with the U.S. Military; I do not think he could have gathered all of that from just one dance." Pausing long enough to look at both of the Long sisters who began also to blush as well, Dr. Mary Long replied most adamantly, "Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, I do not believe that John would consider doing that with any of those women and it is likely because of his good judge of character that he had made the determination in the first place. Making love to any of these women to discover further secrets, well he is not that kind of man in the first place." Teresa realizing she had just accused her superior of an inappropriate act turned her even redder.

With a gentle cough Professor Walters stood up, "John likely utilized something else as a source of intelligence. I might point out that John has danced with each of these women more than four times each. Since we now know he was involved in a production called Waltz's of the World just prior to the departure of the Imperial Flower Division; he likely did a lot of dancing with those women." Captain Orkney himself was even beginning to squirm.

"Perhaps you are correct, Professor," while mouthing silently directly at him, "You had better be!" as Captain Orkney walked to the dry board and added the additional information into Lachette's data.

"Regardless of her status in 1927; she will be considered reactivated when she returns to the year 2010 and as a result she will be subject to orders. If I am not far off the mark already, I suspect that the Admiral has already taken care of that chore and has pretty much said to her that she is now part of the United States Navy. I think she can be trusted to follow his orders."

The final printouts contained last letter ever received from Lachette Altair; along with the results of the investigation that had been opened. Oddly though Lachette stated that the visitor was from the future and that he was purportedly a member of the United States Navy, she never named him leaving that for someone to speculate. What caused Frank to spew coffee all over the table was the name of the man involved in the investigation; none other than Herbert Robert Long.

Monday, May 30th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Imperial Theater – 0400 hours –

John who had finally been able to get some sleep; awoke early as usual. Locating the gym, where Kanna and many of the others did their physical conditioning; John had been working on his own physical conditioning. Dancing could do many things but there were times that nothing but a plain old workout was the more suitable option.

Having completed some crunches, he briefly stood and began stretching again. Feeling as though he was being watched; he turned slowly and was greeted by the sight of Kanna standing inside the door.

Smiling as he completed another stretch, "Kanna would you like to join me in a workout? Perhaps as a sparing partner," Kanna's concern evident; "Are you sure you want to spar with me sir?"

John walking towards her, "Kanna I would not want to have it any other way. Let's get to the mats and help each other stretch."

Together they stretched, using each other as a brace and counterforce. John's right shoulder was still tender and sore, as he had difficulty masking the pain as Kanna helped him to stretch and limber that part of his body.

There was no masking the noise of the workout. The first to witness the sparring match was Tsubaki Takamura as she was on her way to the kitchen; passing by the gym door heard Kanna letting out a surprised yelp as she was slammed into the mats.

Cautiously opening the door, she witnessed John being bodily slammed into the mats as well, his grunt of exertion as he got back up and faced another charge from Kanna which he successfully countered. Slipping out unnoticed she ran to Kasumi Fuji's room and told her of the battle that she had witnessed

Fearing the worst, Kasumi ran to Maria's quarters then to the quarters of Sakura and Sumire and told them of the battle that was taking place in the gym. The commotion of everyone running about awoke the rest of the Flower Division and with Maria leading the way they ran to the gym. As the doors opened, the Flower Division witnessed an apparently enraged Kanna running full tilt straight at John. Maria shouting a warning to the Admiral had already raised her powerful Colt preparing to shoot when, John casually waved his hand to have her lower her weapon.

John with his eyes closed and with relaxed breathing, waited for the charge. At the precise moment he deftly caught Kanna's right arm; and sidestepped. Spinning on his left foot and bringing up his right knee he caught her in the chest then shoved her arm downward and let go. Sidestepping or for practical purposes using Kanna's kinetic energy he slid on his feet, and grabbed her right leg as it came upward and using her own energy against her; he lifted the leg and flipped her physically on her back where she slid feet first into a nearby wall, shaking the gym in the process.

Blinking her eyes then rolling quickly back to her feet, Kanna's fury suddenly abated, "That was some move sir!" As she walked back to John, a slight cough from Maria got John's attention and turning towards Maria, "I see we have gathered some audience members before us Kanna," as John began to look at each and every one who had come into the gym.

After a short painful silence, "I had invited Kanna to a sparring match, and we had both agreed that we would hold nothing back," turning to look at the smashed privacy partition; reflecting that the landing had really hurt too.

John turned to group and addressed them as a whole, "Over the next couple of weeks I want to get to know your individual combat styles. Captain Oogami along with Commander Fujieda will assist in developing some new skills that will be needed by all of you, and in the course of this training regimen I will participate as well. I will not hold anything back nor do I expect you to hold anything back as well;" John continued, "For those who may have what they believe are weaker fighting skills, you too will benefit from this training regimen and it will strengthen you as a group." Turning to Kanna then Tsubaki who had sounded the fight alarm in the first place, "Well both myself and Kanna are rather starved, so Tsubaki would you fix me three sunny side eggs up this time and 4 pieces of bacon with the toast and the grapefruit, and what every Kanna's usual breakfast is. I'll be down in a moment after I have taken a shower and changed. Tootles;" as John and Kanna strolled out the door, chattering about the sparring match; everyone turns to look at Tsubaki who suddenly felt rather tiny.

Monday, May 30th, 1927 – Shouwa 1 – Imperial Theater – 0800 hours –

The next part of the operation involved generating orders and counter orders detailing the movement of the Imperial Flower Division and its support personnel.

Kasumi Fujh, Yuri Sakakibara and Tsubaki Takamura began the deception by issuing orders and counter orders followed by addendums to said orders. With a little help from Captain Yuichi Kayama, the orders were widely dispersed and then recalls for the orders were issued as well and sowing more confusion was the announcement of a musical play with the story being told through dance itself. The musical would be called Waltz's of the World and plans for the production went into effect immediately.

Part of the deception for movement of the Imperial Flower Division was to sow confusion. Count Aritsune Hanakouji involved in the political side of things assisted with from that stand point as well. Though discussions were continuing to be held at the Elder's Institute concerning the deactivation of the Flower Division which was no more than a gentleman's club for the well connected; the Count helped with the delicate situation involving the relatives of the Imperial Flower Division's personnel who would have to give their permission for their daughters to undertake such a request.

John's concern extended with the members of the Flower Division who's parents would be by the year 2010 long dead and therefore no living family members would be in existence. Both Orihime Soletta and Sumire Kanzaki had communicated with their families that they would be undertaking extended travel itineraries in the near future. The Count knowing the full truth of the matter contacted the respective family members and swearing them all to secrecy would assist with setting up trust funds not in Japan but within the United States for all involved.

The one family that would be difficult to sway was the Shinguji Family, and it would be up to Admiral John Long to handle the delicate situation. Pondering the situation he decided that he would have to meet with the immediate family in Sendai to ask their permission directly.

Thursday, June 2nd, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 0600 hours

John stood in the lobby of the grand theater awaiting Sakura who would be going with him to Sendai. Whirlwind of events over the past several days coupled with the planned movement of the Imperial Flower Division under extreme secrecy was weighing heavily on his mind. Ikki standing next to John, "All will be well my friend," as he handed John a sealed envelope with a wax seal.

"I am sure that the Shinguji family will come to an understanding in this matter; as they too are aware of the rumors to dissolute the Flower Division." Maria walking up to both, "Admiral you must have faith in your next endeavor; having met Sakura's mother and grandmother they are both profoundly supportive of their daughter and will take into consideration the events that have transpired."

Looking at Maria as Sakura descended the stairs, "I do hope that the significance of what has already occurred and what decisions that are made now will be the deciding factor. They will also know that they will never see Sakura again in their lifetimes. Knowing that an uncertain fate is in Sakura's future is going to weigh heavily on both."

Greeting Sakura as one they exited the Theater into a waiting sedan for the trip to the train station.

Back in his persona of Herbert Robert Long, John now sported a goatee; usually clean shaven he resisted the temptation of stroking the beard he now sported. Arriving at the station; mixing with other travelers, he and Sakura boarded the train and took their seats.

Looking out to Maria, he reflected on the conversation he had previously had with Sakura at the Theater. He specifically asked her had Maria had any influence on her decision to come to the stage to join the others; Sakura's reply was forthcoming, "When you showed us the photographs of your battle with the sea demon a battle that you nearly lost, your obvious injuries that you suffered. Coming here to ask us for our help demonstrated to me that you are willing to risk your own life to save the lives of others who you have never met. You are a man of compassion, willing to lead others and to fight for the innocent. I have given you my answer and will indeed come with you and my friends."

With a slight jerk, the train began to move bringing John back to reality. Shifting his gaze back to Sakura, her expression of hope and happiness; he settled back into his seat for the trip.

Thursday, June 2nd , 1927 – Shouwa 1- Sendai, Japan – 1430 hours

The train pulled into the station on time and John with Sakura disembarked. It was the reception committee that somewhat disconcerted him. Six large men, all of them obviously well trained for any kind of trouble stood waiting outside. Forming around him and refusing to speak to him, but only to Sakura they lead the way; the crowds parting as they passed. John almost felt that he was a captive; but with a reassuring look from Sakura he relaxed.

Entering the family compound, he was stopped and told to wait at a small house that stood at the entrance. Sakura meanwhile continued onward to the residence to meet her mother and grandmother. Looking around John took in the simplistic yet well designed residential grounds. Seeing the nearby garden and asking his escort if it would be permissible to view he was granted permission to view it closer up.

The silence broken occasionally by the brook as it trickled over the rocks with the Koi swimming about was relaxing. It was Sakura's grandmother who had come up behind him unnoticed who broke the interminable silence and peace of the surroundings.

"So you are he to ask our family for the permission to take our granddaughter and daughter with you to a far away place," turning to look at her John bowed deeply; "Yes I am the one," as she appeared to glide away from him he followed at a respected distance.

Leading the way, Sakura's grandmother stepped into the family meeting room and there John set his eyes on Sakura's mother. Slipping off his shoes, John entered and bowed yet again, then seeing a pad laid before them both he knelt.

Thursday, June 2nd, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Sendai, Japan – 1600 hours –

Pausing on the pad, John removed the envelope from within his jacket and handed it to Sakura's mother who glanced at the seal and then broke it. Removing the letter she read it before handing it to her mother-in-law. John moved back and removed the pad and now kneeling on the hard wooden flooring bowed again and offered his greeting.

Speaking in Japanese, "I have come from a far distant place to ask your permission for the assistance of your daughter and granddaughter; Sakura Shinguji to help in a desperate situation." Going into detail, John explained what had happened in the future and explained the need for Sakura's help.

At first, there was no indication that neither believed him nor was there any indication of acknowledge of his plea. Then Sakura's grandmother spoke. "You speak of creatures that are tormenting your world, apparent off-shoots of the same demonic creatures that had so recently plagued us here, yet you state your world has many weapons but those have limited effect. You want us to send our daughter and granddaughter who posses the family sword Arataka with you with no hope of seeing her again within our lifetimes to fight your demonic creatures. With what purpose would this serve?"

John replied, "The purpose would be to maintain the peace and the safety of the people of not only a future Japan; but that of a future world. Without her, we will likely loose the battle." Looking squarely at John, Sakura's grandmother made a request he was not expecting, "Very well then; but you must do something in return." Standing she asked John to follow her to a nearby room. Closing the door after he had entered, she asked him to remove his jacket and shirt. At first perplexed from her request John hesitated. "Please remove your coat and shirt," she asked again. Nodding, John did so as asked then knelt on the floor yet again.

John felt her hands as they delicately traced the scars of his injuries that he had suffered. Pausing occasionally, as if in reflection; they continued to the front of his chest to the latest scars from the recent bullet wounds.

The grandmother commanded him to dress and return to the living room where Sakura's mother still sat. Reassuming his position in front of them, John awaited the decision.

In a voice almost hard to hear, Sakura's grandmother gave her blessing; and turning to Sakura's mother who was crying softly she too nodded in agreement.

John then gave them a letter that he had written; in it was information that would become a carefully guarded secret for the next 83 years. He would not see it again until he and the USS Wisconsin would arrive in Tokyo on March 15, 2010.


	11. Sakura Wars 21: The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 11

Friday, June 3rd, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Sendai, Japan – 0500 hours –

After the meeting with both mother and grandmother, John had dinner with both Sakura and her family. Retiring to the guest house, he wrote into his diary of the events that had taken place. Falling to sleep he had slept soundly undisturbed. He awoke early and slipped out of the house. He had seen from a distance the family burial plot and wanted to visit it.

As he silently approached the family burial plot of the Shinguji family he noted the gravestone of Sakura's father Colonel Kazuma Shinguji, its black granite facing beginning to reflect the morning light.

Kneeling before it and beginning to pray, he thanked the late Colonel's spirit. Lost in prayer, John did not hear Sakura as she silently approached from behind. It was only when she knelt next to him that he acknowledged her presence.

"Ms. Shinguji my apologies for intruding here," as John turned to face her; Sakura smiling in return, "It is all right Mr. Long, my father would welcome you regardless."

After both had completed their respective prayers, they stood as one and began to walk back to the main family house; Sakura asked John what her grandmother had done with him?

John turned to Sakura, "Sakura, there are some things best left unsaid and in this case it is one of them, as I prefer not to discuss it," a bit taken aback by his answer she stopped momentarily but then continued after him.

Returning to the main house he joined with both Sakura's mother and grandmother for breakfast. Afterward he and Sakura's grandmother would have discussions on the history of the Shinguji family.

In the afternoon he asked Sakura if she would like to take in a little sword practice which she agreed to and for the small audience present; the display of his and Sakura's sword fighting skills were spectacular.

The sword practice ended with the shattering of the practice swords in which John witnessed and experienced the full fury of the Exorcist bloodline that lay within Sakura, when her grandmother had to step in to breakup the mock battle; after Sakura had knocked John to the ground and pounced atop of him bringing the shattered edge of the practice sword dangerously close to his jugular, the lust for the kill evident in her eyes.

Writing later in his diary he reflected on just how powerful Sakura was in both physical and metaphysical strength. He ruefully noted that he would not want to have Sakura for an enemy as she was quit capable of defending herself.

Saturday, June 4th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Sendai, Japan – 0700 hours –

At the train station in Sendai, John and Sakura took their seats for the return trip to Tokyo. There had been a shedding of tears and affectionate hugs from the grandmother and mother. Looking at both on the platform, John knew that they now carried a heavy burden. Sending their only daughter and granddaughter off never to be seen again by both.

As the train began to move Sakura's mother walked along side the rail car till she could no longer keep up; John turned to look at Sakura her face reflecting sadness and joy, with determination to do well Sakura waved one last time and then sat back in the seat, John reached over and clasped her hand, "Sakura, you family has bestowed a great charge upon me and I intend to honor that. You can rest assured that you will never feel alone and you will have family to talk to when needed." Sakura smiling in return, "Though I may be leaving my real family behind I am gaining one in return, and I am deeply honored that you have accepted me."

As the country side passed, turning from farm land to scattered hamlets to the scenery of a growing city that Tokyo would become John thought of the future to which the train was taking him and Sakura to.

The other members of the Flower Division who would be coming with them were going to unfamiliar surroundings, unimaginable in this timeline were technological wonders that would both amaze and confound them.

Later that afternoon the train pulled into the Tokyo passenger station where Maria was waiting to pick them up. On the way back to the Theater, John noted a advertisement billboard announcing the upcoming Waltz's of the World performance; on it was his persona of Herbert Robert Long as a guest performer and dancer. The performance was set for Saturday, June 25th, 1927 at 18:00 hours.

Monday, June 6th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 0900 hours –

Rehearsals for the upcoming show began in earnest with John selecting the different music for the respective dances. Each dance would show case the different cultures. For Leni's dance routine, John had selected a German waltz that had a graceful couple dance in 3/4 time. The first of the three beats of waltz rhythm (both in music and in dance) has a strong, propulsive impulse; it is followed by two lighter beats (or steps), the second of these an upbeat "pushing" into the new first beat (... three ONE two three ONE two ...).

Because of Leni's lack of emotional feeling, John wanted to utilize the power of the music along with the speed to bring out her hidden feelings. Gradually speeding up the music until ¾ time beat was reached John carefully crafted the dance routine.

Whirling about the stage, guiding her to the highlights and the lows; her emotional responses grew, the other cast members watched in amazement as Leni's joy grew. John could feel Leni's spiritual energy growing in relation to the beat and the movements. In the final act of the dance where they come to a stop, then holding hands kneel towards each other as the music fades, Leni began to sob not in sadness but in joy of feeling the power of the music as it had flowed around her; she landed a surprise kiss on John.Blushing, John returned a peck on her cheek in return, standing he turned towards the gallery rehearsing a final bow to the audience.

Maria who had been waiting off stage, entered for her part, joining with John they began a form of dance called Varsovienne which was based on a Polish Dance routine that had been incorporated by the late Russian choreographer Marius Petipa (1818-1910) into folk dances. Originally a dance for multiple couples, this single couple dance routine a powerful ¾ beat step dance profiled the Russian Cultural heritage. Leading through the various steps, John was impressed with Maria's display of power, grace and symmetry.

Utilizing Lachette Altair, John practiced the Lindy Hop. The Lindy Hop begins with a syncopated two-step, after which partners separate and perform intricate steps individually before coming back together. The music for this swing style or jazz type of music is with a ¾ beat as well. Orihime's grand piano is changed out for a standup bar style and her tickling of the ivories definitely starts a memorable dance routine.

Taking a break for the rest of the afternoon, John is surprised to see the Flower Division rehearsing later in the afternoon with Ichiro Oogami being his stand-in. John who sits unobserved on the upper balcony watches with interest as Ichiro and Sakura practice a waltz. He will make a program change later that evening; making the announcement that Ichiro is going to be a dance partner to Sakura who will together perform on stage for the first time as dance partners.

The dance routine that John had settled on as an introductory to the Waltz's of the World show was known as the Contra Dance. Contra Dancing is a form of American folk dance in which the dancers form a set of two parallel lines which run the length of the hall. Each dance consists of a sequence of moves that ends with couples having progressed one position up or down the set. As the sequence is repeated, a couple will eventually dance with every other couple in the set. Contra Dancing was all the rage in the late1800's and since it incorporates various dance styles it is; John decides a perfect lead in for the show itself.

Friday, June 10th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 1900 hours –

John and Ikki Yoneda were ensconced in Ikki's office going over the planned movement of the Flower Division. After a dazzling week of practice of which the General had observed, Yoneda commented to John; "You have, it seems been able to strengthen the Flower Division's moral in more ways than one;" as Ikki took a sip of Sake.

John relaxing in a nearby chair, "Putting focus on the entertainment aspect of their performance is something that I had hoped would take their minds off the future so to speak. Sitting around and waiting while the pieces get moved into place can be wearing on the mind." The movement of the equipment in piece meal so as to not arouse suspicion had worked so far. The staging area located Northeast of Tokyo was now under heavy watch and guard by specially selected members of the Moon Division. The final equipment movement would take place on the morning of Sunday, June 26th after the show.

It was Captain Yuichi Kayama strolling outside the theater who spotted the suspicious vehicle. Ducking to a side alley, Yuichi became alarmed when he spotted Haruyoshi Tanuma exit the vehicle and with a group of men make his way to the main entrance of the theater.

Breaking cover, Captain Kayama runs to a hidden side entrance of the theater and enters the building to notify General Yoneda.

Leni Milchstrase and Iris Chateaubriand are together on the stage continuing to practice their dance routines with each other and take no notice of Tanuma's entrance. Two of Tanuma's minions have broken off from the main party stand near the grand stairs leading to the second floor, to prevent interference.

Tsubaki is the first to encounter the thugs as her vision is obscured by the pile of flyers that she is carrying. Bumping into one of them, she feels the barrel of a revolver pressed hard to her forehead as the flyers spill to the ground.

The urgent buzz of the intercom interrupts the talk between General Yoneda and Admiral Long, alarmed at what they hear; they both head towards the grand staircase. John who was in the lead, spots both men one of them holding Tsubaki at gun point. Motioning to Ikki they move back to a rear staircase and descend to the first floor.

The Colt .45 now in his hand, John glances into the hallway leading to the lobby and enters quietly followed by Ikki.

Spotting a flower vase nearby, John empties its contents and then launches it like a football; the trajectory carrying it silently over the heads of the thugs where it smashes loudly on the landing above them. Startled they both turn toward the source of the noise and the loud booming of a 1911A1 Colt .45 ACP is the last thing that both hear.

Maria Tachibana hearing the gunfire bolts from her room and with Sumire, Sakura and Kanna trailing close behind they race to the staircase. Maria with her own Colt braced for firing slides across the carpet to a stop, below lay two men and Tsubaki who is on her knees is in shock shivering violently. Nearby both General Yoneda and Admiral Long pause long enough to look up, John tracking Maria in his sights, lowers the gun, "Maria check the rest of the theater, we have intruders. Tanuma is here somewhere, Sakura get down here and help Tsubaki."

Lachette who had come down the same hallway as the Admiral and General runs across the lobby towards the theater, doing so she spots another thug exiting the theater to the lobby itself and let flies with three of her throwing knives while she shouts a warning to the Admiral, who hearing her warning from behind ducks and rolls in time as the knives sail over him scoring a direct hit on the thug at the theater door.

The gunfire from the lobby filtered into the theater where it was heard by everyone. Leni was the first to see Tanuma as he walked down the aisle, a gun in his hand clearly visible. Tanuma dismissing the remaining thug to go out to the lobby turned to Leni, "You and Iris are coming with me. Do not bother resisting because I would just rather kill both of you."

Leni stepping in front of Iris, "There is no need for this because you know that Project Wachstum was a failure. Trying to use Iris's powers will not succeed," as she watched Tanuma mount the stage and walk towards them.

Tanuma with a crazed look in his eye's, "Oh, but it will succeed my dear Leni, as I will be able to prove it by having Iris cure you;" as he stopped a short distance away.

The remaining thug standing at the door uselessly tried to hold it shut, all but had it ripped out of his hands by Kanna who reached in and yanked him into the foyer, the sounds of bones breaking then the thud of his lifeless body as it fell to the carpet filtered to the stage.

Tanuma turning was greeted by the sight of the Imperial Flower Division mustering in the aisle, with Maria next to the Admiral and the General.

John disconcerted at the sight of Tanuma holding a gun to Leni's head, "Tanuma, put the weapon down. It is not worth it. Think about what you are doing." Startled to hear John speaking in English, he momentarily wavered.

Giving the cue to Maria in Russian, "Take him out now Maria," and without blinking she did so. Calling the marksmanship of Maria into play; Admiral Long watched as Tanuma fell backwards onto the stage, the expression of surprise frozen on his face as he died; the echo of the gunshot faded within the theater, the smell of burnt cordite drifting about mixing with the tension in the air, the Admiral turned to the others.

"Please conduct a through search of this complex, if any are found still alive hold them for interrogation by the Moon Division. If any resistance is met, kill them. Is that understood?" With his orders understood, the Imperial Flower Division set out to rid the Imperial Theater of any more rats. No others would be found. The abandoned sedan parked outside would be searched; in it was Tanuma's briefcase containing a wealth of information.

Captain Oogami along with Deputy Commander Fujieda who had been with Kohran in the equipment hanger when the bedlam started arrived inside the theater in time to witness the aftermath. Admiral John Long's temper which he demonstrated throughout his naval career to be very level headed and cool in combat had exceeded the proverbial safety limits. John lost his temper.

Seething with rage, he turned to Captain Yuichi Kayama standing in the aisle nearby, "Yuichi, I do not care what it takes to track the remaining bastards down, but find them as there is going to be hell paid for this." Yuichi, glancing at General Yoneda who nodded in agreement, "Do as he says, this had gone far enough; and it is indeed time for retribution."

Turning on his heal, preparing to leave; "And Yuichi, get the trash removed from our theater as soon as possible." With that General Yoneda, departed to make a phone call.

As John turned back to the stage, he focused on both Leni and Iris, "Are you two ok?" as Captain Kayama entered the stage to examine the late Tanuma. Iris stepping from behind Leni; her bear Jean-Paul firmly embraced, "John, we are fine, with thanks to both you and Maria." A few moments later additional men arrived, men belonging to the Moon Division and joining their Commanding Officer on the stage, they soon departed carrying the late Tanuma with them; a few remained to clean the mess on the stage.

Pausing briefly before leaving John gazed to those around him, "I had hoped to avoid becoming directly involved," while glancing down at the Colt still in his hand; "But my actions are moot at this point. We will meet in the dinning room at 2100 hours for a discussion and hopefully a briefing into who we are dealing with." Looking at Captain Kayama directly, "Try the best that you can with what little time you have as we all want some answers." Still seething in rage, John holstered the Colt and walked out of the theater and headed to General Yoneda's office.

Rejoining the General who was on the phone to Count Hanakouji of whom he was informing of the demise of Haruyoshi Tanuma, John pondered just what he had done. Directly killing two of the thugs was something that Professor Wilkins had vehemently and repeatedly told him not to do. "We wrestle with that choice now that we have the power to change things; you must guard against playing God. There is only one true God, and he has already mapped out our destinies. Do not succumb to the temptations but stay true to the course that already has been mapped. The fear of making a mistake will still be a part of you; and you are only human therefore when you take that step through the doorway of past, rest easy as God is with you; whether here in the present or past because of the faith that you he will guide your hand. You and I can not play God, temptation to change fates will be great; but staying to the true course and ones purpose is paramount above anything else." As John adjusted the chair, he thought ruefully that he now had pretty much blown that edict clear out of the water and hoped for the best at least for now.

Friday, June 10th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 2100 hours –

With his temper abated, John with General Yoneda entered the dinning room precisely on time. Among those waiting was Count Aritsune Hanakouji who appeared relaxed and rose to greet both men as they entered. Shaking hands with both he turned towards Captain Kayama, "There is good news from all this as Captain Kayama has been able to locate some critical information. It is in the process of being verified now."

Pausing at a brief case opened on the table the Count withdrew some papers and handed them to John.

Sitting across from Deputy Commander Fujieda, John accepted a cup of coffee from Tsubaki who had recovered from her encounter; though John noted with dismay the red welt outlined in the shape of a gun barrel clearly on her forehead. As John began to read the proffered material, Kaede Fujieda noted the displeasure very evident from his expression.

Kaede turning to General Yoneda, "The brief case was found in an abandoned car parked across the street. The vehicle was identified by Captain Kayama, who had seen Tanuma exiting the vehicle before entering the theater."

Glancing at Count Hanakouji who had sat next to Kaede, "It seems that the late Tanuma had inspirations for becoming Prime Minister and in order for him to do so he wanted to utilize the power of spiritual warriors to do his bidding; which if successful would have prevented any counter-actions by either the Imperial Army or the Imperial Navy.

Nodding in agreement the Count had John continue, "The outside forces that I had suspected as being involved; stems from the involvement of the late Tanuma in the original experiments conducted in Germany. The experiments which are known to us as Project Wachstum, involved several subjects; but of which there was only one survivor and she is present with us now, Leni Milchstrase."

Taking his jacket off, the shoulder holster fully visible with the Colt in place, John continued, "After the Star Division was dissolved in Europe, Tanuma looked at the opportunity of bringing Leni to Japan which he did. That is about the only redeeming thing Tanuma did at that point."

"Tanuma knowing that Iris had powers that in short had occurred naturally, he could not remove her from Japan while the Imperial Flower Division was still activated and take her to Germany; so instead he brought the scientists involved in the Project within Germany to Japan."

John took a sip of his coffee, "Tanuma by bringing the scientists from Germany to Japan made it easy for them to study the spiritual energy data that had been collected from Iris so they could formulate a new way to create others like Iris. Since Leni was now here in Japan they could conduct new experiments on Leni herself; perhaps as a way of fixing their previous mistakes."

John related to the Count about reading in the newspaper, a small article relating to the proposed deactivation of the Imperial Flower Division since it was no longer apparently needed.

The Count frowning, "Those discussions were in secret and that fact had been leaked to the press, which did not and would not sit on the story, but I was able to keep the full details out at the time. You should know that Tanuma himself had initiated the proposal for the deactivation." Nodding at that comment, John turned to General Yoneda, "If in fact Tanuma had been successful in this endeavor, would it be your opinion that if a sufficient number of personnel with high spiritual energy were to operate the Koubus and the Esienkleid in large numbers that in probability there would have been little chance by the Imperial Army or even the Navy for that matter to stop them?" General Yoneda nodded, and John thought even with 21st century weapons technology an Esienkleid or Koubu with a strong willed and determined pilot would indeed be hard to stop.

Iris who had been listening with rapt attention spoke up, "Mr. Tanuma said that my powers could cure Leni of her problems. Was he lying?" John turning to look at Iris was greeted by the sight of Jean-Paul hovering between the tables, "Iris I am not a medical doctor and even in the 21st century our own medical doctors still ponder the human brain. I suspect all in all he was indeed lying after he did say he preferred to kill both you and Leni in the first place. I believe instead he wanted to study your brain in some fashion and possibly replicate your abilities in others. Leni was icing on the cake. Having them restudy her brain, again not knowing how this was conducted they could conceivably use her brain as a form of do not do type of demonstration."

Captain Oogami spoke next, "Admiral if indeed he was trying to obtain both Iris and Leni that would mean he may have been preparing for the final phase of his plan; which would involve forcing the creation of the enhanced spiritual powers within others, which we are assuming could be a relatively large number to be the next victims." Turning to Ichiro, "Captain I do not believe that you are far off the mark, look at it at this point, Iris with her natural ability could be used as a focusing device to enhance the process, sort of like putting a polished refractor behind that of a light and artificially enhancing, the beam if you will. Concentrated, as Iris's powers are forced upon the victim it could conceivably have their spiritual energy enhanced under brute force; which could cause even more unknown side effects on the person, and depending on what areas are targeted to get the results that they want; would leave them with nothing more than an empty human shell to do their bidding without fear of having them turn against them."

John turning to Captain Kayama, "I hope you have got a lead on where they might be trying to conduct this experiment, because there may be some innocent people in very deep trouble."

Captain Kayama smiled as he turned just having received a message from an operative in the field; "Yes Admiral we now know where they are at." John replied, "Very well then, let's take them out; permanently!"


	12. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 12

Saturday, June 11th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 0300 hours –

With a concern over his involvement, Count Aritsune Hanakouji had asked that John stay out of the raid on the warehouse where the experiments were supposedly taking place; which John agreed to. John did ask that if anyone of importance was captured that he be allowed to participate in the interrogations.

The Count agreed and ordered that Captain Kayama and Captain Oogami coordinate the raid.

John now sitting in the tactical area of the Flower Division with General Yoneda observed the progress of the raid. Next to him clutching Jean-Paul to her chest was Iris and next to her was Leni. The theater itself had been fully sealed and was now under heavy guard by the Moon Division and Rose Division. There would be no more distractions from outside forces against them again.

Deputy Commander Fujieda continued the progress reports from a location near the warehouse, when she reported a startling discovery, "General the warehouse is secure and the Moon Division reports four personnel in custody; however they are claiming diplomatic immunity."

Commander Fujieda further stated, "There is also unknown type of equipment inside the warehouse. The type of equipment is unfamiliar to the Moon Division Inspection Team."

Raising an eyebrow John turned the Ikki, "If possible I would like to examine the equipment and since they are claiming diplomatic immunity that it would be best that I talk to them." General Yoneda agreed to John's proposal and ordered that the personnel who were in custody be taken to the Moon Division headquarters for interrogation.

Getting up and walking to the stairs, he turned to Kohran Ri who was sitting at a nearby control consol, "Kohran lets go and have a look at that equipment. Perhaps your engineering and scientific skills can be put into good use." Then turning to Leni, "Leni I am sorry to ask this of you but would come with me as well; as you may be able to give some indication what the equipment components are." Nodding in agreement, Leni stood up and joined the Admiral and Kohran at the stairs. Pausing at the stairs, John turned to Iris; "I'll take good care of Leni, go ahead and go to bed and I will tell you about everything later, ok?" Nodding, Iris slipped out of her chair and with Tsubaki climbed the stairs behind them.

A driver from the Moon Division was waiting with a car and was able to quickly get them to the warehouse. Stopping outside the building, John got out of the vehicle and eyed the gaping hole in the side of the building. Turning to Kohran and Leni, "I see Kanna was busy," as they walked through the new entrance, the massive rollup door still closed next to it.

Captain Oogami with Commander Fujieda greeted the Admiral and led his group deeper into the cavernous warehouse. Walking past what appeared to be jail cells; John stopped and peered into one of them.

A small bunk bolted to the floor with a disheveled mattress and sheets, a book case bolted to the walls; the books it once contained scattered about the floor and the sight of empty shackles and restraints hanging from a nearby eyebolt firmly mounted into a cement wall. Frowning, he turned to look at Captain Oogami and asked, "Captain; how many were in here?" Ichiro solemnly reported, "There were ten sir, all of them woman; all have been taken to the Flower Division medical facility for examinations. With the exception of the welts on their wrists and ankles from the restraints they appeared to be unharmed. They were found in a sedated condition." John, looking at what was left of the cell doors them selves; could imagine the anger that caused that damage. Kanna certainly had been busy in here.

Seeing Captain Kayama at a large machine, John approached. "Captain what have you found so far." Captain Kayama turned, "This machine and another like it. They appear joined by cables and there are control stations nearby. Be careful for the larger cables on the backside of the machines sir, as they are electrical."

Kohran who had stepped closer to one of the machine, climbed onto the flat platform to look at the interior. Peering back at the Admiral, "It looks like a big donut."

John turned at the sound of Kohran's voice saw what she was describing. Leni too walked closer and then stopped, "This is one of the machines that they put me in." John realized what he was looking at. An MRI machine, but this could not be possible. These machines did not exist in 1927. Yet a machine bearing a very good resemblance to a 21st century Magnetic Resonance Imaging device was there in front of him.

John asking Kohran to get off the machine, "Kohran there is no need for you to go further because I know what the machine is. It is called a MRI which is known to me as a magnetic resonance imaging device. It is an imaging method used by radiologists in the 21st century to view internal body structures using combinations of radio waves and magnetic fields. The MRI is noninvasive to the human body and utilizes the properties of magnetism to create nondestructive, three-dimensional, internal images of the soft tissues of the body, including the brain and spinal cord. I should know; as I've been inside those several times during medical examinations. In general use they are not harmful nor do the pose a threat to the well being of the patient, because of the capabilities of the machines they can be used to see the condition of the brain for example in real time and see the different processes of the brain itself." But why was such a machine be in existence now. The current level of technology should preclude it existing as John stood looking at both machines.

Turning to Captain Kayama, "Captain have the Moon Division assist Kohran in dismantling the equipment and move it to a more secure location. Any written material is to be gathered and brought to your headquarters for further examination. I would like transport for I and Leni to interview the individuals that were taken from here. There is some serious questions I want to ask." Turning about he paused and looked at Leni who had fallen to her knees, it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were filled with terror.

Three years earlier – 1924 – Time and Date Unknown – Germany –

Leni could not move any part of her body, as it lay tightly strapped to a wooden table that was being slid into position within the opening. Just 13 years old, she showed promising abilities with her spiritual powers. But the men said that she needed help in bringing them forth. At first it had not been painful, but as each examination continued the pain grew.

The power level of the machine had been increased each time to a higher threshold, all the while photographs of demonic creatures that had been taken in Japan and France had been flashed into a small screen fixated above her eyes. The men said it would help with preventing fear so that she could face these creatures in battle.

Unable to move, or even contort her body with her eyelids taped open; she faced the horrific images alone. It was the final sequence that caused the incident. Her mind raging at the images, the spiritual energy within was released. Colliding and interacting with the energy from the machine itself, the reaction with the electrical system caused a massive feedback; a feedback directly refocused into her brain. Knocked into a coma that lasted 5 days, when she finally awoke in a soft bed she felt nothing. Neither sadness or joy, grief or any normal human emotion; and when shown the last set of images that had caused the incident within the strange machine there was no reaction in terms of flailing about. All she wanted to do was to kill the creatures that appeared in the photographs.

Later transferred to the Star Division, though successful initially; the problem of having little emotion on the battle field became apparent when Leni would charge out on her own and attack. She would also attack her own members of the Star Division if they got in her way. After the Star Division's demise and at the urging of Elder's Institute Member Haruyoshi Tanuma, she would be transferred in mid-1926 to Japan's Imperial Flower Combat Division where she would later be joined by Orihime Soletta and in December of 1926 by Lachette Altair.

Saturday, June 11th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 0900 hours –

John was bone tired and feeling the effects of no sleep. Sitting within the dinning room with General Yoneda, Deputy Commander Fujieda and Captain Oogami along with others of the Imperial Flower Division he held a briefing on what had transpired since the raid.

"Kohran confirmed my identification of the machines within the warehouse which she has since carefully disassembled. Normally they would cause no harm on a patient during examination, but these machines instead were used to boost the brain functions of an individual." John gave the description of what a MRI machine was supposed to do and was met with gasps.

Maria speaking up, "So this is what Leni was exposed to in an effort to strengthen her spiritual energy." Nodding, John continued; "Yes, but in terms of technological advancements these machines were being used for the wrong purpose. Seeing that there were two of them and from the engineering report from Kohran that they were wired in parallel I am lead to believe that one was to be used for Iris and the other likely to house Leni, which would when used in combination of the other machine the operators using Iris as an involuntary guinea pig would attempt to replicate her brain signature functions within Leni's. After which, if successful they would have in turn used the machines to replicate the similar brain pattern in the women who were being held as prisoners."

Going on to the interrogation John continued, "As for the interrogation of the individuals found at the warehouse, all four are of German nationality and claimed to have diplomatic immunity from the start. However, since I also speak German which may have surprised them in the first place I was able to wrangle out of them that Germany had no knowledge that they were in Japan and that they eventually named Tanuma as their sponsor. They also admitted that Tanuma had funded part of the Project itself in Germany."

Count Hanakouji who had entered during the middle of the briefing interjected, "Tanuma had gone to Germany in June of 1924 as part of a trade delegation, so it is likely he may have been present during the experiments and with the knowledge of Iris's abilities may have informed the scientists in Germany at that time." John having talked at length with Leni surmised that Tanuma may have been present when the failure with Leni took place. Because she was an orphan and had no family, Tanuma took custody of her because in all likelihood the German scientists would have been hard pressed to explain her condition to others in the medical field and were likely relieved to see her transferred to the care of the fledging Star Division. The rest was a matter of history, which left a vile taste in his mouth.

Turning to the Count, "Sir I understand you have been attending to the delicate issue of those rescued from the warehouse? What are their conditions and if I may ask who are they?"

The Count withdrew some papers from his briefcase, "There are ten young women in all and thanks to Kanna and Sumire they are doing rather well." John recalled the smashed and torn jail doors at that point. The Count continued, "The oldest is just 16 years of age and the youngest is 12 years of age. A heavy silence followed.

John spoke, "The scientists admitted that the women had been kidnapped from various parts of Japan since March of this year, by men who had been hired by Tanuma." The Count nodded, "All were taken from various temples and were selected for their apparent spiritual powers that they posses. None of them have memories of their incarceration within the warehouse as the scientists kept them sedated for much of their time there. All of them do recall a mechanical machine appearing at their cell doors and ripping them off the hinges." John turned to Kanna, "Having seen your handiwork at the warehouse, we can be thankful that since they are not from Tokyo; as they would not have any idea what a Koubu looks like so to them in their sedated state it may have been a dream. My indirect observation of your entry to the warehouse, you might have used the door." That elicited numerous laughs from those gathered in the dinning room.

Captain Ichiro Oogami spoke up next, "But why ten and not fewer?" John had already done the math replied, "Because that is the precise number of Koubus and Esienkleid that are currently in inventory of the Imperial Flower Division. Tanuma reasoned that once the Flower Division was disbanded the equipment would be available for his use." John turned to Tanuma's former briefcase and withdrew the most damning piece of evidence.

"This paper is the order containing the final orders for the dispersal of the Imperial Flower Division equipment. Tanuma had these orders ready to go that would place the main fighting equipment in his possession and control. Which if Tanuma had been successful in starting a coupe with the pilots inside of them leading it as General Yoneda had agreed with me previously; his forces would have been unstoppable with anything that the Imperial Army or Navy currently has. In short it would have been violent and very bloody for all those that would have been involved." Letting that sink in John continued, "Of course planning the dispersal of the Flower Division personnel would have prevented their immediate reactivation since in all likelihood based on the coupe plans that were found at the late Tanuma's residence, among the first targets on the attack plan was the Kanzaki Heavy Industries Plant where the Koubus are manufactured."

Sumire hearing that comment, "Tanuma was planning on attacking my father's factory, to prevent us from stopping him?" John nodded yes. Handing the Count the paper with the other documents that he had added notes to, John sat back.

The Count turned to John, "With this evidence and from the statements taken from the scientists, he could have been hung for treason." John nodding in agreement, "Yes but I had Maria save you the trouble of building the gallows, because that bastard who has caused so much grief and hatred will never harm anyone or anything again."

Kohran, who was followed by the likeable lug Sergeant Ota; walked into the dinning hall, "Admiral I have brought the blue prints to those machines and Sergeant Ota brings the scientific documents, but they are in German;" John standing up and stretching, "Well lets have a look at the spoils of the raid." Looking over them briefly he realizes the significance of what was recovered and has Kohran take them to the equipment hanger to be secured.

"Gentleman and ladies, it had been a long and tiring day for all of us and I will need to get some rest before beginning translation of these documents, if there is no objection we can continue this tomorrow and I would prefer to have Leni to assist as well." John paused and turned to the Count, "I am assuming sir that the young women who were kidnapped will be repatriated to their respective temples and compensated in some fashion?"

The Count nodded, "They will be assisted back to their respective temples and monetary assistance will be provided. I have already seen to that as well."

Shaking hands with the Count and General Yoneda both, John retired to his room within the theater. Entering it and being as exhausted as he was he almost missed the bed. Sergeant Ota who had followed John upstairs carefully undressed him and tucked him under the covers. Sergeant Ota then took station outside the room having received orders directly from General Yoneda that the Admiral was to sleep undisturbed for as long as he wanted to.

Sunday, June 12th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 0300 hours – 

Not having the opportunity to take any catnaps prior to nearly missing the comfortable bed that he awoke in, John discovered that he had been undressed and tucked into the said bed. Slightly embarrassed he could only guess who had done that chore for him. Noting that the shoulder holster and the Colt were carefully hanging off of the nearby chair and that a fresh change of clothing was hanging nearby, he got to his feet.

Opening the door to the darkened hallway, what normally should have been a fully visible window was obscured by someone standing in front of it. The shadow greeted the Admiral, "Good morning sir, I have hoped that you have slept well." Gazing upward till he could finally pick out the eyes, he identified Sergeant Ota. "Yes I have Sergeant; I suspect I would have slept right through a dance troupe made up of Koubus."

Chuckling, the Sergeant continued, "The General ordered me to ensure your peace and quiet, and I can say that I was very successful." The Sergeant did not go into the detail of what he had done, but at one point earlier in the evening Sakura and Sumire had got into one their usual tiffs directly in front of the Admiral's sleeping quarters causing him to physically pick up both and make a run for it while both hammered away on him with their fists. Ota had thought for sure that the noise had awoken the exhausted American.

Tsubaki on her way to begin kitchen duties stopped by and asked a question of the Admiral, "Pardon me sir, but could I speak with you please?" as John pulled the door shut, in his hands an architect's briefcase; "Yes Tsubaki you may," as he looked at her.

"When you came to my rescue in the lobby, I did not have the opportunity to thank you at the time and this now makes it the second time that you have saved my life."

Looking briefly at Sergeant Ota who was now in the conversation ignorance mode, "Tsubaki what happened to you in the lobby was completely unexpected, and that the fact you had a gun barrel jammed into your forehead did not help. I got four lucky shots off and they hit the men on either side of you. My actions are mote at this point considering the mandate that I am operating under. A certain Professor whom I believe you will meet was rather emphatic about interfering with the lives of people in this time line; because of the possibility of causing other events not to happen. I am certain that I did the right thing in your case as well as ordering Maria to shoot Tanuma, because in the end my actions have justified the means, though again that certain Professor will certainly make a lot of noise when he finds out what I have done."

Turning to Sergeant Ota, John dismissed him from his duties and bid him farewell and turning to Tsubaki asked her to wake up Leni and Kohran both so that they could get some breakfast before they began the process of translating the scientific material. Going towards the lobby and descending the staircase he entered the dinning room filled with the smell of fresh brewed coffee.

As John laid the architectural briefcase at a nearby table on his way towards the kitchen, he was surprised to see Deputy Commander Fujieda and Yuri Sakakibara with Kasumi Fujii pushing a serving cart behind them exiting the kitchen, and greeting him good morning. Replying in kind, "Good morning Commander, Ladies, I hope all of you had some rest," seeing the coffee serving on the cart John asked for a cup.

"Kaede, how are things progressing so far?" as he accepted the cup from Yuri.

Kaede replied, "The kidnap victims from the warehouse were repatriated yesterday afternoon with General Yoneda accompanying them on their journeys. The German scientists have been released and were deported on a ship that will take them to Bremerhaven, Germany." Seeing the perplexed expression on John's face she paused. Looking at Kaede John spoke, "With all due respect Commander was there not something that the Japanese Government could have punished them for?"

Kaede expecting such a question replied, "Yes and no. There would have been the difficult problem of prosecuting them utilizing the evidence. However because the experiment that they conducted on Leni while in Germany was not sanctioned by the German Government and the resulting medical condition of Leni that the Flower Division has documented; the German Government has been notified through diplomatic channels of the behavior of the scientists and the death of the ring leader that the scientists named."

Sitting back and sipping on his coffee, "Well I suppose that is the best we can hope for the time being. I am assuming that the ship is making a non-stop voyage?" Kaede smiling, "Yes and the German Embassy provided guards for the trip." Hearing that, John now had his theory as to why Professor Wilkins had such difficult time even uncovering information on Project Wachstum. Any evidence of such a project undertaken in Germany, sanctioned or unsanctioned would be destroyed long before the ship arrived in Bremerhaven and as for the scientists involved their fate was already sealed.

John thinking about the enhancement equipment, "Kaede about the equipment in the warehouse that was dismantled; please tell me it has not been destroyed." Kaede smiled, "Per your orders it has been safe guarded. It is now loaded onto one of the Koubu transporters that have been previously pre-staged." Giving a sigh of relief he took another sip of his coffee, John replied to Kaede; "The equipment will be taken back for study. I will prohibit any experimentation of any kind." Hearing the door open to the hallway, John glancing at who was coming in and seeing Kohran with Leni and Captain Ichiro Oogami following continued, "Once the engineering examination of the equipment is done and the medical specialists that I have available get an opportunity to study those machines; so we have some idea as to what the scientists did to Leni; the machines will be destroyed, and I will make damn sure that no such experimentation is conducted again in the fashion that Leni suffered so that no one will go through what she did again. Even if it means I have to start a war to do it."


	13. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 13

Sunday, June 12th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 0500 hours –

After having breakfast with other members of the Flower Division, John with Leni, Kohran and Yuri descended to the equipment room where the blue prints and other scientific material had been placed the day before. Starting off with the blue prints of the equipment, John was surprised to learn the scientists had called the machines, Magnetic Focusing Devices or MFD. Instead of being able to present a visual representation of the human brain or body, the machines instead were used to measure the magnetic field down to a very precise location on the human body.

To be more specific as John translated the drawings, the machines could measure the magnetic field generated by the brain. Like a degaussing system on military vessels, it could in selectively adjust the magnetic fields. Because the human body is in itself a small electrical plant and it too generates a magnetic field, the scientist's theory of adjusting the magnetic field of the brain would likely alter the neural pathways or even activate dormant paths.

Going to the medical records, John knew there would be some disturbing information within the voluminous books and he found it from the first book. The scientists had created the theory that if by using a powerful magnetic field and altering the magnetic field of the brain itself, they could tap into unknown regions. Remembering that some arthritis suffers had found relief by wearing small magnetic bracelets on their wrists; they would get some relief from pain. What these people did not know was that they were simply altering the flow of the electrical charge that was within their bodies and were dampening or even canceling out the pain signals that traveled on the neural pathways themselves.

John who had asked Leni if she was willing to hear his explanation to what happened to her was met with a firm yes. "Leni, when you were experimented on the scientists were trying to damper a section of the brain that deals with emotions and at the same time to enhance the section that likely deals with your spiritual powers." Asking Kohran for several pieces of wire, resistors, a battery and two light bulbs, he quickly built a simple electrical circuit.

"Not being of a medical background, but of an engineering one instead I know that when you dampen the electrical flow this is what will happen." Showing with the resistors as each was put into the circuit, the light bulbs either dimmed or brightened.

"Unfortunately the scientists went too far with you and did something that should not have been done." Asking for a larger and powerful battery John continued, "They increased the power until they burned your neural pathway out." With a wire visibly smoking, "My theory is that because of your resistance against the invisible magnetic field your neural pathway; was destroyed or severely damaged."

Leni turned towards John, "Then there is no hope for me?" Shaking his head no, "I believe there is hope for you, because you have been showing emotions to me. Please consider that the human body is very resilient. It has the ability redo things and in time I believe with the right stimulus you will recover." Looking at the clock, now nearly 1100 hours he decided that he had done enough and with the others packed the material and had it prepared to be sent to the staging area, and then asked who would like to go out on the town.

Wednesday, June 15th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 0900 hours –

With General Ikki Yoneda back from repatriating the kidnap victims, John brought him up to speed on his findings. Ikki, who had spoken with Count Hanakouji, had learned that there had been a political and military fallout as the result of Tanuma's planned coupe attempt. "There have been three resignations from the House of the Lords and two Imperial Army generals have been relieved of their commands," as Ikki took a sip of Sake.

Sitting back in his chair John sighed, "I suppose this was unavoidable in the short term. I can assume that the former House of Lord Member's, whom were involved with Tanuma, had been in cahoots deeper than most expected." Ikki nodded, "Yes two had traveled with Tanuma to Germany in 1924 as part of the "trade delegation" and became suspect immediately. The third who did not travel was a money supplier." Standing and preparing to leave for dance practice John turned, "Well we can hope that this particular point in history will be kind to us in the end;" and with that John walked out the door and headed to the theater for practice.

John who had been charting the dance chorography on the stage floor plan, sat back and watched Captain Ichiro Oogami and Sakura Shinguji go through their dance in a flawless performance. Taking the time to retrieve a digital video camera that could record up to 250 hours at a time and temporarily putting it into place so that it had a unobstructed view, he had ran some test recordings to see how things had turned out.

Surprised with the clarity of the audio and picture quality, he went even further and put into place several wireless microphones that were normal were supposed to be for surveillance; would feed their input back to the camera now hidden from view from and unnoticeable by anyone. Though likely breaking every rule in the future time travel do's and don'ts bible, John relished the idea of having such a historical recording. Being able to activate it remotely from his position on the stage at the start of the performance was a plus. Only he would see the discreet red LED that signaled the camera was active.

Saturday, June 25th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 1730 hours –

Butterflies in the stomach; was the feeling that John had. It had come down to this. The final performance of the Imperial Operatic Troupe would take place in this grand theater tonight. The rumors had been spread that after this performance, the Troupe would go on extended tour. The final preparations completed, all that remained was a single Koubu transporter and it's Koubu. Packed in boxes was the vast library of General Ikki Yoneda, now loaded onto the transporter containing Kohran's Koubu. Ikki would after this performance see those that he had commanded for so many years depart and never been seen again. In his possession was a letter from Admiral John Long explaining to the real Herbert Robert Long what had and what will transpire

The Rose Division personnel who were to disband after the mission was completed had the diversion plan in place and were waiting for the signal. Each member down to the likeable lug Sergeant Ota had letters of introduction, though John doubted any of them would be questioned by Herbert when they finally arrived in San Francisco. He just hoped his grandfather had a good sense of humor and from John's memories he in fact did. The show which was scheduled to last precisely two hours would end at 2000 hours. The final act which would be recorded for posterity and bring the house down would be the dance between John and Leni.

Saturday, June 25th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Imperial Theater – 2200 hours –

The bedlam that had ensued from the final performance, had John and Leni returning to the stage repeatedly. Huge bundles of flowers from audience members had been sent to Leni for her performance. When the accolades finally ended it was 2100 hours. Having previously packed, the Flower Division changed from their costumes to street clothes. The Dream Division having already been taken to staging area were waiting. The trip for the Flower Division began and for a future world their arrival will not occur at a better time.

Sunday, June 26th, 1927 – Shouwa 1- Staging Area – 0100 hours –

Though damp from a passing rain shower the ground was in good shape and as John laid out the portal markers for the doorway, he pondered has he done anything that might have totally altered his world in some fashion? Instructing Ikki on what to do with the doorway markers by utilizing two thermite grenades, John added the warning of just how hot it would get, "Ikki the reason I had the holes dug into the ground is that when you place the markers in those holes and ignite the grenades the thermite will burn at around 2200 degrees centigrade. Their destruction is important as I can not take them with me with the door active." Acknowledging his final part in the Flower Divisions movement to the 21st century, Ikki shook hands one last time and walked to each member in turn and giving his final farewell.

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – Area 51 – 1000 Hours –

John had set the doorway portal markers in place and with a simple activation sequence triggered the opening of the doorway. In the vast underground complex the computer generated voice began intoning "Warning, Trans-Dimensional Doorway Activation! Warning, Trans-Dimensional Doorway Activation," the echoes bouncing throughout the complex.

With a built-in time delay, the security personnel and their equipment were mustered, included were four M1A1 Abrahams battle tanks their gas turbine engines quickly spooling up. This time for no need to have a voice relay, the steamer trunk had already been loaded on the lead transporter and would be amongst the first through.

Dr.'s Julie and Mary Long enter the control room at a rush and hear their brothers voice across 83 years of time, "Hello Nevada do we have a go; over?" Julie, slapping the transmit button down; while looking at Staff Sergeant Bloomberg who gives the thumbs up from her position at the doorway replies "Hell yes John! Bring them through."

The first transporter rumbles through the doorway, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg quizzically looking at the bright red Koubu as it goes by begins to understand why the women that were coming through are called the Flower Division in the first place. Dr. Mary Long, wonders why John is bringing back a large brightly painted tea kettle.

The massive receiving area gives plenty of room to maneuver and following hand signals, Kanna expertly wheels the mammoth transporter to where it is to be parked.

John turning to survey what is left sees Kohran's transporter which is not moving. Frowning he walks toward it. Kohran likely had the heaviest load hand managed to find the only soft spot in the entire field. She was stuck.

With the Dream Division streaming through, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg hears the Admiral reporting that he had a problem, "We got a transporter stuck in the mud and we are going to need some help here. Send me a tow vehicle now!" Without thinking she turns to the closest vehicle that would be stout enough, a M1A1 Abrahams.

Turning to look at Dr. Julie Long, "Julie I am sending the tank through, we got no choice," as she signals the driver to turn the tank. Aghast, Dr. Mary Long, "Teresa can you not use something else?" Just as the tank begins backing through the doorway, the tow cables on its rear hanging in position, Teresa looking up shakes her head no and follows it through.

Still in 1927, the sound of a machine that Tsubaki had never heard before emerges backwards through the doorway. In its wake is the woman she knows as Teresa who appears very formidably attired is pacing the vehicle and she shouts above the din that the last transporter is stuck.

Urging the very last Dream Division member through the portal, she stops and looks back. The Admiral is standing at the front of the transporter and without hesitation leaps aboard the mechanical beast, startling the driver as she scrambles across the front of the turret who notifies, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg; "Hey Sergeant I just picked up a passenger, she just went over the turret to the back of the tank. It look like a little girl!"

John hearing the warning also turned to look and saw Tsubaki on the back deck of the tank as it drew towards him. Tsubaki unable to hear his warning came into contact with the exhaust port of the gas turbine engine. Hop scotching as best as she could Tsubaki, spots what looks like large cables with hooks attached to the rear of the tank.

Though only a sprightly 90 pounds, she is game enough to wrestle with the hooks, which with the cables weigh nearly two times her own weight.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg tells the driver to halt which he does too abruptly, sending; Tsubaki and the cables she holding on to flying into the air as she had been preparing to jump off the back of the tank. The cables landed with a thud at the feet of the Admiral as he is trying to catch Tsubaki, whose trajectory carries her onto of the hood and she lands face first on the transporters engine hood knocking her out in the process.

Dr. Mary Long, who inadvertently hit the relay button put the radio broadcasts into the staging area caught John's version of the play by play as she ran down the stairs, "Oh shit, Tsubaki!" the noise of the tank's gas turbine unable to mask the sound of her impact.

Kohran in the cab who had let out a screech in the process of Tsubaki's landing leans out of the cab trying to reach her when John, seeing what she is about to do yells; "Kohran stay in the damn cab, I'll get Tsubaki. You get ready to drive that thing!"

Pulling Tsubaki clear of the tractor, he grabs the left cable as Teresa takes the other and as one they slam the hooks into the tow pads.

Turning towards the tank, and to the tank commander now visible in the hatch, "Driver ease her forward slowly and take up the strain," the driver of the Abrahams eases forward until he feels a slight tug and giving it more power the 65 ton Abrahams yanks the transporter clear and taking no chances he orders the driver to continue into the doorway with the transporter in tow.

Maria, who had also heard the blow by blow, was stopped in mid-tracks by a man wearing a tan Navy uniform. On each of his collars, shining was the insignias denoting that his rank was that of a Navy Captain, "Maria do not go back through that doorway, he can handle it; please Maria don't," as Captain Frank Orkney looked at her. Commander Fujieda stepped next to her and put her hand on her other arm and shook her head no.

"CLEAR THE DAMN DOORWAY, TANK AND TRANSPORTER INBOUND!" as Dr. Julie Long screamed out the warning. Everybody scattered, Frank to the left and Maria and Kaede to the right as the 21st century mechanical beast howled through the doorway with its charge in tow.

Ikki had knelt and picked up Tsubaki and walked to John. Turning around as Ikki approached, "Thank you General for what you have done. The Imperial Flower Division will live on," as he took Tsubaki into his arms. Ikki nodding and stepping back; saluted the Admiral for the last time and walked away never looking back as John crossed the doorway into the year 2010.

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – Area 51 – 1045 Hours –

"MEDICS!" the first words out of John's mouth as he crossed over carrying Tsubaki, who was still out cold from her impact onto the transporters hood. A medical team lead by a United States Air Force Surgeon scrambled with a stretcher and relieved him of Tsubaki. The doctor, running along side yelling orders into a communications device as they entered a waiting elevator, John's last look was of Tsubaki for the time being was the doctor perched on the edge of the her gurney; his stethoscope down under her blouse seeking a heart beat.

Turning to his sisters, he got two very unexpected hugs, which was followed by a applause from security personnel and the Imperial Flower Division.

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 – 1205 Hours –

The out of breath sounding radioman stormed onto the bridge nearly running over the Marine on duty, "Where's the Captain?" asking the Marine who in return silently pointed out to the Starboard Bridge Wing. Captain Sammy Hollister spun her wing chair around as the radioman saluted and gave her the message board. Taking it, Sammy read then whooped loudly and jumped out of the chair and entered the bridge, "Boatswainmate of the Watch! Pipe All Hands and on all circuits!" Replying in the affirmative, the Boson began to pipe and the shrill and ancient sound of a whistle carries across the sea.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts Sammy began, "As all of you having been briefed earlier about a mission that Admiral John Long was to undertake, we have received communications stating that it has been a resounding success. In fact far beyond any expectations that we had earlier even had hoped for.

Admiral John Long is in good spirits as are our newest members of the U.S.S. Wisconsin and Task Group Rose. When we arrive in San Diego on Friday, we will put our next phase of this operation into play. Each and everyone of you onboard have been assigned a part of this and I expect that each and everyone will do their best. That is all."

Her Executive Officer Commander Chris Tyler followed by the Chief Engineer entered the bridge, turning to Commander Tyler, "Congratulations Chris you are the proud Papa to fifty young newbie's," as Commander Healey is in a rare showing has appeared on the bridge; digs out a cigar and gives it the Executive Officer.

Captain Hollister eyeing the big stogie, "Chris you had better not light that stinky thing on my bridge," as she departs for lunch.

"Fifty of them Captain? Fifty of what, Ma'm?" As he watches her leave the bridge, "But Captain I am not even married!" as Commander Healey too walks out, "Chris I warned you about all them gals that you have in port, I just knew the day would come when they would come calling for you," smiling as he left he winked at the female Lieutenant who was the Officer of the Deck., who shook her head in disbelief.


	14. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 14

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – Area 51 – 1300 Hours –

The largest briefing room that the underground complex had was full, the Dream Division was included, and their temporary commanding officer Captain Yuichi Kayama stood by with them. Feeding everyone had been easy and straight forward with the exception that some were not used to silverware, but was able to utilize chop sticks. Hundreds of pairs had been ordered and instead of being made from wood, they were plastic. Professor Lenny Irvine Walters was, in John's view in academic heaven; seeing living history before him. Maria nearly punched his lights out, after he kept pestering her about her former homeland.

Then there was the little incident with Iris, which set off a minor psyche attack against him after he called her a little girl in the cafeteria. The food on the ceiling was going to be hard to get off, and two microwave ovens destroyed by Iris's energy release were headed to the scrap head, though Kohran who had wanted to fix them was dissuaded from taking them apart to fix them. John just did not need any more explosions right now.

Captain Frank Orkney, meeting his staff for the first time was amazed at their military bearings even though several had never been to a military academy. The requests for their new respective ranks had been approved by the Pentagon. The only minor argument was with Lachette Altair. She had been listed as officially missing since July of 1927 and now in the year 2010, John discovered the programmers of the massive database that made up the United States Military's personnel computer system had never factored in the possibility of a person reported missing from a year that far back could reactivate the person to active duty. He had been informed the programmers were busy trying to fix the unexpected bug.

Walking into the briefing room freshly shaved and dressed in his Navy Uniform and closely followed by SSGT Teresa Bloomberg he was greeted by Captain Orkney's sharp command, "ATTENTION ON DECK!" and gave the carry on command, he noted every single person had stood up including the Dream Division. As he began to walk past Iris, "Admiral Can I see something?" as John stopped and turned he kneeled next to her. She ran her fingers over his insignia on his collars, the three stars gleaming on each side illuminated by the overhead lighting. "You are the important man!" Smiling as he stood up, "Yes I am Iris that is why all of you are indeed here today."

John began the debriefing, "For those of you who have not been informed of the date, it is January 19th, the year is two thousand and ten, it is according to the base clock 1300 hours locale. We are presently in an underground facility that is part of a much larger facility that is not under my control or command and as such; I like you have to follow security procedures so please head the warnings. Once we are out of here, we will discuss security procedures and the dos and don'ts for when we embark on the U.S.S. Wisconsin. I must admit for all of your that it will be culture shock, what may have seemed familiar to you in 1927 will likely be rather advanced and might scare you." Motioning to Frank "Let me borrow your cell phone as a prop."

John opened the Motorola cell phone and though cell signals were blocked it could serve as a useful demonstration, "This is a 21st century telephone. If I was out in the open above, I could dial a telephone number anywhere in the world and speak with those of my choosing." Kohran who was sitting at the other end of the table; "Can I see it Admiral? As she clasped her hands together smiling with happiness," John passed it down, "Kohran please do not dismantle it as it is not mine. I will find one for you to play with later," which caused an outbreak of laughter. Captain Orkney wondered if his phone was going to come back in one piece.

John turned to Teresa nodding for her to pass out the folders, "Each of these folders that Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg is passing out contains reverent information of events that will take place in the next two days. As it can not be helped, each and every one of us will have to have a medical examination." Hearing Teresa groan, "Not again," John raised an eye brow over that, and turning to his sisters Dr.'s Julie and Mary Long, "We are following established protocols when it comes to time travel. Anyone or anything going through or coming back gets a medical examination if living or dead and decontamination on anything mechanical." Mary, who turned to John, "Do you know how hard it is to clean the tank tracks of a M1A1 Abrahams Main Battle Tank little brother! I told you not to send it through, not to mention having to put its crew through full medical workups as well?" Blushing slightly, with some giggles being emitted he got the picture.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I can guess it is not an easy process." Continuing on, "After the medical evaluations are done to the satisfaction of my sisters and the commanding officer of this base we will make plans for departing. With the exception of Leni Milchstrase all will have MRI's to detect any serious medical conditions that have gone undetected with 1927 medical technology. You can be rest assured that the procedure is harmless and to prove it by example I will be the first in if anyone has qualms about it, though I understand the equipment used here is called an Open MRI because it has no confining envelope to make the person uncomfortable." Hearing no dissent, "Kohran, which transporter was loaded with the machines, the ones we called a MFD?" Kohran opened a large old style inventory book, "It is on number 11, Leni's Koubu transporter." How ironic John thought.

John turned to Frank once again, noting his cell phone was back in his hands, "Captain, is the medical specialists that were requested earlier; have they arrived?" Nodding, "Yes sir they are standing by as ordered."

Turning to Teresa, "Assist Kohran; with mustering an unloading team for that barbaric piece of crap that is on Koubu transport number 11, as I want a full detailed examination of it as soon as possible." John continued, "And there are two large waterproof and sealed containers with it containing the blue prints and the entire known history of Project Wachstum, I want those documents with a German translator made available to the medical team as soon as possible."

Professor Wilkins, who had remained silent in the debriefing spoke up for the first time, "John you found the scientists in Japan?" John leaning forward slightly, "Yes Lenny I did with the help of Captain Kayama along with Commander Fujieda I made damn sure they paid for their crimes," the anger and hatred visible in John's eye's and his voice; Lenny gulped and sat back in his chair with mouth agape at hearing the news. The members of Task Group Rose smiled at the comments from their commanding officer and quietly got out of their chairs and left the room to carry out the designated tasks that had been assigned.

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – Area 51 – 1600 Hours –

After taking a break to gather his thoughts and regain composure, Admiral Long returned with Leni and Iris to the nearly empty briefing room. Inside was Lieutenant Commander Ichiro Oogami, Commander Kaede Fujieda who were now wearing U.S. Naval uniforms with their new rank and insignia, John waved all down dismissing formality. Perusing the translated documents at the table was United States Naval Surgeon and neural specialist Captain Walter Kincaid.

Standing and acknowledging the Admiral's presence, Captain Kincaid shook hands. Turning to Leni and Iris, his clinical eye quickly went over both and seeing nothing out of the ordinary he introduced himself. Previously forewarned about Iris, he treated her not as a child but as a full grown adult. Much to John's surprise Walter spoke briefly to her in French. Taking seats across from Captain Walter both sat waiting to hear him speak.

"Introductions aside, I have been practicing medicine and in the neurology field for 32 years. I have studied the neural pathways of the human body and of course the brain for just as long and in the many years of practice I have never come across such an incident and could not find any reference to such experiments that had ever been carried out till now."

Looking at John, "John; just where you got these documents? Being that they are in German, were they found there?" Knowing that would the first question out on the floor, John queried "How high is your Security Clearance?" Knowing what it already was from Captain Orkney who had the good doctor stuffed into a two seat version of the F-35 Navy Strike Fighter and flown from Andrews Air Force Base to Area 51 with an overnight bag stuffed into a drop tank; John did not smile.

"Ok very funny John, but it is Eye's Only TS-10." John knew of only 6 military surgeons holding that classification, one of which worked for the President of the United States, the others scattered around the globe and out of reach and his specialist now sitting in front of him.

"Walter, what I am about to say is classified as TS-10 as are the people currently in this room." Turning to his briefcase and withdrawing a confirmation form, he had Walter sign. "As you know we experienced an outbreak or invasion of creatures that are best described as demonic. That was in 2007, now nearly three years ago. In a rather serious mission which I returned from today, I brought back these and other personnel belonging to what was then known as the Imperial Flower Combat Division in the year 1927 to the year 2010 by time travel to help fight the demonic outbreak on our terms."

Walter who tried to keep from laughing, "John, you have been known for pulling practical jokes in your career but this takes the cake." Leni spoke next, "I can assure you sir that Admiral John Long is neither pulling a practical joke or taking your cake. I was born on December 24, in the year 1909. I along with many others where brought to this time period specifically to engage and destroy the demonic creatures that are plaguing your world now." Said with such a deadpan delivery, Walter sat back in his chair and stared back at her.

Walter then turned at Iris, Ichiro and Kaede, "Them as well?" as John nodded in return. Looking at the journals Walter replied, "Ok I believe you," as his serious side returned. John returned to the briefcase and handed Walter the report that had been written about the mission, which included his use of deadly force in preventing the possible deaths of two members of the Imperial Flower Division. Besides Walter, only the President of the United States and the Chairman of the Joints Chief of Staff had full and complete knowledge of what had transpired.

As Walter began to read the report, occasionally glancing up at Iris, Leni then Ichiro and Kaede it did not take him long to digest what had occurred during John's visit to 1927. Returning to the translated medical journals, he began to read in earnest, jotting notes as he went along. Setting the pen down, he had read enough; "Those bastards calling themselves scientists did these experiments on Leni? They ought to rot in hell for all eternity." John quipped, "With a little bit of help they have been there for 83 years."

Walter stood up and walked around the table to Leni and pulled a out and had her turn around, "I am going to conduct a very routine and non-invasive test of your motor skills that's if I have your permission?" Leni nodding her permission sat ready. Kaede, Iris and Ichiro backed away getting as close to the walls as possible. Commander Oogami turned to the Admiral, "Sir with all due respect you will want to do the same." Doing as Ichiro suggested, John moved back from the table.

Walter just beginning the test realized too late, after tapping Leni with the examination hammer what was going to happen, "Oh damn." Unable to control the enhanced defensive reflex and strength of her body she kicked and back flipped across the table slamming feet first onto the opposite wall, while catapulting herself back across the table directly at Dr. Kincaid. Iris prepared, meta-physically stopped Leni's flight in mid-air to which Leni asked Iris, "Please put me down now," as John who had been used to seeing Jean-Paul floating around was now seeing for the first time the true abilities of Iris. Standing in the doorway, her weapon at the ready; Teresa stood unbelieving at the sight she had just witnessed.

John getting up walked to Dr. Kincaid, "Walter are you ok?" as he asked the doubled over Doctor. Walter straightening up, "Damn that was some kick young lady I am thoroughly impressed. No more of those for a while," as he caught his breath. Looking at Teresa, John had her summon a medical team. John glanced over at Leni as she floated to a gentle landing on the table top wondering just what else she was capable of.

The medical team arrived and utilizing a wheel chair took Dr. Kincaid to the infirmary for X-Rays as the responding Air Force Doctor gave a quick diagnosis of possible broken ribs.

Looking at all who remained in the room; John dismissed them for the day as the Aide to the Commanding General of the base stood outside to deliver a request for his immediate presence. John thought ruefully as he followed the aid, just what else could go wrong.

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – Pacific Ocean – 1930 hours estimated –

The telltale quake struck on or about 1930 hours and centered in an underwater canyon at an estimated depth of 8,000 feet or 28,000 meters at a position less than 50 sea nautical miles from the U.S.S. Wisconsin. Because of the magnitude of the quake, on or about a 5.5 on the Richter scale a sea wraith demon alert was issued for ships in the area.

The Flash Priority message went out world wide in the clear giving the warning, alerting all shipping concerns and military forces. It also went to Area 51 and the U.S.S. Wisconsin. Entering the underground command center the Admiral was escorted to Air Force General Arthur Rainer who was monitoring the tactical situation as it involved a combat unit belonging to his current guest, Admiral John Long.

Turning to shake hands Arthur gave a quick run down, "While you were on the mission it was peaceful as pie worldwide, then on or about 2130 local hours a Sea Wraith alert was issued for the Pacific Region this date."

Nodding to the Sergeant to activate the massive tactical screen, "Fortunately no commercial shipping is within the projected danger circle. We have confirmed through Key Hole, that there are no small craft in the immediate area. However there is one military unit nearby and she is your ship Admiral. The U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 and she is alone, which we have her now less than 30 miles from the alert position and closing at 55 knots." John turned to Arthur, "Have my Chief of Staff, my Executive Officer and Division Commander with Maria Tachibana and Kanna Kirishima report here immediately and have this piped to the main briefing room with audio. I want Lieutenant's Lachette Altair and Sumire Kanzaki to muster all remaining personnel there. And please get me tactical communications and secure voice to the ship." General Rainer, who was of junior rank, followed the orders immediately.

The public address blaring out the orders, the Task Group Rose personnel mustered and reported as directed. For all of them, this would be the first time that they would see the menace that they soon be facing.

Arrayed behind the Admiral on an upper platform viewing the situation as it unfolded, Commander Kayama also now in a U.S. Navy uniform studied the creature as it crashed to the surface of the ocean after rocketing from nearly 28,000 meters under water. The video at times jumpy but live from the Key Hole fixed position satellite it recorded the creature's movement very well and with high detail.

"With all due respect Admiral, how large has some of these been?" as the Admiral turned the picture jumped to that of a live feed from a UAV launched by the Wisconsin, "The minimum length so far recorded has been 70 feet or 245 meters in length, the longest is 450 feet or 1,575 meters. The worse part is that they seem to be getting bigger year by year and why we do not know." The Admiral's comments reaching the briefing room for the others to hear.

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 – 1955 hours local

At battle stations the crew waited as the ship drew closer to the known position of the Sea Wraith. Some had served on other ships that had engaged these creatures in 2007 others had done so later, but everyone onboard knew that this would be the Wisconsin's first test and her first combat engagement since 1991. To a man and woman they were ready.

The Captain in CIC, the Executive Officer on the Bridge was the way the battle organization took place today, long gone were the days that the Captain fought the ship from the Bridge. Hearing the sound of Admiral Long's voice coming over the tactical net, she picked up the telephone style microphone and keyed up, "Admiral we are at Condition One, heading 255 degrees true, on eight at 55 and have acquired target. Requesting batteries released with main guns only at this time."

John listening to Sammy's voice as it calmly reported the situation. Saving the missiles was a good idea, the bullets being cheaper, John smiled; "Wisconsin you have batteries released, commence fire and fire for effect. Kill that thing Sammy."

At just under 22.5 miles, Wisconsin's now fully automated 16 inch guns, loaded at inhuman speed and unmanned, firing from turrets 1 and 2 they let fly with 6, 16 inch high-explosive rounds. The video camera on the Bridge caught the orange blasts as the shells flew, their rocket motors adding to the fireworks as they left Wisconsin.

Above the Sea Wraith, the UAV motored out of the designated target zone and utilizing laser targeting illuminated the monster as one minute and 37 seconds later all six rounds scored direct hits, destroying the creature completely and leaving sharks in the area in a feeding frenzy that would last for hours.

YEAH! Someone shouted, who it was John did not care; but turning to the personnel of Task Group Rose, "That ladies and gentlemen is how we kill one of things at long range with a Battleship. You will adjourn to the briefing room, General thank you very much for the use of your facilities," and with that Admiral Long departed leaving an Air Force General shaking his head in wonderment at what he had witnessed.

Tuesday, January 19th, 2010 – Area 51 – 2200 hours local –

Admiral Long walked into the briefing room. He had already dismissed the formalities earlier and wanted to get down to business. Turning to Commander Kayama, "You got a good look at the Sea Wraith, what are you thoughts?

Yuichi, already standing to the side, "Certainly of demonic origins and displaying intelligence to a high degree; it appeared to be tracking the observation craft with some skill."

John nodding in agreement, "They seem to be able to recognize that they are being observed. They have the ability to track and engage air, land, and sea targets. The video that was shown after we had switched to the Wisconsin's tactical feed was being received from an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle or UAV. Remote controlled in flight it is fitted with specialized sensors. That particular UAV was unarmed, though much larger units can be armed with assorted weapons."

John continued, "No one at first realized what their capabilities were initially until during a combat action that occurred off of Japan that a Japanese News Helicopter got too close and got blown out of the sky, killing all aboard. We believe that the Sea Wraith that destroyed that aircraft may have tracked it by its noise. I know some of you wonder what a helicopter is but all in good time, as you will each be brought up to speed on the technology we have today."

Nodding to Captain Orkney, who flashed a close up of a Sea Wraith on the screen; "Yuichi is correct that they are intelligent but only to a certain degree. We have learned that they are not of this realm. Part of the problem is where the outbreaks of these creatures are progressing." Nodding to Captain Orkney to bring up the worldwide history, "On the screen is the history of all outbreaks that have taken place since March of 2007. As you can see the pattern for yourselves, it is moving towards Japan itself. Unlike your world of old, in the 21st century the economies of each nation are intertwined with another making for global consequences if these economies are interrupted."

John stood and walked around, "Why did I bring all of you here? It is because of your abilities and that we can not just shell them at our leisure. On occasion they have made land fall and it gets dicey putting ordnance into heavily populated areas. Hence you have become the equivalent of a surgical strike team."

John, taking a message from Staff Sergeant Bloomberg; "It seems that the Wisconsin will be putting into San Diego earlier than planned, as during her combat action the speed that she was traveling will put her off of San Diego by Thursday morning. I want everyone to get some sleep and gather their thoughts for what is ahead. With the medical clearances granted and the Eisenkleid's and Kobuo's having cleared decontamination and now being shipped, we will be leaving for San Diego in the morning at 0600 hours. That is all I have, dismissed."


	15. Sakura Wars 21: The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 15

Wednesday, January 20th, 2010 – Boeing 747 Transport – 0615 hours –

Admiral Long sat in the leather seat going over the medical report from Captain Walter Kincaid. Walter who had thankfully suffered nothing more than severely bruised ribs confirmed that the suspicions of the damaged and destroyed neural pathways.

Walter who was also on the aircraft, had wanted to continue interviewing Leni about her medical history; and was doing so at this moment as the aircraft climbed to cruise altitude. Next to Leni, her dog a Chow its white coat glistening, the dog had ridden in the cab of transporter number eleven into the year 2010.

Things had gone remarkably well with the Task Group Rose personnel coming into contact with an airplane that was for some the first time in their lives. John smiled as he recalled Kohran trying to look at one of the massive Pratt and Whitney engines of the 747 before boarding. Commander Matt Healey was going to have his hands full with her when she got onboard the Wisconsin.

The aircraft, piloted by a United States Navy Flight Crew was a "rental", but well worth the costs. With the seatbelt light flashing off, John got up to stretch and walk around. He headed aft to check on how things were going.

As he passed down the aisles he noted most were peering out the windows looking at what was passing by below. The sandy and arid land was slowly changing to green and the small cities that were visible below brought fascination and wonder to those onboard.

John supposed that if in the same situation, that he too would also be making guesses as to what people lived there and what they did for a living.

Arriving at Captain Frank Orkney's seat the Captain greeted him, "Admiral the expected arrival to Naval Air Station San Diego is 0750 hours. Ground transportation is waiting and will take us directly to your family estate. Dr. Cynthia Long will be waiting for us there. She stated that hotel property is ready to receive everyone and the volunteers from the Wisconsin are already there."

John had communicated the issue of bringing the Task Group Rose personnel up to speed on world events and Captain Sammy Hollister had taken up that issue. With the shipboard personnel already selectively chosen for the ships mission and thoroughly screened, he had little worry about unnecessary leaks. The men and women of the Wisconsin knew that what they were involved in was history making and highly sensitive as well.

Asking for volunteers to help got a huge response from the crew, with it now only requiring 900 to operate the small number involved was a blessing in disguise. The volunteers had been flown off the Wisconsin earlier in the morning to setup at the Long Estate. The remainder would join after the ship docked at San Diego.

Wednesday, January 20th, 2010 – NAS San Diego, California – 0800 hours –

The gentle touchdown of the Boeing 747 with its arrival at Naval Air Station San Diego made the rest of the trip seem uneventful. John's only concern was having anyone who was curious at such a large unmarked aircraft becoming too nosey. Requesting that they keep curiosity seekers at a distance the Admiral was able to have disembarkation take place in an isolated part of the Naval Air Station.

A detachment of United States Marines, specializing in security were utilized and there were no incidents. The Dream Division, whose young women it was comprised of, were predisposed to wear their colorful kimonos; would attract the most attention so he wanted to avoid that.

The buses, their windows heavily tinted though marked with the insignia of a local bus touring company were in fact driven by military personnel. Leading the way, the Admiral's black Chevrolet Suburban; the roads cleared initially by Naval Air Station Police then the San Diego City Police Department and finally the California Highway Patrol. Above the buses were four AH-64 Apache Longbow helicopters manned by elements of the air corps belonging to the United States Marines, monitoring the route. If anything out of the ordinary occurred the aircraft already had their orders.

The Long Family Estate had started out small and had grown over the years. John knew Herbert had a hand it that and he had in the late 1940's bought up land as it went up for sale at dirt cheap prices. Buying and renovating a failed private school and a nearby hotel which was added to their holdings in the 1960's the estate all told covered 1,500 acres of land. Herbert would never specifically talk about what he was doing and even as late as 1961 just three months before his death in September in his sleep from natural causes; Herbert continued to press John to excel at what he was doing. His Father Will Long continued the pattern of purchasing land and in some cases tearing down buildings that he had no use for and landscaping the land back to its natural beauty.

His Father had said that one day he too would have a large family and he could bring them to the estate to enjoy it, but with Clair and Matthew's death he believed that dream would never happen. But Will would continue to make that odd prediction and sitting in the rear seat of the Suburban; John realized it was now coming true, the buses containing Task Group Rose was now indeed his family.

The California Highway Patrol units pulled to the side and the Suburban followed by the buses wheeled up a private road that was gated. The AH-64 Apache helicopters altered course and landed on the property at a helicopter landing field on the property itself.

They would join a United States Navy SH-60 transport helicopter, with U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 markings on it side. There, the aircraft with their crews would remain till it came time for Task Group Rose to depart back to San Diego. The estate well secured as it was, would have additional protection from United States Marine Security personnel posted about the property.

Wednesday, January 20th, 2010 –Long Family Estate – 1000 hours –

Doctor Cynthia Janice Long, the oldest of the Long Family clan with the exception of Will Long at age 91 and her mother Martha at age 85; waited for the arrival of Admiral John Long and Task Group Rose. Alerted that the group had entered the private drive she had walked out to the front entrance of the former hotel and private school and stood in the cool morning day sun.

At the front entry behind her, in a rocking chair was John and C.J's father Will, patiently rocking in the chair that he had made himself years earlier. His eyes also a piercing deep blue; a trademark through out the family picked up the sight of the Suburban followed by the busses cresting the top of the road as they entered the grounds of the former school. Standing, and using a cane, a gift from a friend years before on the sides of the brass head engraved in intricate detail a flower in the pattern of a rose glimmered beneath his hand.

The Suburban rolled to a smooth stop, and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg stepped out and opened the rear door allowing the Admiral to exit. From the Passenger seat in the front Captain Orkney, the rear right passenger seat Commander Fujieda. Kaede nearly gawked in astonishment at the grounds, so well laid out with a Japanese style water garden and Koi fish swimming peacefully within it. Turning towards the buses and watching her command disembark; she was relieved to see individuals approaching each one to guide them to where they needed to go.

Feeling a presence next to her, she turned and looked into startling familiar blue eyes, but the hair was white; his military bearing nevertheless there and was greeted in Japanese with her name, "I am Admiral (retired) Will Long, I am John's Father it is a pleasure to finally meet you; having heard so much about you."

Turning towards Admiral John Long who was greeting his sister, "John, I believe your Father is here," John turned slightly and walked to his father and for the first time in two years was able to hug him," Dad, you are looking well how is mother?" Eyeing the Reception Hall building which was recently completed his father replied, "Just as spry as ever and in the kitchen too, been in there since six this morning when C.J. told us you were on the way."

John a bit concern, "I hope she is not trying to cook all the meals herself?" Will, smiling, "Hardly son, she insisted that everyone have a good home cooked meal. She had even had food sent out to the Marines in the field. The catering service is doing most of the cooking; she is just adding some special touches." John wondered if he was going to have to pry the Marines out of the Estate when it came time to leave. Marines love good cooking and will jealously guard their assigned real-estate even more.

Next chore was getting changed. One thing he insisted on was that there would be no military uniforms worn while at the Estate with the exception of the Marines on duty. He wanted a relaxed atmosphere for everyone to enjoy and focus more on what information had to be learned. Feeling a wet nose press against his hand he looked down.

The White Chow which belonged to Leni. It had remained so quiet that he had nearly forgotten that it had made the trip from 1927. Petting it on its forehead, the dog turned and spotted its master and silently ran after her. Will turned to follow the animal, spotted Leni as she walked towards the reception building, "So is that her son?" Yes Dad that is Leni, "I hoped you took care of matters" As Will gazed after her going down the sidewalk, "From what I have heard things were never pleasant for her in the early years," turning to his father, "Yes I did. The scientists involved were dealt with accordingly."

John, turned and looked at his dad, "Ok, Dad just how much do you know? Because even Mary and Julie do not know the full details of what happened." Will, turned; "A god awful lot more than I cared to learn at the time thanks to Herbert. His detailed descriptions pretty much had my stomach doing flops no thanks to you son." J.C. standing to the side interrupted, "I think that is enough arguing for now. John go get changed and go see your mother. She is waiting for you now, and don't dawdle." Watching as his father walked away, John wondered just how much Herbert had revealed of the future.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, had wheeled the Suburban next to a small cottage that was similar to others scattered about the grounds, colorfully painted and comfortably outfitted it would become his home for the next week. After changing clothes to civilian attire, he observed Teresa leaving her cabin nearby in jeans and a soft blue blouse. There was no hiding the fact that she was armed, it was meant as a statement that regardless of John's relaxing of the dress code she would still fulfill the duties she was assigned.

Though he had begun English lessons in 1927, many were still having trouble understanding or speaking it so Japanese was still being used by some. Walking into the reception hall and dinning area, John was taken aback by what he saw.

The reception hall interior nearly mimicked the layout of the Imperial Theaters grand stage at the far end, down to the orchestra pit. The only difference was instead of fixed chairs mounted to the floor; fold up chairs were in place along with numerous tables. Near the stage itself, the serving tables were lined with food. Martha, John's mother was in conversation with Maria Tachibana and Maria who was standing with her arms held out to her sides was being measured.

Martha, who at 85 years of age was barely 5 foot 3 inches but who had raised a brood of children; who would not take no for an answer was standing on a chair so she could get the measurements she wanted of Maria when John strolled up, "Mother what are you doing?" As John looked on, "Why John I wanted to make sure that Maria would get the right dress size and other clothing that she needs when we go shopping."

Maria, cocking her head downward; "Shopping? Shopping where?" But what clothing I have is fine. Martha chuckling, "No Maria it is not. As a woman of your stature you must be properly fitted." Kanna already at a table eating and between bites, "She got me too Admiral," As John began to speak but decided against it for the moment. His mother as head strong as she was; could easily put anyone into place and he had seen her do it more than once. Will Long coming up next to John, "Son, you might as well get used to it; Martha will measure every young lady in here before the day is out, including your Staff Sergeant." John shrugged his shoulders at Maria who had continued to endure the measuring.

Removing a note pad from one of the pockets of her apron and jotting down the necessary information, Martha stepped down from the chair with help from John and Maria, turning and eyeing her son, "You have lost weight too; I will measure you when I am done with the women." Hearing footsteps behind him, John turned to see Captain Walter Kincaid dressed in casual attire as well, "Walter are you going to be staying with us for a while?" to which Walter replied, "Might as well enjoy the spread," and seeing Will Long held out his hand which Will took and shook, "Walter you are looking well, how is the prognosis on Leni?"

John, his mouth agape; "Dad you need to tell me what is going on. Why and how did you know of Leni without ever meeting them before today?" Martha interrupting, "Oh that is easy John, Herbert told us. Now let's go to the stage John, as I have things that I have been holding on to that these people need to hear and read; and it will answer a lot of your questions."

Mounting the stage behind his mother, she directed John to a seat near a table that held a number of fire proof safes; each sealed and sporting massive high security locks. His mother walked to the center of the stage and picked up a wireless microphone transmitter and called for everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone, I hope everyone had a pleasant flight from Nevada to California. I am Martha Long and standing next to me is my husband Will Long, John's father. I will call roll to ensure everyone is here." Without bothering to look at any reference, Martha began to call roll while Will, using a PDA marked those answering as present.

Turning to the head of the catering service, "Koto, will you please send some runners out to check on the ones who are not here," and as Koto did so John turned to his mother; "Mom, these are not ordinary caters. Just who do you have here?"

With the mike still hot, "Why dear these are the descendents of the Rose Division from 1927 of course." That got everyone's attention.

With the remaining few having arrived in the reception hall, Martha walked to the group of boxes on the stage and removing a key from her apron began to unlock the security locks. Once that was done, Martha asked that Tsubaki Takamura, Kasumi Fujii and Yuri Sakakibara come to the stage to assist. Giving instructions to them, Martha took a chair and sat down.

Martha looked over the intrepid travelers in her presence. Each one had taken a gamble on her son's pleadings and had answered their willingness to come to the year 2010 with sacrifices that meant essentially they would have no one to call family when they came here to this uncertain future.

Martha told of what was to come to pass after John's birth in 1954 had at first been disbelieving at the preposterous story that Herbert would lie before her, it was meeting a member of the former Rose Division; Sergeant Yokihiko Ota that swayed her belief. Ota had been in the employment of Herbert for many years and had even served with distinction in World War II. He had fought along side the United States Marines at Iwo Jima as did another member of the former Rose Division Captain Kotone Seiryuin who were combat translators. The former Captain of the Rose Division was laid to rest on Iwo Jima with his fellow brothers in arms after being killed in action.

The burden of carrying such knowledge of what was to come to pass weighed heavily on all during the intervening years.

Martha coming back to present day stood up and walked to the podium and began her presentation, "I have been expecting you for many years as well as Will Long my husband; who with help brought what you see around you to reality today.

My son, John Long did not have any knowledge of what events would transpire. Both Will and I labored to keep the truth from him."

Martha holding up a note book, "The packets that are being handed out to you contain a letter individually addressed to each and every one of you which was written before his death in 1947, the message is from the late General Ikki Yoneda." Tsubaki carried one to John and he opened the note book. As John read the letter he came to understand why Ikki gave his approval so readily.

John, gazing at the members of Task Group Rose as they read the personal letters to them understood Ikki's love for all of them, and just how much both Ikki and Count Hanakouji had sacrificed to ensure that the time travel mission to bring the Flower Division to the 21st century would work.

Martha continued, "You may think you do not have family existing any longer but you do. We are your family now and are proud to welcome you as family. You may think you are alone, but you are not."

Martha turned and looked at Will who stepped forward, "My father Herbert, of whom John had assumed his identity for his mission to 1927; was contacted by General Ikki Yoneda who migrated to San Francisco in September of 1927. First and foremost on Herbert's mind after reading a letter of introduction from John was the establishment of an investment firm. The company would be named Flower Investments. It was created specifically to manage the portfolios of your trust funds.

Financially speaking everyone is well off and will shortly be able to access the funds to help provide for your daily needs. For some of the younger members of the Dream Division; we have legal guardians who will assist you with those matters."

Turning to John, "If the Securities and Exchange Commission got wind of what you have done they would likely be rather upset to say the least son." John smiled at that comment as he had provided information to Herbert about a certain event that would occur in October of 1929. He supposed that Professor Wilkins who had a rather blank look on his face was wondering just what kind of information John had provided. Yet another do and don't regulation for the time travel bible.

After the meal which had been a smorgasbord of cultures, the tables were cleared and it was time for personal greet and meet time. Both Martha Long and Will Long made the rounds, introducing themselves to each member. John later would see his father who like him was an early riser; be accompanied at one time or another by members of Task Group Rose when he took his walks about the estate. Iris would be in frequent company as would Leni.

A mobile communications trailer had been discreetly setup on the estate and was manned by United States Marines so as to keep the Admiral aware of any message traffic that needed his attention. A uniformed Marine entered the reception hall and brought the message traffic to John for his review. Captain Orkney joining him, "What is the latest on the disturbances?" as John handed the stack of messages to Frank for him to read.

"Well I guess C.J. was correct about the movements. None have been detected or sighted in the Atlantic region or even in the Mediterranean Sea but only in the Pacific Region." After initialing the message traffic, Frank returned them to the Marine who departed. Sighting Commander Fujieda and Lieutenant Commander Oogami he motioned them over.

"Kaede, Ichiro, we are going to have our first official staff meeting tomorrow morning so as to make plans who we are going to utilize Task Group Rose to its fullest. I will have Commander Kayama join us then. Let's get together for this at 0900 hours. Until then; make sure everyone settled in and if they need anything; who they need to contact to get it." Acknowledging the orders both departed.

John departed the reception hall headed for the cottage where he changed into workout clothes. Heading to the gym he met Kanna who wanted to do a sparring match which he agreed to. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg by happenstance had come to the gym for an afternoon workout and joined in.

Teresa and Kanna were in height and weight evenly matched. Kanna's skill in the Ryukyuu Kirishima style of karate came into play. Teresa found herself in the unaccustomed position of being slammed into the gym mats on several occasions and looking at John, "Did you go through this with her as well?" as she struggled to regain her breath, "Several times Teresa. Her combat style is unique and it delivers the power to where she wants it, though there are ways to counter it," as John switched places with Teresa and demonstrated what he had learned.

Unaware that a crowd had gathered to watch, John and Kanna began their sparring match. Captain Orkney watching one particular bone jarring attack that sent both John and Kanna flying after making contact winced. Turning to Sumire who was taking in the match with some amusement, "Did John behave this way when he was there with you?" to which Sumire replied, "Yes he did. But John did so in an honorable fashion. He had to prove his leadership to all of us in someway. Being able to lead is one thing, but to fight in battle is another form of leadership and he proved that to all of us."

Martha and Will Long who had followed the crowed into the gym also were wincing each time the attacks began anew. Martha and Will both had practiced the martial arts earlier in their lives; had never imagined the form of karate that was being put on by Kanna and John. After the final counter-attack which Kanna ended up on the mat, Will stepped forward to end the work out. His concern was that John would press his luck too far and get hurt or Kanna herself would be injured in the melee.

Wednesday, January 20th, 2010 –Long Family Estate – 1900 hours –

On the front porch of the cottage, John sat catching up on his reading. C.J. had dropped off research material for him to review for the staff meeting in the morning. In the distance, the strains of a concerto being played on a grand piano with a violin accompanying filtered out of the Reception Hall into the evening air, where Leni and Orihime had put on an impromptu performance which was being enjoyed and relished by Martha and others.

Will stepped onto the porch and taking a seat nearby, "Well John, you have done the unthinkable. How does it feel?" Looking at his father, "I sometimes wonder if I should pinch myself to wake up from a dream," As John laid the research material on the table.

His father chuckled, "Some dream that it has been," looking at the Reception Hall, "When Herbert first told me of what was to happen; I thought he had become senile, but after reading the letter that you had asked General Yoneda to give to him it convinced me that what was to happen would indeed occur.

Both your mother and I wrestled with the implications of what was to happen, so it was a struggle of sorts over the years to keep your future a secret." Sighing, "When you were hospitalized in 2007 after you blew up the U.S.S. Doyle; I had serious considerations about informing you then but Martha insisted that I not do it. So we kept quiet and watched from a distance. While you prepared the Wisconsin, I finished preparations here at the estate."

John looked at his father, "So who took care of Flower Investments in its daily operations?" Will sitting back in the chair, "Initially of course it was Herbert; he was also involved in the investigation into the disappearance of the Flower Division from Japan. Being that he knew the truth he helped with the cover-up. His report rather detailed at the time, helped bring the investigation to a close. Because Herbert was a respected intelligence gathering operative and a senior one at that his contacts at the War Department considered the report accurate and closed the case."

As Will continued, "Herbert having received the investment portfolio's belonging to the members of the Flower and Dream Division established Flower Investments in 1928 a year before the 1929 stock market crash. I can remember the day of the crash rather vividly. While others were in panic, Herbert was unconcerned. Sure there were some losses, but nothing major."

Will smiling, "After the crash of the market and banking industries Herbert carefully managed the portfolio's cherishing them almost like little children not yet born. He became almost overnight, an expert in investments. I could not imagine what he was enduring knowing that there would be some major events occurring that would make history.

After I graduated in 1938 from the Naval Academy, and had come home on leave he was changing before my eyes. Of course Ikki had been giving him a hand in the firm and having the former Rose Division personnel on the payroll of the company and as part of the family staff was in likelihood weighing heavily on his mind. When Pearl Harbor was attacked, Herbert used his connections to keep Ikki and the others out of internment camps. Both former Sergeant Ota and Captain Seiryuin would volunteer as combat translators. Of course you now know Captain Seiryuin was killed in action on Iwo Jima."

Pausing a moment Will continued, "Ikki died of natural causes in 1947, of course he is buried here on the estate as are all of the former Rose Division with the exception of Captain Seiryuin. It was the least Herbert could do for them. He had their headstones made under their assumed identities. I have had replacements made with their real names and they are now in place at the cemetery."

Standing up Will prepared to leave, "I know this was not much in the way of telling what happened in the past, but at least you can rest knowing that the rest were well taken care of." With that Will bade good night, and walked towards the family residence in the distance.


	16. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 16

Thursday, January 21st, 2010 –Long Family Estate – 0900 hours –

Admiral Long had started his morning early as usual, rising at 0400 hours doing his daily run. He had missed doing the runs while in 1927 Tokyo and wanted to get back into his routine. With Teresa, Maria and Ichiro who joined in on a six kilometer run around the estate the pace unrushed; took them through various parts of the private estate.

After cleaning up and having breakfast, Captain Orkney who had setup the briefing began at 0900 hours. Present included Admiral Long, Commander Kaede Fujieda, Commander Yuichi Kayama, Division Commander Lieutenant Commander Oogami and Doctor Cynthia Long.

Turning to the large display screen Captain Orkney began, "Most of you have seen this display. It is a graphical reference to all Sea Wraith outbreaks that have occurred since 2007. As of 0800 hours local this morning, this is the latest information we have." The world wide history that was displayed flashed off and was replaced with a close up of the Pacific Region.

Cynthia began her part of the briefing, "Based on the earthquakes and their relation to the appearances of the Sea Wraith afterward, the Richter Scale break point at which the Sea Wraith make their appearances is on or about 5.5. As to why this occurs at that point is still unknown and is being studied extensively by the National Oceanographic and Atmospheric Administration. Their research ships are spread thin and it takes time to get one into position to study the affected areas." It had been a sore point with John and he had lobbied for additional funds for that organization to obtain more ships and equipment, but it was taking time to implement the buildup of research ships and the trained scientists to man the vessels.

Cynthia continued, "The last incident which involved the Wisconsin thoroughly destroyed the Wraith. The resulting frenzy from the sharks feeding on the remnants of the creature did not give us an opportunity to gather a sample of the tissues. In short the Wisconsin slightly overdid it when they fired on the Wraith with their 16 inch guns," as Cynthia looked a bit crossed over that issue.

Flashing an underwater picture taken of the earthquake site, "This was taken from the NOAA research ship Oscar Dyson, which utilized a remote controlled deep dive submarine; which besides being fully equipped for taking still photographs in black and white and color, can also do video." Going to a split screen made up of three graphics, "The upper two represent the before and after appearances of the canyon area of the affected region. What had been an 8,000 foot underwater mountain range was now a mere 1,500 feet in height. The bottom photographic from the previous screen shows the aftermath. We are fortunate that this did not trigger a Tsunami."

Cynthia switched to another screen containing known faults that were known to trigger high reading earthquakes when they shifted, "This is a world wide representation of fault lines in the crust of the earth far below the surface." Switching to the Pacific Region, "Outlined in red are the more active ones, which are still shifting even as I speak. The fault that triggered the last Wraith appearance had never had a reading greater than 3 on the Richter Scale till recorded event."

Turning to Commander Kayama, "I owe you my thanks for bring some historic records from the Tokyo Seismology Institute on records that were taken from 1915 to 1927. Charting your outbreaks of the Kouma that plagued Tokyo during those years has helped with our current problem of trying to forecast the appearances of the Sea Wraith."

Tapping the keyboard of the laptop, Cynthia continued; "This is what we can expect to take place in the next 180 days," As the forecast chart appeared on screen John looked with concern.

"Yes John, it is going to get ugly and Task Group Rose will likely see action by March if not before then," as Cynthia turned to look at him, "So you may want to ramp up your operations as your Task Group and the Wisconsin are going to be rather busy." With that she concluded her briefing and sat down.

Standing and walking to the laptop John brought up a diagram made up of the Wisconsin and of the Koubus which were shown to be airborne around the ship, "Tactics is going to be the issue of integrating the combat abilities of the Koubus and the Eisenkleids with the firepower of the Wisconsin. Cynthia was correct about overdoing it with the 16 inch guns. There will be times that the even with the accuracy and utilizing laser targeting will not be an option. It will be up to the Task Group Rose using the Koubus to become a strike team when it comes to close quarters combat."

Switching to a photograph of the Koubu used at the Norfolk Naval Shipyard for testing, "This is one units that was recovered from France by the British Army, and stored in England. I had originally toyed with the idea of using an aircraft carrier, for Task Group Rose, but realized that we needed something else. So I chose the Battleship Wisconsin and her formidable armament and armor.

Because land and sea battles are entirely different we had to have a way of making the Koubus and Esienkleid fly. Using a compact jet turbine propulsion system was the answer and with the help of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration we got what we were looking for."

John switched to the next photo showing the backpack attached to the Koubu and its flight testing, "Staff Sergeant Bloomberg was the pilot during the tests and did some rather amazing maneuvers. Though she was not trained in air to air tactics she was game enough to practice against a veteran combat pilot. Commander Oogami you will be pleased at just what these modifications will do for the performance of your combat division.

John continued, "The top end speed of an airborne Koubu is 400 knots, with a flight duration of two hours and 30 minutes at a cruise speed of just 250 knots. Loitering on station can give us four hours of operation. Though I would hope we never would have to operate that long."

Turning to Commander Fujieda and Lieutenant Commander Oogami, John continued "Both of you will work with Captain Sammy Hollister who is a tactical wizard in her own right. The tactics that we need to develop for the Strike Team and the Wisconsin will benefit from your experiences using the Imperial Capital Barricade Formation. I am looking for something that can be utilized while on the move; let's see what we can do about it."

Thursday, January 21st, 2010 –U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 – 1100 hours –

Arriving pier side a day early, the ship and its crew prepared to receive Koubus and Eisenkleid's which had been shipped from Area 51. Captain Hollister doing the final meet and greet with the Base Commanding Officer had after escorting him to the quarterdeck returned to her quarters to change.

Her Executive Officer, Chris Tyler and the Chief Engineer Matt Healey were waiting in civilian clothes near the quarterdeck when she put in her appearance. Sammy wearing a soft blue sun dress elicited a low whistle from her Chief Engineer. Looking crossed, "Now Chief watch your manners when we get to the Admirals Estate. From what I understand, several of those young ladies are quite capable of breaking you in half," Smiling as she walked past him and rung off the ship to a waiting car below.

Chris who turned to Matt, "Matt I really think you watch it with those whistles of yours, one day that whistling is really going to get you into some really hot steam," as they walked down the brow, Matt replied; "Chris, you really deserve getting 50 newbie's, you should have enjoyed it while you still had the chance." At a loss of words, Chris got into the vehicle with Matt and it soon moved off headed to the Long Family Estate.

Thursday, January 21st, 2010 –Long Family Estate – 1230 hours –

As the car reached the gated entrance, a U.S. Marine stepped towards the vehicle. Three of his compatriots came from different directions all closely observing the occupants. Sammy eyed the guards who were dressed identically as the Marine standing at the driver's window. None of them showed any emotion or any indication that they were concerned, but their stances clearly signaled that they were ready.

Glancing backward as the gate closed, Sammy could no longer see the Marines which had moments before surrounded the car. Commenting to Chris, "Really wants you to have those guys at the house to keep the magazine salesman at bay," Turning to his Commanding Officer, "It also makes you wish never to encounter them in a dark alley at night too."

Admiral Long informed that Captain Hollister was on the estate grounds, strolled to the main entrance where he was joined by Iris Chateaubriand and Leni Milchstrase both of whom had been coming from History Classes. As the sedan rolled to a stop, Sammy was surprised when John opened the door for her as she was reaching for the handle. Getting out she met Iris and Leni for the first time.

Matt Healey getting out of the front passenger seat shook hands with the Admiral and heard his name being called by a young woman dressed in Chinese style clothing who was running across the lawn from the Reception Hall.

Kohran had been excited to hear that the Chief Engineer Matt Healey was coming to visit them and she wanted to get to know him. Matt spying Kohran, "Hey Kohran how are you doing?" his southern drawl stretching out the "O" in Kohran. Chris getting out of the rear passenger seat, turned towards the reception hall in time to see Kasumi Fuji leading the entire Dream Division to lunch.

Chris, watching the colorful kimonos with their occupants stroll unconcernedly into the reception hall turned to Matt who was getting his hand furiously pumped by Kohran, "Well Matt I guess you was right. I should have enjoyed it while I could." Matt, between the hand shakes spied the Dream Division and could only shrug his shoulders in response.

John led his guests to the Reception Hall for lunch, where after introductions everyone ate. John noted that Matt and Kohran had hit it off immediately, so engrossed in engineering discussions about the Kobuo's and Eisenkleid's not even Sammy was able to get a word edgewise. Turning to Sammy, "How was the remainder of the trip, Captain?" Sammy sitting back, "Considering that it was the first time since 1991 that Wisconsin fired her guns in anger, I would consider it a success; though I have been informed that we may have over done it with firing 6, 16 inch rounds."

John smiling at that comment, "Cynthia was a bit ticked off at me for that firing demonstration, but I am of the same opinion as you are; if it is there kill it the first time and don't give it a second chance."

Adjourning from lunch, John led his guests to the side as the remainder of the introductions concluded and the Task Group Rose members departed for their afternoon classes.

Captain Frank Orkney walking in with Captain Kincaid approached the Admiral, "John sorry to interrupt, but Walter has asked that he be allowed to give an MRI to both Leni and Iris to finish up his medical evaluations." Turning to Captain Kincaid, "Walter I though you had done the MRI at Area 51?" As Walter handed him a file folder, "Unfortunately I did not get to do that as I was having my chest x-rayed after Leni dropped kicked me in the chair." Sammy turned cocking an eyebrow, "Leni dropped kicked you?" As she glanced at Matt giving him an "I told you so look", "Yes, but it was entirely accidental and purely my fault. Her reflexes and power go above superhuman levels and I was unprepared for that kind of reaction. If Iris had not been present, her rebound would have caught me the second time." Sammy who turned to John, "A rebound, just what is Walter talking about?" John looking up from the folder, "Leni after drop kicking Walter back flipped onto the opposite wall and came back at him. If Iris was not present and had not stopped Leni in mid-air, she would have had a second impact with him that would have been devastating."

John handed back the folder to Walter, "Ok you can do it," Turning to Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, "Teresa, you do the driving. Take the Suburban and make sure that Leni and Iris have a change of clothing since by the time the examinations are done it will late. Also have their consort go with them, I believe it is Petty Officer Nina Bell; once done go the Wisconsin for the night and return in the morning with them and Doctor Kincaid. Also find Kohran and have her take her a change of clothing and her mechanics clothing; I am sure Commander Healey will enjoy her company and it will give her and the engineering staff the chance to map out the strategy of making the modifications to the equipment that need to be done before they are loaded on the Wisconsin."

John turning back to Walter, "Let Kohran have a look at the MRI machine just to satisfy her curiosity and if she has any questions about it, have someone with a lot of patience and technical expertise ready for her questions. Petty Officer Bell is allowed to be with them during the MRI examination if they want her. If it had not been for Kohran's analysis of those torture chambers that I found back in 1927, I doubt you would be this far along in your diagnosis Walter." With that John left with Sammy.

Sammy glancing at John, "You seem to have a bit of concern for those two, what gives?" John came to a halt, his blue eyes focused on her; "Sammy, after reading the medical reports of what they did to Leni and finding the proposed examination routine for Iris you could not begin to fathom the amount of pain that Leni endured or the horrors she faced. Iris's examination would in all likelihood have caused immediate death. That is why I am so concerned about it, because I never want to see these type of experiments ever carried out again."

Reaching the waiting car, John advised Matt to expect Kohran later in the evening to which a big grin broke across his features as he entered the car. Looking at Chris, "Expect Leni, Iris and Kohran on the ship tonight Chris, and make sure that their quarters are ready." With that he closed the door for Sammy and rapped on the roof for the driver to depart.

Thursday, January 21st, 2010 – MRI Exam – 1630 hours –

With Petty Officer Bell sitting nearby, Iris was examined first. Captain Kincaid astonished at what was displayed had the battery of tests redone. The technicians reading the results were astonished as well and began to confer after Iris was removed from the Open MRI machine. Walter began to surmise why the German scientists had been so bent on obtaining Iris for experimentation.

After examining Leni without incident and seeing the damage that had been done by the previous experiments, Walter's own opinion joined that of Admiral John Long that no such experiments should ever be carried out again. Kohran, who had kept the company representative of the manufacture of the Open MRI machine busy for nearly two hours with questions; the company representative was finally relieved when Kohran left with Iris and Leni. Only one other person had put him through the paces before and that was Captain Walter Kincaid.

Leaving the hospital at 1800 hours, Teresa wheeled the Suburban towards the Wisconsin where they arrived 30 minutes later. Getting both Iris and Leni settled with their consort hovering nearby in case she was needed, Teresa called Commander Matt Healey to notify him that Kohran was onboard.

Captain Kincaid after having a late meal, retired to a borrowed cabin and began to write his lengthy report, it would take him until 0200 hours the next morning to complete.

Thursday, January 21st, 2010 – U.S.S. Wisconsin BB-64 – 1900 hours –

Leni and Iris asked Petty Officer Bell to take them on a tour of the ship, which she did. Encountering Kohran and Matt in the hanger bay where the Koubu would be stored, Leni walked over to the two spare machines now onboard. Both had been painted glossy white, it was her comments that surprised Matt to whom Leni addressed, "This is my old machine from France that I left behind when I went to Japan. The other is the machine that belonged to a friend who died there." Matt who apologized for not knowing about the history of the machines was taken aback when Leni thanked him for fixing both machines as it brought back happy memories. With that Leni and Iris departed to continue the rest of the tour.

Kohran peering at both recognizing that they were earlier models than what Task Group Rose had at a nearby warehouse, added to her work list the modifications that she would have to make to them as well and going back to the workshop; both Matt and Kohran would talk into the early morning hours, while jotting notes on schematics.

Friday, January 22nd, 2010 – Long Family Estate – 0900 hours –

The Suburban and its occupants after being closely scrutinized again by the Marine Security Force personnel passed through the open gate. Captain Sammy Hollister returning to the Estate with Captain Kincaid along with Iris and Leni glanced back again as the gate closed and wondered where the Marines withdrew to. Teresa looking in the rearview mirror saw her questioning look, "They are back where they are supposed to be, unseen and unheard. That's why those men and women are so good at what they do Captain," As Sammy replied, "There were female Marines back there?" Teresa nodding in the affirmative, and holding up her hand and showing three fingers with amusement reflected in her eyes.

John had spent the previous evening with the other members in a question and answer session and with Kaede and Ichiro present discussed the development of a barrier defense based on former Imperial Spiritual Barricade Formation. It was John's personal assessment that there could be a way to do it on the move, either utilizing the Wisconsin as the center focal point with Iris onboard or elsewhere on another ship nearby. The only way to know if it would work was to "borrow" a significant number of ships to test the theory. His only option would be a carrier battlegroup.

Throughout the session, Leni's Chow had stayed at his side resting its head on his knee. When it came time for bed, the dog had followed him to his cottage and refusing to be left outside eventually made its way to John's bed where he found the 75 pound animal after awaking, laying on his legs; its head looking at him with its coal black eyes.

Rising at his usual early morning hour, it became his running partner along with Kanna and Sakura and kept up the strong pace from beginning to end.

When alerted to the arrival of the Suburban while in the morning staff meeting, John reached down and patted the dog softly on its head and whispered to it that Leni was back. Watching in amusement as the dog scrambled for the door, he followed after dismissing the staff for the rest of the day.

Seeing that Sammy was back but not Kohran, Sammy held out a sealed envelope for him to open. Noting that it was from Matt Healey he opened it and read the contents, "Damn I should have known!" as he put the letter back in. Captain Orkney who heard John's comments, "John something wrong?" as John turned to Frank; "Yes, the Eisenkleid and the Koubu that were found in France by the British in 1945, well one of them originally belonged to Leni and the other apparently belonged to a friend of hers killed in combat."

John looking at Sammy asked, "Where is Kohran?" Sammy smiled, "She is with Matt at the warehouse preparing the Koubus for their modifications. I did tell them both to be here by 1100 hours." John nodding in his approval, "Well let's hope the Wisconsin is still intact when she comes back here, otherwise Matt is going to pull an all niter to get the ship back together." Sammy who had the night before while doing a tour of the ship had found Matt stuck in an access panel on the spare Koubu with Kohran trying to get him unstuck by yanking on his legs to no avail. Sammy had to finally call for reinforcements in the form of two burly Enginemen to get Matt out of the access hatch.

Seeing Walter, John asked "Well what did you find out?" Captain Kincaid glancing up, "We had better go inside for this, there are some things I need to show you."

Seeing that the presentation laptop was in place, Walter put in a CD-ROM and began.

Describing as best as he could in laymen terms to what was displayed and then showing a photograph of Iris's brain activity after she made Jean-Paul fly around Petty Officer Bell, it was to John like watching July 4th fireworks only in a smaller scale.

Sitting back John asked, "So my guess was correct that the scientists were going to use Iris to try to replicate or create similar activity in others." Walter punched up the next photo which was of Leni's MRI, "That was what they were going to try to do, but with that archaic machine that they were utilizing, they would have instead killed Iris during the attempt. I read the engineering analysis from the Air Force people at Area 51. John, there would have been no way for them to accomplish the project with the machine and I am in agreement; it was a torture device. Bringing it back with you likely saved some innocent people from the same fate," Kaede sitting across from the Admiral silently nodded her agreement.

John turned to Leni and Iris, "Both of you should know that I had the equipment destroyed so that it could never harm anyone again," and hearing that Walter giving thanks to that statement, he asked him to continue on Leni's situation.

Walter split the display screen, on the left Leni's MRI scan and on the right the MRI scan of a healthy 17 year old test subject with normal activity. Tapping another key, he split the monitor into three photographs and utilizing a laser pointer, "Leni's is on the left, the test subject is on the right and Iris's is on the bottom. I found a Public Service Radio Station that was playing a particularly stirring movement of a piano and a violin, a piece that would bring out some emotion and that was at that point that Leni's slide was taken. Iris's brain activity, highly active as she was moving Jean-Paul around Petty Officer Bell, who I had then walk around the room with the bear orbiting her, this slide was taken at that moment."

Walter described the electrical activity that exists in all human bodies and which assisted with sending "electronic" messages throughout the human body. John who had provided a demonstration in electricity to Leni while at the Imperial Theater asked Walter to skip that description after telling him what he had done.

Walter looking at Leni, "You of course see the damage that was done. Of primary concern was the damage to the neural pathways. The good news is that you are recovering, but slowly. Surgically speaking there is little I can do, and even if I could the risk would be too great. Leni, you will eventually "build" new pathways and your emotional feelings will return but not to a level that you would remember having."

As John paused the doctor, "In relation to the reflexes and the strength that she displays, will it return to normal levels or remain the same?" Walter thought a moment, concluding his diagnosis, "She will in all likelihood retain the skills she posses and I might note, that Leni is using more than 55 percent of her brain with Iris topping close to 90 percent while we ordinary folks have to make do with using only 10 percent." Closing the program and retrieving the disk which he gave to John, Walter sat down.

Walter who ruffled the folder, "Now that I have a baseline, I would like to check up on Leni in six months to take another scan, as I want to chart the progress of her recovery. It will benefit the medical community as victims of accidents who suffer similar injures can be treated." John looked at Leni, who nodded yes. Walter stood and asked permission to depart for Washington which John gave his permission. "John, I am giving a briefing to the President on Leni's situation. You put a bug in his ear and you have got his attention on this matter. Don't waste it." With that Captain Kincaid walked out the door to pack.


	17. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 17

Friday, January 22nd, 2010 – Long Family Estate – 1700 hours –

Martha had put together a shopping trip of grand proportions for the men and women that comprised Task Group Rose. In the guise of a visiting tour group, with the volunteer consorts from the Wisconsin they headed to the mall.

With Martha riding in the Suburban, John listened to the details of the shopping plan and as it would also allow them to interact for the first time with members of the public, John wondered who was paying for the shopping, "Mother with all due respect how are we going to handle all of the transactions?" Martha looking at her son, "Oh that is easy dear;" as she held up a credit card which bore the Flower Investment Group on face of the card.

Martha continued, "I gave the consorts credit cards so that they could help with the purchases. Besides the mall property is owned by Flower Investments so there will not be any problems." John ruefully hoped there would be none.

Friday, January 22nd, 2010 – Eastern Shopping Mall – 1800 hours –

In classes for the members of Task Group Rose to become familiar with the 21st century the idea of a large building to house many places to shop could not be fathomed by many. It was the sight of the huge complex when the busses entered the parking lot that stunned them the most. When told just how large it was, being in excess of 1,500,000 square feet of stores; Sumire asked her consort just what was in the building. Her consort did her best to describe what was within. Sumire got confused at the mentioning of numerous shoe stores, "But why so many, could there not be just one?" as she gave a perplexed look. Petty Officer Alice Jennings replied, "There are many different shoe stores for a reason. Some specialize in running shoes, others on dress shoes and there are even stores for hiking boots."

Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg had become the consort for Maria Tachibana and Kanna Kirishima. Tagging along with them were Leni Milchstrase and Iris Chateaubriand with their consort Petty Officer Nina Bell. Admiral Long would take station in the Mall's Food Court, where he would listen in to the radio traffic alert; for any problems that might arise. Each consort besides having a credit card for purchases carried a small Motorola radio to communicate with each other.

Mall management had set side an area of the Food Court where John and Martha could sit and wait for the shopping to be done. Though not too crowded, he watches the local teens as they did their own shopping and were joining their friends. The most noticeable shoppers were the Dream Division members in their colorful kimonos who with the assistance of their numerous consorts moved about the mall.

John wondered who was left on the Wisconsin to man the ship when Commander Matt Healey walked up with Kohran and her consort, "Hey John how are things going?" as John eyed the proffered shopping cart already piled with purchases. Standing to greet Matt, "Things are going well, though I really wonder just what you are planning to do with all that?" as he watched Kohran peer at an oscilloscope.

Matt who was smiling, "Kohran wanted some stuff for the workshop and so we visited Radio Shack, which Kohran found to be intriguing so I explained all the stuff she was interested in and we got what she wanted," John pulled him to the side, "Matt you know as well as I do that we can get anything she wants when it comes to equipment," Matt who crossed his beefy arms, "Yes I know that too, but that is her personal equipment. She told me she had left a lot behind." John shaking his head in wonder of it all, told Matt to have her purchases put on the busses which were being guarded by off duty San Diego County Sheriff Deputies.

John turned to his mother, "Martha I hope that you have clothing and other things that she needs on the shopping list, because we did not come here to clean out the local Radio Shack of its inventory," as he watched Matt grab hold of a second shopping cart it too full of electronics, Martha turning to look at the spectacle, "Yes she has clothing on her shopping list, but everyone will be getting extra things and you know it."

Sitting back down he spied Captain Sammy Walters and Commander Chris Tyler with Commanders Kaede Fujieda, Yuichi Kayama and Ichiro Oogami as they walked down the food court.

Sammy greeting John, "Fancy meeting you here," as she sat down next to him was holding onto some shopping bags. John sitting back in the chair, "Well I suppose you are helping too?" Nodding yes at his question, as Kaede joined them; John looked at Kaede, "Are you finding everything that you need or want?" as Kaede peered into her shopping bags.

Looking up Kaede, "Yes sir with help from Captain Hollister, it will take some getting used to this method of shopping." John glancing at Yuichi and Ichiro, "Are you both finding things, since Chris is with you?" Both who had been peering into their bags also nodded.

As the evening progressed the various members of Task Group Rose showed off their wares to John. Sumire and Orihime had found the Gucci store and both had also discovered Nordstrom's. John watching as they walked to the busses to store their purchases, turned to Martha who was knitting, "You planned this for them to become more familiar with how things are done here did you not? Smiling as she busily continued to knit, "But of course. You can describe to them all the things in this world, but if they don't have direct exposure to it how can they learn to cope."

John looking at what Martha was making, "Who is the sweater for?" Martha looking up, "Oh it's for Iris, I am sure she will enjoy having it." John looking at the handiwork pondered that with all the stores here in the Mall, his mother could buy one but instead wants to knit one. Looking up from her project, "I will also be making a sweater for each and every one of Task Group Rose, including the Dream Division." John doing the mental arithmetic, "There is no way for you to do that many by the time the Wisconsin sails." Martha looking unconcerned, "The Navy Wives Club of which I am still a member is helping out. The ones that don't get done in time for the Wisconsin's sailing, I will have them shipped to Japan and they will be there when the ship arrives."

Just as John stands up to get a cup of coffee, Matt comes over the radio, "John, the cargo bays on the busses are full. What would you like to do? Rent a truck?" Momentarily taken aback John keys the radio, "Well it would be our best option, but where do we find a rental agency that is open at this hour as its close to 2100 hours?"

A San Diego Sheriff Deputy intrudes over the radio to advise that the Sears store in the Mall has a Budget Rent-A-Truck department. John hearing that, "Well Matt you are elected, go get the largest truck that you can lay your hands on bring it back to where the buses are and we will start loading it as well." Matt does so and shortly returns with a 45 foot cargo truck with a lift gate.

Looking at Martha, "Mother now just suppose where in the heck we are going to put all this stuff on the Wisconsin? It is big, but there are limitations and I have been asking a lot from the crew." Putting down her needles, "The crew of that fine ship understands the situation and will be flexible as things warrant and you know that. Stop worrying about such trivial matters, Sammy and Chris both has told me that they have those issues taken care of."

John sighed and went to get his coffee and as he did so he wondered if the merchants were happy making all the money. Looking at his watch, they had 45 minutes remaining and as he returned to his seat in the Food Court; the consorts with their charges continued to move about.

Friday, January 22nd, 2010 – Parking Lot – 2215 hours –

With everyone accounted for the busses were loading their passengers, John noted that there were now two cargo trucks; "Matt, who is going to drive those things?" as Matt looked rather sheepish, "I'll drive one, one of my engineering volunteers will drive the other," as John gave up trying to imagine what had been purchased to require two 45 foot cargo trucks for transports. Turning to thank the Deputy Sheriff's for their services John looked back at Matt, "Just how much stuff did Kohran buy?" Matt shrugging his shoulders in return made his way to one of the trucks.

Friday, January 22nd, 2010 – Long Family Estate – 2330 hours –

Arriving at the Estate and going through the security checks the busses and the cargo trucks parked on the grounds. John advising everyone because of the late hour to leave everything where it was he ordered everyone off to bed. John looking at the parked vehicles knew that Saturday was going to be interesting as the young women showed off their purchases.

Saturday, January 23rd, 2010 –Long Family Estate – 0400 hours –

Arising at 0400 hours he was met at the door of his cottage by Leni who sported a running outfit complete with Nike running shoes and her Chow sporting a black collar with I.D. tags. Joining them and similarly attired were the remainder of the Rose Division, including Iris. Turning to Kaede as he stepped off the porch, "Kaede, this is not a mandatory obligation. It is entirely voluntary," Surprised and coming to attention from parade rest, "Yes sir that is understood, but the Rose Division understands the needs of physical fitness and will follow all required United States Navy guidelines." Seeing his Chief of Staff, Captain Frank Orkney also an avid runner dressed out as well, John shrugged his shoulders; "Very well then, we will do a 6 kilometer run." Hearing no groans or other comments as he prepared to head out, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg stepped forward next to Maria and Kanna who both smiled at her appearance; Teresa, who had stepped forward of the group to be recognized by the Admiral; "Sir if I may take charge and lead the Division on the run, sir?" Giving his permission the run began.

As the group of runners passed the dormitory of the Dream Division, John noted that the consorts too were in formation and as members of Task Group Rose ran pass, the volunteers from the USS. Wisconsin joined in. John who counted 85 additional runners caught the eye of Frank, "Frank, who is minding the dormitory while everybody is out here?" Frank grinning, "I borrowed some Marines, they are patrolling the dormitory hallways."

Continuing the pace as he pondered how he was going to repay Major Anthony Robins for this.

Completing the run, and dismissing the Division till breakfast, John jogged back to the cottage from the dormitory after meeting the Marine Security Personnel who had taken the place of the consorts while on the run. Showering and changing, John strolled towards the parking lot just as the sun was rising just past 0700 hours.

John finding his father sitting in a parked John Deer all terrain utility vehicle sat down next to him, his father with a grin; "Surprised John?" Shaking his head no, "I kind of expected this. Where's Martha?" as he noted Will gazing down the access road towards the helicopter landing port.

Will looking a bit uncomfortable, "She's out feeding the Marines. From what I have been told by Koto, she is flipping pancakes." John at that point figured the payment for services rendered was being made at that moment, "Will wonders ever cease;" John quipped.

Seeing Commander Matt Healey strolling up, "Well Matt I hope you slept well, did you enjoy shopping with Kohran?" Smiling in return as he sat in the rear seat, "It was an enlightening experience especially for the clothing though going into Victoria Secrets was a bit too much so I had one of the female consorts go with her;" as John raised an eyebrow over that comment, the sound of a military Humvee as it drove up the access road caught his attention. In its front seat was Martha, and Major Anthony Robins was driving.

Quickly exiting the vehicle after it stopped, Major Robins rendered honors to the senior officers both active and retired; then walked to the passenger side of the vehicle to assist Martha out. Another John Deer utility cart driven by Koto Ota pulling a mobile grill and cook unit passed by with Koto waving as he headed to the rear of the Reception Hall. John stepping out of the utility vehicle shook hands with the Marine Major, "Major Robins thank you for the help that you have been providing. It has helped keep things smoothly working." The Major grinning, "It has been a pleasure sir and my troops appreciate the home cooking that your mother has been doing for us." Not wanting to know just how much Martha has been cooking, John skips asking for the details.

With Major Robins giving his thanks again he departs and as he drives off Kohran stops to gaze at the Hummer as it drives by. John, seeing her inquisitiveness as the Humvee disappears from view turns to Matt, "Matt I know how you love to tinker with things as she does, but no way in any shape, fashion or form that I will authorize the purchase or requisition of a Humvee here in the United States; besides where the heck would we put it? The hanger is going to be cramped enough with the Suburban being loaded on board. Please start small, perhaps with a Briggs and Stratton engine?" Sighing, "Then and only then if she dismantles the engine and puts it back together properly will I consider something more challenging. Besides, go talk to Kaede as she can testify to what can happen when Kohran tinkers too much. Some of her tinkering has resulted in some spectacular pyrotechnics."

Matt with resignation gets out, "Well I guess I can get an engine from Northern Supply Company which I saw on the way here. I explain the situation and I am sure she will understand." John mumbling, "God I hope so," as he visualizes daily explosions on the Wisconsin from her failed tinkering.

His father Will turned and patted him on the shoulder, "I know the feeling too, because that old lawn mower still works," as Will smiled at the memory of John dismantling a Briggs and Stratton engine when John was but 8 years old. The mower now nearly 40 years old and still used for the occasional trim, still sported the painted warning on it's engine cowling, "John DO NOT TAKE APART AGAIN! Signed DAD."

Will reaching for the Nextel laying in the seat next to him calls the rest of employees of the Estate to come to the parking lot to help unload the busses and trucks, turns to look at his son, "John you have been blessed. There will be the ups and down of life, but those can be dealt with as they come at you. Do the best you can. By the way are you up for range practice?" as Will taps the gun case sitting at his feet. John who nods yes but suggests breakfast first and Will starts the John Deer and they head off to the Reception Hall for breakfast.

Saturday, January 23rd, 2010 –Long Family Estate – 0800 hours –

With breakfast out of the way, Will and John on their way to the indoor range that had been built on the Estate see Maria Tachibana and Teresa Bloomberg and invite both to join. Seeing the Maria's piece, her old style break open Colt, Will takes an interest in it; "Maria, if I may can I have a look at it?" Giving permission, Maria hands the old Colt to John's father. Admiring the workmanship and how well it had been cared for he carefully hands it back, "Maria, firearms technology has come a long way since 1927 and with modern ammunition as it is today I don't think your Colt will stand up to the new stuff. So how about considering something new?"

Maria who had seen Teresa's Glock 21C, "I have seen Teresa's weapon and it interests me can it be possible to obtain one?" as Will parked the John Deer utility vehicle at the entrance to the range he turned back to look at her, "Maria, I can get just about anything that strikes your fancy. Let's have a look at my collection and let you do some firing runs to see what you like."

John, who punched in the disarm code for the security system; "Maria, my father has quit a large collection from muzzle loaders to some examples that the general public can not get." Strolling to the entrance of the armory vault, John punched in another access code and waited patiently as the system disarmed and retracted the huge locking cylinders of the vault door. The door itself weighed in at 5 tons but so well balanced that it took only a finger tip to open. The vault extended for 250 feet along the building, with reinforced concrete measuring 6 feet in depth with the foundation resting on shock absorbers it was isolated from the earth itself.

Maria who was taking in some of the collection visible through the 3 inch thick blast resistant display doors which added another layer of protection was impressed, "I see you have an amazing collection of weaponry," seeing a Japanese Halberd, Maria turned to look at John, "Your father collects these too?" as she sees the Halberd, "Yes just about everything that strikes his interest." Spying the stand alone display case, he approaches and looks at a sword lying within. "Will, did this sword belong to Ikki?" as Will stopped beside him, "Yes it did John, and he brought that with him from Japan when he came to San Francisco to meet Herbert. It was a wise move to include the serial number of Herbert's Colt in your introduction letter as it proved without a doubt to Herbert that Ikki was telling the truth." Laying next to the sword was John's introduction letter that he had written for Ikki at the Imperial Theater in 1927. What was even more surprising was seeing the three deformed bullets. The very same ones removed from his body by an Imperial Army Surgeon in 1927. Why did Ikki bring those? John would never find out.

John turned to his father, "You were playing hide and seek with the sword and the letter?" nodding yes, Will shifting his gaze to the display case; "Herbert kept the sword in a bank lock box for a period of time. Then after his death, I had to play the shell game for many years as well. I knew you would be to busy to come home during the refit of the Wisconsin and the planning for the mission so I had the display case manufactured in 2008 and installed here. It has been in the vault since that time. When you requested that Herbert's Colt be sent to you, I knew at that point you were going on the mission and I just had to wait for the events to take place."

Seeing that Maria was looking at group of semi-automatics, Will walked over to her; "Maria see anything that you might like to try?" as he stopped next to her. Maria seeing the Glock 21C pointed to it and a Beretta 9MM. Will who disarmed the security system for that case, retrieved the guns and two others both which were Smith & Wesson's.

Walking out of the vault, Will went to a group of cabinets and walked till he found the one with the 9MM and the .45 caliber ammunition and retrieved the magazines for the selected weapons. Asking everyone to don the required shooting glasses and hearing protection, they entered the shooting range that extended for 100 yards.

With Teresa demonstrating the loading of the magazines, Maria loaded several for each of the previously selected weapons. John who had retrieved Herbert's Colt loaded several magazines himself and waited for Maria to complete her task. Teresa explained the safety on each of the weapons and then field stripped each one. Maria also field stripped and reassembled each one as well, to Teresa's satisfaction. Nodding to Will that they were ready to go, the target practice began.

Maria shot the Beretta 9MM first, the current weapon of choice for the U.S. Military. Not particularly pleased after putting it through its paces, she laid it aside and took up the Smith & Wesson's. Though each performed to her satisfaction she also laid them aside after clearing them and took up the Glock 21 C.

Maria began firing the Glock and adjusting to it as she continued to fire, her rounds on target migrated to the center circle within a matter of minutes. In the next lane, Teresa joined in and soon both Glock's were nearly firing as one. Punching the retract switches for both lanes; Will retrieved the targets which had been set to the 50 yard range.

Will turned to Maria, "Very impressive for shooting the Glock for the first time. Would you like one?" surprised at such an offer, Maria said yes. Will who turned to John, "Do you remember Ledford Morgan?" As he headed for a nearby telephone, "Yes I do Will he is retired from the Marines is he not?" Will dialing the phone, "Yes he is but he is a licensed distributor and I'll have him get a Glock 21 C for Maria and bring it out. While he is here he can fine tune it to her specifications."

John who got a description of Ledford and the vehicle that he would be driving, phones Captain Orkney; who notifies the Marine Security detail of Morgan's impending arrival. Escorted from the entrance by a Marine manned Humvee, Morgan arrives at the gun range by 1000 hours.

Seeing John waiting outside the building Ledford greets him, "Good morning John, "What is with all the security? A Marine Security Detachment no less;" Shaking hands with Ledford, "You could say I have brought some special guests," which about that point walking past and greeting both John and Ledford were the Dream Division on their way to their spiritual practice. Ledford seeing the Dream Division in their colorful kimonos, blinked twice and turned to look back at John, "Ok, I'll bite; just what is going on?" Motioning Ledford to enter the building, John told him he would explain everything.

Setting the gun case down on a nearby work table, Ledford turned to greet Will a long time friend and having served with him; Ledford held Will in high regard as he did John with established trusts with both men.

Seeing Teresa and Maria still within the range area, firing, "So which one is getting the Glock?" as Ledford opened the case to retrieve the weapon. John taking a chair, "The woman on lane 3, Maria Tachibana;" as Ledford eyed Maria, "Ok tell me about her and why you are obtaining the gun for her," as John expecting the question explained. "What you are about to hear is classified and is not to be repeated," as John explained the situation; Ledford sat back and took it all in.

John having completed the briefing to Ledford watched as he took out some forms from his briefcase, "These are for the weapon to document the purchase, please sign here and initial here," as Ledford pointed to the appropriate spots on the Federal Firearms Transfer Form. John doing so returned the documents and watched Ledford place them back into the briefcase.

Will taking it in, "Ledford did you bring some goodies with you to customize the weapon?" Turning to the sound of the door to the range as it opened, "Because I believe your new customer is ready for your skills;" seeing Maria enter the work shop area, Ledford sized her and Teresa up.

Ledford addressed Teresa, "Long time, no see Teresa;" as he smiled at her. Teresa showing a bit of surprise, "Master Sergeant Morgan, I did not know you knew Admiral Long." Walking up to Maria and asking her to hold out her shooting arm, "I and the Long's go way back. I served with Will Long during a couple of tours of duty with an Amphibious Task Group he commanded. I served with John, before being stationed in Iraq with you." Having Maria put her arm down he walked around her and stood before her again.

Noting the gloves, Ledford asked if she routinely wore them on an every day basis. John observed that Ledford did not miss a thing as he continued to interview Maria.

Satisfied, Ledford returned to the table and picked up the Glock he had brought and after rechecking that the weapon was still clear, he handed it to Maria who went through the same procedure. Examining her stance and how she held the weapon, he took a close look at her grip on the butt of the weapon. Turning to Teresa, "Give me a hand, I have some grip displays in the van," and with Teresa walked out.

Maria not quite understanding looked at the Admiral, "Grip displays?" John explained that Ledford had mockups with specialized grips mounted so that she could judge how the weapon would feel in her hand. Ledford returning with several of the displays set them on another table and removed each one and asked her to hold it as though she was in firing position. The grips were mounted on an exact replica of the Glock 21 C which was molded in plastic, mimicking the Glock's butt itself. Ledford had Will hand him each one until he found what he was looking for. Satisfied he jotted down the manufacture number and retrieved the grips from his van.

Ledford removed the OEM manufacture grips and replaced them with the specialized Pachmyer's which he then installed. His next chore was measuring her finger pull with a specialized measuring scale that was meant to measure her trigger finger's resistance to weight of a trigger being pulled. Adjusting the trigger break force till she felt comfortable with a 5 pound 5 ounce setting, Ledford disassembled the Glock. Opening a small case nearby, Ledford removed a small spring and replaced the OEM spring with the 5.5 spring and reassembled.

Looking at the stock sights, he opened another case and removed several. Choosing the Williams Fire Sights, he fitted them to the Glock and after zeroing them in, he handed the weapon to Maria. Turning to Teresa, "You'll be next, after I get done with Maria," as Teresa who tried to turn down the offer, Ledford held up his hand; "On the house, Teresa."

As Maria returned to the range, Ledford asked John who else would be outfitted. Pausing a moment; John turned and picked up the phone and called the Reception Hall. Koto who answered was instructed to have Lieutenants Kohran RI, Leni Milchstrase, Orihime Soletta and Lachette Altair with Commander's Fujieda, Kayama and Oogami report to the gun range. John thinking about the Hildebrand in the armory also had Lieutenant Sumire Kanzaki report as well.

With the individual members of Task Group Rose on the shooting range to choose their new side arms, John upon hearing the phone ring picked it up. Captain Orkney had received word that the modifications to the Koubu and the Eisenkleid had been completed from Commander Healey.

John had Captain Orkney setup a flight and operations test at the Naval Air Station for Monday afternoon to complete the final adjustments. It would be the first time that the Task Group Rose equipment would be fully operational and in itself would conclude another milestone.


	18. Sakura Wars 21: The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 18

Monday, January 25th, 2010 – Naval Air Station San Diego – 0900 hours –

It was the first chance for Task Group Rose to test their recently refitted Koubus and Eisenkleids. Commander Matt Healey appeared ubiquitous at first. For Naval Aviation personnel who were doing the final checks of the jet back packs, the sight of the Chief Engineer of the Wisconsin in a tee-shirt with the rest of his work suite tied around his waste; managing to wiggle into the access hatches of the equipment had many of them wondering just what he was there for.

The mating of steam power and jet power propulsion was far from an easy task. Matt who had been working with the Navy Aviation engineers since Sunday to iron out the last kinks, withdrew from Lieutenant Milchstrase's unit main access panel, turning the locking pins to the secure position.

As Matt straightened out the kinks in his back, he heard the approach of the busses carrying Task Group Rose. Turning to look at them as they stopped to disembark their passengers; he cracked a smile at the new g-shock suites that each one now wore. Still colorful as ever, and much improved thanks to 21st century technology the state of the art suites would better protect their wearers than what they had worn in 1927. It was when Iris walked off the bus that caused the most disbelief. A nearby veteran combat pilot got jabbed in the ribs by his female Radar Intercept Officer, for uttering the comment that they sure are getting younger every day.

Matt pulled the lower half of his work suite back up and refastened it. After seeing where Captain Hollister and Admiral Long were he went to join them. Sammy who had wanted to see the testing to see just how the Rose Combat Division would work on the Wisconsin was sitting on the lowered tailgate of the Suburban, "John are you sure this is really a good idea to do it here and not somewhere else?" as she watched the Rose Combat Division man their equipment. John turning back, "This is the best place as any to do the tests and get a feel for how their equipment now handles. It would have been like sending the Wisconsin to sea and not knowing her new capabilities and trying to fight the ship and discovering that it would not do what you wanted it to do in a crisis."

As Matt strolled up and plopped into a nearby chair, John gave him a questioning look; "Well Matt, how about it?" Matt sighed cracking his neck, "As things go, I have done all I could. Kohran is happy as clams over the refits. She has by the way boosted the output of the jetpacks by 20 percent." John turning to look at Matt, "I really hope that she had some help with that? The last thing I need is someone getting hurt." Matt smiled, "She did just fine, and the jetpacks can handle the added boost."

With the support equipment moved away and after requesting permission to begin the testing, Commander Fujieda gave the order to begin. Including Commander Oogami's unit there were 10 in all and as one they initiated the start sequence. As each called out their readings of their particular equipment, they then after clearance moved off.

The deafening noise caused Sammy to put ear protectors on and she watched in interest as each unit went through its paces. John conferring with the Air Station Representative turned to look as the last unit piloted by Sakura did a pirouette in mid-air to land next to her comrades in the prescribed formation chosen for mass take-off.

Matt who had noted the readings looked at John and nodded, "You have clearance for the next phase sir." As John nodded to Kasumi Fujii she gave the orders to launch, "All Rose Combat Units are clear for launch, your initial heading is 290 degrees, set formation Bravo." With that the jet packs spooled up and Task Group Rose launched together for the first time.

For the next 2 hours, Task Group Rose Combat Division put their machines through the paces. From simulated touch and go landings on a nearby runway to familiarize themselves with the deck of a Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier to the landing on the simulated outline of their landing area on the Wisconsin they all did remarkably well.

Satisfied with the testing, John had Kasumi give the orders to land directly onto the trailers which had shuttled the Koubus and the Eisenkleids from the hanger. After shut down and the ground crew securing the equipment the Combat Division dismounted.

Having them gather around John made an announcement, "All of you have demonstrated that you can indeed handle the Koubu's and the Eisenkleid's. While you have been testing the equipment a special guest has been observing from nearby and he would now like to meet all of you. Please board the buses and we will go and meet him now."

Sammy, mystified at who might be the visitor; "Admiral, just who are we going to meet?" as she got into the passenger seat of the Suburban. John turning with a bit of a twinkle in eye; "Sammy, we are going to meet the President of the United States."

Monday, January 25th, 2010 – Naval Air Station San Diego – 1200 hours –

Sitting in the chair as the Rose Combat Division had conducted the testing of their equipment, the President of the United States had watched intently. The President pondered if he was asking too much from such a group of young women, especially Iris. He too had seen Iris get off the bus and mount her Koubu, her cheerfulness evident. He had faced many crises in the past several years and it had weighed heavily on him. The emergence of the Sea Wraith in 2007 and witnessing the destruction of the USS Doyle FFG-39 from the situation room in the White House, when then Rear Admiral Long deliberately rammed the ship into the Sea Wraith to save the Queen Elizabeth 2 from attack.

Hearing the proposed plan to bring back the then mystical Imperial Flower Combat Division and the Dream Division in 2008 from Admiral Long and approving it, had all come to this. Captain Frank Orkney who had described the testing sequence for the equipment stood nearby and quietly advised a Presidential Aide that the Rose Division were now enroute. The Aide who notified the President, then nodded to a nearby Secret Service agent that they were to be going to the planned meeting area. As the President stood, he took one last look at the Koubus and Eisenkleids as the transports moved them to the hanger wondering if he had made the right decision.

The meeting room was normally used for briefing and debriefings of Navy pilots after having completing a flight mission. The room had been cleared and searched by the Secret Service. New furniture had been brought in for the occasion, and carefully laid out. Admiral John Long entering the room noted the casual layout and that the Dream Division had been brought to the Air Station as well. The President wanted to be up close and personal with the Task Group Rose and that was the way he had wanted it. Taking a position so he could observe the doorway, John waited.

Seeing the Presidential Party as they began to enter, "Attention on Deck, The President of the United States," as he entered, John noted with much satisfaction that no one looked to the rear to catch an early glimpse. The President a former Navy man himself gave the carry on orders directly. Dressed casually, the President approached John and shook his hand, "John, I am impressed; your descriptions of these young women do not do them justice," as he took in the Dream Division.

Turning back to John the President asked, "Are you sure that this is the right choice? They have given up everything that they knew to come here. Many are in my mind too young for this," as John put a hand on the President's shoulder; "Mr. President, it was the right thing to do and they truly want to help. Let me introduce you to them please." Admiral John Long began the introductions.

John noted that each one left an impression on the President, from Kanna whose firm hand shake could make anyone wince did not seem to bother the President to Sakura who became momentarily flustered at addressing him. It was Iris that caught the President's attention when she sent Jean-Paul into a hovering position in the center of the room; the Secret Service Agents even though briefed had focused on the stuffed bear as it briefly moved in front of the President.

John making eye contact with Iris, had her send it back to the center of the room over the heads of the Dream Division who were unconcerned by Jean-Paul's movements. Meeting Leni, the President sat down and spoke with her; John unable to hear what was being said knew that Captain Kincaid had indeed briefed the President on her situation.

The President then turned to John, "I would like you to leave the room Admiral and that goes for the Secret Service as well. I would like to speak with these people privately." Acknowledging the order, John walked towards the door and saw that one Secret Service Agent was hesitating, "Agent you heard the order; leave the room. I can attest to the President's safety. He is likely protected better than he could ever be anywhere at the moment."

Looking at Commander Fujieda, "Kaede, when the President so directs please send someone to get us," as John exited the room and pulled the door shut.

When the door closed the President of the United States took a breath and began to ask questions. The talks lasted one and a half hours; the aides to the President were starting to get antsy, as John who was unconcerned by the elapse of time had seen the break lounge across from the meeting room; had taken a seat on a battered sofa with Captain Hollister who had outlined some tactical formations after observing the performance of the Koubus and Eisenkleids. Engrossed in conversation with Frank and Sammy, he did not see the door to the meeting room open.

Tsubaki, who had opened the door and peered out looking for the Admiral called for him, Frank and Sammy to come into the room but asked that everyone else to stay outside.

An Aide, who tried to come into the room behind Frank, was stopped by Maria. Her imposing stature and her body language was enough to make the aide swallow heavily and back peddle.

The President seeing the spectacle, chuckled, "I supposed I have caused some scheduling conflicts for the rest of the day," as John walked up to him. Turning to see Maria at the door giving the aide her silent treatment, "They get paid to fix such things, Mr. President. You had some things on your mind that needed to be addressed," as John and the President sat down.

The President briefly nodded reached for a nearby briefcase and opened it. Withdrawing a large manila folder, he handed it to John, "Within that folder is an intelligence report received from British Intelligence and backed up by the Central Intelligence Agency. We have confirmation that a scientific research project called Project Wachstum has resurfaced." Turning to the President as John opened the folder, "It figures that something like this would have happened. Certain governments are beginning to panic," as John scanned the documents. The President who had spoken at great length to both Iris and Leni, "John, you were right in dismantling the operation in 1927 Japan. Had it been successful we might have had an entirely different outcome in World War II."

The President stood, "I am going to authorize military intervention on this matter. The British are also joining as well." Bringing up a different subject altogether the President spoke, "John, will Task Group Rose be ready to sail by Friday?" as he looked questionably, John replied; "Yes sir, the Wisconsin sails as scheduled. We will conduct additional training while enroute to Tokyo." With that the President thanked John and bid farewell to Task Group Rose as he walked towards the door.

Monday, January 25th, 2010 – Long Family Estate – 1630 hours –

Returning to the Long Family Estate, John held a brief staff meeting before the evening meal. Directing Captain Orkney and Commander Fujieda to prepare Task Group Rose for boarding the Wisconsin on Wednesday the 27th of January he also directed that the consorts assist their charges with selecting what clothing could be carried and what should be left for shipment to Japan. That evening the process for moving Task Group Rose began.

Tuesday, January 26th, 2010 – Long Family Estate – 0700 hours –

Ledford Morgan arrived with the selected side arms for the remainder of Task Group Rose. Ensuring that they had made the correct choices for their side arms, Ledford finished the process of customizing each weapon. The Admiral noted that all had selected .45 caliber chambered weapons vice 9MM. Whether it was from personal experience or just their preferences, a .45 caliber chambered side arm became the weapon of choice to be carried by members of Task Group Rose.

The final selection of clothing and other personal effects were made, and a U.S. Navy Deuce and a half was summoned from the Naval Station and loaded. It was sent on to the Wisconsin where crew members would unload and place the personal property in each assigned living quarters. Captain Hollister made her final trip to the Long Estate in the afternoon to report on the status of the ship and supply load out. Sammy dropped a hint to John, that Kohran's work shop was rather well equipped for that on a Navy ship, leaving him to wonder just how much Matt and Kohran had bought at the mall.

John held his final staff meeting at the estate and directed that the movement of personnel begin at 0800 hours on Wednesday. For the remainder of the day he went through the mundane requirement of reports and clearing up the final snags of moving such a diverse group of people.

Koto Ota prepared the left over personal effects for shipment to Japan and had summoned a Federal Express truck for the loading and transfer. The final box was loaded at 1700 hours and the truck was sent on its way.

Martha and Will Long held a farewell party in the Reception Hall and John was surprised that Martha had come through with her promise of having a knitted sweater for each and every one of the Combat Division as well as the Dream Division. Martha with a smile gave John a peck on the cheek as she handed him his sweater and wished him and crew God Speed.

Wednesday, January 27th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0930 hours –

Standing aft of the port side quarterdeck, Admiral Long now back in uniform observed the boarding of Task Group Rose. The Wisconsin had been placed well away from main body of ships that made San Diego their homeport, in the distance the mixture of destroyers and cruisers fused together to create a grayish background.

Commander Fujieda approached and saluted handing him some message traffic from Cynthia Long who was now in Tokyo, "John, you can expect some action to be forthcoming in the next two weeks that could be of considerable proportions. Several minor outbreaks have occurred. All the Sea Wraiths were from the 70 feet to 120 foot range and were destroyed after numerous attacks were conducted against them," frowning; John read the addendum to see what happened. Looking at his watch, he had Commander Fujieda notify Captain Orkney that he wanted a staff meeting in the afternoon at 1300 hours. Turning on his heel, John headed aft to the rear deck hatch that would take him to the hanger bay and Kohran's workshop. After briefly inspecting the workshop, Admiral Long headed forward to prepare for the staff meeting. He had been correct, Kohran and Matt had cleaned out the Radio Shack.

Wednesday, January 27th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1300 hours –

Sitting at the table with his staff, Admiral Long reviewed the status of the Task Group Rose load out. The Koubus and Eisenkleids would be loaded by crane beginning at 1900 hours. He directed that Kohran and Commander Healey supervise and work with the deck division of who were handling the evolution, so that the equipment was properly stowed and secured for sea. It was the Sea Wraith alert forecast that he brought up next.

Turning to the display screen, "Cynthia, who is in Tokyo, sent this projected forecast for Sea Wraith outbreaks this morning; which looks at the next two weeks. As John stood he tapped a key on the laptop, "Cynthia along with other scientists note that the forecasts are at best a what if situation. Every time there is an actual occurrence the data from that appearance is added to the database and the forecast rate improves.

John tapped another key, "There is also the disturbing problem that the Sea Wraith are getting larger and in some cases harder to take out. If not hit directly they will regenerate into a separate entity." Commander Kayama spoke up, "Admiral that had occurred in some cases with the Kouma in Japan. During some of the battles the regeneration of the wounded Kouma had proved to be problematic."

John nodded, "An attack by a Sea Wraith against a Russian Cargo ship which was destroyed demonstrated that. Two U.S. Navy heavy cruisers engaged it and watched it split into three separate entities. A Russian Navy heavy cruiser joined in on the battle and utilizing their ordnance; all three were finally destroyed. The final tally was one cargo ship sunk, its crew dead and three Navy vessels damaged. I can not stress the importance of getting taking on the Sea Wraith at a distance. The paranormal energy released by them has played havoc with modern day fighting ships. This brings us to the defensive barrier that Commander Fujieda and Lieutenant Commander Oogami have been working on."

Turning to Commander Oogami, John asked him to begin his presentation, "I have been along with Commander Fujieda have developed a workable solution to the former Imperial Capital Spiritual Barricade Formation. We have named it the Rose Shield and it can be used on the move." Tapping the keyboard, "This overhead view shows the placement of Task Group Rose. The key is going to be Iris at the center. With the Dream Division on the Wisconsin as long as we are within line of sight it will work. The added numbers of Dream Division mystics will at best estimate give us a barrier circumference of 10,000 yards." Tapping another key, "We have also come up with a way to help protect the ship itself from the paranormal energy attacks. That is by utilizing the degaussing equipment to alter the magnetic field of the ship.

Intrigued by that statement Admiral Long asked for further details from Oogami, "By flipping the magnetic field that naturally surrounds the ship, the paranormal energy which is essentially an electrical field will when it encounters the ships continually shifting magnetic field will be dispersed harmlessly through the ships hull to the surrounding ocean." John sitting back in his chair, "If your theory on altering a ship's magnetic field to disperse a paranormal energy release from a Sea Wraith would be possible lets get this information out world wide to all concerned parties. Maybe it can save some lives." Directing that Captain Orkney draft a message for release, Admiral Long adjourned the briefing.

The high priority message addressing a possible defensive solution to the paranormal energy attack by the Sea Wraith was dispatched and broadcast world wide. Shipping companies in turn notified their ships of the possible defensive solution which for one ship came just in time.

Wednesday, January 27th, 2010 – Mid-Pacific – 1730 hours –

An earthquake notification and Sea Wraith alert was issued after a 6.0 magnitude event took place. As surveillance satellites began to focus on the area of interest, they picked up the only ship in the area, a rare American flagged bulk cargo carrier the Pacific Freedom. It's Master, Josh Dillion had just received the emergency message concerning the possible counter-measure to an attack by a Sea Wraith. Dillon, who had already encountered the Sea Wraith twice before had been lucky as there had been military forces in the area. With their help they had been able to distract the Wraith from his ship.

This time no such luck, the nearest military asset was a P3-C Orion anti-submarine aircraft and it was an hour away, when Dillon got a report of the Sea Wraith being sighted. The Pacific Freedom was not by any means a speed demon, grossing at 85,000 tons at full load her maximum speed through the water was a mere 24 knots.

His Chief Engineer having read the message that originated from the Wisconsin was at the degaussing control station in the engine room after pushing the throttles of the Nissan Diesel power plant to their max settings. Dillon on the bridge uttered an explicative when the Sea Wraith cut loose. Ordering the helm put hard over, he calmly advised the Engineer that they had incoming from the Sea Wraith. Taking manual control of the degaussing system, the Chief Engineer began to alter the magnetic field of the Pacific Freedom. With the ship barely beginning to answer her helm, the roiling ball of energy impacted on the hull, 120 feet forward of the bridge and it dissipated after causing what sounded like a brief crack of thunder that would come from a lightning strike during a thunderstorm, leaving a small burned spot of paint.

By the time the P3-C Orion Maritime Patrol aircraft had arrived on station to assist the Pacific Freedom there was nothing left for the aircraft to shoot at. Dillon unable to dodge the paranormal energy blasts had endured 15 direct hits without damage except to the ships paint job. Having enough of the Sea Wraith, Dillon maneuvered the Pacific Freedom and rammed it at 24 knots. Though hideous to look at it could apparently show expressions, as it did so when the 85,000 ton Pacific Freedom rammed it at 24 knots, the Sea Wraith forced beneath the surface as the Pacific Freedom rode over it; the Wraith met its doom when the twin screws of the Pacific Freedom turning at 122 revolutions per minute chewed the creature to pieces. The DVD recording made by a crewman on the bridge was uploaded by satellite and forwarded to the Pentagon.


	19. Sakura Wars 21: The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 19

Thursday, January 28th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours –

Admiral Long convened the staff meeting with the announcement of the successful defensive measure undertaken by the merchant ship Pacific Freedom. The news of the attack had broken on CNN, MSNBC and the Fox News Networks within minutes of the edited video being released by the Pentagon. The idea of utilizing the degaussing system of a ship to alter the magnetic field of a ship to deflect an attack by a Sea Wraith had worked.

For John there were still some unanswered questions. The cargo of scrap metal on the Pacific Freedom could have assisted in some way and that would be difficult to answer as the ship was still enroute to China and could not be examined till it arrived.

John turning to Commander Fujieda and Lieutenant Commander Oogami congratulated them both on the solution. Looking at three Navy Commanders sitting in on the briefing he introduced them to the remaining staff, "I would like to introduce the following individuals. Commander Timothy Welter, commanding officer USS John S. McCain DDG-56, Commander Andrea London, commanding officer USS Hooper DDG-70 and Commander Mike Sherman, commanding officer USS Shiloh CG-67."

John had requested more escorts but with the Sea Wraith returning in such force he had been limited to just two destroyers and the cruiser. Only the USS Shiloh would remain with the Wisconsin when they arrived at Hawaii. Delayed with an engineering casualty before the departure of the battlegroup headed by the USS Ronald Regan CVN-76, the USS Shiloh would play catch up and since the Wisconsin was headed for Japan it would benefit both ships.

Turning to the laptop, Admiral Long tapped a key, "Playing on the screen is video taken by a crew member of the American flagged Pacific Freedom. Its Master, Josh Dillon had stumbled into the path of a Sea Wraith that was on the war path. Dillon who had received the message distributed from the Wisconsin concerning the use of the degaussing equipment to deflect a Sea Wraith attack put it to the test."

Standing as he continued, "The Pacific Freedom endured an astonishing 15 direct hits from the Sea Wraith's energy blasts, suffering nothing more than scorched paint in the areas that were hit." Letting that sink in, "Some of us who had previously encountered these energy releases were pretty much resolved that we were going to take a lot of damage while tangling with a Sea Wraith."

Tapping another key the video switched to an enhanced color still, "Dillon apparently had enough of the creature and used the weight of the Pacific Freedom to run it down." With a smile, John turned to the screen; "Most would agree that any creature would and should display some sort of expression in one form or another and in this case the Sea Wraith is no exception." Though hideous to look at the creature was displaying what could be interpreted as that of shock and surprise as John tapped another key, "The display of shock and some are arguing over this, surprise as the Pacific Freedom runs it over. The Sea Wraith is killed when the twin screws of the Freedom chews it to pieces."

John sat back down, "Dillon wisely did not hang around and left the area at best possible speed. A US Navy P3-C anti-sub and anti-wraith patrol was on station 15 minutes after the collision and observed a frantic feeding frenzy from sharks feeding on the remnants of the Sea Wraith."

Opening the briefing for comments he turned to Commander Sherman, "Mike your take on this?" Commander Sherman replied, "Well it was an unorthodox way of taking a Sea Wraith out, but we can't just go around ramming them when they pop up. There is the issue of the sonar domes of our cruisers and destroyers. It is unlikely the domes would survive the impact anyway." John nodded in agreement, "If it comes down to ramming as the last resort at least while in the company of the Wisconsin leave that chore to us, Sammy does not have a dome to worry about and we are heavy anyway. Besides I have no intention of getting that close and personal with a Sea Wraith again in the first place. Had I knew what I know now, the USS Doyle might still be around."

Giving the nod to Commander London, "With the possibility of using the degaussing systems on our ships to deflect or alter the energy release with the electronics that we all carry what kind of side effects have been noted and what we expect?" Good question John thought, "Andrea's thinking is that the energy dispersal would affect sensitive electronics. According to the Chief Engineer of the Pacific Freedom, all their electronic devices are still functional, though we can only theorize to what extent the magnetic field of the ship has been affected and that can only be measured when the ship reaches Hong Kong for off-load. As to side effects, the crew of the Pacific Freedom reported nothing more so far than a bad case of static cling, along with minor electrical shocks; which were nothing more harmful than what one would get while on a carpeted floor in low humidity."

Nodding to Commander Timothy Welter for his input, "Energy dispersal worked for the Freedom, the ramming option is out for my ship; utilizing 5 inch guns has in the past appeared to make these Sea Wraith down right ticked off which makes them more aggressive and predisposed to start chasing you around the ocean, which is all fine and good until you run out of fuel. We've seen that it takes several missiles in some cases depending on the warhead class to kill them. What is in the works for us to help kill these buggers?" as Timothy who hailed from West Virginia concluded with his Southern Twang.

Another good question as John tapped the keyboard again, "The Bureau of Navy Ordinance has developed a new 5 inch shell. Though similar to the souped up 5 inch shell used in the new Mark 150's on the Wisconsin it is not finned and can be used in the current crop of 5 inch mounts that are on your ship. Production is still limited, but considering that naval forces on the West Coast are engaging them on frequent basis BUORD is rushing a shipment in today for your ships. Right now we have enough for 100 rounds per ship, fifty rounds forward and fifty rounds aft. They will still use the conventional powders that you have in inventory. The explosive force has been increased 10 times that above a normal 5 inch HE round. As for the number of rounds, that is the best that I can do for now," as John turned to look at the photo of the new 5 inch round, its casing a deep purple to distinguish it from the other rounds.

John nodding to Captain Orkney to hand out the standing orders, "Frank is passing out the standing orders for this voyage. In the formation chosen for our voyage to Hawaii, I am placing Shiloh on the point with McCain to port and Hooper to starboard of the Wisconsin with a 4,000 yard separation between each ship and a 5,000 yard separation from the Wisconsin. Our transit speed will be 15 knots. In the event of a Sea Wraith warning and alert that may take us into the path of one, the McCain is to turn to port and take station astern on the Wisconsin's port quarter.

Hooper and Shiloh are to execute starboard turns, with Hooper taking station on the starboard quarter of the Wisconsin and Shiloh will take station directly astern. At which point Wisconsin will engage any Sea Wraith that put in an appearance. Main reason I want you up front is your sonar systems. The sonar techs have been briefed on what a Sea Wraith sounds like when it rockets to the ocean surface. As for the McCain and the Hooper, we will do an underway replenishment with your ships on the morning of our arrival at Pearl Harbor. That will save time for you and give you a leg up on the next part of your individual missions, the Shiloh will be staying with Wisconsin till she joins with the USS Ronald Regan. If there are any further questions please speak with Captain Orkney. That is all, good luck gentlemen and ladies, dismissed. Commander Fujieda and Commander Oogami with me please" Standing and coming to attention, the participants waited for Admiral Long to depart.

Leaving the briefing room, Admiral Long returned to his cabin accompanied by Kaede and Ichiro, "Gentlemen and ladies tell me how the training is going with the Rose Division," as he sat at his desk to look over the ever present paperwork. Kaede spoke first, "Admiral, the shipboard damage control training and fire fighting training is progressing very well, though there was some concern expressed about Iris and some of the younger Dream Division personnel."

John had expected that from Fleet Training Center in the first place nodded, "In their shoes having such a young group appear for that kind of training would be a shock, but it can not be helped. Regardless of their normal duties and assignments they need to be able to know how to fight fires and not be afraid of them. In addition to basic damage control they have to have some idea what to do as well." Leaning back in his chair, "I've been through the training myself and go through refreshers. If there are any further concerns from the Fleet Training Center, have them directed to me. I am not wearing these stars on my collars for nothing."

Turning to Ichiro, "You spoke with the commanding officers of the escort ships, any problems from them regarding the Koubus and Eisenkleids that when in operation may or may not make landings on their respective ships?"

Ichiro smiled, "Only Commander Welter of the McCain sir, he was wondering what a Koubu looked like. When he saw a photo of one, he said it looked like a flying moonshine still," chuckling over that John replied, "I suppose Timothy does have a point, Mary did say that an Eisenkleid she saw looked like a giant tea kettle."

Ichiro opened a folder, "Procedures for handling our equipment has been distributed to each of the escort ships along with information on refueling procedures. I spoke with representative of the Shiloh's embarked helicopter squadron and they are confident that there will be no problems if any have to make landings announced or unannounced on their ship," John leaning back, "Well that is a good thing to hear. Once we get underway tomorrow and settled out on our base heading, Sammy needs to bring aboard the SH-60 that was at the estate on standby.

Afterward in the afternoon we will do practice touch and goes with the Wisconsin and I'll setup the touch and goes for the Shiloh. Since neither the McCain nor the Hooper carry a helicopter, we still need to have their crews to become familiar with the operation of the equipment. That will be all, dismissed."

Thursday, January 28th, 2010 – Fleet Training Center – 1300 hours –

Senior Chief Hull Technician Phillip Newsome, who had arrived at 0600 hours to begin another day of putting sailors through the rigors of fighting fires; was surprised to see who he was training. Thinking at first he had a class of Navy Sea Cadet's he located the Officer in Charge of the group and met Commander Matt Healey the Chief Engineer of the USS Wisconsin.

In the group from the Wisconsin, nine were wearing khaki's and the remainder dungarees with a total number of 63 including Commander Healey. After satisfying his curiosity Phillip sat them down on the bleachers and went through his basic briefing.

After the briefing, Phillip learned that he was going to be putting the entire group through both the shipboard and aircraft fire fighting simulators. Splitting the group into more manageable sizes he along with other instructors put them through their paces.

After breaking for lunch and returning to the training field, Phillip eyed the group before him. With the exception of Commander Healey, all were women. There had been odd occurrences throughout the morning.

Phillip decided it was time to ask Commander Healey some questions, "Commander Healey, can you tell me what exactly is going on with your personnel?" as Phillip retrieved a notebook from his back pocket.

Matt had figured that it would happen so he took Phillip aside, "I suppose you are wondering about certain things, like the jammed hatch that is no longer jammed, the quickness of getting the engine room fire out. Those sort of things?" as Phillip nodded at each statement, Matt did his best to present his take on things; "Well the simulated jammed hatch, it looked like it has been through one too many fires and gave up the ghost. After all Kanna is a rather strong woman, the engine room fire was being tackled rather well and the ladies did a wonderful job of attacking the source." Matt did not reveal that Iris was behind the fire being snuffed out so quickly.

The small bucket fire that kept reigniting after being put out by a hapless instructor, who unaware of Orihime's abilities was the subject of a practical joke. Matt who had been watching from the sidelines was trying his best to keep from laughing out loud during the event; Matt also did not reveal the true cause but called it a strange occurrence.

Phillip brought up the odd gathering of the young women who had joined in a circle and appeared to be meditating during the lunch break, Matt knowing it was the Dream Division doing their daily practice stated it was normal for them to do that as they practiced a certain form of religious studies that had been approved by Admiral John Long. Mentioning the Admiral seemed to deflect any further inquiries and the training continued till 1700 hours.

Thursday, January 28th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1900 hours –

In his flag quarters, John sat back in his chair taking in the final reports from Captain Hollister and Commander Healey and Captain Orkney, "Matt, I suppose I owe an apology to Fleet Training Center for the behavior of Rose and Dream Divisions?" as Matt closed the folder. Smiling Matt replied, "Not necessary John, it has been handled. I have addressed the issue of the fires being put out so quickly and for the hatch; it did appear to have gone through one too many simulations." The hatch in question which John learned was on the shipboard simulator. Kanna frustrated that it would not open had grabbed onto the upper corner and had given it a good yank which bent it nearly in half.

As for the practical joke done by Orihime, John could only shake his head in disbelief, "Well at least she did not pull that stunt here on the ship. I hope someone has discussed it with her?" as John leaned back in his chair.

Matt replied, "Kaede did have a talk with her. I suppose I am to conduct additional training while enroute to Hawaii?" John nodding in reply, "Yes, it is to be done. Rose and Dream Divisions are part of the Wisconsin and if the need arises where we need their help, I want them able to know what to do. Sammy only has 900 crew members on a ship that originally had 2,500 to operate. Every person onboard has a second job to do and they have to be able to handle it."

Turning to Sammy, "What about final status on load out's," as she reviewed her notes, "All have been completed, the escorts have received their consignments of the 5 inch shells. All personnel have been accounted for and are now onboard. We will be ready to sail as scheduled at 0800 hours with the tide."

Looking at Frank, John asked about the overall status of Task Group Rose, "As Sammy mentioned all final load outs are complete. The Koubus and Eisenkleids are in their lock down positions in the hanger. The remaining SH-60, Charlie-One will be taken onboard after our departure. I have along with Kaede and Ichiro did a walk thru of the berthing spaces and have found all are secure for sea. All Rose Division and Dream Division personnel are onboard and ready for departure."

Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg knocked on the open door and entered the Admiral's quarters with a tray of coffee cups followed by Tsubaki. John taking a proffered cup from Teresa, "Thanks for bringing the coffee; is everything on the Security side of things going well?" as John took another group of folders from Tsubaki.

Teresa setting the tray down, "Yes Admiral, the Marine detachment reports nothing out of the ordinary; though you should know Kohran is in the hanger bay tinkering." Raising an eyebrow and looking at Matt, "Tinkering with what Teresa?"

As John shuffled the folders, "She is apparently working on a small engine, a Briggs and Stratton if I recall correctly sir." Looking at Matt, "If that engine malfunctions or does something it is not supposed to do Matt, guess who I am coming after?" as John focused on him directly, Matt got the message, "I'll go check on her," as Matt stood and departed the cabin, John could hear Matt breaking into a run down the passageway.

Frank who smiled as Matt left, "We can hope that the "Do Not Touch or Dismantle Signs" are enough to keep her away from the helicopters and the Suburban, as John quipped, "God I hope so, as it would be difficult to apologize to the Aviation types as to why she took apart a helicopter that belongs to them and as for the Suburban; Kohran will have to answer to Teresa."

With some chuckles emitted, John dismissed the remainder and returned to his paperwork.

Kaede and Ichiro with Yuichi were going through their own paperwork in the Division Offices as Kaede a bit flustered, "Who would have ever thought we would be dealing with this much," as she typed on a computer. Ichiro going through the personnel folders and signing off on the training conducted at the Fleet Training Center, "It is amazing as to how much documentation that there can be," closing Orihime's personnel jacket and reaching for Sakura's. Yuichi who still had temporary command of the Dream Division, "You two only have nine to deal with, think about having to keep up with fifty," as Yuichi who had taken to placing five personnel jackets at the same time on his desk and going from one to the other in assembly line fashion.

Kasumi Fujii who had stopped in the passageway to listen walked in, "Yuichi, you should be pleased to know that I and Yuri will be taking over your duties that you have with the Dream Division, so that you can focus on the intelligence side of things."

As Kasumi settled at her desk, she took a pile of personnel jackets next to Yuichi and setting them on her desk in similar fashion to that of Yuichi began to go through them.

"All of you have to remember we all share responsibilities and we made the choice to come with Admiral Long to help fight these demons," as Kasumi took another group of jackets, "Dealing with the paperwork is part of the fight or have you forgotten, that was part of what we did when we were in Tokyo."

Commander Chris Tyler who had been at the ships personnel office was walking by had heard the comments stepped in, "Gentlemen, Ladies, I could not help overhearing but I want to add that while you are part of the Wisconsin; if anything arises that seems to be overburdening to you please see me directly. Even though for paperwork purposes we are two separate commands, we are still one "family" and as such we take care of our own and we do not leave anyone behind if it can be helped. Is that understood?" as Chris looked to each one, they nodded in agreement. Looking around, Chris observed the stacks of personnel jackets lying about, "It appears you do need some help," as he reached for the phone and dialed a number. Within minutes, several Navy personnelmen trained in the complex work of dealing with military personnel jackets arrived to assist.


	20. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

The Return

Chapter 20

Friday, January 29th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0815 hours –

Admiral John Long stood on the flag bridge, observing the surrounding area as the Wisconsin put to sea. Beside him Captain Frank Orkney, who had received the latest message traffic which contained a message from the Pentagon and White House; causes him to let out a low whistle. Frank handed it to John for him to read, "You might be glad we are leaving now. The Pentagon and the White House are apparently both serious."

Taking the message and reading, "Well I suppose it was inevitable. It was going to be kind of hard to keep the existence of the Rose and Dream Division a secret for very long," as John handed the message traffic back.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg in her Marine blues standing to their rear, "Do you suppose we had a leak onboard sir?" turning to Teresa, "No not on the Wisconsin. The crew of this ship has demonstrated that they are very capable of holding their tongues. I suspect it was a leak on Capital Hill. The politicians tend to think that they are doing the right thing or they want to get even for not getting things their way. Personally if I had my druthers, I would put a couple of Tomahawk Cruise Missiles on top of them just for being so damn stupid, but we will get through it."

Looking downward and aft, John took in the Dream Division manning the rails. At least the issue of their silk kimonos hand been handled with replacing them with much safer cotton kimonos. Still highly visible and mixed among the crew members of the Wisconsin, the sight of the ship leaving San Diego had drawn crowds to the shore line.

Above the Wisconsin and kept at a considerable distance by heavily armed US Marine AH-64 Apache helicopters, civilian news helicopters hovered; capturing the sight feeding their view to the world.

Surrounding the ship was a heavy presence of United States Coast Guard vessels to ensure that the Wisconsin's passage would not be impeded in any way. The Marine detachment were manning the various 25 MM chain guns and .50 caliber machine guns placed strategically around the Wisconsin, ready to engage if necessary any threat that got past the Coast Guard escorts.

It was a banner hanging from a high rise that was visible from the ship channel that caught John's attention, reading it, "God Bless Wisconsin and the Rose and Dream Divisions!" he turned to Frank to point it out. Looking at it then turning to John, "Well I suppose the cat is really out of the bag now."

Captain Hollister too had seen the banner and turning to her Executive Officer, "Do you suppose John might be a little ticked off about now?" as Chris took in the sight, "Frankly, be grateful that we are not in Cruise Missile range of Capital Hill otherwise he would be launching everything we got at them", as he turned to the quartermaster in the wheelhouse.

Below Commander Fujieda manning the rail with the Rose Division noted the farewell message and could on wonder what was going through the minds of Admiral Long and Captain Hollister at the moment. Admiral Long entering the Flag Bridge issued orders that once the Wisconsin's remaining helicopter was recovered, the Task Group was to temporarily proceed at 30 knots away from the coast so as to get out of air range of news helicopters, as he frankly did not want to have them hovering about.

As John sat in his chair on the Flag Bridge, he recalled the message from the President notifying him that he was going to make a speech before Joint Sessions of the Congress. The speech was to announce the existence of Task Group Rose and it was sure to cause an uproar which John had no doubt. The secrecy surrounding the Time Travel mission to 1927 and the implications of being able to do time travel would be even louder. But the President also included that he had authorized a joint military mission with Great Britain to take out a scientific project being undertaken in a third world country that was along the lines of Project Wachstum. It would be the last time any country would attempt to resurrect Project Wachstum.

Friday, January 29th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1400 hours –

Now cruising at 15 knots, the Wisconsin and her escorts steamed through the waters of the Pacific Ocean. The only incident was a media fixed wing aircraft that had flown out to Wisconsin in an effort to talk by radio to Admiral Long. It was a wasted effort as the media aircraft soon found itself with two US Navy F-35 Strike Fighters armed for air-to-air combat sitting on either wing; their pilots signaling to follow them which it did only after a warning flare was fired by a signalman on the Wisconsin.

John who had been in his cabin had heard the order to fire the warning flare over the ships 1MC. Though missing the spectacle, John approved Captain Hollister's actions. Since 2001 the view of the world had changed and the innocent looking car, plane or even boat could spell disaster. Sammy had already prepared to issue the shoot-down order if required and would have given clearance had the Navy pilots seen anything suspicious. John suspected that the pilot would have some serious questions to answer from the FAA when he landed.

Leaving his cabin, he walked to the Combat Information Center and entered the brains of the ship itself. Immediately recognized he gave the carry on order and walked to the tactical officer position manned by Lieutenant Linda Carr. Approaching Lieutenant Carr he requested an update.

Lieutenant Carr turned to Admiral Long, "Currently on prescribed base course at a speed of 15 knots. We are well out of range of any civilian rotary winged aircraft; currently we have two F-35 Strike Fighters which are armed for air-to-air combat; loitering on station at 25,000 feet. The aircraft are being rotated out every two hours and will remain on station till night fall. Our escorts are on their prescribed stations and currently the surface picture is clear out to 175 miles with three surface contacts at that distance. All three skunks have been identified as friendly and belong to commercial concerns. Closest point of approach by all three will be at 80 miles or greater which has already occurred. All three are on general courses of Southwest, West South West and a North Easterly course.

No sub-surface platforms either friendly or non-friendly are operating in or near our transit area at this time sir." Thanking the Lieutenant, "Lt. Carr, is Captain Hollister on the bridge?" speaking briefly into her headset, "No sir, the bridge reports she is on the fantail, Shall I contact her to join you here sir?" as John turned to leave, "No that will not be necessary, I'll join her there. Thank you, Lieutenant that will be all."

Exiting CIC, John walked aft and downward to the port side main deck where he headed aft to the fantail. In the distance he could see a deck hydrant that had been fitted with a pipe patch training unit spewing water into the air. Approaching it on the run were Sakura Shinguji and Kohran Ri both determined to stop it. Stopping short of the fantail and unobserved Admiral Long took in the damage control training session in progress.

Seeing that the pipe patching test had been successful, just about as John prepared to continue; the Hull Technician in charge of the training changed out the unit for another just as bad off for another session. Turning the water on and with it spewing about, John watched as Iris and a member of the Dream Division raced to shut the water and patch it. Both young girls did a remarkable job and when the water pressure was returned, the minor leaks that did occur were perfectly acceptable.

Finally making his presence known, he walked across the fantail to Sammy who had been standing on the sidelines cheering the Rose and Dream Divisions on during their training, "Well Sammy enjoying yourself?" as John walked up to her.

Sammy turned to look at him, "Just how long have you been standing back there watching me make a fool of myself?" as she grinned. Trying to look innocent, "Not long enough, I should have stayed where I was at." as John looked on.

Seeing that things were in order, John turned to Sammy; "I would like to do a briefing over the ships CCTV system to all hands, can we set it up for 1700 hours. I want to get the word out before the President drops his bomb shell on Capital Hill tonight," as Sammy took in Lieutenant Altair and Tsubaki Takamura racing to spewing riser. Turning to John, "I have them setup immediately." Thanking Sammy, John departed headed back to the Flag Bridge to compose his thoughts.

Friday, January 29th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2000 hours –

John who was sitting in his cabin, watching the satellite news feeds of the breaking story from Washington D.C. turned to Captain Orkney whose expression remained neutral, "Well Frank, I suppose it was going to happen though I was not exactly expecting it in this fashion," as Frank leaned back in his chair. Turning to Commander Fujieda, "Kaede when I made the announcement on ship wide television how did our ladies react?"

Kaede put on the spot, "They knew that there could be some accusations brought up by the uninformed. But they have accepted their status." Some status, John thought ruefully. One unknowledgeable Senator from Ohio had already demanded that the Wisconsin be recalled to San Diego, citing that there was no need for such young women to be aboard the ship and going further to demand that the women who "displayed" special powers should be taken into custody for "further study." The Senator would pay for that statement later at the next election, when a little known opponent replayed those words again and again with pictures of what would become the famed Rose Combat Division, with jail bars placed over their photographs. The 26 year veteran of the Senate and a senior Republican found out the hard way when it came to leaking secrets when he lost his seat in the Senate.

John had directed that a DVD recording be made of his briefing and that it be light lined to the escort ships as soon as possible. He frankly did not want wild rumors starting up on any of the other ships. He reasoned that if they heard the truth from him directly, in all likelihood things would go much smoother. The DVD recording being played on the McCain, Hooper, and the Shiloh as he sat reflecting on his current problem would help out considerably.

Thinking about his next move John turned to Frank, "It may be in our best interests to do this Frank. Arrange to have the recording made of my briefing to the ships crew and our escort ships uploaded to the Pentagon. There are no further secrets that we are holding back and it may help us with public opinion and when we put a public face on the Rose and Dream Divisions with the crew of the Wisconsin behind them; there will be a lot of politicians at the next election cycle looking for jobs in the private sector," as Frank stood John stopped him, "Also make arrangements with Captain Hollister, to have the consorts to the both the Rose and Dream Division interviewed and stress that it is entirely voluntary. They have been with them individually and have come to know them in some instances better than I have. Let's try to get the interviews started so that we can upload to the Pentagon as soon as it can be done," as Frank stood by the door he cracked a smile, "Back to yourself I see it will be done immediately John." Minutes later the ships 1MC directed all former consorts to the Rose and Dream Division personnel to the mess decks on the double. John would later find out that the entire compliment of the Wisconsin had volunteered to be interviewed.

Saturday, January 30th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0800 hours –

With the morning staff briefing completed and the scheduled flight training for the Rose Combat Division to begin at 0900, John headed to the Flag Bridge. Joined there by Captain Orkney, who looked a lot worse for wear having come straight from the morning briefing; Frank still carrying the message traffic that had been sent to the Admiral regarding the Rose and Dream Divisions.

Turning to Frank, "Captain did you stay up late all night?" as Frank accepted his estimated 6th cup of coffee for the morning from Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg, "Yes I have and so did a lot of the crew of the Wisconsin. Besides the consorts who were with them, the entire compliment of this ship wanted to tell their stories too," which certainly got the Admiral's attention.

Taking the message board from Frank, John reading the messages from the Shiloh, the Hooper and the McCain all said basically the same thing. Their crews were one hundred and fifty percent supportive of their "sisters." Andrea in the Hooper had added, "John, no matter what those idiots in Washington want or demand your decisions have been made with honesty and conviction. I look forward to meeting them all when I can, God bless."

"Bridge, Flag Bridge!" squawked the 21MC, John punched the transmit button, "Go ahead Bridge," as John replied, "Sir, we are setting flight quarters and launching Charlie-2 with followed by Rose Division at this time." Looking at his watch, showing 0845 hours; John acknowledge and gave his permission for immediate launch.

Commander Fujieda who had been on her way to the Flag Bridge had been stopped repeatedly by crew members of the Wisconsin going about their duties, each time the same message but told in a different fashion each time. The Rose and Dream Divisions were their sisters and no matter what they would stick with them. Kaede still amazed at the outpouring of support entered the Flag Bridge to find Admiral Long and Captain Orkney at his side with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg taking dictation for outbound message traffic.

Commander Fujieda apologized for not arriving on time but John had figured that the Rose Division Executive Officer would be sought out by the ships crew so he ignored tardiness, "Kaede it is all right, no harm no foul;" as he finished the dictation to Teresa.

Looking at Kaede, "Is everything a go?" as he stepped out to look towards the fantail. Kaede who followed, "Yes sir all systems on the Koubu and the Eisenkleid are fully functional and ready for all flight regimes."

Admiral Long watched as the SH-60 dubbed Charlie-2 cleared the deck and as it passed, acknowledged the salute of the co-pilot. In the distance the sounds of the jet packs spooling up on all ten of the Koubus and Eisenkleids, matched the thrill he got as they launched as one, matched by the deep throated roar of the Wisconsin's ship whistle as Captain Hollister herself had yanked on the handle.

The USS Hooper, racing eastward at 35 knots to take station astern of the Wisconsin; with signal lights flashing added to the noisy event with its own whistle roaring as well. A messenger from the signal bridge brought the message directly to the Admiral to read, "From Andrea in Hooper, You Go Girls! And the Guy Too!" smiling at the message John wrote his reply, "Thanks for the support Andrea and give my thanks as Commanding Officer of Task Group Rose to the crew of your ship, signed Admiral John Long," as he returned the message pad to the signalmen; he turned in time to see both Iris's and Leni's units scream by at mast level in perfect formation at nearly 400 knots.

As the day progressed, the touch and go landings were accomplished. The USS Hooper volunteered to be the first test subject for the Rose Division which did not bother the Admiral. It was not till later after all three escort ships had been involved in the touch and goes that John learned what had occurred on the Hooper followed by the McCain and finally the Shiloh

Commander Andrea London had on her prerogative as the Captain of the USS Hooper DDG-70, purchased and installed a small hothouse with her own money. Within the hothouse were her pride and joy, that which she had grown. The hothouse filled with Rose's of different varieties that she had collected during deployments was silent testament to skills of being a gardener and ships captain.

Inviting the Rose Combat Division to do touch and goes, Commander London would personally deliver a single red rose to each member of the Rose Combat Division after touch down along with a personal letter from her. Lieutenant Commander Oogami, who was the last one to do a touch and go on the USS Hooper, received two. Ichiro taken aback initially by the gift accepted after Andrea requested the he deliver a Rose to Admiral Long along with a letter. The letter which Oogami took back to the Wisconsin; contained the signatures of every crewman aboard her ship.

Saturday, January 30th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1500 hours –

Captain Sammy Hollister happy over the day's events went to meet with the ship's journalist, Petty Officer First Class Marla Simmons. Marla who had interviewed the consorts the previous night and throughout the morning was found within the state of the art television studio where she was doing the final editing. Having filmed the multiple launching of the Rose Combat Division earlier in the day, she turned to look at who was entering the compartment when the idea struck her for who should do the voice commentary for the interviews and the documentary.

Having not yet uploaded the Admiral's briefing to the Pentagon, Sammy had wanted to include the interviews as well, wanting to give the Admiral as much rebuttal ammunition that she possibly could.

Marla smiled at Sammy as she sat down next to her, "Captain, I have something that I would like you to do and you are perfect for it," as she handed Sammy a script that she had prepared. Sammy reading it, stopped. "Petty Officer Simmons are you out of you mind?" as she sat back in the chair.

Replying that she was not, she went into the details which included a DVD hardcopy of the Waltz's of the World performance recorded by Admiral Long at the Imperial Theater and given to her by Captain Orkney on the up and up. Picking up a nearby phone to call Commander Tyler to inform him that she would be indisposed for about an hour in CCTV, but was interrupted by Marla; "Better make it two hours Ma'm just in case we need to redo anything," correcting herself, Sammy advised Commander Tyler that it would be two hours and that any officer that wanted to eat ahead of her may do so. Hanging up the phone, Sammy was directed to a sound proof booth assured by Marla; who would in the event of an emergency immediately notify the Captain.

In his cabin reviewing the reports from the observers on the escort ships of the touch and go landings that had been carried out, Lieutenant Commander Oogami and Commander Fujieda requested to meet with him as did the remainder of the Rose Combat Division.

Expecting the inevitable visit, John pushed the reports to the side of his desk and directed Staff Sergeant Bloomberg to close the door and stay, "I am rather glad that we are getting this over with since it was bound to happen sooner or later as I had previously stated in the briefing to the crew of this ship." Ichiro approached and placed the Rose from Andrea and her crew's support letter on the desk and stepping away as he did so, "It is not about our status John, it is about all of these that were given to us by the other ships when we landed on them."

Observing that they each had envelopes in their hands and were carrying the hats given to them by the crews of the Hooper, McCain, and the Shiloh; John pushed back his chair and walked around to the front of his desk, "I see that everyone one of you got something. Consider it a gift from their hearts to yours. Even though the men and women on those ships are military, they too still have feelings." Turning to the television, which was turned off; John continued "That square box of electronics, sitting in the corner can deliver both entertainment and news to the viewer, who has to make a decision based on what he or she hears to form an opinion. The crews of those ships made those choices and with freedom to talk about it amongst themselves they have chosen to support you."

Interrupted by a knock on the door, John has Teresa see who it is. Captain Orkney briefly pokes his head in, "Sorry to interrupt, but I will be on the Bridge with Commander Tyler; Captain Hollister is indisposed for a while," waving at Iris as he leaves, John is unable to ask why Captain Hollister is "indisposed." Pondering what is going on now, John continues; "What ever happens here on out will be in the eyes of the public, what ever we do from now on out will be a press feeding frenzy. Those of you, who witnessed the news helicopters covering our departure from San Diego, have not seen anything yet."

Reaching for the letter from Andrea which he opened, John read the contents then laid it aside, "We obviously got support from our fellow shipmates on those other ships. I doubt any of those Captain's would follow any orders directing them to escort us back to San Diego or for that matter any other port and would willingly engage anyone attempting to carry out such orders."

As he looked to each one, "I am willing to sacrifice everything to keep all of you free and that is a promise I intend to keep. If you will excuse me, I need to find out what is going on with Captain Hollister," with that Admiral Long walked out and headed to the Bridge.

Entering the Bridge at just past 1600 hours, the Marine announced the Admirals presence and John spying Captain Orkney sitting in Hollister's bridge chair made a bee line to him. Frank who was enjoying the view turned the chair to greet the Admiral, "Well John, how did things go with the troops?" as the Admiral's eye looked on in puzzlement, "Ok Frank, what gives? Where is Sammy?" Commander Tyler chimed in, "Admiral she is in CCTV reading a script sir," as the Executive Officer suddenly remembered he had urgent business on the port bridge wing. Turning to Frank, "What script; Captain?"

Listening in astonishment to Captain Orkney, Admiral Long did not wait for him to complete his explanation. Frank called out to the Officer of the Deck to call CCTV and give them a heads up on the Admiral and to notify Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Fujieda that the Admiral just blew his safeties.

It is a very rare sight in the Navy on any ship that crew members get to see a three star Admiral sprinting through the passageways. John, who tried going through an armored water tight door opening at a dead run, only to painfully bang his shins on the combing in the process; continued the sprint from opening to opening.

Trying to take a short cut through the ships office's passageway, he ended up being slowed down by Tsubaki, who's view was obstructed by a pile of personnel folders that she was carrying; so John without so much as an apology physically picks her up and sets her down on a nearby power transformer and continues on nearly bowling over Yuri who had come out to see what the commotion was about.

Captain Hollister, just having set down the head phones that she had worn while reading the script, sees Admiral Long entering CCTV rather agitated but oddly very silently. Remembering that the booth is indeed sound proof; Sammy opens the door and gets an earful, "Sammy! Just what in the hell are you doing? What the hell is this script I keep hearing about?" as John passes Marla. Behind Marla, the door opens again, this time Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Fujieda who hurry in to grab the Admiral.

Both grabbed him by his shoulders to restrain, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg aware of John's abilities prepares to defend herself and Commander Kaede from any attack, finally breathes a sigh of relief after John settles down.

Still a bit ticked off John is guided to a nearby chair by Kaede and rubbing his shin that he banged on the armored knee knocker, John turns to Sammy; "Ok just what the heck are you planning?" as his eyes focus on her. Sammy taking a nearby chair gives a nod to Marla who punched several buttons, "A Documentary of both the Rose and Dream Divisions, John. That is what I have been doing. I provided the voice for the narration." Turning to Marla who she introduces to John, "She is a Navy Journalist. A professional in her own right, she and her fellows have spent nearly 15 hours interviewing, video tapping and transcribing to put together a story about the origins of the Rose and Dream Divisions. At my direction they have included what transpired in 1927 to the events on this ship at this moment, though we will leave out the bit about you blowing your safeties over this."

Looking back and forth between Sammy and Marla, "Ok, just how much is going into the documentary?" as Marla looks at the total time, she replies "The Documentary is precisely two hours long and includes footage from the final performance of the Imperial Flower Operatic Troupe, better known as the Imperial Flower Combat Troop. I have also cleaned up the entire footage of the performance and in beautiful surround sound it comes out rather nicely." Smiling as Marla continues, "Recording it on the digital media was a brilliant idea, because it made it so easy to enhance the individual performers including your dance routine sir; though I would like to know how you captured the sound clarity so well?" Looking at Marla, "You really do not want to know and certain individuals would not be pleased to learn how or for what purpose I utilized their equipment."

John turned to Sammy, "Ok what about the interviews?" as John looked at her, Sammy replied, "All have been completed and we will be including the letters that came from the crews of the USS Hooper, USS Shiloh and USS McCain as a sort of voices from the fleet, the letters have been read by various volunteers here on the Wisconsin."

Looking at Marla, "Is everything done?" as Sammy eyed the DVD burners. Pausing to check the readouts, "Yes Ma'm all completed. Shall I burn additional copies for the escort ships as well?" Sammy nodding stood up. "John, I have seen part of the two hour video that was made at the Imperial Theater with you dancing, and I can say that I am impressed. We are sending that out too, both by uplink and when we get to Pearl Harbor so take credit where you can. You deserve a lot of it."

John finally standing and apologizing for what he had done, ordered Sammy to give the ship full holiday routine for Sunday and convey that to the rest of the ships as well. When John asked who had requested the video from the Imperial Theater, Sammy smiled; "None other than General Allen Gleason, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff," as she walked out the door. John quipped as he left, "Oh great now I am sunk, Allen is going to have a field day with it."

Marla who chuckled at that comment, loaded a fresh set of blank DVD's and started another burn run.


	21. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

The Return

Chapter 21

Sunday, January 31st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0600 local –

Though bruised from his collision with the raised combing of the armored door the day before John had begun his morning run, two hours before. The Officer of the Deck had quietly reported to Captain Hollister that the Admiral was up and about running on the main deck in the company of several of the Rose Combat Division. Leni's Chow running with him as John and Leni with Sakura circled the expanse of the Wisconsin from bow to stern, making 10 revolutions.

Thanking Leni and Sakura for joining him, John departed and cleaned up. Having a light breakfast, he had stopped by CIC to get a briefing and satisfied that things were going the best that they could, he headed to the Flag Bridge; which is where Captain Hollister found him.

Having brought coffee she handed him his battered cup, "Still bothered by what has happened John?" nodding as he took a sip, "Yes I am. I knew we were walking on thin ice bringing the Imperial Flower Combat Division back to 2010. After all the years that my father and mother kept what was to happen a secret from me, all it takes is some slimy Senator with his own personal agenda to cause havoc."

Sammy broached the subject of the DVD's, "Commander Sherman has requested that instead of light line transfer that we transfer the DVD's by helicopter to the escorts. He has offered to do the chore for us and will deliver to the McCain and the Hooper. I've scheduled flight operations for 1300 hours." John turned to see Captain Frank Orkney standing at the bridge wing door, "Well good morning Frank, have a good sleep?" as John took the message board from Frank, "Very nice thank you, but you took some of my running partners with you this morning."

Hearing that comment, "Well I did not know that they would be "waiting" for me," as he began to scan the messages. Looking up to Sammy, "The upload to Washington D.C., has that been done?" Smiling as Sammy leaned up against the repeater stand, "I would say that General Gleason among others has their hot little hands on them about now." Taking another sip of coffee, "Ok, I'll bite just were else were they uploaded to?" as he turned in his chair. Sammy straightening out, "The Navy News Service of course with your authority for immediate release. The National Public News Service was the first one notified followed by all the majors like CNN, MSNBC, FOX News, ABC." Looking at Frank "Go down to CCTV and monitor the news channels and see what the talking heads make of the videos. It may get interesting later in the day." Hearing that, Frank smiled and headed for the CCTV center.

Sunday, January 31st, 2010 – Washington D.C. – 1100 local –

With a five hour time difference and soon to be six, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Allen Gleason was getting pressed for time when it came to communicating Task Group Rose. Replaying the events of the past two days, with demands that the Task Group be recalled and the Rose and Dream personnel be taken into custody had caused a near riot on Capital Hill. Sitting in the Green Room of the 'Meet the Press' studio's he opened a packet sent to him by courier.

Allen doubted that Admiral Long would allow that to even happen and would exhaust every legal means at his disposal to keep his people out of "protected custody."

Examining the message and finding the professionally labeled DVD's, Allen for the first time in two days cracked as smile.

Allen was not due to go on until 11:30 AM, but he went out the door and asked for the producer who when given the DVD's put them individually into a deck of players. The producer looked at the material excitedly and asked if he could get permission to air it. Quickly going to commercial break, the producer turned to the General and advised he was going on in 5 minutes.

General Allen Gleason placed a discreet call to the White House and alerted the White House Staff that Admiral Long had sent to him the proverbial bombshells, one that was going to end up sinking the careers of numerous politicians. When the Press Secretary came on the line, he told her to tune into 'Meet the Press' and watch. Hanging up and giving the phone to his Aide, Allen walked onto the set with a pre-recorded interview ready to air by the producer. The very same one made on the USS Wisconsin by Admiral John Long less than twenty-four hours before.

Sunday, January 31st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0615 local –

Frank sitting in a chair in CCTV made note of the sudden commercial break that occurred on 'Meet the Press' and Petty Officer Simmons did too. Punching the sound for that satellite feed they both sat back and listened, "Seems there was a rush to get the Chairman on rather fast. They did not even give time for the floor people to set up the wireless mike on him."

"We have with us now the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Allen Gleason. General Gleason we understand that a short while ago you received a pre-recorded briefing and interview conducted by Admiral John Long, who is currently commanding Task Group Rose which is embarked on the Battleship USS Wisconsin. Can you provide some details for us?" Looking at the camera, "Yes, Lisa I will be happy to. The recorded briefing was made by Admiral Long to be distributed to the escort ships which are with the USS Wisconsin at this moment. They are the USS Shiloh CG-67, USS Hooper DDG-70 and the USS John S. McCain DDG-56.

Frank turned to Marla, "Get this on tape or DVD. I don't care which," Marla smiled, "Already doing it Captain." Turning back to the screen, "The briefing was made by Admiral Long to explain in detail to who the Rose and Dream Divisions are. In short Lisa, it was to put at ease the crews of his escort ships and let them make an educated choice in this matter."

The commentator taken aback, "But surely General this is out of the ordinary is it not?" as she leaned forward in her chair, "Yes it is out of the ordinary, but Commanders in the field have that discretion to decide how much information that is given to the troops under their commands. In this case, Admiral John Long who has been inundated with requests for interviews decided that based on the news reports he was watching that it was time to reveal the truth, the full truth to the crew of the Wisconsin but to the crews of his escorts."

Frank smiled at that comment, as the crew of the Wisconsin had been briefed when they left Norfolk, Virginia in early January. The crew of the Wisconsin knew just about from the beginning about the 1927 retrieval mission which would be conducted by Admiral Long, and he was proud that they had kept their mouths shut. Getting out the chair Frank heard the commentator announce that the show was being extended an hour without commercial break to play the pre-recorded message in its entirety. Looking down at Marla, "Petty Officer Simmons, your work was excellent on this. I believe the proverbial Tomahawk has landed on Capital Hill. Keep me posted on anything else that takes place. I am going for a run."

Sunday, January 31st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1100 local –

Sitting on the Flag Bridge, John had been reading the messages that had been pouring in. A harried Radioman advised that there was a two hour backlog in the receiving queue as he left to bring the traffic still printing on the printers. Looking at the clocks on the Flag Bridge noting it was now 1600 hours in Washington D.C., he guessed that it was pandemonium there. He had directed that all release requests for the videos be directed to the Navy News Service in Washington D.C. in an attempt to cut down the message traffic. Some had not gotten the word, but would be notified to contact that agency.

In Japan, the American Ambassador had been summoned and put on notice that any attempt to incarcerate or otherwise restrict the movements of the former Imperial Flower Combat Division would be dealt with accordingly. The long lost heroes had been found and the Japanese Government had already announced that if the United States did not want them, they would be welcomed with open arms and be provided safe havens.

John who had spent the better part of an hour on a secure satellite link with both the White House and the Chairman of JCS had been informed of the Japanese Governments decision and public statement.

Other countries had joined in with offers of sanctuary for the Rose and Dream Divisions adding to the already messy leak aftermath. The Senator from Ohio was suddenly now not available for comment though his office in Washington D.C. had since tried to retract the statement, the damage was done. In short, the gamble to put a public face on the Rose and Dream Divisions had worked. The President's commentary of why so many salvos in the first place, left him initially speechless; but the chuckle that turned into outright laughter as the President noted that the tactics used were even better than planting a real Tomahawk onto the Capital Building.

Commander Yuichi Kayama entered the Flag Bridge in a hurry, "Excuse me, Admiral you had better read this message traffic sir," as he handed it to the Admiral.

Reading through it twice he turned to Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg, "Have the Bridge page Task Group Rose Staff to the Flag Bridge on the double," acknowledging the order she called the bridge and moments later the 1MC blared out the page on all circuits. Captain Hollister, who had just begun her lunch, had the growler which was mounted to the right side of the table near her right knee began to howl in earnest.

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – Tokyo – 0600 local –

Doctor Cynthia Janice Long had flown from California to Japan Thursday evening the day before the departure of the Wisconsin. Arriving in Tokyo on what was then an early Saturday morning she had little chance to sleep. The breaking news involving Task Group Rose and the Wisconsin was front and center when she landed.

Whisked out of the airport by Professor Niche Kereru her new colleague she ends up at the Seismology Institute after discovering her hotel was being staked out by News Crews seeking interviews. By Saturday evening, in her words she was not a "Happy Camper."

Though the Institute did not have fancy digs, it at least did have bunk beds. Crashing out and waking up late Saturday evening with Professor Kereru's wife having cooked Janice a meal she had gone over the data that Commander Kayama had given to her in San Diego with the Professor.

It was the remote readings from detection stations scattered around the Pacific Basin that had been reporting increased activity that bothered Janice. After plugging the data into the forecast model, and discussing it with Niche they ran more calculations.

It was just before 0600 local time on Monday that the monitoring systems alerted them to seismic activity in an area near the island chain of Hawaii, the activity pointed to a massive underwater quake sometime in the next two days. Janice chewing on her lower lip picked up the phone and sent out a Sea Wraith forecast alert. Its possible location would be at best an estimate for now. But the quake if it did occur will be in the Eastern Pacific, near the State of Hawaii.

Sunday, January 31st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1130 local –

With the staff on the Flag Bridge, Admiral Long having setup a chart was looking at the waters surrounding Hawaii. The message from Janice who was in Tokyo could not be taken lightly. Having already ordered that all Task Group Ship's shift to the Hawaiian Time Zone so that everyone would be on the same page, he was utilizing a protractor measuring distances and calculating speed requirements.

Turning to Captain Orkney, "Frank I want full up to date fuel status on all ships by 1200 hours, have Sammy get the USS Shiloh to go to flight quarters at 1200 hours if possible to get the DVD transfer done, and based on fuel states if no top offs are needed; I want to come to 30 knots immediately and send an immediate message to US 7th Fleet Pearl Harbor that Task Group Rose is increasing SOA and why we are doing it." Captain Orkney hurried off the Flag Bridge to get the orders carried out and draft the messages.

Turning to Commander Fujieda, "Kaede put the Rose and Dream Divisions on alert and have Fujii get her division watch sections ready to go. Set the first watch for 1200 hours with 4 hours on and 8 hours off. I hate to say this but the holiday is over with." Turning to Commander Kayama, "Yuichi, if there is so much as a sneeze picked up by the seismic detectors that places it anywhere within 50 miles of the coast line of the Hawaiian Islands I want it charted and plotted with continuous follow-ups with Tokyo and the monitoring stations in Hawaii." Dismissing Commander Kayama, John without realizing it was tapping his fingers near the coast line of Hilo, Hawaii as he glanced at the clocks on the bulkhead above him.

Sunday, January 31st, 2010 – Washington D.C. – 2000 local –

The duty officer in the Pentagon Situation Room noted it was 1500 hours Hawaiian local when the message was received from Pearl Harbor. The message carbon copied to the Pentagon, was acknowledging the change in Task Group Rose Speed of Advance or SOA from 15 knots to 30 knots. It also contained information concerning available assets that could be sent to sea.

Making notifications to appropriate interested parties, it was the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff putting in an appearance 30 minutes later to get a secure communications link with the Wisconsin to speak with Admiral Long.

Sunday, January 31st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1530 local –

Admiral John Long on the Flag Bridge was notified that General Allen Gleason was on secure voice wanting to speak with him, "Allen, this is John. Look I believe that based on the available data that Tokyo has at the moment we will have a major underwater quake taking place somewhere close to Hawaii. Doctor Long's projections have not been far off before and that is why I increased speed. If it does happen I want the Task Group in the area to be ready to intercept any Sea Wraith."

General Gleason taking it in, "I will concur on your decision, have you been monitoring reports about Kilauea on the main island. Its lava flows have tripled in the past three hours." John who had been interested in seismic activities and not lava flows, "No Allen, I was not aware of that. Do any of the experts have an answer?" as John tapped the chart, Allen replied "Unfortunately they don't. We are seriously behind the learning curve here. What are your "experts" saying onboard?" Allen referring to Commander Kayama, "Kayama stated that in the outbreaks in Japan when the creatures they called Kouma's put in appearances that it was mainly after minor quakes on land. But nothing was ever noted when it came to sea-based appearances. He helped out with getting the data from 1915 to 1927 and Janice has that in Tokyo. The Japanese seismologist working with her thinks that the lava flows might be somehow related, but it is in theory only and not fact. That's why I had not paid much attention to the lava flows."

General Gleason sitting back in his chair, "Very well then, I'll go to the President tonight. I'll have Admiral Guthrie in Pearl, get the assets ready just in case. Looking at your SOA it will put you off the coast of the main island by early morning, with your thinking, will be the area that the Sea Wraith appears?" John paused a moment, "Yes I believe it will. I have the gut feeling that when the Sea Wraiths appear they will be butt ugly as usual and even meaner."

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0545 hours local –

Steaming through the night at 30 knots, the USS Wisconsin and her escorts had approached the southern most main island of Hawaii. In the morning sunrise the smoke from Mauna Loa as its violent eruption continued was clearly visible. Admiral Long on the Flag Bridge studied it as it continued to drift seaward away from land. Dispatched from Pear Harbor, a Military Sealift Command Replenishment ship was refueling the McCain and the Hooper. The long high speed run had depleted their bunkers. The Shiloh still ahead of the Wisconsin would refuel next.

The rampant rumors about the Wisconsin and her whereabouts had been the subject of morning talk shows. Reports of the Wisconsin steaming away from her escorts into the vast reaches of the Pacific in an effort to disappear had been a hot topic and a headache for the Public Affairs Offices in the Pentagon and Pearl Harbor both. Admiral Long still refusing to be interviewed directly had been the subject of quickly produced biographies that covered his involvement in events in March 2007. The Master of the Queen Mary 2 had been interviewed in London on his experience and interaction with Admiral Long, could offer little more than to say that the man knew what he was doing.

The massive underwater quake predicted for the area occurred about the same time as the Mauna Loa eruption, which occurred at about 0412 hours, rattling windows for miles. The active Mauna Loa had surprised everyone when it had cut loose. Doctor Long in Japan watched the seismology data as it started pouring in and began plotting them. The epicenter 77 miles ESE of Hawaii on a flat plain of the Pacific Ocean floor was the source of a 7.5 magnitude quake. Sending immediate alerts out along with Tsunami alerts; Janice could at that point only sit back and watch hoping for the best outcome.

Elliot Webber a retired Army pilot had taken the job at KNHL Television to be the pilot of NEWS 8 which he was piloting now. Having flown from Honolulu to Mauna Loa to cover the large eruption, he was loitering in the area near Kilauea crater getting shots of the increased lava flow. The director of the morning news program had asked him to keep an eye out for the Wisconsin just in case since NBC in New York had been riding them on trying to find the ship.

Elliot who was much wiser than the suites, sitting at their desks in New York knew better than to go hunting for the Task Group. Knowing the rules of the military he would "wait" till she was sighted by someone else. Turning NEWS 8 to the left to make another pass, he sighted the upper works of a large ship on the horizon. Because of the shipping activity in the area he at first dismissed it then decided to swing back and gain altitude. The camera operator in the rear complained to him as he did so, but Elliot ignored him. The nose camera spinning around caught something on the surface in the distance but bent on getting a better view of the ship; Elliot ignored it.

Elliot applying power and increasing sped headed toward the ship on the horizon. To the right of the ship following on what appeared to be a parallel course were another group of ships. Recognizing a ship further ahead from the rear ship as a Ticonderoga class cruiser; Elliot had the camera operator zero in on the cruiser.

Keying his radio Elliot called the station newsroom, "This is NEWS 8, be advised I've got a sighting on Task Group Rose. The USS Wisconsin is in Hawaiian waters at this time." It was just past 0600 hours, when the camera operator glanced out the port side of the Jet Bell Ranger added, "Oh SHIT! Look at those things, Elliot; to the left Elliot!" The reporter riding along, Sandra Delray coolly flipped the transmit switch beaming a live shot of her from inside of NEWS 8 and told the stunned news director that two Sea Wraith were inbound to Hilo.

The nearly calm Pacific waters were frothing. In the middle of the disturbance were two things that Elliot had never wanted to see in person. Sea Wraith, the largest he had ever seen was headed shoreward towards Hilo.

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0610 hours local –

Petty Officer Nina Bell at her station within CIC was monitoring the local air picture, while keeping an ear tuned to the International Air Distress Speaker. The air distress frequency monitored by most military ships as routine had not emitted any sounds except for the occasional crackle. When the pilot of NEWS 8, Elliot Webber came over the distress frequency trying to raise the Wisconsin, Nina was the first to reply and to advise him to clear the frequency.

Elliot taking a risk, "USS Wisconsin, this is Elliot Webber; pilot of KNHL TV NEWS 8 I can confirm sighting two massive Sea Wraith inbound to Hilo. Their base course is on or about 285 degrees and they are at about 355 degrees relative to you range 15,000 yards, speed estimated 30 knots plus through the water. I am squawking 8888 for identification by all units; this is no drill."

Commander Chris Tyler on duty in CIC as tactical officer directed Petty Officer Nina to locate the aircraft by radar and have the pilot switch to a standard frequency if possible, alerting the Bridge and Flag Bridge he ordered the Officer of the Deck to sound General Quarters and call for flight quarters.

Admiral John Long headed to CIC and joining Captain Hollister was briefed by Commander Tyler who then departed for the Bridge. Turning to Sammy, "Advise Shiloh we are coming through and to clear out of the way and launch the Rose Combat Division now."

Lead by Commander Oogami the Rose Combat Division boarded their Koubus and Eisenkleids and prepared for launching as the deck crew scrambled about the machines. The Sea Wraith still making their way shoreward were less than 3 miles off from Kukii Heiau in waters that would be too shallow for the Wisconsin to follow.

Commander Mike Sherman in Shiloh heard the Wisconsin ordering his ship to move out of the way. Going to Flank Speed, he turned the Shiloh to starboard and ordered General Quarters as well. Keeping his stern to the Wisconsin, watched as the Battleship accelerating to nearly 50 knots was throwing a nearly 60 foot high rooster tail from the stern of the ship as it raced past. Commander London in the Hooper and Commander Welter in the McCain having nearly completed refueling ordered emergency break-a-way's and ordered their ships to General Quarters.

Ashore walking from their hotel which was near Kukii Heiau, the Grace Family who ironically hailed from Horicon, Wisconsin which is located Northwest of Milwaukee had come to Hawaii for a family vacation. Hoping to visit the Hawaii Volcanoes State Park, they had found out that the park was now closed to visitors so Nick Grace led his wife Jessie; with son and daughter Patty and Patrick both who were twins along the beach. Patrick, who for the first time was seeing the ocean, was curious to the sight of what was coming towards them being followed by a helicopter. Thinking that it might be a really big fish; he stops and points it out to the rest of the family.

Nick Grace turning to see what Patrick is pointing to has seen it before but only on television. Telling them to turn around and run he has to grab Patrick and run with him, Jessie struggling to run in the sand while running with Patty breaks her ankle falling to the ground screaming, Jessie's scream apparently attracting the Sea Wraith.

The Rose Combat Division splitting into two separate platoons of 5 each split apart. Sumire, Lachette, Kanna, Leni with Commander Oogami take on the Sea Wraith the furthest out; while Maria, Sakura, Orihime, Iris and Kohran roar shoreward to Hilo.

NEWS 8, capturing the beginning of the battle watches as Oogami traveling at nearly 300 knots with his two oversized swords score a hit and the creature's body reeling from the blow and trying to find its attacker is struck again this time by Lachette as she sends four explosive tipped oversized throwing knives into its body. Leni with Kanna deliver the coup de grace.

Elliot in communication with the Wisconsin watches as the final Sea Wraith begins to exit the water, in front of it less than 200 yards away the Grace Family. It is pandemonium at the television station as the news team director trying to get Elliot to close in, watches on the screen when a bright yellow Koubu swoops in front of the creature and suddenly stops and begins to glow eerily, the morning daylight adding to the scene. The Sea Wraith releasing an energy blast at the yellow Koubu gets a surprise of its very short life.

Admiral Long watching the scene from surveillance video being beamed from UAV-1 takes in the battle playing out on the beach. "Alert all incoming strike aircraft to stand clear, we have civilians on the beach. Rose Division is will be directly engaging," John not wanting to have the Air Force F-22 Raptors now two minutes out releasing any of their ordinance has them stand clear.

Iris had seen the family on the beach and had raced in placing her Koubu directly in the path of the Sea Wraith. Focusing her energy now being backed up by the Dream Division onboard the Wisconsin, she smiled and waited. The Grace's to the rear of Iris watched as her Koubu began to glow and moments later the Sea Wraith released its energy burst.

Admiral Long watching from CIC saw the impact take place, the sheer intensity of the energy dissipating overwhelming the camera optics in NEWS 8 and UAV-1. When the picture cleared, Iris was still in front of the Sea Wraith or what was left of it as it upper body minus 30 or so feet toppled into the waters of the Pacific Ocean. Having joined Iris in the final moments were, Sakura and Orihime on the left and to her right Maria.

Maria seeing the family on the beach in apparent distress maneuvered her Koubu to a landing nearby followed by Iris and Sakura. The danger now apparently over, Admiral Long ordered aerial surveillance to begin immediately of the surrounding area which was done. Captain Hollister ordered the Wisconsin to reduce speed to 5 knots and hold position off of Hilo while they begin to recover the Rose Combat Division.

Maria and Iris with Sakura approach the stricken family and offer medical aid. Nick Grace who had at the last moment had tried to shield his family looked at the woman who called herself Maria, "Please help my wife, she is hurt;" as Iris walks past and kneels next to Jessie and Patty to examine them while Sakura attends to Patrick.

The Grace family had been shielded by Iris when the Sea Wraith fired the energy blast and fortunately it was redirected away and back into the creature killing it instantly.

In shock from the event, uninjured with the exception of Jessie who has broken her right ankle they are fine. Hawaii State Patrol Officer Lena Kunai arrives on scene and is greeted by Maria, "Are you a police officer?" as Maria eyeing the uniform notes the badge, Trooper Kunai taking in Maria acknowledges her position, "Yes, I am a Hawaii State Patrol Officer can I be of assistance?" as Trooper Kunai standing in front of Maria has to look upward due to her 5 foot 5 inch frame.

Taking note of the injuries she radios in for an ambulance and assures Maria that the family will be cared for. Taking over the first aid treatment, she watches as three young women reboard their machines and roar skyward back to the Wisconsin, the time according to her watch is 0640 hours.


	22. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

The Return

By Steve Edward

Chapter 22

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0645 hours local –

Commander Oogami, the last to touch down on the Wisconsin gathered the Rose Division together and led them to the Flag Bridge for debriefing. The Wisconsin's UAV sent to Pearl Harbor, the specialist flying it in communication with an F-22 Raptor flying escort.

Admiral Long turning to Captain Orkney, "Well Frank the troops did rather well. Contact Pearl Harbor and give them a heads up that a UAV belonging to us is inbound to them with an F-22 as escort. Make sure they get custody of it when it lands. We will retrieve it when we go pier side."

Turning to Sammy, "Ever had a news reporter onboard before?" as he turned to Petty Officer Bell and asked to borrow her headset.

Keying the transmit button, "USS Wisconsin to NEWS 8, are you still on this frequency?" while Sammy looked on. Elliot Webber onboard NEWS 8 hovering in the distance from the Wisconsin had captured the return of the Rose Combat Division keyed his radio, "USS Wisconsin this is NEWS 8 go ahead," puzzled by the voice. It was not a voice belonging to an enlisted man or woman but of someone in authority.

"NEWS 8, this is Admiral John Long; commanding officer Task Group Rose do you have a reporter onboard your craft over?" Glancing at Sandra Delray over his shoulder, "That's Affirmative Admiral Long, I do have one onboard." Smiling at Sammy, "Very well NEWS 8, you are receiving clearance to land once the flight deck is cleared; please following the landing instructions from Petty Officer Bell as she will guide you in. Advise your reporter that I am granting interviews with myself and the members of the Rose and Dream Divisions. This is Admiral Long out." Handing the headset back to Petty Officer Bell, Admiral John Long exited CIC to the Flag Bridge to debrief the Rose Division.

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0730 hours local -

Joining the Rose Division on the Flag Bridge, John listened to the after action reports. There were no exaggerations of what had occurred. Turning to Iris to listen to her explanation of what occurred when she deflected the energy blast, "Iris did the Dream Division aid in any fashion?" as she smiled back, "Yes Admiral, they helped out considerably and we are all grateful," as she looked to those around her.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg interrupted, "Admiral your guests have landed. Where would you like to meet them?" Turning to Teresa, "On the flight deck, and have deck division bring some chairs out. Enough for the Rose and Dream divisions with 10 extra chairs. We are going to be doing interviews, and I think this will the best chance to do this where we can all have some privacy."

Calling Sammy on the bridge and advising what he had in mind, Sammy set course to the Northeast, away from the main island at 15 knots. The Shiloh, already low on fuel was directed to refuel from the tanker. McCain and Hooper were detached to continue their next missions as the Wisconsin sailed alone into the Pacific.

Elliot Webber set NEWS 8 down as directed, and the deck crew quickly secured it to the tie downs. Exiting the aircraft, and then opening the rear door for Sandra Delray he turned to look forward. A US Navy Petty Officer followed by two US Marines who had side arms approached. Introducing herself, Petty Officer Simmons asked if anyone needed anything and when told by Sandra she chuckled, "I suppose being in that thing you don't have one of those," and led her to a head inside the ship. The two Marines stood-by with Webber and his cameraman.

Elliot taking note of chairs being put in place, being set up in such a fashion that NEWS 8 with its NBC logo would be in the background waited. Elliot figured the Marines were not there to talk, so he did not bother to try to strike up small talk.

Elliot seeing the cameraman about to put his camera on his shoulders got his attention and shook his head not to do it, and his camera operator put the camera on the deck next to his feet. Elliot as he gazed around saw Sandra Delray and Petty Officer Simmons returning.

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – KNHL Television – 0745 hours local –

Ira Phelps the director and head of the KNHL News Department had been inundated by requests to use his live feed of the battle between the Rose Division and the Sea Wraith. After hearing the exchange between Admiral Long and the pilot of NEWS 8, Elliot Webber who had been directed to land on the Wisconsin; Ira got a cell phone call from Sandra who had called him after landing advising that the Admiral was to have her interview him and the Rose and Dream Divisions.

Of all the reporters that Ira had she was the youngest at age 22, the most inexperienced. He had tried to have Webber fly to Hilo to get Sandra off the helicopter and put a more experienced reporter who was on the ground in the helicopter, but Webber already on final approach to the Wisconsin advised he could not break off. The last words he heard from NEWS 8's pilot was, "She got the luck of the draw, let her run with it. This is NEWS 8 out."

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0800 hours local –

Sandra appearing somewhat nervous to Petty Officer Simmons, took her aside; "Ms. Delray, take some deep breaths and gather your thoughts. Think about what you want to convey to the audience that will be seeing this. Don't be overly aggressive or appear to be on the attack just to get your story. These people are human too, and they deserve to have their stories told by someone outside of the Department of Defense. Admiral John Long has given you opportunities that will never happen again so don't blow this." Seeing the Captain Orkney and Commander Fujieda were coming towards them, she wished Sandra good luck and stepped back.

Captain Frank Orkney looked over the reporter. She was young he was sure, very likely a newbie in the field of news reporting. Because she had been so low on the totem pole she had drawn chopper duty of what had been supposed to be a routine news report of an erupting volcano. Frank pondered if the Admiral's haphazard selection might prove to be wrong, but he laid his doubts aside and introducing himself along with Commander Fujieda briefly talked with her.

Elliot Webber approached Petty Officer Simmons and asked if he could be cleared to take still photos of the Rose and Dream Divisions. When asked to see his camera by Marla, he retrieved it from the helicopter. The Pentax camera a professional grade digital was 50 Megapixel rated. Nodding that he could, Marla gave a quick run down on what could not be photographed and acknowledging the restrictions placed the heavy duty strap around his neck and getting a nearby chair sat and waited for the show to begin.

The Rose and Dream Divisions assembled on the fantail and sat in the chairs that had been arrayed in such a way as to have the KNHL News 8 helicopter behind them. The Dream Division, dressed in their kimonos added to the already colorful scene from the helicopter's paint job.

Elliot from where he was sitting saw Admiral Long walking along the fantail to the interview area. Next to him walking 4 steps behind was Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg. He could see from her body language that she was alert to trouble even though the man she was charged with protecting was walking the deck of a 57,000 ton Battleship. Snapping some shots as the Admiral approached the fantail, he was surprised at how short Admiral John Long really was.

Elliot was surprised to see Admiral Long walking directly towards him, standing he greeted the Admiral, "Admiral Long, it is a pleasure to meet you sir," as he held out his hand. Admiral Long shaking the offered hand, "You must be Elliot Webber. Good flying out there this morning." John asking Elliot to walk with him towards the stern, "Mr. Webber, just call me John. Can you tell me what you saw from your point of observation when the Sea Wraith fired the energy blast?" Elliot shifting to his military observation training gave a blow by blow account of what he had been able to witness.

Asking Elliot if he would take the time to write out what he saw and give the report to Commander Kayama who Admiral Long pointed out, John thanked him and headed back to the where Sandra Delray was standing.

Sandra, who had seen the Admiral speaking with Elliot Webber wondered what it was about but Admiral Long when he introduced himself to her, put that question aside for the time being.

John, who was dressed casually in the uniform of the day, took his Wisconsin ball cap off and sat in a chair across from Sandra Delray. Taking in her appearance John smiling offered his hand, "Ms. Delray it is nice to meet you, welcome onboard the USS Wisconsin. Has your needs been met?" as Sandra acknowledge that the news crew had been taken care of, John told her she could begin the interviews.

Sandra Delray, who began the interviews of Task Group Rose had started with Admiral John Long; who noted that Sandra was a bit apprehensive, asking her to stop for a moment, "Ms. Delray why don't you relax a bit and just take in the people around you. Think about what the folks back home would like to know. Not just their personalities, but why they came with me to the year 2010 and more importantly their feelings for the people of this world that they have. That's the story you need to look for. It's not about me, it's about them."

Sandra, who took the advice to heart, restarted the interview. Elliot Webber, who was quietly walking about; snapped shots of the Rose and Dream Divisions, the shots not posed but taken during the casual interview done by Sandra with each one. From Iris whose near childish innocence belied the fact that she could be deadly serious in her duties, to Orihime Soletta whose love of music and her fellows hide the practical jokester that lay within her. The still photograph taken of Kanna Kirishima and Sumire Kanzaki who appeared to be in a heated argument was in fact a reenactment of a hysterical comedy skit that they had performed at the Imperial Theater in 1926. An improvised skit that helped save lives after a bomb had been planted in the narthex of the theater, the reenactment recorded for posterity while it was performed on the fantail of the USS Wisconsin.

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1230 hours local –

After completing the interviews, Sandra asked if she could interview a Wisconsin crewmember to be chosen at random by her. Admiral Long consulted with Captain Sammy Hollister and she agreed to the request. By happenstance Petty Officer Nina Bell who had been the consort to Leni and Iris in San Diego was chosen by Sandra and after her interview it was time for lunch.

Asking Petty Officer Simmons if she could eat in the enlisted mess and chat with other crewmembers Sandra was granted permission to do so by Commander Chris Tyler. After speaking with nearly 40 crewmembers off camera, Sandra concluded she had all the questions answered as best as anyone could. Sandra Delray noted that show of support for the Rose and Dream Division from the crew of the Wisconsin was so high that she had no doubt that anyone attempting to remove them from the ship would have a formidable task if they tried to do so.

Returning to the fantail to board NEWS 8, she was met by Admiral Long; "Ms. Delray I hope your stay was enjoyable?" as he stood next to the helicopter. Smiling she replied, "Yes Admiral it was, I am both awed and humbled by your people. They have sacrificed many things to be here now. It will be an honor to be able to tell their story."

Admiral Long nodding, "It is a story that needs to be told from a civilian perspective with no hype or exaggeration. Just tell the story how you see it," as Admiral Long turned to Elliot Webber. "Mr. Webber you have my permission to depart to Honolulu."

At 1245 hours NEWS 8, lifted from the fantail of the USS Wisconsin and preceded to Honolulu, where it landed at the television station and Sandra Delray and her interview tapes were rushed into the station. By Tuesday morning NBC was announcing a special edition of Dateline NBC News would be airing that night beginning at 8 PM, it would last 3 hours.

Monday, February 1st, 2010 – White House – 2000 hours local –

The President had just bid farewell to the Japanese Ambassador after assuring him that the rumors of the Rose and Dream Division being removed from the Wisconsin were untrue. Sitting back at his desk, his secretary announced that the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff had arrived. General Allen Gleason walked into the Oval Office and was greeted by the President, "Allen, how are things progressing?" as they took seats opposite of each other. General Allen opening a folder he was carrying, "Mr. President, the event that took place at about 0615 hours this morning in Hawaii with the Rose Division was considered successful. One of the Sea Wraith was recovered for examination, the other became shark food. As for the family on the beach they are doing well in a local hospital in Hilo, Hawaii. Admiral Long will be putting into Pearl Harbor on Tuesday morning."

The President relaxed and leaned back into the sofa, "What is 7th Fleet take on the incident?" as he accepted the folder from the General, "Alex too is impressed with the quick action. They have had five previous incidents in the past two years, not counting the March 2007 incidents. Alex advised he watched the action live as it was being broadcast on a local television station from their news helicopter." Opening a second folder, "Alex also advised that the television station news helicopter was invited to landed on the Wisconsin which it did so."

General Gleason flipped another page, "Alex spoke with John after the helicopter had departed and was informed that he had granted the news crew access to the Rose and Dream Division." The President smiling, "Who was the reporter who got to do the interviews?" as he leaned forward. General Allen replied, "A young reporter by the name of Sandra Delray. A rookie beat reporter who got the luck of the draw for doing the report on the Mauna Loa eruption. Her live blow by blow account during the battle with the Sea Wraith must have gotten Admiral Long's attention hence the invite. NBC has charted a private jet to Hawaii from Los Angeles with a Dateline NBC Producer and production crew onboard to assist with the editing of the interview tapes. The pilot of the helicopter, Elliot Webber took still photographs which apparently will be published in a special edition of Times Magazine. Will there be anything else sir?" as the General stood, the President replied; "No Allen that will be all and thank you for the update." The President stood and looking at his watch headed to the residence for the evening.

Tuesday, February 2nd, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours local –

As the Wisconsin entered the channel for Pearl Harbor, Admiral John Long took in the view of those welcoming the ship to Hawaii. Thousands had lined the shore line to welcome the ship, astern the USS Shiloh following in her wake. The United States Coast Guard had begun escorting the ship at Diamond Head just to keep pleasure craft well clear of the Wisconsin and the Shiloh. Manning the rails with the ships crew were members of the Rose and Dream Division. The Dream Divisions colorful kimonos breaking up the somber grey paint scheme of the Wisconsin.

Rendering honors to the USS Arizona as the Wisconsin passed, observers ashore noted the Dream Division members kneel. They had taken the prayer posture and maintained that position until the honors were complete; the sound of their haunting prayer chant could be heard ashore. Later translated, it was revealed that the Dream Division had offered solace to the lost souls of the valiant crew who had died during the surprise attack by Imperial Japanese Forces on December 7th, 1941. Admiral Long listening to the Dream Division silently agreed with their preference as it was the only way for them to offer apologies for such a grievous act.

Arriving pier side under heavy security, the Wisconsin moored starboard side to; in the distance her sistership the USS Missouri now a museum docked across the way displayed a huge welcome banner. Admiral Long accompanied by Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg and his Chief of Staff, Captain Frank Orkney waited on the quarterdeck for Admiral Alex Guthrie commanding officer United States 7th Fleet to exit his official vehicle.

Admiral Alex Guthrie after being piped onboard shook hands with Admiral John Long, "John it is good to see you again. You certainly know how to make an entrance," as they walked along the deck. John glancing ahead to see Commander Kaede Fujieda waiting at the entryway that will take them to the flag briefing room, "Well I was trying to be low key but that unfortunate mess in Washington upset the apple cart Alex."

Entering the briefing room both Admiral's were greeted and recognized by the Rose and Dream Divisions standing as one. Admiral Guthrie taking in the Dream Division turned to Admiral Long, "Well John, when at first upon hearing the descriptions of the Dream Division and then seeing them manning the rails I can see that there were no exaggerations."

After being introduced by Admiral Long, Admiral Alex Guthrie sat down and looked among the members of Task Group Rose. With the exception of Lieutenant Commander Ichiro Oogami and Commander Yuichi Kayama all are women or very young girls.

Admiral Long had all of them introduce themselves to Alex and as they did so from time to time Admiral Guthrie interrupted to ask them questions individually. Satisfied, Admiral Guthrie then spoke individually to each member of the Rose Combat Division about their recent combat experience with the Sea Wraith. It was when he had finished speaking with Iris Chateaubriand that he turned to his aide and nodded. Asking her to stand, Admiral Alex Guthrie removed from the briefcase, a medal case and a blue award binder. Directing her to come front and center, "Lieutenant Iris Chateaubriand, it is hereby recognized that while in the performance of your duties on or about Monday, February 1st in the year 2010 while engaged in combat with entities known as the Sea Wraith while in Hawaiian waters near Hilo, Hawaii you in fact risked your life to prevent harm to innocent civilians who were on a beach near the combat zone. By placing yourself in the direct line of fire of the Sea Wraith you did in fact prevent harm to the Grace Family and afterward along with Lieutenant Commander Maria Tachibana and Lieutenant Sakura Shinguji provided medical attention to their injuries suffered during their attempt to escape the combat zone. It is hereby directed that you be awarded the United States Navy and Marine Corps Life Saving Medal for your actions, signed by myself Admiral Alex Guthrie United States 7th Fleet Commanding." Admiral Long already knowing that the award would be presented began to applaud as the Rose and Dream Divisions cheered.

Concluding the awards ceremony, Admiral Alex Guthrie formally invited the Rose and Dream Divisions to a reception at his official residence Wednesday evening at 1900 hours. Dismissing Task Group Rose for the remainder of the day, Admiral Long and Admiral Guthrie departed.

Sumire Kanzaki turned to Kanna Kirishima asking; "Well Kanna, I hope you have something formal that you can wear for such an event!" as Admiral Long and Admiral Guthrie still close by in the passageway could hear the start of their argument. Alex turned to John shaking his head, "John, do those young ladies go at it like that all the time?" as he and Alex went down a ladder well, "Only when it suites them to irritate each other; though Sumire may be left speechless when she sees Kanna decked out in the dress that she got when we were in San Diego."

After being piped off the ship, Admiral Guthrie turned to John standing with him at the foot of the brow, "I'll expect you at 0900 hours at my headquarters in the morning for a full briefing. By then hopefully we will have some idea to as what the Sea Wraith that Iris killed is composed of. Also bring your engineering specialist Kohran Ri and your Intelligence Officer, Commander Yuichi Kayama. I am rather interested in the Koubus and I will want to schedule visit to examine one up close." Acknowledging Admiral Guthrie's requests Admiral Long saluted and reboarded the Wisconsin.

Tuesday, February 2nd, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1400 hours local –

After briefing Kohran Ri that she would be going with him to a meeting with US 7th Fleet and getting an intelligence report from Commander Kayama who was also informed that he too would be attending the meeting, Admiral Long decided to talk with Commander Kaede Fujieda for the remainder of the morning. The talks ranged from the performance of the Combat Division to their overall morale.

Leaning back in his chair with his eyes focused on the ceiling, Admiral Long acknowledged the knock on his door and gave clearance for the individual to enter.

Captain Sammy Hollister entered followed by Commander Mike Sherman, "Well John, are you resting your eyes or trying to figure out a way to extricate yourself from the reception at 7th?" as Commander Sherman took a chair and sat in front of the Admiral's desk.

John sitting back up his blue eyes flashing, "Both, but I can not avoid the reception and neither can you," as he slid two envelopes. One to Captain Hollister and the other to Commander Sherman which after opening Commander Sherman groaned, "Well so much for going surfing."

Sammy who had read her invitation, "Informal, Dress of the Day; Hmm seems 7th is trying his best to make people comfortable," as she looked at John. John who was fingering his own invitation, "Considering that we did not have time to get the Rose Division fully uniformed, I asked Alex to keep it simple. The ladies shall be able to wear their dresses. Though I understand Commander Fujieda had been to visit the Navy Exchange to get some formal uniforms," while looking at Sammy who tried to maintain her innocent look.

Sammy glancing at Mike, "Well what could I do, I am not going to leave her adrift to figure out the Navy Dress Code so we went shopping," as Mike Sherman chuckled at the vision of a Navy Captain shopping for a Navy Commander. Glaring at Mike, "Watch it young man, I've can swing 'C' turret around and put one up your ass. I know where you parked!" Seeing that Sammy was getting very close to doing it, John interrupted; "I think Mike has no idea what we have been going through with the Rose and Dream Divisions so to speak."

Turning to Sammy, "Sammy, what are your plans for your crew liberty ashore?" as he turned to pickup a folder he had laid aside; Sammy replied, "Standard watch sections. I got four inport watch sections. Sections 2 and 4 will man the ship with 1 and 3 off for liberty tonight, basically port and starboard watches; since we are still steaming and on ships power just in case we got to get underway." Not finding the folder he was looking for John got up and walked to a nearby table, "Did Commander Healey have grips about maintaining a steaming watch?" as he returned to his desk, Sammy replied; "No grips or complaints in fact because of the short stay he prefers that we stay hot in the first place. I have directed that he rotate the boilers while we are inport which he said would be no problem. Are we still scheduled for getting underway next Monday the 8th?"

John moving another folder aside, "Yes that is the scheduled underway date. Time of departure is for 0900 hours. I have confirmed the USS Shiloh is to stay with us. Congrats Mike, sorry about the baby sit job."

Commander Sherman standing, "I'll break the news to my Executive Officer. I am sure it will break her heart to hear it," as Sammy found a note pad and tore a sheet off of it and threw it at Mike who ducked as he left. Sammy turning back to John, "One of these days he is going to press the wrong button and pow he is going to get it in the kisser." Chuckling, John sat back in his chair, "Well Sammy I suppose he already pressed that button. After all he did marry your sister did he not?" Sammy gripped, "You would have to bring that up," as she stood up and walked out of the cabin and broke into a run to catch her sister's husband.


	23. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 23

Wednesday, February 3rd, 2010 – US 7th Fleet HQ – 1100 hours local –

The briefing began at 0900 hours with details of the Wisconsin's new capabilities and a side by side comparison to the USS Missouri now residing in Pearl Harbor. With the variable pitch propellers giving the Wisconsin a top speed of nearly 60 knots and her redesigned 16 inch main guns along with hardened phased array transmit antennas, gave her the same search capability as that of a Ticonderoga class cruiser. Admiral Guthrie sat back and listened intently. With vertical launch missiles both anti-air and anti-ship; she would be a hard target even for a submarine to take out.

Turning to the details of the mythical Koubus and Eisenkleids, Admiral John Long turned that over to Kohran Ri, who was put through a battery of questions by both Admiral Guthrie and his staff. Satisfied with what he heard, Admiral Guthrie asked Commander Kayama to give his briefing on the Sea Wraith.

Completing his report which included a video uplink to the Tokyo Seismology Institute where Admiral Long's sister Doctor Cynthia Janice Long gave her forecast for further outbreaks the briefing adjourned at 1100 hours.

Alex sitting at the briefing table turned to John, "Well your sister did not pull any punches. Though she and Professor Kereru were perplexed at not having a Tsunami from the underwater quake, what has NOAA been able to find out?"

John opened a folder to review the contents, "At best NOAA is baffled as Cynthia. They have a research ship headed to the site this morning to do a survey but I am going to say that they will likely find the same thing that was found off the coast of Baja, California. An entire mountain range flattened, that for all practical purposes imploded and collapsed on itself."

Admiral Guthrie stood and walked to a detailed sea floor chart, "Imploded as in like bringing a building down using strategically placed charges and using its own kinetic energy to destroy. The energy being focused downward does not spread outward but only downward." John stood and joined him, "Yes in short that is the best description. So as to how the Sea Wraith appear from this type of event is something Commander Kayama is looking into. We can be thankful that the quakes are occurring not on land but far beneath the ocean. If that 7.5 had hit Hilo, it would have completely leveled the city and the casualties would have been in the hundreds of thousands." Looking at each other both Admirals gave sighs of relief.

A knock on the door to the briefing room interrupted their discussion, turning to see who it was Admiral Long saw it was Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg entering the room, she addressed Admiral Long "Sorry to interrupt Admiral Long, but there is problem you need to be aware of." Excusing himself from Admiral Guthrie he approached Teresa, "Yes Sergeant what is the problem?" as she handed him a note from Captain Frank Orkney.

Reading it, he looked at Teresa, "Let me get this straight, Sakura Shinguji and Kanna Kirishima punched out a civilian who tried to molest Iris Chateaubraind while they were at a mall in Honolulu proper?" as Teresa her facial expression serious; "Yes sir, apparently they were with a consort from the Wisconsin when the incident occurred within the store itself. The molester who is about 25 to 30 years of age had reached under Iris's dress and well sir you get the picture." John in fact did.

"Ok Sergeant what happened next and how bad is the damage," as John turned to look at Alex who had cocked an eyebrow upward, "Apparently Sakura saw it happen as Iris yelled out her displeasure. Sakura grabbed the individual and he took a swing at her and missed. Kanna seeing what was happening then became involved and cleaned his clock sir," as John reached for his brief case; "Iris had an episode which resulted in several light fixtures being destroyed and Kanna punched the guy through a plate glass window display of dresses sir."

Turning to Admiral Guthrie, "Alex, with your permission I would like to depart," as he made his way to the door, Admiral Guthrie replied, "John, good luck. If you need any help with the local authorities you have my private number."

Wednesday, February 3rd, 2010 – Honolulu Police HQ – 1230 hours local –

The Black Suburban with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg at the wheel arrived at the Honolulu Police Headquarters to the sight of television news trucks in the parking lot. Having briefly stopped at the Wisconsin to pickup Commander Fujieda and to drop off Kohran Ri and Commander Kayama; John steeled himself for the onslaught. An alert police officer directed Teresa to the rear of the building where they were met by Navy Lieutenant Timothy Mears who was the Navy Shore Patrol liaison for the Honolulu Police Department.

Barely waiting for the Suburban to come to a full stop, Admiral Long exited and was greeted by Lieutenant Mears. "Sir, I regret that you have had to come here. Captain Orkney is inside already. The alleged molester was just brought in from the hospital and he is demanding to press charges against your personnel for assault and false charges."

As Kaede and Teresa joined him, "Lieutenant Mears please explain to me why no charges have been brought up against the individual involved?" as they walked into the building. "Sir, charges are pending; however there is a question if the incident did occur in the first place. The alleged suspect states he merely brushed up against Ms. Iris Chateaubriand as he was walking by and was attacked without provocation."

John paused at the elevator, "Lieutenant, find out if that store has security cameras; which it no doubt has since it is a high end store. Send someone; I do not care who, to get the tape or DVD if it had not been already retrieved. Use your connections with the Honolulu Police Department to get the job done and get that security recording back here as soon as possible is that understood?" The Lieutenant acknowledged the request and giving the Admiral directions of where to get off the elevator, hurried away to carry out the task.

Exiting onto the third floor, Admiral Long was greeted by Captain Orkney, "John, you will want to talk with Captain Jill Duncan of the Honolulu Police; she is in charge of the investigation. Unfortunately the incident was picked up by the news media and you saw the gaggle out front," as they walked down the hallway.

Entering the Detectives Offices, Admiral Long observed Kanna handcuffed along with Sakura to bench bolted to the floor. Seeing a uniformed police officer nearby, "Officer, please remove the restraints from my people;" Taken aback by the request the officer replied, "I am sorry sir, the cuffs stay on."

Captain Orkney, looking quickly around spotted Captain Duncan and urgently waved her over just as Admiral Long made his request again. Captain Jill Duncan a veteran policewoman, who had worked her way through the ranks, interrupted the Admiral and directed the officer to remove the restraints then had him leave.

Turning to Admiral Long, "Admiral Long, I am sorry that they were restrained but it was procedure. How can I assist?" as Jill took in John's deep blue eyes boring into her. John looking around for Iris intoned, "Captain Duncan, where is my step-daughter?"

As John dropped the bombshell to Captain Duncan, Captain Orkney blinked and then remembered.

Frank taking a step back, "John, I forgot you had legal custody," as he turned to find his briefcase to retrieve the legal documents. Captain Duncan realizing she now had an even hotter potato, "Admiral Long, my apologies for not knowing that Iris is your step-daughter."

Teresa Bloomberg also having heard the bombshell, "Admiral, I suppose Leni too?" as she looked at him. John blushing slightly, "Yes Leni too; at least till we get to Japan then Cynthia will become their legal guardian while there. I suppose I should have informed you though Commander Fujieda was aware of the guardianship from the beginning."

Turning to Sakura and Kanna, "Are you two ok?" as John took a chair next to them, Sakura smiled, "Yes Admiral we are fine as is Iris. I am sorry for causing such trouble," as Kanna quipped, "Admiral sorry about the window but it was in the way when he went through it."

Asking where Iris was, the Admiral satisfied for the moment asked Sakura and Kanna what had happened. Listening to their story and the aftermath that ensued he turned to Captain Duncan. "Where is Petty Officer Bell?" as he stood. Captain Duncan eyeing Sakura and Kanna was assured both would stay put with Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Fujieda. Escorted to an interview room where Petty Officer Bell was having her statement taken, Captain Duncan and Admiral Long with Captain Orkney entered.

Seeing the Admiral, Petty Officer Nina Bell stood immediately. The Detective having taken her statement was surprised initially but settled back in his chair.

"At ease Petty Officer," as Admiral Long took a chair along with Captain Duncan they sat across from Petty Officer Bell. "Petty Officer Bell, tell me what you saw," as the Admiral glanced at her statement. John listened as Nina told what she had seen happen.

Turning to Captain Duncan, "I would like to speak with Iris," as he got out of the chair, Jill stood as well and escorted Admiral Long and Captain Orkney to another interview room. While on their way, Lieutenant Mears arrived with two DVD cases.

Approaching the Admiral, "Admiral Long the item that you requested was retrieved from the store. They cooperated fully and made duplicates." Handing one to Captain Duncan and to Admiral Long, Lieutenant Mears stood-by.

Holding the case in his hand he looked at Captain Duncan, "Do you happen to have a DVD player in here somewhere?" as they entered the interview room where Iris was, Captain Duncan smiled and directed a detective to get the television cart with the DVD player and bring it into the interview room. After Admiral Long asked Iris if she was ok and was satisfied that no harm had come to her, he turned to Captain Duncan and had her play the DVD.

The surveillance video being of digital high resolution quality clearly showed what had happened. The alleged suspect identified as 28 year old Samuel Enders from Los Angeles, California had stated that he was a tourist from California and that he had been in the store shopping for a gift to his girl friend.

Unaware of how extensive the camera surveillance was in the store, Enders was clearly seen reaching under Iris's dress. Admiral John Long having seen enough was about to have the video stopped when Iris reacted to Enders intrusion. Her energy release caused numerous light fixtures to short out electrically, then Sakura appearing trying to put herself between Enders and Iris deflects his fist and shoves him away into the path of Kanna who then launches him out through a nearby store display widow. An exterior shot of Enders crashing through the window followed by Sakura pouncing on him after he landed ended with video of store and mall security racing to put an end to the melee.

Turning to Captain Duncan and smiling, "I think you have the proof, lets set the bait and hook him." Jill sat back and asked what the Admiral had in mind. After listening, Captain Duncan agreed to the "play." John asked Iris to go with Captain Orkney to join Petty Officer Bell and the Admiral going back down the hallway asked Lieutenant Mears if he had spare Shore Patrol Armbands handy to which he replied he did. Directing him to get them, the Admiral briefed Staff Sergeant Bloomberg along with Sakura and Kanna, and with the stage set the Admiral walked to the observation room to play his part.

Samuel Enders who stated he was from Los Angeles had been arrested on the suspicion of child molestation by Honolulu Police after being detained by mall and store security. Having to go to the hospital for treatment of his cuts, after his trip through the display window; Enders who was familiar with law enforcement procedures; leveled the counter charge of being assaulted after simply brushing up against the girl as he had walked by.

The beat officers responding to the incident having to follow their procedures placed both Sakura and Kanna under arrest and while transporting both to headquarters after learning of their military affiliations from Petty Officer Bell, the officers were treated to the sight of Kanna breaking her handcuff chain in half after she was removed from the car. Which prompted them to nearly mace her. Fortunately Sakura was able to prevent it from happening; otherwise the Honolulu Police Department might have been looking to replace a Ford Crown Victoria and its officers.

The KNHL News Room had been listening to the scanners about the incident at the mall and when the Rose Combat Division and USS Wisconsin slipped into the radio traffic, they along with several other news stations raced to police headquarters and to the mall to get the story. Enders who had managed to retain an attorney while at the hospital was brought in the front of the building and loudly proclaimed his innocence to all present, including Sandra Delray who was no longer an unknown.

KNHL getting a head start contacted their sister station in Los Angeles to have them try to find out about what they could on Samuel Enders. Because of red tape, the Honolulu Police were having difficulty getting records from the Los Angeles Police Department. The news station in Los Angeles knowing the inner workings of the judicial system was able to get information that was forwarded back to KNHL in Honolulu. Sandra Delray when called on her cell phone about the information obtained took a chance and called Admiral John Long on his cell phone. After all she did owe him a rather big favor.

Admiral Long answering his cell phone listened to Sandra Delray as she told him what she had been able to find out. Smiling he asked her to repeat what she had told him to Captain Duncan who was next to him in the observation room. Captain Duncan asked Sandra if she could unofficially have the information faxed directly to her fax machine. Sandra juggling two cell phones, contacted KNHL and had them contact the Los Angeles station to fax the information directly to Captain Duncan's fax at Honolulu Police Headquarters. At 1315 hours, the last page of a 50 page fax spat out of the laser fax machine into the hands of Captain Jill Duncan.

Enders along with his attorney who in the words of Captain Duncan was worse than sewer sludge entered the third floor and was escorted towards the interview room. Commander Fujieda and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg playing the part of Navy Shore Patrol personnel had handcuffed both Sakura and Kanna back to the bench. As Enders walked past giving both Sakura and Kanna a rather obscene look along with the finger, Kanna over "acted" her part and broke the handcuff chain holding her to the bench with Sakura. Momentarily off balance, Kanna charged Enders and collided with him and together they crashed into the opposite wall. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg caught off guard initially, recovered and dragged Kanna back along with hapless Sakura who had been yanked off the bench as well, knocking Commander Fujieda to the floor in the process.

A detective nearby joined in on queue as Enders who apparently could not resist trying to grab Kanna attempted to get a freebie feel of her breasts. The detective shoving the outraged attorney out of the way blocked Enders attempt and utilizing a wrist lock escorted him away to the interview room. Admiral Long watching the video monitor of the events in the hallway could only shake his head at just how close Enders came to meeting his end. Captain Duncan turned and smiled, "Show time Admiral. The bait has been cast. Lets see if he will swallow," as she exited and went next door.

Wednesday, February 3rd, 2010 – Honolulu Police HQ – 1330 hours local –

Admiral Long stood quietly watching Captain Jill Duncan. He did not envy her task as she began the formality of reading Samuel Enders his rights. The attorney adeptly displayed Captain Duncan's description of him to the letter. Interrupting the reading, demanding to know why his client was being read his rights yet again.

Captain Duncan, with 26 years of experience deflected the question and continued until she completed the reading. Asking Enders if he understood his rights to which he replied yes, Captain Duncan opened the folder that she had previously placed in front of her.

The door to the observation room opened and the Admiral's actors now minus their restraints walked in with a detective named Carl Milo. Detective Milo walked to a nearby monitor and turned it on. The video fed from a camera was along with the sound was being recorded elsewhere. Carl turned to the Admiral, "Sir would you like a cup of coffee?" as he pointed out the coffee maker. Acknowledging that he would, Carl told by Teresa how the Admiral liked his coffee prepared it and gave it to the Admiral.

Turning to Kaede, "Are you ok?" as Kaede stood next to him, "I am fine Admiral, merely a practice fall," as she crossed her arms and looked at Enders.

Captain Duncan sensing that everyone was now present; began her line of questioning. Asking Enders what he was doing in the department store shopping for a gift when he could have gone to a similar store in Los Angles was met with objections. But Enders apparently having been prepared brushed it aside and stated that he had nearly forgotten his girlfriend's birthday and wanted to surprise her. When asked where she was, Enders said she was still in Los Angles and had been unable to make the trip. Captain Duncan knew why Enders girlfriend could not make the trip. She was serving three months in the Los Angles County Jail for prostitution. She doubted that his girlfriend would be able to use the gift that he was supposedly shopping for.

Continuing on and asking several other questions, Detective Milo smiled as Captain Duncan asked the next one. The question was why Enders was in the children's section of the store and not the adult women's section. Enders attorney attempting to deflect the question only to land his client into very hot water replied, "Captain Duncan, Mr. Enders girlfriend happens to be a small woman and she at times has to shop in the children's department," as Captain Duncan the expression of disgust on her face evident replied; "Somehow I find it hard to believe that his girlfriend who is 5 foot 9 inches and 140 pounds would even be able to fit in girls clothing, as this information on her particular vital statistics is courtesy of the Los Angeles Police and Sheriffs Department."

Captain Duncan turning towards the one way mirror nodded at the Admiral who turned the intercom on and spoke, "Also Mr. Enders there is the matter of this video which was taken at the time of the incident," and Admiral John Long with a remote in his hand started the video much to the surprise of Enders and his attorney. As it played in the next room, Detective Milo excusing himself exited the room and went to the door of the interview room.

The attorney trying to see who was speaking demanded that the Admiral identify himself. Admiral Long smiled, "I am Admiral John Long, commanding officer of Task Group Rose. The young girl that your client conducted the act against is my step-daughter, and she is also a member of Task Group Rose and the Rose Combat Division. She is also the same young girl who on Monday took on and with the help of several others killed a Sea Wraith at Hilo, Hawaii while protecting a family that was walking on the beach. I hope you truly realize who you have molested because when all is said and done with Mr. Enders, I doubt he will ever see California again as a free man."

Enders hearing those words bolted past Captain Duncan who did not attempt to stop him. Detective Carl Milo who was waiting for the door to open, punched Enders out cold. The Admiral watching Samuel crash to the floor at the feet of his attorney quipped, "You should really make your client understand that it is not wise to fool around with the military. The costs of doing so can be rather high." Flipping the intercom off, the Admiral exited the room and watched as Enders who was coming to, was hauled away in handcuffs; his former attorney advising Captain Duncan that he no longer represented Enders hurriedly departed. Admiral Long, taking out his cell phone; placed a call to a certain reporter and speaking briefly hung up. Turning to Captain Duncan and thanking her for her part in the "play", nodded to Captain Orkney who motioned Iris to come out of the interview room where she joined Admiral Long and the others. Together they headed for the elevators.

Wednesday, February 3rd, 2010 – Official Residence US 7th Fleet – 1930 hours local –

Admiral Alex Guthrie who had invited the Rose and Dream Divisions to his official residence for an informal get together stood next to Admiral John Long who was eyeing a bonsai tree. John turned to Alex with a grin, "I see it is still doing rather well after 33 years." The small tree a gift from John to Alex when they had served together on the USS Horne CG-30 in 1980, Alex who was the weapons division officer received it from John while the ship was visiting Japan. The tree when given to Alex was just three years old at the time.

Arranged among the other bonsai on the veranda, it was the center piece of Admiral Guthrie's collection. Alex looked at it, "Nancy still gives me fits about the bonsai trees but she loves them too." Both Admirals' walking back to the railing overlooking the garden took in the interaction of the Rose Division with other Navy personnel.

Alex, who was watching Maria and Kanna who were trying to decide who to talk to with those gathering around them; "John, if you and I were a few years younger we could have a crack at them too," as he sipped on his tea. John hearing footsteps behind them turned to see who it was.

Commander Kaede Fujieda approached both men and excused herself for interrupting, "Admiral Long, the Command Duty Officer on the Wisconsin had this sent by courier to you sir," thanking Kaede; Admiral Long opened the envelope. Inside were 6 pages of a fax sent by his father Will Long from San Diego. Reading the fax and chuckling at the end he handed fax to Alex.

Alex turned to John after reading it, "Well the Governor of California sure acted quickly! I suppose the Enders saga will be coming to a close." Amen to that John thought. Turning to Kaede, "We will not have to worry about any court appearances, Mr. Enders is being returned to California and back to a prison cell where he belongs. The Governor of California issued an arrest warrant for Enders return. Hawaii certainly does not want him and will be glad to be rid of him." Kaede who nodded, "At least Iris will not have to be put through any proceedings. The interview that you did in front of the police department was lively enough."

Though he did not have to do it, Admiral Long decided he would do a press interview over the incident. Carried live world wide, John had described the circumstances of the incident and gave credit to Captain Jill Duncan and the Honolulu Police Department working with Lieutenant Timothy Mears of the Navy Shore Patrol to help solving the case so quickly.

Sandra Delray who was at the front of the press pack received silent acknowledgement of Admiral Long's appreciation for her efforts and that of her fellows. After completion of the press conference, Sandra Delray walked back to her live truck where she was handed an envelope by the technician who had received it from a Honolulu Police Detective named Carl Milo with instructions that it was for Sandra's eyes only. Opening it, she found a hand written invitation from Admiral Long for a gathering later that night at the official residence of the commanding officer United States Seventh Fleet.

Kaede who had left the Admirals' to continue their chat walked towards the foyer as the door manned by a US Marine opened to admit Sandra Delray. Kaede welcomed Sandra and together they walked back to the veranda where Admiral Long, preoccupied with studying a bonsai maple tree with a magnifying glass did not see them enter.

Alex clearing his throat, "John your guest has arrived," and asking Kaede to walk with him Admiral Guthrie departed.

Standing and turning to greet Sandra, "Ms. Delray it is a pleasure to meet you again. Did you have any difficulty getting here?" as John offered her a chair. Sitting Sandra replied, "I did not have any problems, but I am curious as to why you invited me here tonight?" Good question John thought.

Smiling, "It is because you have that truthfulness about you. A willingness to listen with an open mind," as John sat back in his chair; Sandra accepting a glass of tea from a passing waiter, "Off the record John what did happen in the store with Iris?" Admiral Long explained in detail what had actually happened when Enders attempted to molest Iris. Thoughtfully stirring the ice cubes in her tea, "So she was the source of the electrical surge. Iris used the same type of energy that she used against the Sea Wraith at Hilo?" John nodded at her response.

Listening to the sound of a baby grand piano and a violin starting to play from the garden, Admiral Long invited Sandra to join him. Walking down the steps into the garden, John noted Orihime and Leni playing a waltz together and that on the dance floor that had been erected were several of the Rose Combat Division dancing with Navy officers.

Turning to Sandra, Admiral John Long offered his hand, "Ms. Delray it would be an honor to dance with you," as first unsure if she had heard him correctly, "A dance with you Admiral?" as he took her hand into his and guided her onto the dance floor. Nodding to Orihime and Leni, the beat slowed and guided by Admiral John Long; Sandra Delray found out just how good a dancer the Admiral really was. Admiral Guthrie and his wife Nancy watching from the veranda above joined as well, but not on the dance floor but among the bonsai trees that both so dearly loved.


	24. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 24

Thursday, February 4th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0400 hours local –

The Quarterdeck watch sighted the Admiral as he walked down the deck towards them. Dressed in his work out clothes, John requested permission to depart ship which was granted. Chief Petty Officer Bremer an electronics specialist had the Petty Officer of the Watch note the Admiral's departure.

Observing the Admiral beginning his run, it was the sound of feet pounding along the deck to cause him to turn to see who it was. The Rose Combat Division at a dead run. A young voice calling out as they approached, "Rose Division, requesting permission to leave the ship!" as a group they pounded down the brow. Bremer could only shrug his shoulders as he gave permission.

Watching the group barrel after the Admiral, the one creature that could not request permission scampered after them, Leni's dog. Turning to the Petty Officer of the Watch he stated, "Please log that the Rose Combat Division and Leni's dog has departed the ship on a run." The Petty Officer looking up questionably, "The dog too Chief?" as Chief Bremer nodded, "Yes the dog too."

Admiral Long, enjoying the morning air at first did not take notice of Rose Division as they closed with him. Having a 100 yard head start did make a difference. But Leni's Chow, scampering ahead caught up with the Admiral causing John to stop, wondering why Leni's dog was off the ship. Hearing the running feet in the distance, John patted the dog on the head and waited for Rose Division lead by Commander Fujieda and Lieutenant Commander Oogami.

Seeing that Teresa was with them John eyed Teresa then Kohran then Teresa again, "Ok whose bright idea was to rig my cabin door with a signaling device?" Silence, except for the water lapping the pilings the group remained rather quiet. Sighing, "Ok Commander Fujieda have it your way. Set the pace and I'll follow."

Just as they were about to set off the sound of more running feet approaching caused John to turn around and see who else was joining their group. Led by Kasumi Fujii, appearing out of the darkness, was the Dream Division which were not wearing their usual kimonos, but colorful workout outfits. Taking up the rear was Yuri Sakakibara and Tsubaki Takamura. John could only wonder what Sammy would make of the ships log when she read it later in the morning.

Shrugging his shoulders, "ANYBODY ELSE?" his voice echoing back to the Quarterdeck, clearly heard by Chief Bremer; the Chief walked out onto the ships brow and bellowed, "NO SIR THAT'S IT!"

Observing unseen from the Flag Bridge, Captain Frank Orkney turned to Commander Chris Tyler, "Chris thanks for letting Leni's dog out. I figured he was the only thing onboard that could catch John." Together both men watched as Task Group Rose began their run.

Though not mandatory in any sense, the physical fitness aspect is left up to the individual. In Admiral Long's case, along with running he practiced Karate and Judo that kept him well toned and in good shape. The Rose and the Dream Divisions having taken up running not only for their own well being but spiritual well being as well. Including the Admiral and Leni's dog which was happily pacing the Admiral there were 67 running on this pleasant morning.

Catching the sight of that many runners sprinting through the base, other shipboard watches recognizing the Rose Division and Dream Division as they ran past could only wonder why Admiral Long was being such a hard ass, not realizing he too was running with them. It was 0515 hours when the runners returned to the ship and were greeted by the sight of Captain Sammy Hollister and Captain Frank Orkney with Commander Chris Tyler preparing to lead another group of runners.

Meeting with Sammy before she departed with her group of runners, John asked; "So who got the running bug into you?" as she took a somewhat playful swing at him and missed. Standing up and doing side bends, "Why Frank of course, though you really got to stop getting up so early." Looking around for Kohran or Teresa, "Ok Sammy, spill the beans where the hell is that sensor?" Looking up at John, "I am not telling and don't even bother to look for it." Boarding the ship, John returned to his cabin. Pausing briefly at the door with it open he looked around the frame and the hinges. Much to his displeasure he could not find it.

Thursday, February 4th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0830 hours local –

Admiral John Long sat at his desk reviewing the engineering report and analysis of the Pacific Freedom now docked in Hong Cong. Displacing 85,000 tons at full load the ship had encountered a Sea Wraith and withstood its attack, racking up 15 direct hits. The Master of the Freedom having had enough rammed the Sea Wraith with his ship killing it after the Sea Wraith was chewed up in the ships propellers. Looking at Commander Matt Healey and Lieutenant Kohran Ri the Admiral focused on Matt, "Ok Commander based on the engineering analysis of the ship and examination of the cargo which was scrap metal was there any influence from the cargo that could affect the operation of the degaussing systems?"

Commander Matt Healey shaking his head no, "The investigation team went through that ship square inch by square inch. The degaussing cables that lined the hull were in no way any where near the cargo. In addition to the wooden dunnage that would be typically used to shore the cargo to prevent shifting, the Pacific Freedom was carrying 2,000 metric tons of plastic in pellet form sprayed into the holds to provide insulation so the cargo was well isolated from the hull. The Chinese are rather efficient at recycling and even vacuum the holds clean of any debris."

Matt reviewed an open folder, "As to the ships magnetic field. It stabilized after about two hours according to the ships Chief Engineer after he placed the degaussing system back into automatic control. Except for the higher level of static electricity which was reported earlier, that too dissipated over a period of time." Turning to Kohran, John asked her take on the report.

Kohran opened another folder, "Admiral the energy release that the Pacific Freedom encountered was of the same that we encountered during our battle with the Sea Wraith at Hilo, Hawaii. However I believe it was of a smaller variant of the Sea Wraith that attacked the Pacific Freedom. I took energy readings when Iris deflected it back at the creature and based on the electrical discharges reported by Pacific Freedom; the goal of using the degaussing systems will work up to a point." John sitting back in his chair, "Kohran, up to what point?" as he looked back at the reported size of the Freedoms Sea Wraith and the Hilo Sea Wraith.

Kohran stood up and walked to a dry board mounted on the bulkhead and taking two markers drew a red and blue line, one longer than the other, "Let's say the red line is the Hilo Sea Wraith and the blue line is the Freedoms Sea Wraith. How they generate their power is subjective at best. The larger the Sea Wraith means the greater the offensive strike. The Pacific Freedom was very lucky in being able to absorb the energy or to dissipate it without suffering anything more than scorched paint. However if the Sea Wraith had been any larger the outcome might have been different as there was only so much electrical energy that could be absorbed or dissipated. A couple more hits would have likely burned out the degaussing system of the ship."

Admiral Long looked at Matt, "Commander get with PacFleet Engineering and have them put out an updated advisory on the use of degaussing systems to defend ships against a Sea Wraith attack. I will call Admiral Guthrie to advise him on your findings. Also ensure it is promulgated out to all shipping concerns world wide and put into the most basic laymen terms possible. I do not want someone calling themselves an engineer to make the mistake of thinking that they can defend their ship against such an attack without risking sever damage if their systems get overloaded." Dismissing Matt and Kohran, Admiral Long called Admiral Guthrie to give him the news.

Thursday, February 4th, 2010 – Fleet Training Center Pearl Harbor – 1300 hours local –

The remaining Rose and Dream Division personnel were finishing up their shipboard firefighting and damage control training with Lachette Altair leading hose team number 1, they entered the simulator. Commander Fujieda watching from the sidelines noted how well the team work was progressing. She hoped that the Rose and Dream Divisions would never have to fight such a fire or struggle to plug a massive leak, but should any of these occur; Kaede was highly confident that they could accomplish the tasks.

The instructor walking past gave her a thumb up indicating successful completion of the evolution as he called it. She watched as he gathered the hose teams around him and critiqued their performance. Making the mistakes here were much better than having them occur in real life. Sumire had made a minor mistake, and had thankfully realized it by correcting; but the sharp eyed instructor still had seen it and took her aside not to scream or yell but softly speaking through the steps showed Sumire another way to carry out the evolution. Satisfied that Sumire would not make it again, the instructor led them to the USS Sinker, which was not a ship but a specially designed building that simulated intense flooding conditions.

Nicked named the "Dunker" by many sailors, it was where you got wet whether you liked it or not. Commander Fujieda who had been through a similar simulator in San Diego watched from observation area as the remainder of the Rose and Dream Divisions got thoroughly soaked. The instructors showing just what could happen if uncontrolled flooding took place. The instructors estimated that if uncontrolled flooding took place on the Wisconsin, she would sink below the surface in less than 15 minutes. It was a motivational tool used with great success.

Thursday, February 4th, 2010 – NOAA Oscar Dyson – 1400 hours local –

The National Oceanographic and Atmospheric Administration research ship Oscar Dyson arrived at the pin pointed location of the 7.5 magnitude undersea quake and lowered its robotic research submarine. The top of the 16,500 foot undersea mountain range that extended for 4 miles should have been at 1, 400 feet, was instead gone. The researchers utilizing side scan sonar equipment remapped the seascape. From the debris field as it was displayed on the side scan sonar the mountain range appeared to have imploded. The robotic submarine nearing crush depth of 15,000 feet finally detected the pulverized remnants. As before off of Baja, California the scientists noted that the mountain range had for all practical purposes imploded and collapsed upon itself. The mountain range now was only 1,000 feet in height. Transmitting their data to Washington D.C. and to Pearl Harbor the crew of the Oscar Dyson retrieved their robotic submarine and continued to their next assignment.

Thursday, February 4th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1900 hours local –

Admiral Long was on a video link with his sister Doctor Cynthia Long in Tokyo. It was Friday afternoon 1400 hours' local time there as they discussed the findings of the Oscar Dyson. Cynthia looking at a nearby video monitor, "John it is the same conditions found by the Dyson off of Baja, California, the entire mountain range, which imploded from the quake; which was turned into a 1,000 foot high pile of sand and rubble."

Commander Fujieda and Commander Kayama listened intently to the description, Kayama asked, "Was there any sign of exposure of the earth's crust?" as he looked at the recording of the surveyed destruction. Cynthia tapping a keyboard, "None that could be observed Yuichi, as the robotic submarine was reaching crush depth limits when the video you see was taken."

John turned to examine the side scan display, "Cynthia what is your take on this particular mountain range? There are several others nearby, one is less than two miles away but appeared to be undisturbed." Cynthia looking at the same side scan display, "To be honest, damned if I know. Even Professor Niche Kereru has never seen anything like it. John we need some serious deep diving equipment to do post examinations of the quake sites and we are reaching the limits now with what we got." Opening a folder, John looked at Cynthia; "What if I could get some help from Dr. Paula Sotheby. She has some deep diving equipment that can reach 25,000 feet. Would that help?" Cynthia hearing John's statement lit up, "John, if Dr. Sotheby services can be obtained then I recommend doing it. But you should know she does not come cheap." John smiled, "Cynthia, I have a really big checkbook. Also she is coming in on the Oceanic Plain, which is arriving in Honolulu in the morning. I plan on being there when it arrives."

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0400 hours local –

Admiral John Long was running full tilt down the deck of the Wisconsin, the Quarterdeck watch seeing him coming and his request to depart the ship while at a dead run was acknowledged. Pounding down the brow and sprinting up the pier, the Admiral congratulated himself for not having any company. He congratulated himself too soon.

Standing at the gate controlled by US Marine Security Personnel, were the Rose and Dream Divisions. Slowing and coming to a stop next to Commander Kaede Fujieda, the Admiral glowered.

John's eyes bored into Kaede's, "Commander Fujieda has the thought occurred to you that I might want to run alone?" Coming to attention Kaede replied, "Yes sir it has, however regulations dictate that a senior officer should be accompanied while off the ship in the event assistance is needed." Sighing, John shook his head; "Very well Commander. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, I know you are hiding behind Kanna and Maria. Take point and set the pace. Move out."

Numbering 68 in all including Leni's dog the 6 kilometer run began. Quarterdeck watches on ships around Pearl Harbor watched as the Rose and Dream Divisions made their way around the base. Returning to the ship, Admiral Long was given a message by Captain Frank Orkney, which updated the Oceanic Plain's arrival time. Oceanic Plain was now scheduled to arrive in Honolulu at 0830 hours. Admiral Long advised Commander Fujieda and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg that they would be paying the ship a visit. Arriving back at his cabin, Admiral Long stood at the doorway opening again trying to find the hidden sensors. Unable to locate them and perturbed, he took a shower.

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – Oceanic Plain – 0900 hours local –

Dr. Paula Sotheby sat with the captain of the Oceanic Plain, Captain Harry DuPont. Across from them were United States Navy Admiral John Long and Commander Kaede Fujieda. At the door to crews mess was United States Marine Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg in her Marine Blues and she was armed. When Paula saw the Black Suburban come to a stop on the pier facing the Oceanic Plain, the only identifying features were the numerous antennas on the roof of the vehicle and the front license plate with a blue background and three large silver stars displayed, the occupants shielded by darkly tinted windows.

When Admiral Long and his party boarded the Oceanic Plain which at 425 feet in length and 45 feet in width carried the robotic submarine Seeker, he had stopped to examine the robot which was in its cradle. The Marine accompanying the Admiral had briefly stopped her until the Admiral completed his examination of the Seeker. Seeing that he was impressed, she missed the signal to Teresa to allow Paula to approach. From the bridge, Captain Harry DuPont had not missed a thing. He had also recognized the Navy Admiral and pondered as he walked aft to join Dr, Sotheby just what did the Navy want with the Oceanic Plain.

John removed a folder and placed it in front of Paula, "The reason I am here, is to hire you and this ship. Being an Oceanographer you have the expertise that I need." Paula who had distaste for the military; "What did you loose Admiral? Another nuclear weapon somewhere deep?" as Commander Fujieda sensing hostility interrupted, "Nothing as simple as a weapon. The Admiral needs your expertise on examining the underwater terrain of earthquake sites so that we can determine a way of putting a stop to the Sea Wraith."

Captain Harry DuPont reached for the folder and opened it, inside a neatly typed contract had already been prepared. Looking up at the Admiral, "John, the offer is rather generous to say the least and open ended." John smiling, "Yes it is Harry, as I am well aware of the operating expenses of a ship of this type and there is the matter of the crew as well. Hazardous duty pay which is doubled is for all onboard the Oceanic Plain while she is in the service of task Group Rose." Turning to Paula, "We don't have the equipment available and the area of the Pacific that we are headed to is deep and we will need a deep diver like the Seeker. I know you are not fond of the military but there is a lot at stake, so please look at this."

Flipping open his laptop the Admiral clicked on a desktop file, "This is what came very close to going ashore on Hilo last Monday. The equipment that you see flying around are called Koubus, which are piloted by some very young and very brave women. The youngest is 8 years old and she is my step-daughter. That is her yellow Koubu hovering in front of the Sea Wraith. That bright flash on the screen was an energy release from the Sea Wraith directed at my step-daughters Koubu which was able to deflect it back killing the Sea Wraith. Behind that yellow Koubu was a family of four who were on vacation from of all places the State of Wisconsin."

Harry and Paula both nodded and together they signed the contract. Admiral Long withdrew an envelope and handed it to Paula made out in the sum of $5,000,000 dollars. Next he handed Harry a sealed envelope and directed him to open it. It gave the details of the operational plan and he acknowledged by signing and returning the cover page. The Admiral then requested that the Ocean Plain get underway for Pearl Harbor and to moor astern of the USS Wisconsin where they would be replenished at no expense including fuel. Shaking hands with both as he prepared to depart, the Admiral seeing two tugs already moving in to prepare Oceanic Plain for departure turned to look one last time at the Seeker; its bright yellow hull similar in color to Iris's Koubu, how ironic he thought as he stepped off the brow.

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1400 hours local –

Dr. Paula Sotheby and Captain Harry DuPont were with Admiral John Long in his Flag Cabin, listening to Dr. Cynthia Long in Tokyo where it was now Saturday morning at 0900 hours. Paula leaning forward in her chair, "You as a seismologist know the probability of having a mountain range collapsing or imploding on itself is rather rare, so in the two cases that have been examined so far the cause is not related to the makeup of the material within. It is to me like taking a coke can and beating on it with a hammer until the bottom meets the top, neither anything above the physical top of the can is disturbed nor is anything to the sides."

Looking at the Dyson side scan printouts, "Because of the depth of these quakes and seeing that the force is extremely focused in one area makes you want to believe some kind of outside force besides the Sea Wraiths are the cause." Turning back to the monitor, Paula asked "Ok Cynthia, in regards to surveying for crevices; what else do you want to be observed?"

Cynthia moving aside and Professor Niche Kereru appeared, "Dr. Sotheby we are interested in the appearance of outgases. I know at great depths it can be difficult to obtain samples, but also any indication of magma flow no matter how miniscule it would be beneficial to get samples," as Paula jotted down some notes; "The Seeker is equipped to handle those chores and if we see anything like volcanic rock that has been freshly deposited we will retrieve those as well." John asked if there was anything else or questions that needed to be asked and hearing none; he signed off.

Turning to Captain DuPont, "Harry, I understand the Oceanic Plain has a fully equipped communications suite?" as John reviewed a folder. Harry retrieved his briefcase, "Yes John, she does. The radiomen that I have onboard are all former US Navy and still hold clearances and are familiar with protocol. If you want to put some Navy Communications gear onboard, we already have equipment bays for it." John turned to Captain Frank Orkney, "Get our radiomen onboard the Plain and see what their setup is and then get the equipment pulled from ready storage at the Communications Center along with full cryptographic capabilities. I want that equipment up and running by tomorrow morning fully operational, and I do not care if it takes every technician in Pearl Harbor to get it working." Frank picked up a nearby phone and made a call.

Looking at his watch the Admiral stood and invited Captain DuPont and Dr. Sotheby to go for a walk. He led them to the Koubu hanger bay where drills were being conducted.

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1530 hours local –

Along the way, Admiral Long gave them a briefing on what had transpired. Both were stunned at what was said. Dr. Sotheby pausing on the mess deck, "John, you went back in time and retrieved these young women to help with this? Surely there might have been another way?" Stepping out of the passageway, "No Paula there was no other way to do it. These young women are special and they have proven it. At the point in time that I went back to, their jobs were complete and it was only a matter of time before they were disbanded. For two of them it would have likely meant their deaths and I prevented that from happening." Mentioning the situation with Iris and Leni, Paula then understood why he did it.

Arriving in the hanger both Captain DuPont and Dr. Paula Sotheby thought the drills taking place were unorganized and chaotic. For the Admiral it was a well rehearsed and practiced routine. Leading both to Kohran Ri's workshop from where the training drills could be observed both Harry and Paula were impressed. Paula's mothering instinct kicked in when she saw Iris running full tilt across the deck, and seemingly rotates in mid-air as she landed with a practiced ease into her Koubu's pilot chair; "John is she a bit young for this?" as the hatch slams shut on the Koubu.

John who shook his head no, "They were doing this long before any of us were even born. Some of them had been involved fighting outbreaks of the land based Kouma as they were called for nearly 5 years. Iris had been doing it since she was 6 years old. She is the core of the Rose Division and she knows how to fight and fight well. Do not ever call her a child to her face, because you will regret the reaction."

Over the speakers in the hanger bay, the voice of Yuri Sakakibara issues the warning that the next drill will be a full lock and load. Up topside the official vehicle of the commanding officer of the United States 7th Fleet bearing Admiral Alex Guthrie approaches the ships brow of the USS Wisconsin. The Side Boys already in place, the Boatswainmate prepares to pipe him aboard. Paula turning to the Admiral, "John what the hell is a full lock and load?" smiling as he glances back; "You'll see. Stand back and wait here. A Petty Officer will guide you topside for you to see."

Admiral Long approaching Commander Fujieda is saluted by all personnel present. Having returned the salute Admiral Long address's Commander Fujieda, "It is time, lock and load all Koubus and Eisenkleids. You and I will ride the elevator to the main deck with them."

With the Rose Combat Division gathered around the Admiral, eleven hands land his outstretched hand, watching from the workshop Captain DuPont comments to Paula, "Command, Team Work, Respect and Trust. We've gone to work for the right man. When people of that caliber show that kind of closeness with each other, god help anyone who considers harming any of them."

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1600 hours local –

Met by Captain Sammy Hollister and Captain Frank Orkney, Admiral Alex Guthrie is guided aft from the Quarterdeck. Sammy passing the Officer of the Deck gives him a nod. The Officer of the Deck picking up a Sound Powered Phone speaks softly, "Lock and Load, clear for immediate launch."

Over all circuits of the 1MC, the Boatswainmate of the Watch announces Flight Quarters and trips the alert alarm. The peaceful and quiet afternoon in Pearl Harbor comes to an abrupt end as Quarterdeck Watches turn their attention to the Wisconsin. Below the automated loading system had begun moving the Koubus and the Eisenkleids in a preprogrammed sequence. The first to lock in place on the hatch is Commander Oogami; the last is Kohran's Koubu. Admiral Long removing his cover along with Commander Fujieda and they put on hearing protectors and take position in front of Oogami's gleaming white Koubu.

Above them on the main deck, the warning siren for the elevator sounds and the railings surrounding the vast opening begin to automatically retract. In the miniature control tower, Lieutenant Gill Hess one of the Wisconsin's helicopter pilots mans the station toggling the red signal light indicating that the ship has a red deck. Speaking softly with Yuri inside the hanger and advising that he has full visual takes over abort control.

Admiral Long standing next to the Koubu sees the white mark pass and gives the rotate signal to the Control Tower. Lieutenant Hess gives the command for the Rose Division to power up. The elevator coming to a full stop, both Admiral Long and Commander Fujieda calmly step clear and walk at a normal pace toward Admiral Guthrie.

Rendering a salute to Admiral Guthrie which is returned, he stops and turns to the Control Tower and extends his hand with the thumb up. At full military power the Koubus and Eisenkleids jet packs roaring, Lieutenant Hess giving one last look around trips the hydraulic lockdown system and the Rose Combat Division screams skyward and in a preprogrammed rotation sequence, scream by at mast level together at 400 knots past the USS Shiloh, its crew having scrambled topside cheer and wave as the Rose Division passes.

Turning and separating into two wings of 5 the Rose Division circles past the USS Arizona memorial, the visitors treated to the unexpected sight of the Rose Division as they pass overhead. The Rose Division, at mast level roar past on either side of the Wisconsin and the Oceanic Plain. Admiral Guthrie, who is standing next to Admiral Long smiling; as he observes the precision flying of the Rose Combat Division.

Returning to formation they head back to the Wisconsin and Lieutenant Hess in the Control Tower issues a green deck and engages the laser guidance system. One by one the Rose Division touches down on the elevator and shuts down their engines. The Deck Crew scrambles to tie down the equipment.

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1700 hours local –

Admiral Guthrie with Admiral Long walks slowly past each individual of the Rose Combat Division, taking in their appearance, posture and each of their Koubus and Eisenkleids. Stopping and pivoting to Admiral Long, "John it was with some hesitation the first time I met these fine women and the man that is their commander. I have seen the reports of their training progress and the tenacity that which with they perform and I can say that I am damn proud that they are part of the United States 7th Fleet and they will always be welcomed here in Pearl Harbor. Good luck with your mission and god speed." After saluting each other, Admiral Long turns to Commander Fujieda; "Commander the troops are dismissed, strike the equipment below."

Departing with Captain Frank Orkney and Admiral Guthrie, Admiral Long escorts him back to the Quarterdeck for his departure. The sounds behind Admiral Long of cheers fade out as the elevator retracts to the hanger below. Glancing up at the Control Tower the Admiral observes Lieutenant Gill Hess dancing a jig as he has his own private celebration.

Captain Harry DuPont and Dr. Paula Sotheby standing to the side watching the events, that any doubts about their decision to work for Admiral John Long fade away the respect for him growing as they depart the Wisconsin.

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2100 hours local –

The remainder of the evening was spent going through paperwork the military generates. Admiral Long having placed the last folder in the out tray, stretched back from his desk. Looking at its top and the neatly arranged objects that one would find in an office environment, John realized he had nothing else to do. Having dismissed Staff Sergeant Bloomberg for the evening and ensuring that the rest of the Rose and Dream Divisions were dismissed for liberty ashore he was alone. The sounds of the Wisconsin, the ventilation system, the sound of steam coursing through the pipes brought a sense of peace.

But then there was his cabin entryway. He was being mocked by it. Somehow or another John reasoned, someone had put hidden sensors in the entry way or somewhere on the door. If he bothered to call any of the electronics technicians onboard to make an attempt locate them; the game would be up and Bloomberg would likely park herself at the door till the sensors were repaired or replaced.

Deciding he could at least walk around the ship, he left his cabin. He did not note anyone following or hear anything out of the ordinary. What ever the sensors activated it was a low key alarm and not anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Avoiding the on duty crew members was easy. Taking a round about way, Admiral Long made his way to Kohran Ri's workshop. Having been there earlier with Dr. Sotheby and Captain DuPont he had spied several elaborate tool kits and electronic test meters, all of them purchased at the Radio Shack in San Diego.

Examining what he wanted to take with him he recalled the words of Captain Hollister stating that it would be the best equipped workshop in the fleet. She had not been kidding. Picking up a toolkit with every imaginable screw head attachment various sized wrenches known to man within it and two meters, one with a coil to detect electrical currents and the other a conventional test unit, Admiral John Long left the workshop heading forward.

On the Bridge, relaxing in her chair; Captain Sammy Hollister saw movement on the hanger bay video monitor. Looking at who it was, Sammy stepped down to the deck and walked to it for a closer look. Shaking her head in wonderment as Admiral Long left the hanger bay, she turned around to pickup the phone but paused. Grinning she turned and walked off the bridge. It would best to tell her directly.

Kohran Ri, who had been in Main Control with Commander Matt Healey studying the steam plant of the Wisconsin, had just missed Admiral Long; but she could not miss the toolkit or the electronic test meters. Making sure she had not misplaced them, she did a quick search and came to the conclusion someone had swiped her equipment. Thinking back to the morning run at how angry John had appeared after finding all of them waiting at the main gate, she realized that the Admiral was the likely culprit.

Picking up the phone she dialed Commander Fujieda's stateroom and when she answered told her of her suspicions. Before she could say anything else Kaede hung the phone up. Commander Fujieda turned to Captain Sammy Hollister and nodded her head. Captain Hollister having confirmation that the Admiral was indeed armed to the hilt with tools was most certainly going to find the sensors that were so carefully hidden. Then she knew all hell would break loose and she was not looking forward to it.

Instructing Kaede on what to do, Sammy left the stateroom and headed forward and upward. Knocking on Flag Secretary stateroom occupied by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg she entered. Teresa in the middle of crunches froze and listened as Captain Hollister advised her that the Admiral was walking around with a lot of tools. Quickly getting back into the uniform of the day, Teresa headed forward and upward towards the Flag Cabin.

Finding the door shut, Teresa quickly knocked, paused and then entered. It was empty. Checking to make sure the Admiral was not in his private head she closed the door on the way out. Sammy waiting outside and playing lookout could only shrug her shoulders.

While the search was on for the Admiral he was busy elsewhere. Having ducked out to a side passage and into the office used by the flight squadron assigned to the Wisconsin, he waited for Kohran. Seeing her pass, he noted the time just past 2115 hours. At 2122 hours she went running past headed back forward. Admiral John Long ambled out of the office and back to her workshop, to do a bit more shopping. Admiral Long had remembered Sammy liked to sit on the Bridge in port at about 2100 hours so he knew she would see him on the video monitor. Taking his time at gathering the necessary components, it was 2145 hours when he departed the workshop, smiling as he did so because Kohran and Matt had literally cleaned out the Radio Shack of every electronic component imaginable.

Maria Tachibana having been told that the Admiral may be trying to dismantle the sensors installed in his cabin musters the Rose Division at Kaede's request on the Bridge. Sammy missed the further shopping activity while she and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg was at his cabin and did not notice that the lights were now off in the workshop. She had assumed Kohran had turned them out as she left. Commander Oogami and Commander Kayama who had joined the Rose Division on the Bridge, Kayama offered some sage advise, "The Admiral when he was in Tokyo in 1927 ran circles around us and I learned to respect his tactical abilities because of that. He will not be easily deterred and it is no longer a game. He is likely playing for keeps."

Captain Hollister turned and addressed them, "Admiral Long is likely to go back to his cabin. Because of the late hour, obviously he will not go to the berthing compartments of the crew as he will not involve them in his game. Engineering spaces will be out as well since we are inport steaming. That leaves the exterior decks and internal passageways. I will alert the Marine Security detachment to stay out of this as well. They will not report his movements if they happen to see him which I doubt they will." Turning to Teresa, "John damn well knows the strength and weaknesses of his personnel and you. I think we all went a bit too far at 0400 this morning and John is out to teach us all a lesson."


	25. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

Chapter 25

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2230 hours local –

Admiral Long having successful made his way, not back to his cabin but to the Rose Division Stateroom area, where guest cabins were located nearby; entered the empty cabin that he had previously selected. Laying out his wares across the bunks and the various breadboards he got to work.

The Rose Division spread out in a systematic search in groups of two. Captain Hollister remained on the Bridge and switching the various video monitors on and scanned their displays. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Kayama were one search team when they encountered Captain Frank Orkney. Advising him of what was happening, he headed for the Bridge. Joining Sammy as she viewed the monitors he crossed his arms, "Sammy, I am not involved nor will I become involved. By the way just what is this all about anyway?" As Sammy explained the situation; Frank leaned against the ships control consol, "So Teresa had Kohran rig sensors in both his Sea Cabin and inport Flag Cabin so she would know when he headed out for the 0400 hour morning runs. Good god almighty, no wonder he is doing this. Let me guess Sammy that you were up here when he went into the workshop?" Acknowledging that she had been, Captain Orkney chuckled, "Well you like to come up here at 2100 hours when you are inport do you not?" Acknowledging glumly that she did, Frank continued; "He played you like a fiddle, he knew you would be up here. I am done offering any more blow by blow analyses of John. You and the Rose Division are in for a time of your lives. Good luck and good night." Leaving the Bridge, Captain Orkney headed to his cabin hoping like hell he did not bump into the Admiral, because the man was on the warpath.

Hearing footsteps outside the cabin, John paused. The main lights were off and the red desk lamp would not show under the cabin door. The guest cabins were normally locked and he heard the knob jiggle as it was tested. Having borrowed a key earlier from the Mess Specialist in charge of the cabins it was how he had gained entry.

Sakura Shinguji and Leni Milchstrase having checked the other cabin doors and finding them locked continued onward, not suspecting just how close the Admiral was. Satisfied that they were gone, he continued his work.

The mini-drill that the Admiral had tested earlier was battery powered and very quiet. Fitted with a carbon steel bit, he slipped it into one of the pockets of the overalls he now wore, having taken his very recognizable khaki's off, he would at a distance look like one of the Wisconsin crewmembers about their duties.

Friday, February 5th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2330 hours local –

Gathering his completed breadboards and associated tools that he would need to install and rig them, using a small dental mirror to examine the passageway, he exited the cabin and locked the door behind him and headed forward. With the tool belt properly secured with its associated tools, the Admiral headed down a nearby ladder well just as Lieutenant Commander Oogami and Lieutenant Commander Tachibana came from a side passage. Maria looking down only saw the blue work overalls and a battered looking Wisconsin ball cap, as the crewman entered the next deck level. Dismissing him, Maria and Ichiro headed aft toward the guest cabins to check the doors yet again.

Admiral Long after entering the deck headed forward then turned into the cross passageway to go to the starboard side. Catching sight of Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Kayama ahead of him, John slowed. Entering an electrical alcove he stopped and watched as they turned and headed forward. Checking behind him, he then followed. Using the dental mirror again he quietly turned the corner and continued up the starboard passageway discreetly following the search party.

Coming to the vertical ladder he wanted, he proceeded to climb to the scuttle above and bracing himself began to open it. Bloomberg hearing the sound of the scuttle opening turned around and seeing only blue coveralls casually asked the sailor if might have seen Admiral Long walking about. Changing the pitch of his voice, John stated he had not. Satisfied, Bloomberg shrugging her shoulders at Kayama walked back to join him and they continued forward. The "sailor" disappeared from view into an equipment room located on the next deck above that was in the heart of the Rose Division Cabins.

Glancing at his watch, it was 2345 hours; right on schedule as he took several of the devices that he had made and arranged them. Carefully examining the back of the breadboards now covered in electrical tape, he patiently began drilling mounting holes on an open area near a communications telephone board.

Completing the task, the noise masked by the ventilation system that kept the electronics cool, he wired the devices to the appropriate targets. Satisfied with his handiwork, the Admiral taped a yellow sticky note near the devices so that the Internal Communications Specialists could safely remove them by following the written instructions.

Heading for the door and cracking it open and using the mirror again, John slipped out into the passageway and headed forward. Pausing briefly as he neared the ladder well that went into Flag Country, hearing nothing he casually began to climb.

Saturday, February 6th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0010 hours local –

At the top landing a pair of feet came into view. They belonged to Sumire Kanzaki who with Kanna Kirishima were about to descend. Seeing that it was a sailor who obviously had his hands full, they stepped back. Because of the light shining from below and the dark clothing, the Admiral's features were obscured. Turning right and keeping his back to them, he pardoned himself for intruding and they both descended without giving him a second look.

Giving a sigh of relief, John headed to the next equipment room. It was there he suspected that he would find what he was looking for and where he would rig his final gifts. Entering the equipment room he locked and secured the door with monofilament wire, even Kanna would have trouble breaking it.

On the Bridge, Captain Hollister waited for the other shoe to drop. No one had seen the Admiral now nearly three hours. Alerting the Quarterdeck that she wanted to be informed immediately if he was even seen, she sat back in her chair. The ringing of the phone startled her, but it was Kohran. She had Kohran go back to her workshop and check it thoroughly to see what else was missing. Hearing that breadboards and a large number of electronic components and wire were missing, Sammy knew the Admiral had been busy.

The Admiral examined the device that was mounted above his toys. Carefully opening and squinting at the small schematic that was pasted to the back side of the access panel, he carefully probed the circuits of the device till he found what he was looking for. Impressed with Kohran's ingenuity he carefully put into place a previously prepared set of jump wires. Checking the electrical circuit for stability, he traced the wires that lead in the direction of his two cabins and then taking a stapler from his overall pocket and placed a pair of staples into the circuit, in effect shorting it out. Watching the meter and a small LED he had rigged, it stayed green. Satisfied, he turned and traced the wires that headed aft, towards the Staff Secretary Cabin. Smiling as he rigged his final toy the Admiral checked the jumper connections one last time. Removing the monofilament wire and placing it in his overalls and unlocking the door he turned and headed to a nearby scuttle within the equipment room and carefully opened it. Taking the line testing phone from his tool belt, he patched into the communications phone trunk and dialed the Bridge.

Sammy, who had been rejoined by the Rose Division after they had unsuccessfully tried to find the Admiral, answered the phone. Spinning around to see where the Admiral was calling from and seeing no point of origin, she listened, "Hi Sammy just to let you know the mission is not yet complete. I have to return some stuff that I borrowed. Time is a wasting, Bye."

Saturday, February 6th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0045 hours local –

Turning to the Rose Division, she announced what he had said and as a group they headed aft. The Admiral already through the scuttle and headed through the second scuttle heard the equipment room door above crash open. Maria doing a quick scan did not see anything out of place, had Kohran done the compartment check she might have seen his toys had she been looking hard enough.

Strolling down the starboard side toward the mess decks, the Admiral blended in with the off coming engineering watch and since he was hungry he went through the chow line. Might as well sample the fair he thought, accepting a Ham and Cheese sandwich with French fries. Sitting with his back to the passageway that went through the mess decks, he caught sight of Staff Sergeant Bloomberg leading one group and Commander Fujieda the other as they raced through the mess headed aft. Overhearing one of the Enginemen comment that the Admiral must be running another drill, he smiled and grunted in agreement, his mouth too busy with the savory Wisconsin Sharp Cheddar Cheese as he chewed.

Finishing his meal, and dropping his tray off at the scullery he headed forward and to the next deck, where he entered the guest cabin. Changing back into his khaki's, John began his trip back aft. It was going to be tricky, but he was going to return the tools and equipment that he had borrowed. Of course he would likely have to find a Radio Shack later in the morning to replace the components that he had used.

Sammy who was still on the Bridge turned with resignation as the phone range again. This time it displayed the caller's location as Guest Cabin Number 10. Knowing it was not occupied she picked up the phone and listened, "Hi Sammy it's me again, sorry to be a bother but just wanted to say it has been fun. See you in a little while." Now furious she hit the 21MC squawk box button for the hanger bay and yelled into it, "The Admiral is in Guest Cabin Number 10 which is aft of the Rose Division Cabins." Everyone on the hanger bay scrambled back forward.

John strolling aft on the port side came to the vertical ladder. In the distance he heard the pounding feet and quickly ascended to the next deck. With the scuttle cracked open he watched as everyone ran past. Lowering and securing it, he strolled into the Personnel Office passageway and then down the next stairwell.

The group arrived at Guest Cabin Number 10, joined there by Sammy. The note taped to the door simply stated, "Please do not bother kicking the door down as I am no longer inside." Sammy now even more furious headed aft followed by the Rose Division, who now knew they had all been had. Commander Kayama commented, "He is running us in circles as he did in 1927, he is doing it to us again."

Saturday, February 6th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0115 hours –

Now on the exterior of the Wisconsin, the Admiral strolled across the Quarterdeck in front of Chief Bremer who was about to announce his presence was given the carry on command by the Admiral. Watching as he headed aft to the fantail, he turned and dialed the Bridge. Getting no answer, he sent the Messenger of the Watch forward to locate anyone from the Rose Division to tell them that the Admiral was now on the fantail. The Messenger of the Watch headed forward inside the skin of the ship and encountered not only the Rose Division but his Captain as well. Advising Captain Hollister of what the Officer of the Deck said, he was nearly run over as the group headed aft and upward to the exterior of the ship. Chief Bremer hearing the sound of running feet looked forward just in time to see Captain Hollister followed by the Rose Division run by. He never even had time to say Attention on Deck.

Below in the hanger bay, Admiral Long entering the workshop laid the equipment that he had borrowed back where he had found it. Quickly exiting and headed forward he could hear the Rose Division scrambling down the stairwell. Scampering up two stairwells back to the Personnel Office passageway he strolled forward and passing the Rose Division Cabins headed to Flag Country. Approaching Captain Orkney's cabin, the door opened and Frank standing in the door with two cups of coffee passed one to the Admiral.

Frank looking at John, "Well did you have fun?" As the Admiral took a sip of his coffee, John replied; "Most fun I have had yet. How was Sammy taking it?" As John casually looked back down the passageway, Frank replied; "According to Chief Bremer, she is furious. At least that what she looked like when she ran full tilt across the Quarterdeck in pursuit of you." John looking at his watch, "Well in about 3 hours and thirty minutes she is going to freak out when my toys go off." Frank rolling his eyes, "Not the same stuff that you rigged when you pulled the prank on Alex in 1980?" as John strolled away; "Yes that prank, but new and improved and no mechanical Westclox involved."

Admiral Long while visiting Alex at his residence had seen the old Westclox Baby Ben sitting in Alex's display case and decided after seeing it that he needed to pull the same prank to teach someone a lesson in being over protective. Passing Staff Sergeant Bloomberg's cabin he grinned knowing she was in for a surprise. Hoping she would not trigger any rounds off, he continued to his cabin.

The Rose Division had not realized how close they had come to catching the Admiral. Kohran who looked in the workshop found the equipment bag and the test meters returned. Captain Hollister looking at her watch realized that John was done and what ever he had been doing it involved electronics. The phone rang in the workshop and Kohran answered. Handing it to Captain Hollister she listened, "Sammy, the exercise is over. Come to my Flag Cabin and bring the Rose Division."

Saturday, February 6th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0135 hours –

Sitting at his desk, Admiral Long was typing an e-mail to the Supply Officer concerning the midnight rations when the knock interrupted him. Giving permission to enter he pushed back from the desk and looked as Captain Hollister followed by the Rose Division entered his cabin. Picking up the blue overalls and the battered baseball cap he laid them on his desk. Shock of recognition from several including Kanna and Sumire were visible.

Standing, Admiral Long circled his desk, "First off congratulations for not "seeing" me. Kanna, Sumire had I been a terrorist, I would have taken both of you out when you went down the stairwell. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Kayama the same thing to you, check your six. I must admit had the Marine Security Detachment been involved I would have had a much more difficult time. As it was just an exercise, it was for everyone a learning experience. Remember the lessons and never assume that just what is front of you is the real thing. Good night and get some sleep all of you are going to need it."

The Rose Division departed leaving Captain Hollister behind, the look in her eyes was enough boil water, "John just what kind of exercise did you pull? You know damn well that they still unfamiliar with this ship. What the hell are you thinking?" Taking a sip of coffee, "A wakeup call of sorts, they need to know other areas of this ship right down to the scuttle passages. They were utilizing the paths of least resistance, I was chowing down on the mess decks and watched them go by. They are in a different era and need that reinforcement and Sammy so do you. I would have expected a better response from you after Frank chatted with you on the Bridge." Sammy taking a step back, "Frank was involved in this too?" John shaking his head no, "Frank had an inkling that I was going to do something, but what he did not know. He knew better than to get involved. My goal is to have both the Rose and Dream Divisions know this ship better than her builders did 66 years ago. Their survival and being able to defend this ship goes along with their regular duties and they now know it or will know it shortly. You are dismissed Captain, and have a pleasant morning."

Closing and locking his door, Admiral John Long took a quick shower and went to bed. It was exactly 0200 hours as he glanced at his watch, right on schedule.

Saturday, February 6th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0400 hours –

The alert panel within Staff Sergeant Bloomberg's cabin triggered precisely on time, as Admiral Long had planned. Teresa thinking that the Admiral would forego his morning run since the "exercise" earlier rolled out of bed in shock. Scrambling to dress, she picked up the phone and pressed the preprogrammed dialing button.

The electrical signal activated several of the toys and bedlam ensued. Captain Hollister's phone in her cabin being wired with a toy proceeded to emit electronic screeches and it cascaded from there. Thankfully Iris did not loose her temper otherwise a psyche episode would have added to bedlam. The only ones spared the rude awakening was the Dream Division.

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg for the trouble of pressing the programmed dialing button got an earful of electronic screeching followed by the alert panel beginning to electronically yodel. Turning around to hit the silence button it triggered another signal with caused the phone she had just slammed down into its cradle to start ringing. Spinning around to answer, she got an electronic recording, "Gotcha, you're late and too late. Have fun with the toys." Other phones ringing in the Rose Division Cabins as their occupants picked up the phones, they too heard the same message. Sammy's was a bit different as she was desperately trying to get her phone to stop making so much noise, it rang normally and picking it up; "Remember what I said and take it to heart. Gotcha, you're late and too late. If you want to go running you are already late."

Admiral Long had already been up and out of his cabin by 0345 hours and was chatting with Chief Bremer on the Quarterdeck. Since the Chief had helped duplicate the electronic message chips, John figured he at least owed him an explanation. The Quarterdeck phone rang and the Messenger of the Watch answered. The Admiral could hear the screaming over the phone as the sailor held the receiver away from his ear. Motioning to the sailor to give him the phone, he took it and waited for Sammy to settle down.

Turning to Chief Bremer as he spoke, "Hi Sammy and a good morning to you to," As the screaming continued, "Well you fell into my trap, as did Staff Sergeant Bloomberg;" Holding the receiver away from his ear, Sammy continuing to yell; "Yes Sammy, I know what time it is. So stop wasting time and get dressed for running and come down to the Quarterdeck. But remember no guns."

It was 0415 hours when the Rose Division was assembled on the pier along with Captain Hollister. Admiral Long surveying the group, "I decided to pull the prank to get everyone's attention. In this day and age we live in an era that is decidedly more dangerous. I had expected to at least be challenged by some of you," the Admiral looking directly at Bloomberg, "But I was surprised that I was not."

The Admiral continued, "As for the running around on the ship, you did rather well getting from one point to the other; utilizing the least obstructed routes. However I was using scuttles and used vertical access points. Remember that. There are more routes around a ship than you can think of, until you start using them."

Looking at Kohran, "Ri, as for that gadget you set up; I am impressed. Please ensure it is dismantled later today. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, enough of the motherly monitoring of my movements. Commander Fujieda the same goes for you. As for the rest of you, after the run and everyone has had breakfast get some more sleep then break into groups and start learning the interior layout of the Wisconsin. Both with the lights on and the lights off as it will pay dividends later. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, Lieutenant Commander Oogami and Lieutenant Commander Tachibana take the lead and set the pace. Move out." It was 0430 hours.

Sammy running along side the Admiral quipped, "John you are such an educational hard ass," as they ran past the Ocean Plain, John replied; "Yes, but it was worth it." Minus the Dream Division, the Rose Combat Division ran 12 kilometers by the time they returned to the Wisconsin, it was nearly 0630 hours.

Saturday, February 6th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1700 hours –

The crew of the Wisconsin had heard about the "exercise" during the course of the day. The sight of the Rose Combat Division making their way around the ship in an unorthodox manner made for lively conversations in the mess decks. The Admiral at times leading various members of the Rose Division and even the Dream Division made for even more interesting conversations.

Commander Matt Healey in Main Control, watched as one such group exiting the escape trunk then crossing over to the other side and finally emerging on the main deck followed by another group coming down which then zig zagged around Main Control and back up the other escape trunk to the opposite main deck, as the Admiral ensuring that his order for becoming familiar with the ship was carried out.

Petty Officer Alice Jennings, who had been tasked with removing the Admiral's toys and delivering them to his cabin, had found Kohran busy dismantling the sensors. Kohran looking at the Admiral's handiwork realized that she could not even fathom the electronic devices he had fashioned in such a short period of time and took one to study.

Having assembled the involved parties over dinner in the Flag Mess, Admiral Long listened as each gave a run down on what areas of the ship that they had covered. Satisfied that it was going as planned, the Admiral dismissed the Rose Division for the rest of the day, but reminded them that shore liberty was to end at 1600 hours on Sunday in preparation for the ship to get underway on Monday morning. He also advised Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Lieutenant Ri that they needed to go to Radio Shack, which they did.

Sunday, February 7th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0400 hours –

The Officer of the Deck, Ensign Debra Craig; having given permission for the Rose and Dream Divisions to depart the ship, watched as they assembled on the pier with Admiral John Long. When she had been accepted for assignment to the Wisconsin, she knew she was not going to just any command.

Even the crew of the Wisconsin was different. It was like being in the submarine force as her father had been where silence was the golden rule. The Wisconsin had been the equivalent of the surface silent service. The crew having been briefed after the ship left Norfolk on what Admiral John Long was doing and eventually when the Rose and Dream Divisions had come onboard it was not until the leak in Washington D.C. that the world truly knew the magnitude of the Wisconsin's involvement.

The warriors as Debra called them, some just as young as her in relative years. All of them had become part of the ship's crew. None had that haughty attitude of "I am important" instead they set out to prove they could fit in without complaining. Iris and Leni both had put in appearances inside the Combat Information Center. Ensign Craig at her duty station had heard the sound of a scuttle hatch opening in the darkened compartment. Standing merely inches away from it when it opened, Iris standing on the ladder looking up and smiling as she climbed out followed by Leni.

Both pardoned for intruding and zig zagged around the Combat Information Center among the watch standers who were conducting training exercises of their own till they located another scuttle and disappeared from sight as they headed upward to another compartment. Then Sakura Shinguji and Lachette Altair entered from another scuttle from the other side of the Combat Information Center, and they too zig zagged around the compartment and pardoning their intrusion; Sakura who had determined the best way to carry her spirit sword the Arataka was at a 45 degree angle on her back made for an impressive and formidable sight as she and Lachette went through the scuttle at her feet.

As the Rose and Dream Divisions set off on their run she could sense the spiritual closeness that they all held for each other a bond that would even grow stronger among the crew members of the Wisconsin.

Sunday, February 7th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1900 hours –

The remainder of the stay in Pearl Harbor was taken up with a final load out of supplies. As Admiral Long sitting in the briefing with personnel from the Oceanic Plain and the USS Shiloh he reread the after action report that hade been received from the USS Hooper, which engaged two Sea Wraiths in the Caroline Island Chain, near the island of Pohnpei. Looking up to those around him, "About 5 hours ago, an old friend of ours the USS Hooper had to engage two Sea Wraiths after a 6.0 earthquake in the Caroline Island Chain. Commander Sherman you will be happy to hear that the Sea Wraith rounds as we are calling them worked successful. Andrea put 10 rounds into each killing both.

Also the Hooper had to use the degaussing system for defense. Hooper got hit twice. There were a couple of minor injuries mainly from an electrical system failure that caused a small fire within their main engine room."

Commander Sherman making a note, "Ok so we know that the military degaussing system will work at least that is some comfort."

We have done all we can to prepare for this. Each of you have the orders that should be followed in specific instances, John turning to Captain DuPont of the Oceanic Plain, "Harry if we get in the middle of something, I'll entice them with the Wisconsin do not risk the Ocean Plain, is that understood?" Very clear Admiral, but if anything happens by god I am not leaving any of you behind."

Nodding at his statement, Admiral Long dismissed the briefing and headed to his cabin. John changed out of his khaki's into workout clothing and dialed Kanna's cabin. Inviting her to a work out on the outside exercise area forward of turret 'C', he headed aft.

On the Ocean Plain, Captain DuPont in his wheelhouse doing a final look over of his navigation charts glanced out of the forward window and saw the crowd gathering on the fantail of the Wisconsin. Curious he grabbed a pair of binoculars and focused in on the activity. Dr. Sotheby having come to the wheelhouse to talk to Harry, grabbed a second pair and watch along with DuPont as Admiral Long and Lieutenant Kirishima did a sparring match.

Though Kanna was much taller and had more experience with the form of the Ryukyuu Kirishima style of Karate, the Admiral had proven to be a quick student and was handling her attacks extraordinarily well, while in return showing what he had learned against her. To outsiders the attacks and throws were bone crushing, but were reduced to practice level of force. Completing their sparring match and bowing to each other out of respect they departed for their respective cabins. Dr. Sotheby commented, "You would not want to meet them on a crowded street in broad daylight because somebody would get hurt." Captain DuPont agreed.


	26. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

The Return

By Steve Edward

Chapter 26

Monday, February 8th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1400 hours –

Having departed Pearl Harbor, the USS Wisconsin with the USS Shiloh and the Oceanic Plain set course West South West , which would take them initially towards the Marshall Islands. Commander Kayama in agreement with Dr. Long at the Tokyo Seismology Institute that the patterns of the Sea Wraiths appearances were suggesting that there would be increased activity to the north and east of the island chain.

With increasing activity, Admiral Long knew it was only a matter of time before Task Group Rose saw further action. Reading the report of an Indonesian Navy Frigate that tried to engage a Sea Wraith three hours earlier left him shaking his head at the stupidity of the ships captain. The frigate getting too close, with its degaussing system inoperative had only angered the Wraith with its small 3 inch deck gun. An Australian Navy P3-C Orion armed with Harpoon missiles had finally taken it out. The sad score was 195 dead, one frigate on the bottom of the Pacific and only four survivors.

Needing to clear his head, Admiral Long headed downward for the main deck of the Wisconsin to do a stroll about the deck while he considered some options. Captain Orkney watching him leave the Flag Bridge could only wonder what the Admiral was contemplating.

Admiral Long eventually found himself drawn to the hanger bay, where he descended from the main deck; making his way to the Koubu and Eisenkleid storage bays. The subdued and indirect lighting focused on each of the Rose Divisions fighting machines, their varied colors shinning seemed an odd contrast to the grey paint of the Wisconsin.

The colors of hope he thought, when sadness seems to overwhelm, one can find succor in the brightness that comes from the darkness. The hope of this world stood before him patiently waiting for the time to come. Nearby in the hanger, Sakura Shinguji stood watching the Admiral. The sadness on his face as he stood next to her Koubu; his hand resting on the left arm, Sakura briefly thought about joining him but thought better of it. She sensed his troubled thoughts, those that the Admiral would have to wrestle with in his own way.

Admiral Long taking one last look turned and walked to the passageway that went forward, his figure receding in the distance, she thought back to when the Admiral had knelt at her father's grave in Sendai. Was he again looking for guidance or some hint to what he could do? Perhaps she thought, but he apparently had found something else.

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours–

Having crossed the International Date Line hours before, Task Group Rose now located some 280 miles ENE of the Marshall Island City of Majuro had altered course to directly to a Westerly heading. Any activity that had been occurring was far south and eastward to alter course for. Australian military forces having tangled with the Sea Wraith previously were at best accounts doing a good job.

Now just three hours behind Task Group Rose, Dr. Long and Professor Kereru having utilized updated computer models were preparing a forecast for another outbreak.

Dr. Long having obtained an apartment near the Seismology Institute had walked to work and arrived before 0600 hours local. With a video conference link she was speaking with her brother Admiral Long and Commander Kayama, "John the activity is steadily decreasing to the south as predicted. The last two incidents were merely hiccups." Sitting back in his chair, Admiral Long replied, "Cynthia if the last two incidents were hiccups, I would hate to find out what a belch would be like."

Dr. Cynthia Janice Long looking crossed, "Nevertheless, since the loss of the Indonesian Navy Ship which I know you're not happy about, the seismometers reporting activity in that area have recorded nothing substantial. We have had our friends in Darwin, Australia confirm that the instruments are still fully operational." Cynthia moving to the side making way for Professor Kereru who spoke, "Admiral, the monitoring stations at Iwo Jima have been reporting a marked increase in underwater volcanic gas release as well as registering some sizeable but minor quakes in the region, but nothing so far greater than a 3.5 magnitude having been detected."

Dr. Sotheby on the Oceanic Plain interrupted, "Professor is the out gassing taking place to the North or to the South of Iwo Jima?" as the monitor momentarily switched to her. Professor Kereru replied, "Oddly only to the east of Iwo Jima but there is no increased activity relating to out gassing to the north of the southern most island of Minamiio-Jima." Admiral Long looking at the chart of the region noted only Bonin Trench to the east of Iwo Jima, but very little indications of the terrain being such that it would trigger a large magnitude quake. Looking back at the monitor, "Cynthia, Professor, start looking hard at your data and give me some kind of answer by 0900 your time. I do not want to have a belch out here and not be prepared for it, Wisconsin out."

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1300 hours local –

Admiral Long got the news he did not want to hear. On or about 1100 hours local time a 7.0 magnitude undersea quake struck in a position 235 miles north of the Marshall Island City Majuro, or 180 miles west from Task Group Rose. Task Group Rose proceeding at a maximum speed of 28 knots, limited to the Oceanic Plain's maximum speed was trying to close on the position.

The Navy P3-C Orion patrol aircraft based in the Marshall's and piloted by Lieutenant Commander Cybil Newbern was closing fast on the reported position. Her 20/10 vision scanning the ocean surface, the near cloudless skies make for nearly unlimited visibility sights a schooner under full sail.

The six man crew including the captain of the elderly sailing vessel the Whispering Sea had done all they could and every stitch of canvas they had onboard was up. Onboard two families, neighbors to each other in Cleveland, Ohio had pooled their savings together to go on the cruise. Huddled below in life jackets, both families began to pray. The maximum speed of the Whispering Sea of 18.5 knots under full sail would not be enough, lowering the auxiliary propeller shaft would not help and it would have slowed the vessel.

It was the sound of the Navy P3-C thundering overhead, all four turbo props turning at maximum power that gave them hope. Commander Newburn's radio operator in contact with Task Group Rose relayed the bad news of the schooner sighting as well as the Sea Wraith chasing it.

Admiral Long entering the Combat Information Center of the Wisconsin had heard enough. Ordering Captain Hollister to increase the Wisconsin speed, he ordered that the USS Shiloh and the Oceanic Plain continue at their current speed. Ordering flight quarters to be set, he ordered the Rose Combat Division to battle stations.

Commander Newbern turning and lining up the aircraft on the Sea Wraiths got a target lock. The aircraft weapons officer triggered two Harpoons to fire which both did. It was the attempted firing on the second Sea Wraith that things went horribly wrong.

At 1310 hours, the Rose Combat Division lifted clear of the Wisconsin, now approaching at 45 knots and 175 nautical miles away. Commander Matt Healey force firing the remaining boilers to get the ship to maximum power.

The remaining starboard Harpoon fired, the portside Harpoon misfired and hung uselessly from the wing. Attempts to eject it failed. Commander Newbern watched as the remaining Sea Wraith released an energy burst. Trying to jink the Orion, its normal flight dynamics out of whack with the stuck Harpoon; the energy blast slams into the port wing shearing number 4 engine off the aircraft along with Harpoon missile mounted outboard of the engine and 9 feet of flight control surfaces disappear. It will take every bit of muscle power that Newbern and her co-pilot have to keep the plane flying, the crippled aircraft on a heading taking it towards the Wisconsin, the planes crew only hopes for survival.

To the rear the remaining Sea Wraith closes with the Whispering Sea and attacks. The energy blast striking the Sea Whisper, and shearing off two of her masts; she catches fire and though stunned by the blast the two families and the three remaining crew members scramble for the encapsulated lifeboats.

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1325 hours local –

If it was the jet packs of the Koubus racing in that distracted the Sea Wraith or something else, it personally did not matter to Lieutenant Commander Oogami or to Lieutenant's Ri and Altair. Oogami's Koubu screaming in at 400 knots scored a hit near the head of the Sea Wraith which tried to turn and follow its tormentor. Ri, using laser targeting fired 6 Hellfire missiles in sequence, Altair following closely behind and to the port side of Ri launched three explosive tipped oversized throwing knives as she too passed the Sea Wraith which was writhing in pain from the missiles, immediately meets death as the weapons detonate.

Lieutenant Soletta lets fly with her own energy release for good measure then passing over the bobbing life rafts ejects an Emergency Locater Buoy where it lands less than 15 feet from the closest raft, disappearing below the surface only to reappear moments later fully activated by sea water powered batteries, the strobe atop the unit brightly flashing.

Onboard the Wisconsin the distress beacon is plotted and altering course the Wisconsin approaching at 55 knots is 145 miles from the scene. Headed towards the ship is the P3-C aircraft designated call sign Mike-Seven-Nancy, Lieutenant Commander Newbern thinks out her options; her choices are limited. Ditching a stable aircraft is bad enough but her Orion was neither stable nor very controllable. The Flight Engineer reported even worse news that they were loosing fuel and at a prodigious rate.

Onboard the Wisconsin flight quarters sound again, this time for both SH-60-B helicopters, Charlie One and Charlie Two are readied for immediate launch. The USS Shiloh launches her own, clawing skyward the three SH-60-B Navy Seahawks race westward. Below in Main Control, Commander Matt Healey crosses his fingers and orders the main steam valves opened to their stops releasing maximum steam pressure to the racing turbines, the shaft revolutions at maximum, the USS Wisconsin surges to 60 knots.

Mike-Seven-Nancy is 65 miles from Wisconsin, but not alone. In formation on the shattered port wing, Lieutenant Sumire Kanzaki her video feed of the damaged aircraft being beamed back to the Wisconsin; Admiral Long visibly shocked at the damage, keys his com set; "Mike-Seven-Nancy, this is Wisconsin in the clear. The aircraft if that's what you want to call them, flying next to you are called Koubus. We are going to have the Koubu flying off your starboard wing to give you some lift support. The pilot is going to support the starboard wing just enough to take some of the strain off of you. How copy over?" Commander Newbern appreciating any help she could get acknowledges.

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – Mike-Seven-Nancy – 1345 hours

In a deft display of airmanship and skill, Lieutenant Sakura Shinguji gently closes and makes contact, the left hand its fingers stretched out make direct contact at 175 knots. The two blips merging as one on the radars of the Wisconsin and Shiloh continue closing with the Wisconsin.

Captain Frank Orkney having reviewed the ditching procedures for P3-C aircraft turns to the Admiral, "John, there is no way in hell that the pilot is going to be able to ditch. They are going to have to bail out!" Nodding at the statement, Admiral Long keys the com set again, "Mike-Seven-Nancy, this is Wisconsin prepare your crew for bailout. Ditching is out of the picture, I have three Seahawks headed your direction. As soon as you have visual of the Seahawks have the crew exit. Is that understood over?" Commander Newbern acknowledging the order, orders the crew to prepare for bailout and destruction of classified equipment. At 1355 hours the first of the 10 crewmen jump clear.

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – Unit 8 Iris – 1400 hours

Circling the rafts, Iris watches with sadness as the Whispering Sea slips beneath the waters of the Pacific on its way with three of its dead crew to a watery grave 14,000 feet below the surface. Her video feed of the sinking captures movement of creatures seeking the dead carcasses of the Sea Wraith. Great White Sharks, dozens are visible their sense of smell very sensitive as they close in from all directions.

For the survivors the added terror of the sharks does little to give them a sense of safety. Above them the strange aircraft circle unable to help, Commander Oogami can do little but provide visual comfort. Trying to kill the sharks would be fruitless as it would bring more of their kind.

At 1410 hours, Charlie One thunders overhead, eyeing the sharks the rescue crew realizes that if they attempt to start a rescue, the possibility of flipping one or both rafts and spilling their occupants into the shark infested waters would be too great of a risk. The pilot, Lieutenant Hess frustrated backs off and hovers. Admiral Long orders the recovery of the Rose Division to proceed. Charlie Two and the Shiloh's Seahawk have successfully picked up all the crew of ill-fated Mike-Seven-Nancy and brought them to the Wisconsin still charging hard at 60 knots, Sakura who held the wing of Mike-Seven-Nancy breaks off, the autopilot unable to control the aircraft; it begins a death spiral and impacts into the Pacific at 280 knots, 5 miles off the port bow of the Wisconsin.

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1425 hours

With the laser guidance landing system in operation to guide the Rose Division back to a safe landing it could still not make up for the human equation. In the Control Tower forward of Turret 'C'; Commander David Covington the Officer in Charge of the Seahawk helicopter detachment calmly talked down the Rose Division.

Racing across the Pacific, the Wisconsin at 60 knots adding to what wind there was already coming across the decks; the indicated wind speed fluctuated from 70 to 75 miles per hour.

Playing it safe, Commander Covington landed them one at a time and lowered them into the hanger. The deck crew waiting below quickly hooked the Koubus and Eisenkleids to the storage loading system, clearing the elevator for the next unit.

Commander Oogami was the last down and with his job done for now, David finally could sit back in his chair. Next to him with a Coca-Cola in her hands, Commander Kaede Fujieda handed it to him as David sat.

In CIC, Admiral Long continued to monitor radio traffic between the airborne Seahawks. The First Mate of the Whispering Sea utilizing the emergency radio within the Emergency Locater Buoy, had conversed with Lieutenant Hess in Charlie One and had reported three casualties; among them his friend the Master of the vessel. Advised by Lieutenant Hess that the Wisconsin was coming to pick them up and relieved by the Shiloh's Seahawk, Hess turned Charlie One towards the ship now only 50 miles away.

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1800 hours

Loitering in the area at 5 knots, the Wisconsin stood clear of the Oceanic Plain as it prepared to launch the Seeker to examine the site of the seaquake. On the fantail, a memorial service for those who had been lost on the Whispering Sea; lead by Navy Chaplin Lieutenant Seth English had just concluded.

Admiral John Long in his Flag Cabin his blue eyes going over the debriefing reports from the Orion crewmen and the First Mate of the Whispering Sea, Sinclair Ferguson left him with an unanswered question. Why had the Sea Wraith chased after the Whispering Sea?

Found in 1992 in a coastal town on the Oregon coast it was not even seaworthy and was sinking. Salvaged and restored to its original glory, the Whispering Sea was eventually moved to the Gilbert Islands where it had been home ported at the Island of Tarawa in the port city of Bairiki. Advertising the ultimate sailing experience the charter operation had done very well. Except for battery and solar powered radio and navigation equipment and rudimentary radar, the Whispering Sea did not have luxury items and when not entering or exiting a harbor the modern day equipment was shut down.

The knock on Admiral Long's Flag Cabin door interrupted his thoughts as Staff Sergeant Bloomberg entered with coffee tray. Setting it down, Teresa reached for the Admiral's cup and prepared his coffee. Looking up at Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, Admiral Long asked how the survivors were doing, "Teresa in regards to the two families brought onboard how they are faring?" Teresa, setting the coffee cup in front of him replied, "The shock has worn off, but they seem to be doing well. Doctor Nicholas Seagram says overall the survivors have minor scraps and bruises but have been treated for their injuries. One of the children rescued apparently lost something of value and is depressed over it."

Admiral Long leaned back in his chair sipping on the coffee, "Out of curiosity, do you know what it was that he lost?" as John set the cup down, Teresa replied; "Yes sir, I do. He lost his IPOD when the Whispering Sea sank." Asking Teresa to say it again, Admiral Long finally had his answer and another piece of the puzzle as to why the Sea Wraith chased the Whispering Sea. Standing up from his desk, he headed aft to the guest staterooms followed by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg. He had another set of questions to ask now.

Thursday, February 11th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2100 hours

What made the Sea Wraith attack had been open to argument in scientific circles for nearly three years. Observations of the Sea Wraith behavior were difficult at best. Attempts to capture a living specimen failed, and the remains would quickly decompose into a slimy and obscenely smelly mess. The only creatures living on earth that seemed to enjoy coming into contact with a dead or dying Sea Wraith were sharks. Sea Wraiths after coming to the surface, if no immediate target was in the area they would go hunting. One Sea Wraith observed off the coast of Okinawa, had traveled for 50 miles before it found what it thought was a suitable target.

The target, a Japanese Self-Defense Force Navy Frigate, its captain wary engaged it at a distance and killed it. Though odd at the time to Admiral Long, it now made some sense. With Chief Bremer and Kohran Ri in the workshop the Admiral watched as they setup the test equipment. Arrayed on the work bench were several models of IPOD's.

The odd request made to the Bridge, to have any crewmembers with IPOD's to lay to the hanger bay even made Commander Matt Healey show up. His concern was whether Kohran was about to do something she was not supposed to do.

Listening to the Admiral's theory, Commander Healey drafted a message which was sent to the Pentagon requesting that they obtain the specifications of several IPOD players. The requestors name opened a lot of doors in different time zones and the specifications along with detailed schematics were Emailed to the Wisconsin where Chief Bremer and Kohran Ri poured over them.

Kohran and Chief Bremer having run the tests independently and then together confirmed the Admiral's theory. Kohran holding an IPOD turned to the Admiral, "Admiral the signals spurious as they may be are present in all of the IPODS that have been examined. All the signals are in the lower band range of 24 to 27 megahertz which is suitable under certain conditions to be used for long range communications. In short this can be a carrot for a Sea Wraith."

Looking at Kohran John replied, "Kohran, don't the Koubus have that bandwidth in their communications systems?" as the Admiral stood up, Kohran scurried out of the workshop and headed to her Koubu. Asking the Admiral to hold the IPOD, she entered her Koubu and powered up the internal power systems then the communications system.

Admiral Long when directed by Kohran to turn on the IPOD did so. Punching the scan feature of the communications system a few moments later an odd tone was soon being heard. The digital readout indicated 26.675 MHZ, and as Admiral Long walked around the Koubu with the IPOD there was no doubt. The spurious signal generated by a Class B entertainment device had been the magnet that had drawn the Sea Wraith to the Whispering Sea.

Friday, February 12th, 2010 – Oceanic Plain – 0230 hours

The video feed from the Seeker as it moved above the ocean floor displayed the ancient volcanic activity that had occurred thousands of years ago. Dr. Paula Sotheby her eyes flickering from monitor to monitor, the 180 degree view of the seascape in full color still presented a thrill to her every time the Seeker was on the job.

The Oceanic Plain some 20 miles from the Wisconsin followed the seaquake signature back to its origin. Off the Oceanic Plain's portside the USS Shiloh at 6,000 yards monitored the area. Not wanting to take any chances Admiral Long had Commander Sherman tag along to ensure the safety of the Oceanic Plain. It was the first sign of an ocean floor crevice that got her heart racing. Paula directing the operator to slow the Seeker, she took control of the centerline camera and zoomed in for a closer look.

With the varied rise and fall of the terrain, the depth registered 13,900 feet at where the Seeker had been paused. The beginning of a massive upheaval had visually begun here. Setting the camera back to normal viewing and having the operator continue, she turned and phoned the Bridge of the Ocean Plain and gave Captain DuPont the official GPS fixed position of the seaquake crevice. Marking it on his chart and logging it, he forwarded the information to the Tactical Officer of the Wisconsin who made a similar notation on her chart.

Friday, February 12th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1300 hours

Seahawks Charlie One and Charlie Two had ferried the survivors of the Whispering Sea and the crew of ill-fated Mike-Seven-Nancy, to Marshall Island International Airport near the city of Majuro for further transport to their final destinations. The USS Wisconsin, was headed northward at 30 knots, Admiral Long having had an extended video conference link most of the morning with Pearl Harbor and the Pentagon.

Sitting in his Flag Cabin, John replayed the video feed of the quake site which the epicenter had been located at a depth of 14,200 feet. The conditions eerily similar, a small mountain range had ceased to exist. Underwater volcanic vents emitting gases had been located and samples taken. Finding fresh volcanic rock on the ocean floor, the Seeker retrieved the items and returned them to the surface. The material under examination onboard the Oceanic Plain, he had hoped that there would be some clues found.

Friday, February 12th, 2010 – Tokyo – 1500 hours

Dr. Cynthia Long reviewed the video footage transmitted from the Oceanic Plain to the Tokyo Seismology Institute. Professor Kereru reading the initial scientific analysis of the gases composition and the makeup of the recovered volcanic rock made the Professor go to his research library and retrieve information on volcanic rock composition. Though volcanic rock to the untrained eye may appear similar and its mineral content may appear also be the same as well, it is the chemical and mineral makeup that can provide a telltale signature of where that specific sample had been recovered.

The Professor bringing back a previous laboratory analysis sat down with Dr. Long and did a step by step comparison. When Professor Kereru completed his explanation, she was drafting an immediate message to the Wisconsin. It advised that they should take a look at Iwo Jima one of the most volcanically active underwater regions in the world. The message received shortly after 1830 hours onboard the Wisconsin and after consulting with Dr. Sotheby, the Task Group rejoined together at 2100 hours and set course for Iwo Jima.


	27. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

The Return

Chapter 27

Saturday, February 13th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0600 hours

Admiral Long as he orbited the Wisconsin on his morning run accompanied by Lieutenant Commander Maria Tachibana and Commander Kaede Fujieda, he mentally reviewed the history and facts of Iwo Jima. The largest of the three islands in the Volcano Island chain in the Western Pacific, it was just a mere 6 miles in length and 2 miles in width. Its largest feature, the long dormant volcano Mount Suribachi at 528 feet in height rose from the southern tip of the island.

Annexed by Japan in the 1800's it would later become the site of an Imperial Japanese Air Force Base, during World War II. In February and March of 1945 one of the most brutal and bloodiest battles of World War II were played out on the sands of the island in an effort to capture the airfield so that battle damaged B-29 bombers could land. Among the 6,800 US Marines who died capturing it, was former Rose Division (1927) Captain Kotone Seiryuin who was serving as a combat translator for the United States Marines. Laid to rest with his fellows, Seiryuin died for his adopted country hoping to guarantee freedom for those that were to come after him.

Returned to Japan in 1968 after being administered by the United States Navy since 1951, the island of Iwo Jima now administered by the Tokyo prefectural government, the only industries on the island is sugar caning and sulfur mines, and a lot of black volcanic sand.

The Admiral making his last revolution of the Wisconsin deck looked towards the horizon where a United States Military Sealift Command Tanker sailing towards Task Group Rose would refuel the USS Wisconsin and the USS Shiloh simultaneously later in the morning. The Wisconsin's bunkers depleted by the high speed runs of the day before needed to be refilled.

Saturday, February 13th, 2010 – USS Ronald Regan CVN-76 – 1600 hours

The USS Ronald Regan CVN-76, a Nimitz class aircraft carrier was part of Task Force 77 on patrol in the Western Pacific. Their patrol area had included the Sea of Japan, the Philippine Sea and showing the flag in the East China and South China Seas.

Having exited the South China Sea and heading east into the Philippine Sea, Rear Admiral Drew Shoemaker, on the Flag Bridge of the Regan had read the after action report received from the USS Wisconsin. Drew had no doubt that Admiral Long was doing the same thing.

Task Force 77 having dealt with several Sea Wraith appearances during the course of their deployment, the most recent north of the Spratly Island chain in the South China Sea; he had ordered an air strike against a Sea Wraith with two F-35 Strike Fighters. Successfully taking it out, both fighters had returned unharmed. The Sea Wraith when it was engaged had been trailing a Vietnamese flagged coastal freighter, which it seemed to be playing with. The odd behavior had been reported to the Pentagon and of course Task Group Rose. The announcement to Rear Admiral Shoemaker that Admiral Long wanted to chat with him had him enroute to the Regan's Combat Information Center.

Admiral John Long sitting in his Flag Cabin with Commander Kayama and Commander Fujieda had read the report from Task Force 77. The odd statement that the Sea Wraith had been playing around with the Vietnamese freighter had caught his attention. Seeing that Rear Admiral Drew Shoemaker had appeared on the video screen, he turned and greeted him, "Drew, good to see you. I read the report of your Sea Wraith encounter. Just what did the pilots mean by playing around with that freighter?" as he held up the message.

Drew smiled, "Just what it says. The pilots observed the Sea Wraith trailing the freighter which had sent out a distress signal in old style Morse code. It was not rushing in to attack but had emitted a couple of the energy bursts. Low grade strength types of stuff nothing that would bother anything or cause any damage. The pilots decided that it would eventually become a threat so they took it out inside Vietnamese territorial waters."

Raising an eyebrow over that comment John replied, "I hope the Vietnamese government is not too angry with the bombing?" Drew shaking his head, "Not in the least bit, Task Group 77 received a thank you message through the State Department. By the way John, where is the USS Shiloh?" Almost shrugging his shoulders John replied, "Still with me. We are headed to Iwo Jima, and I would like to keep Sherman with me for a while longer."

Drew turned away and looked at the nearby navigational chart table, "Tell you what, since we are back in the Philippine Sea we can meet you in the area. Say five days from now around the 18th?" John knowing that the Shiloh was needed for the carrier battle group escort, "Ok the 18th of February it is, but by then I will be holding off the coast of Iwo Jima. We have a civilian research ship in company with us, the Oceanic Plain. We may have come up with something from the Sea Wraith attack at the Marshall Islands and while the Oceanic Plain is doing a survey operation, I would like to keep Shiloh around till that research operation is done; if that is ok with you?" Agreeing at the request Rear Admiral Shoemaker signed off.

Sunday, February 14th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours

Deciding that it would be wise to inform the Japanese government of his intentions, Admiral Long had Captain Frank Orkney draft a message stating the reason for the survey in the waters around Iwo Jima. Adding to the message that Task Group 77 would be in the area, he felt he owed some explanation to what was going on.

Curious about the behavior of the Sea Wraith encounter in the South China Sea he directed that information on the freighter's cargo and more importantly its radio communication system be obtained. His mental picture of a Sea Wraith playing with a ship did not exactly add up. John's personal experience with the Sea Wraith off of New York while on the USS Doyle was not a fond one; the creature obviously bent on destroying anything and everything that had come across its path.

Dismissing his Staff from the morning briefing, Admiral Long recalling the tone emitted by the IPOD while standing next to Kohran's Koubu perplexed him. Was it the frequency or sound? Turning and picking up the phone, he called the Bridge. Asking that a page be sent through the 1MC requesting that all personnel with IPODS please report to the hanger bay work shop with their equipment, he got up and headed aft.

Sunday, February 14th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1300 hours

Captain Orkney stood back and watched perplexed, the sight of Admiral Long sitting inside the spare Koubu was too much even for him, "John, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg told me you were in there. Just what do you think you are doing?" as John annoyed at being disturbed; "Research. Leave me alone."

Without warning, the Admiral obviously even more annoyed than usual slammed his fist down on the hatch closure button and sealed him self inside the Koubu. Looking around at the Rose Combat Division who all had come to the hanger bay to see what had been going on Frank turned to Commander Fujieda, "Well Kaede can you do something? John has been at it since 0930 this morning." Kaede turned to Kohran; "Trip the emergency release and open the hatch."

Kohran tried to do so only to find it would not work. Turning to Kaede, "The Admiral has somehow managed to override the external release, I can not open it."

Frank looked at Kohran, "Please tell me that the Koubu he is in has been fully serviced?" Nodding that it had, "It is fully operational as per his orders," as the signal lights on the storage bay shifted indicating it was powering up and it was now going to internal power.

Stuffed inside the Koubu with the Admiral was a tone generator, a small oscilloscope and several IPODS. John not interested in the music selection of the IPODS was focused on the spurious emissions of the devices. Even though the communications systems of the Koubus and Eisenkleids had been upgraded, they still carried low frequency radio gear. Perfectly suitable for intercommunications between the Division when in flight or on the ground the electronic relays within the radios emitted chirps that were unnoticeable to the pilot but could be heard by someone with a receiver or scanner.

Recalling the survivors stating that they had watched the Sea Wraith as it reacted to the approach of the Rose Combat Division, and not to the P3-C Orion; John fiddled with the oscilloscope and interconnecting it with the tone generator and the low frequency radio transceiver, he turned on the IPOD.

Outside in the hanger bay, Captain Sammy Hollister had come from the Bridge where Captain Orkney had called her and advised her of the activity. She had seen from the monitor on the Bridge, when Admiral Long had slammed the hatch shut. Listening to Captain Orkney describe the attempts to open the Koubu; Sammy began to seriously consider using a blow torch.

Turning and walking to the Koubu Sammy knocked on the hatch, "Ok, Admiral the fun is over with now get out of the Koubu now or I'll have Commander Healey cut you out of that thing!" John, taking another IPOD and hooking it up had heard Sammy's request, "No Captain, not right now. I am busy. As for the blow torch, Matt knows better and he will not do it." The chirping sounds coming through the external speaker which were heard by Kohran caused her to turn to Captain Hollister, "Of course now I know what he is doing. He is looking for tones!" Sammy puzzled, "Tones? What kind of tones?" Without providing an immediate answer, Kohran turned and ran to her Koubu and boarded it then closed the hatch. It too shifted to internal power.

Admiral Long moved the Koubu observation camera to the left and it looked directly at Sammy, "We've been going around this all wrong, get in the Eisenkleid Sammy. Lachette show her how to close and open the hatch and how to switch to internal power, and then activate the low band intercommunication radio. The rest of you board your equipment and do the same." Sammy not at first comfortable with the idea was assured that Commander Fujieda could get her out, boarded the spare Eisenkleid.

For the benefit of Captain Orkney, Commander Fujieda and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg, Admiral Long left his external speaker on and then went into the explanation of why he had been utilizing the Koubu while transmitting the same explanation to the Rose Division on the intercommunication radio. It was 1330 hours when the hatches opened again, including the Admiral's borrowed Koubu.

Exiting the Koubu, Admiral Long walked to the Eisenkleid which Captain Hollister had occupied. Looking up at her still inside, "I had thought that it was radio frequencies that were the primary source of attracting a Sea Wraith, but a radio carrier wave is what provides path. The tones are in a way like music to the Sea Wraith only we can't hear the tones ourselves."

Captain Hollister who eyed the distance to the deck, "Well that is fine and good, but would you mind helping me out of this thing?" as Sammy looking for a way down finally jumped and was caught by Admiral Long before she landed. Admiral Long turned to Captain Orkney, "Frank put another request in to have the Vietnamese government locate and detain the freighter. It is utilizing old style Morse code communication equipment which generates tones when transmitting. Explain to them, that I do not care if it was smuggling or not. I would like measurements taken of the transmitter tones and know the specific frequency of each tone."

Captain Orkney who jotted the order down turned to leave, "Also send messages to the Pentagon, Pearl Harbor and Tokyo. Carbon copy to Shiloh and the Oceanic Plain and Task Force 77, the findings about the tones; Admiral Shoemaker was correct Frank the Sea Wraith was playing with that freighter because it was hearing the tones from that ships transmitter and it was wonderful music to what ever passes for its ears."

Thursday, February 18th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0500 hours -

Making an orbit of the Wisconsin's main deck, Admiral Long accompanied by Iris, Sakura and Leni with her dog took in the vista of Iwo Jima in the distance. Mount Suribachi rising from the island its dark facing, withered and ominous. John could picture the young men and boys who would soon become men as they saw the same sight themselves some 65 years ago. The USS Wisconsin then two years out of the builder's yard, her 16 inch guns is pounding the island, those same men and young boys hoping that she would make the job easier. For 6,800 young boys and men of the United States Marines that wish would not come true, of the young boys and men defending Iwo Jima from the invading force over 21,000 Japanese would perish.

Thanking both Sakura and Leni for joining him, Admiral Long returned to his Flag Cabin. Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg waiting within holding the morning message traffic for his review filled his battered coffee cup then handed it to him, "Admiral are you sure you want to do this?" as he sat at his desk. Looking up John replied, "It is something that I need to do as does the Rose Division. Captain Orkney has already made the preparations." Acknowledging that she understood, she departed the cabin.

Thursday, February 18th, 2010 – Iwo Jima – 0900 hours –

In the distance on the tarmac of the airfield sat both Seahawks from the Wisconsin Charlie One and Charlie Two. The administrator of Iwo Jima had bowed deeply after greeting the Admiral's party and wished them all a pleasant visit. Navy Journalist First Class Marla Simmons of the USS Wisconsin her assignment to cover grave side visit had been instructed to take still cameras only. She stood back as the Admiral accepted the welcome from the low ranking public administrator, snapping photographs of the scene. The administrator bowed to each Rose Division member giving his condolences to each one.

Officially on Japanese soil for the first time in 83 years since leaving Tokyo, the members of the Rose Division rode in silence taking in the sights that passed. Approaching the circular drive, the bus turned in and then stopped at the gate. A solitary man stood at the entrance and waited. Bowing to the visitors, he led them to where they wanted to go. Petty Officer Simmons following at a respectful distance captured a somber shot. The USS Wisconsin at sea in the distance, her grey hull contrasting with the surroundings, the white crosses fusing with its image as the figures of the Rose Division followed the caretaker.

Their guide stopped ahead and knowing that they would want to be alone gave the directions to where the grave site was. Leaving the guide behind the party continued until they came to what they were looking for.

The marker had been changed, the true identity of the graves occupant now known. Former Rose Division Captain Kotone Seiryuin had volunteered to become a combat translator as had former Rose Division Sergeant Yokihiko Ota. Assigned to different companies on the day of the landings at Iwo Jima they had gone their separate ways wishing each other luck. Wounded on the second day, Ota refused to be evacuated and continued with his platoon till wounded again three days later he was evacuated from Iwo Jima. Seiryuin with his platoon had come under heavy fire from a pill box. Making three trips to drag his wounded comrades out from the line of fire, it was the fourth trip where he was killed.

The outline of the Silver Star was on the cross; the hand of a young woman passing over it, the photograph had captured the tenderness of the touch. Eye witnesses stated that Seiryuin had been wounded on the fourth trip to retrieve a wounded comrade. Refusing aid, he took four grenades and ran back in the direction of the pillbox. Making his way around the base, he lobbed all four grenades into the gun emplacement while shouting in Japanese for them to surrender. None of the occupants fled and perished in the explosions.

Preparing to return to his comrades, Seiryuin looking into the eyes of a Marine from Texas named Simms as he headed towards him; the sound of a single shot was heard. Simms who desperately crawled across the sand to drag Seiryuin to safety got to the fallen Marine to hear his last words. Seiryuin knowing that death was coming blinked his eyes, "I did what had to be done for the ladies; they will help us all." Simms not able to fathom what Seiryuin had said dragged him back with him. Seiryuin died moments later clutched in the arms of a man named Simms from Texas on February 22nd, 1945.

Kneeling and placing a single rose, the Admiral said a silent prayer. Standing and walking to the nearby path, he watched as each of the former Imperial Flower Combat Division did the same. Standing next to Staff Sergeant Bloomberg in silence, Admiral Long waited till all had done the same. Noting Kaede, Maria and Kanna the tears flowing down their cheeks, Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg came to understand why the Admiral had come. With one final look the Admiral's party returned to the bus. Behind them at the base of the cross, twelve red roses their petals brushed gently by the wind remained. The final photograph was of the twelve roses laying in the black sandy soil of Iwo Jima beneath the stark white cross.

Thursday, February 18th, 2010 – Oceanic Plain – 1900 hours –

The Seeker was skimming above the ocean floor, occasionally coming across the detritus of a war long ago. The debris none of which interested Dr. Sotheby was a hindrance. A sunken US Navy Destroyer, its identity unknown had been discovered by the Seeker. The wrecked ship laying on its side less than 25 yards from a volcanic vent, a target of interest for the doctor; her skilled operator successfully maneuvered the Seeker among the wreckage and obtained a gas sample.

Continuing the survey, Dr. Sotheby noted the location of the sunken destroyer on her chart and notified Captain DuPont as well. The information on the location of sunken ship would be forwarded to Task Group Rose for further study. Video of the Seekers brief visit would be analyzed to determine the ships name. The wreck lying in 7,500 feet of water would not be disturbed again.

Thursday, February 18th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2000 hours –

Admiral Long in his Flag Cabin, smiled as he read the message. The USS John S McCain DDG-56 commanded by Commander Timothy Welter had been notified by a Vietnamese gun boat that the ship of interest wanted by Admiral John Long had been located and the diminutive gun boat had led the McCain to the freighter located inside the Gulf of Tonkin. Anchored off of Da Nang and surrounded by Vietnamese Navy vessels the small freighter was being held for inspection.

Sending a boarding party which included an electronics specialist and his Executive Officer, Timothy's inspection team struck pay dirt. The radio room according to the Executive Officer of the McCain looked like something out of a Frankenstein movie. Cobbled together from surplus equipment, it even contained a Spark Gap transmitter.

After measurements were taken and the tonal generation frequencies were recorded, the US Navy boarding crew with the help of a Vietnamese Naval Officer interviewed the 8 crew members. The ship had sailed from Hong Cong loaded with electronic equipment and clothing knockoffs destined for markets in Vietnam. They had encountered the Sea Wraith as they were sailing through the Parcel Islands and for two days it had followed them.

The master of the freighter fearful of the creature had instructed that an SOS be sent. The radioman banging away on his code key would watch fearfully as the Sea Wraith seemed to emit strange balls of energy at their vessel at random intervals, yet it would not come close. The crew was finally relieved when the US Navy bombers destroyed it. Not wanting to attract any further attention the master had changed course and hid along the coast line till he thought things had cooled down.

Sent to the Admiral by Email, photographs of the ship, it radio room and the small scorched area on the stern where the Sea Wraith had sent its energy attacks or in John's view its affection for the ship. Shaking his head at the wonder of it all, he decided to head aft to speak with Kohran. It was time to turn Kohran loose and let her work some of her quirky inventiveness magic, though John hoped she would keep the malfunctions to a minimum. Having called around the ship, Admiral Long located her in Engine Room Number 3. Having to pass through the mess decks he came upon a crowed that had gathered.

A Chief Petty Officer had seen him coming and prepared to announce his presence, but the Admiral had shook his head no, and took a position to observe the events. Though officially Navy Officers by rank the Rose Combat Division; did not let that stop them from engaging in activities with the crew of the Wisconsin.

Commander Fujieda seeing that Admiral Long was present left her vantage point and came to a stop beside him. A head to head chess match was in progress between Iris and an enlisted man from the Radio Room, another match between Orihime Soletta and an Engineman, also in full swing. The Radioman moving his chess pieces by hand waited for Iris then watched as a Rook levitated and settled into a new position. Unconcerned the Radioman pondered his next move.

Admiral Long motioning for Commander Fujieda to follow walked to a passageway that was nearby, "Commander, I am going to have Kohran build the tone transmitter," as Kaede raising an eye brow, "John are you sure that is a wise thing to do?" as they watched Iris levitate a Knight.

Admiral Long turning back to Kaede, "It is a course of action that I am going to take. If it works, so be it. If not then we can try something else." The Admiral turning to head aft bid Kaede a pleasant evening. Commander Fujieda returning the pleasantries as well suddenly felt uncomfortable about the decision but dismissed it as the Admiral entering the access trunk to Engine Room Three disappeared from sight.

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0330 hours –

The intern on duty entering the data from the Oceanic Plain's laboratory analysis of samples taken from several of the volcanic vents double checked his entries. Certain gases when exposed to seawater would become corrosive. Several of the vents had marked increases in the deadly mixtures. Asking another intern to verify the results and compare the historical records to the current readings that both nearly missed beginning of seismic activity being reported from a remote station north of Iwo Jima.

Silencing the alarm the intern, watched as the recording needle jumped from its neutral position to a 2.0 then climbing a 4.5 then back to 3.0. The next time the needle moved, it jumped to 9.9. Other remote seismic monitors began recording event, not as strong nevertheless the seaquake effects had been transmitted to other distant stations.

Picking up the phone and alerting both Professor Kereru and Dr. Long, he received his instructions. Send out a Sea Wraith alert and Tsunami warning and the intern was advised both were coming in.

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – Task Force 77 – 0340 hours –

Escorts of the USS Ronald Regan CVN-76 ironically picked up the massive quake. The sound waves transmitted underwater the effects clearly heard were not hard to miss, the seaquake having occurred less than 85 miles from the Task Group. Onboard the USS Wisconsin, the Tactical Officer in CIC already aware of the standing orders tripped the General Quarters alarm and directed that course be set to the north.

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0430 hours –

Admiral Long in CIC studied the tactical board noting the position of Task Group 77 which was 35 miles ahead. The Oceanic Plain in the process of retrieving the Seeker had also picked up the underwater sound waves from the seaquake and plotted the possible origin. Using reports from Task Force 77 the Admiral had a rough idea where it had occurred. Captain DuPont assuring the USS Shiloh that the Oceanic Plain would be fine, had the Shiloh depart, the USS Wisconsin steaming at 50 knots raced northward was leaving her behind.

The message from Tokyo was a shocker, the readings of 9.9 taken from the remote station which was now mute and presumed destroyed was nearly on top of the seaquake. Commander Fujieda in communications with the hanger bay turned to the Admiral, "Sir, Rose Combat Division is ready for launch shall they be brought to the main deck?" as the Admiral glanced at a clock, he nodded, "Lock and Load Commander, but do not start flight engines."

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – S-3 Baker-Five-Lima – 0515 hours –

Baker-Five-Lima, a Navy S-3 had been launched from the USS Ronald Regan for an over flight of the seaquake area. The sun rising to the west scattered its light across the nearly calm sea; the light chop visible seemed peaceful. At first thinking it was a school of porpoises, the co-pilot took another look.

Hurriedly radioing the observations, the S-3 climbed for altitude. The loss of the Navy P3-C days earlier still fresh in their minds they did not want to have the same fate. By the co-pilot's count there were two waves of them, numbering a dozen in each. Their general course seemed to be West South West, which would take them into direct conflict with Task Force 77.

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0530 hours –

Hearing the contact report Admiral Long turned to Commander Fujieda, "Launch the Rose Combat Division," picking up the secure voice hand set, "Wisconsin, Regan. I am launching the Rose Combat Division. My intention is to close with your formation. Prepare for formation change execution. Our ETA is 40 minutes to your position, Wisconsin out."

Turning to Captain Hollister, "Sammy lets hope like hell this works. Get your tactical formation plan in order and send it to Task Force 77. I don't think we will be able to be the center focal point. Direct Iris to make for the Regan, she's the only hope that they have. Launch a UAV. We will use it to take out any that may survive by utilizing our 16 inch guns with laser targeting. Prepare secondary 5 inch batteries." The Admiral turning and looking at the current formation position of Task Force 77 "Put the Wisconsin here, forward and to starboard of the Regan at 4,000 yards and lets slide the tin can there over to our port bow at 4,000. Let's see what our new Rose Spiritual Defense Formation can really do." Turning to Commander Fujieda, "Kaede have the radio room activate the transmitter," as Captain Hollister hearing that order looked at the Admiral who only shrugged his shoulders.

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – USS Ronald Regan CVN-76 – 0610 hours –

Admiral Drew Shoemaker within the Regan's CIC had asked the Wisconsin to repeat what he had just heard. Captain Hollister confirming the orders, then began issuing formation change orders as the Wisconsin charged through the Task Group 77 formation.

It was the bright yellow Koubu coming in for an unorthodox landing that startled the flight deck crew of the Regan. Not needing the arresting cables, Iris almost daintily skipped over them, throwing up a shower of sparks in the process, coming to a stop even with the superstructure of the massive carrier. The Flight Boss not initially understanding what was about to happen, screaming for her to clear the deck.

Lieutenant Commander Oogami making a pass over the massed Sea Wraith, dodges an energy blast emitted by one the creatures. Crackling skyward, the energy blast is visually seen from Regan and the Wisconsin. Commander Chris Tyler watching it informs CIC. CIC in turn has Commander Matt Healey man the degaussing control station.

Below deck in the Wisconsin, the Dream Division already in place begin their spiritual and paranormal operations, Kasumi Fujii monitoring the spiritual output climb reports all is ready.

Sometimes surprising the crews of the ships that they land on, the Rose Combat Division sets down on the designated ships. In the center of the formation, the USS Ronald Regan, her crew informed who are informed at what about is to transpire clears the flight deck and takes cover.

The Sea Wraith seemingly focused on just one ship, cut loose combining their energy into one crackling ball of fire. Commander Chris Tyler, calmly reports that the Wisconsin has incoming. Admiral Long picks up a sound powered phone and presses the talk button, "Now Matt, engage."

Emitted at 9,000 yards, the rolling ball of energy impacts starboard side forward of Turret 'A', rocking and shaking the Wisconsin. Several monitors blink as the power supply shifts to backup systems, the crack of the thunderous impact echoing among the ships of Task Force 77.

Admiral Long, picking up a nearby Petty Officer thrown from her consol station nods to Commander Fujieda, "Now Commander, release the Rose Barrier." Acknowledging the command, Kaede keys her com set, "Engage the Rose Barrier."

Ignoring for now the fire on the forecastle, Commander Tyler from within the armored conning tower watches as a surreal glow begins to expand outward from the flight deck of the Regan. The Sea Wraith sensing what about is to come turn about as one, but they will not all escape.

The USS Shiloh astern of the Task Force 77 at 8 miles, Commander Mike Sherman watches in awe, as the huge light continues to grow from the center of the formation. Without warning and with a bright flash he witnesses the wave of energy released as it races across the ocean. Out of range of the full effects, Commander Sherman feels a slight tingle as the dissipating wave of energy passes over, through and under his ship.

On the Regan, Iris the center focal point of the release relaxes her job done for now, she watches the Wisconsin the fire on her forecastle still burning as all three of her 16 inch gun turrets begin firing salvo's at the retreating Sea Wraith, the secondary 5 inch guns adding their voices to the noise, the shells falling and bracketing the Sea Wraith.

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0645 hours –

Only three out of the two dozen Sea Wraiths survived the effects of the Rose Barrier and that was likely that they had been shielded from the Barrier by their fellows. The first salvo out of the forward turret had blown out the fire on the teak decking. Several sections would have to be replaced as would some lifelines melted by the energy ball impact.

Directed by Commander Fujieda the Rose Combat Division joined Iris on the USS Ronald Regan. Observing conventional landing procedures the remaining Koubu and Eisenkleids landed and Lieutenant Commander Oogami was personally greeted by Rear Admiral Drew Shoemaker.

Joining the crew of the Ronald Regan at the edge of her flight deck, the Rose Division watched as the Wisconsin having broken formation begins the pursuit of the remaining Sea Wraiths.

Placing herself in the line of fire between the Sea Wraiths and the USS Ronald Regan, the USS Wisconsin absorbed five more thunderous hits. In the distance, the USS Shiloh joining in on the shelling killed the remaining Sea Wraith with five well placed 5 inch rounds.

Having ensured that the Sea Wraith were all dead, the USS Wisconsin came about and steamed back to Task Force 77. Passing down the starboard side of the Regan, Rear Admiral Drew Shoemaker took in the damage to the Battleship. The Wisconsin's hull and a part of her upper works were blackened from the impacts, but otherwise she appeared unharmed. The danger having passed, members of the Dream Division were manning hoses spraying the smoking teak wood decking putting out the last of the hot spots.

The Fly Boss of the Regan, announcing Flight Quarters ordered the Rose Combat Division to prepare for launching. Admiral Drew Shoemaker kneeling thanked Iris for her help and watched as she happily jumped back into her Koubu. Lieutenant Kanna Kirishima accepting a hand shake from Admiral Shoemaker nearly over did it, Drew wincing bid them all farewell.

Returning safely to the Wisconsin, the Rose Combat Division after landing joined the crew of the Wisconsin to help with cleanup. Out of CIC and back on the Flag Bridge Admiral John Long dictated to Staff Sergeant Bloomberg message traffic that had to be sent out. Stepping out onto the bridge wing, he turned to Captain Orkney; "Well Frank it was worth the risk but the Rose Combat Division Rose Barricade Formation worked."

Frank eyeing the burned deck of the forecastle, "Yes it did John, but how close did we come to screwing it up?" as John too looked at the damage; "Not even close to measure in my book. We have a viable defense plan for large scale encounters with Sea Wraiths and we got a whole lot of people who are going to be changing their tunes." Walking back inside the Admiral paused, "And another thing, we just got the respect of nearly 18,000 men and women out here, you can not ask for any more than that."


	28. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

The Return

Chapter 28

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1300 hours –

The ship dead in the water, the gentle swells of the Pacific passed under the Wisconsin. Even with the degaussing system operating and either deflecting or absorbing the Sea Wraiths energy attacks, the side effects of taking that much electrical energy was proving to be problematic.

The ninth fire alarm had sounded for the day, sending damage control teams racing to put out another fire. The electrical system of the Wisconsin could only handle so much and power surges to various sections of the ship were making lives miserable. The simple act of even turning on an overhead light fixture could result in an electrical fire starting.

In the distance Task Group 77, doing a circular patrol pattern around the crippled Battleship had sent offers of assistance, but Captain Hollister wanting to keep the number of personnel from outside ships to a minimum had only accepted the Rescue and Assistance Detail teams from the USS Shiloh. Commander Mike Sherman ordering the teams deployed by helicopter could now only offer his sympathies and best wishes.

The Wisconsin's magnetic field was so distorted that it had sent the magnetic compass on the bridge of the USS Shiloh spinning madly when the ship closed to within 500 yards of the Wisconsin, now standing off at 1,000 yards the USS Shiloh could only wait.

Admiral Long standing on the Flag Bridge was reading the messages relayed by signal light from the USS Shiloh wondered how long the effects would last. The saving grace of being steam powered was that the steam driven fuel pumps feeding the boilers were unaffected, but Commander Matt Healey had his hands full in Main Control having to take manual control of the boilers control systems. Kohran's words were coming back to haunt him, "The degaussing systems can only take so much up to a point."

Standing with him was Sakura Shinguji and Admiral Long having decided it would be a worthwhile option had called her to the Flag Bridge, "Sakura, I am going to send you to the USS Shiloh. Once onboard, Commander Sherman will maneuver the Shiloh ahead of the Wisconsin. Once in position, you are to initiate a Spiritual attack utilizing the Arataka against the Wisconsin." Hearing those orders being issued Commander Kaede Fujieda interrupted, "Admiral that is an extraordinarily powerful attack. It could severely damage this ship."

Turning and walking onto the bridge wing, "Yes Kaede it is. However we need to conduct a proverbial exorcism. The negative energy of the Sea Wraith attack was even greater than I had anticipated. Sakura's powers that lie within her are positive. The Wisconsin will handle Sakura's attack in a positive way." Kaede pausing a moment, "Admiral then should not the crew be evacuated, and sent to the Regan or another ship?" Turning and shaking his head no, "The crew was on this ship when we took the hits from the Sea Wraith. They will be onboard when Sakura uses the Arataka and so will I. That is all. Carry out your orders Sakura, Dismissed."

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – USS Shiloh CG-67 – 1405 hours –

At first dubious of Admiral Long's decision, Commander Sherman had argued against having the Arataka being used against the Wisconsin and her crew. But John had stated that the Wisconsin did not have the time to wait for the dissipation of the effects, which seemed to be getting progressively worse.

When Rear Admiral Drew Shoemaker had heard of the plan and deciding that it would be best for Admiral Long to come to his flagship, the senior admiral turned down the offer stating that he was going to stay with his ship and his crew, Drew was sorely tempted to send a retrieval party but wisely did not.

Sakura Shinguji standing on the fantail of the USS Shiloh mentally prepared herself. "My friends, the ones I love and care for are on that ship that is their home as well as mine. John trusts my abilities as do the others, for that I must do it." Without being aware of it, Sakura nodding her head signaled that she was ready. Standing to the rear, Commander Sherman having guided the Shiloh to a distance of 100 yards from the bow of the Wisconsin keyed his headset and speaking softly gave the go-ahead.

On the Flag Bridge of the USS Ronald Regan, Rear Admiral Drew Shoemaker held his breath as Sakura unleashed the power with the Arataka Spirit Sword. The ball of energy bluish in color, sparkling as it rolled just above the surface of the Pacific the crackling of its pent up energy audible from nearly three miles slammed head on into the bow of the Wisconsin.

In Main Control, Commander Healey watched the degaussing system its magnetic field readings shift from the negative to the positive and back again. The remaining emergency lighting brightening then dimming and finally failing, as the bluish and highly visible wave of spiritual energy passed through Main Control.

Passing through to the stern and fantail back into the Pacific the ball of energy, crackled once again and thunderously detonated. Around the Wisconsin, power began returning. In Main Control the degaussing system in full automatic control, showed the ships magnetic field normal. The static electrical charges no longer present.

From the Ronal Regan, it appeared as though the Wisconsin had phased out; the crackling ball of energy having impacted seemed to suddenly expand obliterating any direct view of the Battleship, then just as suddenly it had collapsed. The ball of energy exiting the Battleship from its stern, then detonating the thunderclap heard by watchers on the flight deck of the Ronald Regan as the concussion wave closely followed moments later.

Friday, February 19th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 2000 hours –

The view of Admiral Alex Guthrie on the monitor was of the man just having finished chewing out another, "John if I had my way your ass would be on its way back to Pearl Harbor. Just what the hell were you thinking when you pulled that stunt?" as Admiral John Long the focus of Admiral Guthrie's ire sat at his desk.

"Taking a risk that had to be taken Alex. I was just as surprised as everyone else at the violence of the seaquake. Testing the tonal attraction system to draw the Sea Wraith worked only too well." As Admiral Guthrie glanced at the damage reports from the Wisconsin, he held up some message flimsies; "I've read the theory of the tonal frequency attraction, but why did the Sea Wraith which basically vented their anger at the Wisconsin did not try to go after the Regan?"

Sitting back in his chair, "Because the Wisconsin masked the Regan electronically from the Sea Wraith, as we had the tonal generator hooked into the ships main transmitter. It is likely due to sensory overload that they focused their attack on us." Admiral Long looking up at Kohran Ri and Commander Kaede Fujieda continued, "Several of my staff did express concern over conducting such a test but it succeeded. I had hoped to do it on a smaller scale but the size of the seismic event precluded that."

Admiral Guthrie, his anger abetted, "John next time please give a heads up on what you are planning in the future. Frankly, you scared the hell out of Drew when you pulled that stunt, as well as your sister. Which by the way reminds me; I received a request from the Tokyo Seismology Institute to have a new seismic detection unit to be delivered out to Iwo Jima. Since the Regan is still nearby it will be delivered by COD to the carrier, as will be your sister, Cynthia."

Admiral Long visibly surprised, "Alex, it is unnecessary that Dr. Long come out here, I am sure that they can send someone else to handle replacement." Admiral Guthrie with a cryptic smile, "Cynthia insisted that she be involved and she has been requested by Doctor Sotheby on the Oceanic Plain to consult with on the latest event. Enjoy the company, Pearl Harbor out." Before Admiral Long could get another word edgewise, Admiral Guthrie had cut the connection.

Perturbed that his sister was coming to the Wisconsin the only thing Admiral Long could do was to wait for his hot headed sister to put in an appearance. Turning to Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg, "Teresa advise the Supply Officer that we will be having a guest coming onboard and to prepare a guest cabin." Captain Frank Orkney having just entered the Flag Cabin with message traffic, "Well John, Alex already announced it to you," as he handed the messages to the Admiral he replied glumly; "Yes he did. Cynthia will be here in the morning," his Chief of Staff replied, "Well I will be sure not to be in here when she starts throwing things at you," as he looked around the cabin for anything breakable.

Saturday, February 20th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1100 hours

The helo from the USS Ronald Regan after having delivered Doctor Cynthia Long to the USS Wisconsin had flown off to the Oceanic Plain to deliver the replacement seismic equipment that would be put into place by the Seeker.

Admiral Long unable to do his usual morning run because of the damage to the teak decking which was being replaced had walked instead. Accompanying him, Captain Hollister and Commander Healey; who added narration along the way adding details of the damage to the Wisconsin.

Commander Healey pausing on the forecastle, "John this was the area of the first hit," the view of temporary life lines rigged as replacement hammered home the results, "We were lucky. The armor of this ship handled it, but as you can surmise the electrical charge that we absorbed also contained one hell of a lot of heat. The nickel-copper composition of the life-lines could not stand up to that and they melted, hence the fire here and the two smaller Class A fires we initially had aft."

Looking at his clip board, "Kohran's assessment that the degaussing systems could absorb or even deflect such an attack up to a certain level was also proven. If you had not had Sakura utilize the Arataka Spirit Sword, we might still be dead in the water.

I still have electricians replacing fuses and circuit breakers that either blew or in some cases fused at the energy surge. Task Force 77 gave us everything that they could spare and it is going to be enough to get everything back on-line but if we try that stunt again, we will not have enough spare parts."

Admiral Long listening to Commander Healey's report looked in the distance at the Oceanic Plain as it prepared to launch the Seeker. Dr. Cynthia Long had used the excuse of consulting with Dr. Sotheby to get onboard the Wisconsin was doing his best to avoid the reunion with his sister that was sure to be lively. Thanking Commander Healey and Captain Hollister he turned to Sammy, "Sammy are you sure you don't want to be there?" as the Admiral already having run out of excuses spotted his sister with Commander Fujieda coming towards him.

Captain Hollister recognizing the look in the trade mark blue eyes of the Long family, "Absolutely. Cynthia is going to have her talk with you alone. It is the least that I can do." With that Captain Hollister and Commander Healey turned and departed, and as Sammy passed Cynthia she held out her hand which Cynthia tagged on her way by. Admiral Long realized that it was going to be worse than a routine sibling argument.

Dr. Cynthia Long stood before her brother, a good three inches taller than John, Cynthia folded her arms, "Just what were you thinking when you had Iris do the Rose Barrier Shield? From what I have been told it is no easy task." John motioning for Cynthia to walk with him, "Cynthia, it had to be done. The Sea Wraiths that appeared were the largest outbreak number seen. I was not going to risk 18,000 men and women in Task Force 77."

Finally arriving at the admiral's Flag Cabin, they entered. The slamming of the door as Cynthia closed it behind her; made John wince. Turning around and seeing the barely controlled anger reminded him of his mother, Martha. "Cynthia you need to calm down, what's done is done." Cynthia eyeing the cabin, "So you hid everything that I could conceivably lay my hands on to throw at you," as John sat at his desk; "Of course Cynthia, I know better."

Not smiling, Cynthia spied the admiral's battered coffee cup and in one motion picked it up and launched it. Ducking as it sailed by his head and crashing into the bulkhead, the cup which had been made from a 5 inch powder casing rolled back across the deck to a stop next to John's desk, Cynthia frowning that she had missed; "You missed one."

Iris Chateaubriand who had come to the Flag Cabin with Tsubaki Takamura to bring some files to the admiral heard the noise of the cup slamming into the bulkhead and the beginning of Cynthia launching into her tirade. Opening the door unnoticed and walking into the cabin, "All of you stop fighting!" as she emitted an energy burst. The resulting release blew every overhead light fixture out, and knocked Tsubaki to the deck in the passageway. On the Bridge and in Damage Control Central, fire alarms sounded.

Saturday, February 20th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1400 hours

In the wardroom, Captain Hollister eyed Admiral Long and Dr. Long, "Well are you both finally happy? Cynthia, I know you are concerned over Iris but she handled the deployment of the Rose Defense Barrier very well. But getting her upset is something that we all try to avoid, which you experienced the end result." Dr. Long sporting a butterfly bandage on her forehead, "It was my fault, I was angry at John for putting Iris into such a position then having Sakura utilize the Arataka against the ship."

Captain Hollister shaking her head at that comment, "The Rose Combat Division know the risks. Having Sakura use the Arataka on the Wisconsin likely prevented us from having to be towed into port and put thru a degaussing operation with would have taken days."

Looking at Cynthia, "You will need to regain the trust of Iris. Considering what happened in Hawaii, she looks at John not only as her commanding officer but as a step-father as well. You will be assuming legal custody of her when this ship gets to Japan and you will have your own bonding to do. I suggest that you start now."

Shuffling folders, Captain Hollister opened and reviewed the contents, "Cynthia, why did the sudden quake happen? According to the previous readings taken during the last 48 hours the area of the 9.9 quake had no signature tremblers." Standing up, Cynthia walked to the sea floor chart, "Myself and Professor Kereru don't know why. There should have been some but these only occurred within minutes of the event. I am hoping that the Seeker can provide some answers. There was also no Tsunami either." Pointing to a small ridge line that had been the site of the seaquake; "The ridge line rising from the sea floor to about 3,000 feet would not be a candidate for an event of this magnitude which leads me to believe that the volcanic out gassing is another twist that we have to add to the forecast models. Monitoring those will be no easy task."

Admiral Long turned to look at the chart, "Cynthia with the vents that are monitored can you get enough data to give a better window?" Cynthia pausing to look at a folder, "The vents we currently have monitored are limited. We would need to double the equipment as well as add seismic monitor systems. We are of course running into a funding issue."

Admiral Long smiled, "How much do you need?" as he reviewed the existing number of monitoring systems, Cynthia sat back down and opening another folder slid it across the table to John who began reading.

Sitting back in his chair, "Ok Cynthia you will get the funding and since we already have a ship here to put the monitors in place, get with Captain Frank Orkney to have the items airlifted to Iwo Jima. The USS Ronald Regan can no longer stay in the area and has to head south. We are loosing the USS Shiloh by the way so we are the only ship in this area for right now with combat capabilities." Cynthia slightly shocked, "Loosing the Shiloh, then who the heck is going to escort this ship?" John replied; some friends from Japan.

Monday, February 22nd, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 –1400 hours –

The Wisconsin's new escorts had arrived before dawn. The Japanese Defense Ships Kongo DDG-173, Takanami DD-110, and Asakaze DDG-169 had settled in with a Towada class replenishment ship. Commanding the escort fleet Commodore Kagawa Kiyoto who was embarked on the JDS Kongo.

Walking along side Admiral Long as they made their way up the starboard side of the Battleship he took in the damage that was being repaired. Speaking in flawless English, "Admiral, the Wisconsin took the attacks from the Sea Wraith very well. But I am curious why did you expose your ship to such an attack in the first place?" as Admiral Long paused to let a carpentry crew go by, "Good question Kagawa. The large number of Sea Wraith precluded engaging them in a normal fashion. If the Rose Defensive Barrier had failed, we would still have bought the Regan time to launch strike fighters."

Entering the forecastle, the Commodore and the Admiral walked to the side of Turret 'A' and stopped. Looking at the Commodore, "Kagawa, you have tangled with the Sea Wraith more than anyone else what has been your experience with them?" The Commodore who watched Kanna Kirishima stroll past with a huge stack of teak planks on both shoulders, "It has not been easy. As you have know the Sea Wraith seem to plague this region. When Captain Hollister had to engage a Sea Wraith off of Suzaki, Japan when she commanded the USS Vincennes CG-49; the sea battle that I witnessed was furious. The Sea Wraith though possessing some intelligence has little regard for anything living."

Commodore Kiyoto turned to the Admiral, "Sea Wraith when I have battled them has shown nothing but single minded focus on their objective of interest. When Captain Hollister destroyed the Sea Wraith it had already made landfall and was moving inland. It seemed preoccupied with something. It was approaching a high school." Admiral Long nodding at the comment, "Kagawa, we conducted some experiments and it appears that the Sea Wraith is attracted to certain tonal frequencies emitted by electronic devices. I suspect that since it was a school that the Japanese school children would have numerous electronic devices sending out signals. In all likelihood that was what was attracting the Sea Wraith."

Continuing their walk from the forecastle, the Commodore and the Admiral headed down the port side, "Kagawa I want to thank you for assisting with the escort of the Wisconsin. It is deeply appreciated." Smiling the Commodore replied, "It is a high honor to do so, being that the former Imperial Flower Division and Dream Division are onboard this ship. My government had learned that your Task Group was in need of escorts so they offered to provide the needed ships. As it stands the choice of utilizing Tokyo as the Wisconsin's new homeport will benefit both our countries."

Approaching the fantail, the Japanese Maritime Defense Force Seahawk which sat on the landing deck its polished surfaces reflecting the afternoon sun came into view.

Coming to a stop next to it, "Kagawa, once the installation of the monitoring devices are completed; we will set course for Okinawa. Doctor Long wants to extend the monitoring web that is already in place to give us better coverage. It is likely we will need the coverage considering what has already happened." Commodore Kiyoto acknowledging the order; "Let us hope that this will improve the forecasts that the Tokyo Seismology Institute has already been providing. The information that they have been sending out has proved to be beneficial already." Requesting permission to depart, Commodore Kiyoto prepared to board his helicopter, took one last look around; "John please take care of the Rose and Dream Divisions for us. My countrymen are looking forward to welcome them all home."

Saturday, February 27th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 –0500 hours –

On his morning run about the deck of the Wisconsin, Admiral Long with Commanders Oogami and Fujieda had taken in the distant lights of Okinawa. The Oceanic Plain engaged in both surveying and installing additional sensors was a distant light on the horizon. With the JDS Takanami as her escort the ships following a prescribed pattern had just completed one part of the route and were coming about together.

The Rose Combat Division had conducted flight training and touch and go landings on the JDS ships, their crews giving a merry welcome to each Koubu and Eisenkleid pilot as they landed. A purported sighting of a Sea Wraith a day earlier had proved to be false. The Rose Combat Division having been scrambled only found a pod of whales, swimming unconcernedly as they broached the surface for air. Much further to the south, Task Force 77 encountered two Sea Wraiths northeast of the Philippine Islands. After airdropping a small buoy which contained a tonal transmitter, the USS Ronald Regan launched strike aircraft and successfully destroyed both.

Admiral Long wondered how much longer the tonal devices would be effective, as there was evidence suggesting that the Sea Wraith were proving themselves to be intelligent and that there may be more than one species of the Sea Wraith. Though still inconclusive, DNA testing on the remains recovered in Hawaii show differences that could not be easily explained and had opened more questions than giving answers.

Saturday, February 27th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 –0900 hours–

The staff meeting having started at 0800 hours began with intelligence reports of Sea Wraith activity. Commander Kayama having reported the Task Force 77 encounter estimated that the two Sea Wraiths had been spawned from a 7.0 seaquake. A secondary 5.9 which occurred later in the South China Sea had spawned only one, which was destroyed by a Chinese Naval Unit.

Doctor Long presenting her report brought up an odd finding, "The massive 9.9 seaquake north of Iwo Jima had pulverized a small mountain range. The seismic monitoring unit located there of course was destroyed. However the Seeker from the Oceanic Plain found its remains along with what appeared to be several pieces of granite that were not native to that region. The seismic monitoring device as well as the rock samples was flown to Tokyo for extensive studies."

Tapping a key on the laptop, "The seismic monitoring unit was not destroyed by the seaquake, but was damaged by intense heat. The rock samples taken from the site also are foreign and not native also showed damage from intense exposure to heat."

The photos of the device and the rock samples displayed on the screen enforced the report. Admiral Long taking a closer look at the rock samples displayed on the screen; "Cynthia, if they are not native then how did they get there?

Tapping another key on the laptop, "The stone fragments were from an object much larger which likely had been put into place there by man, sometime in the last four to five thousand years. It looked something like this," as Cynthia tapped another key which brought up a photo of an egg shaped granite rock, with Japanese writing.

Admiral Long seeing it looked at Commander Kayama; "Is that a demonic seal?" as the Commander looking shocked nodded. Onboard the Oceanic Plain, Dr. Sotheby interrupted, "John, you should know we have located a similar shaped outcropping in this area, only a few pieces of the writing are visible. In short it is likely a demonic seal as well."

Commander Kayama stood up and walked to the display screen, "Admiral if this is a demonic seal, and then that would mean the gateways that were originally sealed thousands of years ago are systematically being destroyed. We had similar markers placed in Tokyo and its surrounding environs to ensure that Tokyo would be protected. It is likely because those demonic seals are intact that the focuses of the attacks are against the demonic doorway seals located in an underwater environment.

Saturday, February 27th, 2010 – Okinawa –1500 hours–

Seahawk Charlie One landed at the Okinawa Naval Airstation; onboard the aircraft were Admiral John Long, Lieutenant Commander Kanna Kirishima, Doctor Cynthia Long, Commander Yuichi Kayama and Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg.

Greeting the party was US Navy Commander Rich Grossman, who had made arraignments for ground transportation. The Admiral's destination was a shrine located near Higashi on the island of Okinawa.

For Kanna it was a different Okinawa than the one she had left 85 years earlier, when she had been recruited by then Deputy Commander Ayame Fujieda, who was the elder sister to Commander Kaede Fujieda the Executive Officer of the Rose Combat Division onboard the USS Wisconsin. It had been 1924 when Ayame visited Kanna and she agreed with Ayame to go to Tokyo. Briefly returning in 1925 to avenge her father's death, Kanna had not been back since. The clan responsible for the death of Kanna's father had sworn revenge against Kanna as well.

Admiral Long interested in the shrine at the moment, was unaware of a death threat received at his future headquarters in Tokyo. Arriving at the shrine, it was Doctor Cynthia Long who noted the odd arraignment of what appeared to initially be plain boulders, "John, the lay out suggests concentric rings within a star pattern," as she finished taking measurements.

Observing the plot displayed on the laptop, Admiral Long visualized it from an aerial perspective, and "The shrine is estimated to be 2,000 years old. The boulders are not native rock and were brought here from elsewhere. The artisans who worked the boulders into their final configurations were masters in their trade; even natural weathering could not have produced such a fine finish."

Kanna stood before the center piece of the shrine, the mammoth granite boulder egg shaped in appearance though shielded by the temple itself, was warm to the touch; just as it was 85 years ago when she had brought an offering to help guide her fathers spirit to the next world. In the woodlands surrounding the shrine, the trees stood mute as silent witnesses to what had occurred here. It was Staff Sergeant Bloomberg yelling for everyone to get down that interrupted the silence.

"We got hostile incoming take cover!" as Teresa scrambled across the grounds trying to get to Admiral who had just been showered by flying plastic from the laptops screen as it exploded from being hit by a heavy caliber bullet, pieces of which embedded in Admiral Long's hand. Knocking Cynthia to the ground, he shoved her in the direction of one of the granite boulders, hostile rounds still slamming into the wrecked laptop the sniper trying to compensate

John wincing in pain from the bullet that had gouged a path on his right side took in the terrain. Cynthia regaining her composure took in the wound on the right side of her brother. The gouge which was shallow was bleeding, soaking his torn uniform shirt.

Saturday, February 27th, 2010 – Okinawa –1615 hours–

Staff Sergeant Bloomberg cursed under her breath, the unprovoked attack still continued from the tree line well out of range of small arms that the party carried. Reaching for the radio she carried she called the Wisconsin, "Alfa One to Wisconsin how do you copy over?" as she triggered 4 rounds in succession trying to keep the snipers head down the sounds of the gunfire coming over the speakers within the Wisconsin's CIC.

Commander Chris Tyler replied, "Alfa One this is Wisconsin what is your situation?" as he punched the 21MC button for the Bridge, "Wisconsin we are taking sniper fire from west tree line. The Admiral is down and has been hit. I do not know how badly as I am pinned down. We are requesting assistance over."

Captain Hollister listening to the conversation turned to the Boatswainmate of the Watch, "Boson, sound flight quarters. Rose Combat Division to battle stations for immediate launch."

Commander Fujieda racing to CIC, expecting that the Rose Combat Division was to be engaging Sea Wraith found out instead that they were launching to provide assistance to the landing party. Putting on her head set and keying the transmitter she spoke, "The Admiral's party has come under sniper fire at the shrine. Who and why they are doing it is unknown. The gunfire is coming from the west tree line. The Admiral has been wounded and his immediate condition is unknown. Minimize damage to the shrine and the surrounding area. Military ground units are enroute to provide assistance but are still 15 minutes from arriving. Locate the sniper and capture alive if at all possible."

Kanna meanwhile was scurrying towards the tree line. Commander Kayama to her left followed. The open ground to the tree line would be a problem. It would not matter how fast Kanna ran, as she would likely be picked off. Giving a nod to Kanna, Yuichi began firing in rapid succession as Kanna broke cover.

Admiral Long making himself as small as possible broke cover as well, shocking Cynthia and Teresa both. Unaware of what he had seen both yelled for him to come back.

The elderly 95 year old monk who had been assisting the admiral had been hit whether deliberately or accidentally it did not matter to John. Scooping the monk up and running towards another of the boulders, two more bullets splattered gravel on both sides of him.

Resting the monk upright against the boulder, John examined the wound. A clean through and through shot in the shoulder, the Admiral unaware he had done more damage to his wound by tearing it open even more was bleeding profusely. Trying to stand Admiral Long is knocked to the ground by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg. Admiral Long wincing from the impact; John tried to roll over but was firmly held to the ground. Annoyed the Admiral locked eyes with Teresa, "Sergeant let me up!" as the roar of an Eisenkleid and Koubu shook the surroundings.

Above them Commander Oogami took in the wounded Admiral as Commander Tachibana, settled her Koubu for a landing, shielding the group from sniper fire. Iris's Koubu settled for a landing in front of Doctor Long, its mass hiding Cynthia movements as she scurried to her brother, Iris spoke out to her, "Cynthia please take care of John. We will find person who shot him!"

Lieutenant Altair circling above spots a small jeep like vehicle and lands on it the weight of her Eisenkleid flattening the small Suzuki into the ground. Kanna who was now in the tree line spotted the sniper about the same time as sniper saw her. Having out flanked the sniper, Kanna leaping from a higher position landed on the gunman. Delivering one hit, Kanna managed to hold herself back as the hood that the sniper had been wearing was knocked away, which exposed the face of a young woman.

Commander Kayama and Lieutenant Altair coming from opposite directions grab Kanna who rage is coming back, is visibly beginning to crush the woman's windpipe.

Yuichi taking custody of the unconscious woman takes her back to the shrine, followed by Lachette who awkwardly back peddles as she places herself between Yuichi and Kanna.

Charlie Two thundering in from the sea, passes overhead banking hard the Seahawk with the Wisconsin Marine Security detachment and corpsman makes a hot zone landing, its chain guns manned by Marines looking for hostile targets. Charlie One with Lieutenant Hess at the controls swoops along the tree line in an effort to draw any additional fire.

The Okinawa Prefecture Police arrive and scramble to secure the immediate area. Another Marine Security detachment from the Okinawa Naval Airstation streams into the woods to scourer the area but no others are found. Admiral Long who still tried to get up is now unconscious, knocked out cold by his own sister who slugged him.

.


	29. Sakura Wars 21:The Return

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

The Return

Chapter 29

Sunday, February 28th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0700 hours –

His head was throbbing as was his right side. Admiral John Long lay in the Wisconsin's sickbay. Blinking his eyes, he tried to sit up only to be firmly pushed back down by hands on both shoulders. Orihime Soletta and Sumire Kanzaki stood on either side of his bed looking down at him and neither was smiling. Commander Seagram the Wisconsin's medical officer stood at the foot of the bed, looking crossed "Ladies if he tries that again hold him down. He is not to get out of that bed without my permission."

Picking up a nearby syringe Doctor Seagram addressed the Admiral, "Sir with all due respect stay in bed, otherwise I will sedate you again." Wondering why the doctor was being such a hard ass the Admiral replied, "Nicholas why are you being so demanding?" as John realized that if he even attempted to move again there would be repercussions.

Doctor Seagram replied, "Because after I performed surgery on you last night you tried to slug Captain Hollister then Commander Fujieda when you attempted to leave your bed, which is why I am being such a hard ass." Relaxing back into the bed, Orihime and Sumire still firmly pressing him back, "Ok Nicholas tell me what happened, things are a bit fuzzy."

Doctor Seagram putting down the loaded syringe, "You were shot by a sniper while at the shrine; the bullet grazed your right side. While retrieving a monk who had also been shot you aggravated the wound further and tore it even more making which had been a minor wound turn into a major bleeder. The reason your head is likely hurting is because your sister, Cynthia slugged you and knocked you out to keep you from doing any more damage to yourself."

Turning and picking up the phone, Doctor Seagram made a brief call and then hung up. Looking back at his patient, "Admiral you were rather out of it last night and what ever was going on inside your head made you want to try to leave sickbay. Captain Orkney and Captain Hollister are on their way. They will answer any other questions and please stay in the bed."

The door opened to sickbay and leading the way was Captain Sammy Hollister followed by Captain Frank Orkney with the remainder of the Rose Combat Division trailing behind. The doctor nodding at Sammy stepped aside as Sammy took his place cocked an eyebrow, "Well John feeling better? Considering what you put everyone through last night and this morning I am amazed that you are awake."

Admiral Long having no memory of the aftermath could only shrug his shoulders which were immediately pressed downward again.

John trying to look innocent, "I guess I decided to go somewhere, Doctor Seagram told me I tried to slug you and Commander Fujieda." Sammy not smiling, "Slugging is not the word for it, it was more like a fight. Kaede had to slug you again, after you ripped the IV's out of your arm." Captain Orkney interrupted, "John I don't think anyone will hold it against you. From what I have been told by Tsubaki you exhibited the same behavior after being treated at the Imperial Theater." Astonished at that remark, "Captain they never told me about that," Sammy crossing her arms; "Really? Well Tsubaki left that out of the diary that you had kept. She left out the fight you had with Sakura, Orihime and Sumire. Now consider yourself embarrassed." Admiral Long looking up at Sumire and Orihime did not get any sympathetic looks from them.

Opening a folder Frank looked at the Admiral, "You of course are wondering just who the hell shot you and for what reason. You will want to read this." Handing the folder and its contents to Admiral Long, Captain Orkney stepped back and waited for him to read the report.

The cover page was from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. A branch of the office at Naval Airstation Okinawa had become involved. The report named the shooter, a 25 year old Okinawan native Kara Surnichia the great-great granddaughter of Taka Surnichia who was responsible for the death of Kanna Kirishima's father in 1925. Kanna apparently returned to Okinawa and killed Taka in a duel to the death then returned to Tokyo afterward, since she had no remaining family members on the island.

Setting the report down John replied, "Revenge? Is this what it is all about?" Captain Orkney nodded, "Apparently so. We have a NCIS agent standing outside who wants to talk to you regarding the matter. I have restricted Kanna to her quarters for the time being." John shaking his head, "Captain, release the restrictions immediately there will be no need for that. Where are Commander Kayama and Commander Fujieda?"

Captain Orkney replied, "Ashore at the Okinawa Police Headquarters interviewing the suspect. We are sir, currently at anchor off of Naha, Okinawa. Also you should know that the monk who was shot is currently recovering at the hospital in Naha the doctors there report he is expected to make a full recovery."

Nodding at the report, "Very well Captain, show the NCIS agent in so we can get this mess behind us." Acknowledging the order, Maria Tachibana standing near the door; opened it and motioned the agent in.

Special Agent James Dearing walked in carrying in one hand a rifle its bolt open with a bright orange plastic tag dangling from the trigger. Stopping at the foot of the bed he greeted the Admiral, "Sir I am Special Agent James Dearing with the Navy Criminal Investigative Service. I am from the field office on Okinawa. The reason I am here is to conduct an interview regarding the shooting that took place on February 27, 2010 involving yourself and others."

Agent Dearing held up the rifle, "The weapon utilized in the sniper attack was a World War II era Imperial Japanese Army Type 02 paratroop rifle fitted with a 4X scoop and a very modern noise suppression attachment, it is chambered for 7.7 MM rounds which is equivalent to the British .303 round. I believe it dates from sometime in 1943. It likely came into the possession of shooter or someone in her family years ago. The weapon is still showing the active duty stamp so it was never stricken from active service."

Setting the weapon to the side, "Admiral Long, were you aware of Lieutenant Commander Kanna Kirishima's past activities prior to retrieving her from the year 1927?" Trying to shift position in bed, Sumire and Orihime lightly put their hands back on his shoulders; Admiral Long looking dismayed, "General Ikki Yoneda did inform me of her prior history. However I did not consider her prior behavior to be unacceptable as it was a common practice during that time period to conduct such rituals. Regrettable as it may seem that a life was taken, Kanna seeking revenge for her father's death her actions at the time are acceptable."

Agent Dearing looking up from his notes, "Then in the off chance that Okinawa authorities decide to take Kanna Kirishima into custody on the Surnichia murder; how would you plan on handling that issue?" Smiling, the Admiral replied, "Because they have no case. There would be the difficulty in finding witnesses and obviously no body. Furthermore at the time of Taka Surnichia's death Okinawa was still being ruled in near feudal fashion. So there can be no trial. Also since she was not yet a member of the US Navy until the year 2010 we have no jurisdiction either."

Agent Dearing closing his notebook, "Admiral, as for the shooter how do you intended to handle that issue?" Closing his eyes a moment then reopening, "Drop any charges that we may have against her. She still must answer for shooting the monk. Holding a grudge can eat away any semblance of normal living. I do recommend that Kara be given some psychiatric help with hopes that this cycle of revenge is put to an end once and for all." With no further questions to ask Agent Dearing picked up the rifle and with the Admiral's permission departed.

Doctor Seagram noting the length of time that has passed picks up the loaded syringe, "Admiral you need to get some more rest. There will be no rambling about the passageways on this ship by you," then the Doctor unsmiling injects and sedates the Admiral once again.

Wednesday, March 3rd, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0600 hours –

Doctor Seagram when he issued stay in bed orders he meant it seriously. Admiral Long had tried to leave sickbay Monday afternoon to return to his Flag Cabin. Yuri Sakakibara assisted by a Navy Corpsman had to put him back in the sickbay bed. Doctor Seagram observing the commotion grabbed another syringe and promptly sedated the hapless admiral yet again.

It was Leni Milchstrase's turn late Monday evening to deal with the admiral's penchant for wanting to get out of bed. Doctor Seagram having temporarily stationed himself in sickbay, loads another syringe to its max setting of 50 cc's and injects Admiral Long yet again. That shot lasted till mid-day on Tuesday, when Admiral Long telling the doctor that he would be a good admiral and would stay in bed if he let him go to his Flag Cabin.

Escorted to his cabin Tuesday afternoon, the doctor changed his orders to light duty status with strict orders for no running, warning Admiral Long if he so as much sprinted he would find himself back in sickbay. Staff Sergeant Teresa Bloomberg planting herself outside his cabin watches him closely not even allowing him to walk alone to CIC she is one and half steps behind him the entire way.

On this Wednesday morning, Admiral Long is walking the deck of the Wisconsin with Commanders Fujieda and Kayama having listened to their report concerning their interview with Kara Surnichia. Kara's situation was even more aggravated by the fact that her own family had no knowledge that she was going to commit such an act. Flown to Japan on a Japanese Self Defense Force Aircraft, Kara was now undergoing treatment in Yokohama, Japan. The wounded monk had declined to press charges as well so charges were put into abeyance.

Behind them is Doctor Cynthia Long who is along for the fresh air and to watch over her brother and walking hand in hand with her is Iris. She admitted that she had utilized her powers to keep John restrained after he tried to fight his way through Sakura, Sumire and Orihime while he was recovering at the Imperial Theater; the Admiral's recollection of seeing Jean-Paul floating above his chest was of Iris using Jean-Paul as a focal point. His antics while in sickbay had become the talk of the ships crew.

Doctor Cynthia Long had returned to the shrine to redo the measurements as the original data was destroyed when the laptop was hit by gunfire. With Okinawa Police and a Marine Security Detachment from the Naval Airstation securing the site she was able to complete the survey without further interruption. A sample of the granite boulders was taken for carbon dating. The sample flown to Tokyo for analyses was estimated at nearly 9,000 years of age. The boulders not native to Okinawa their origins still a mystery while another sample was being flown to the Smithsonian Institute for study.

Admiral John Long having completed the maximum of two orbits that Doctor Seagram will allow returns to his Flag Cabin. Sakura Shinguji, who disconcertingly appeared out of nowhere as the Admiral made his way back to his cabin, sits across from him the Arataka Spirit Sword by her side.

Looking at her Admiral Long asks her to confirm his behavior, "Sakura did I in fact do what Tsubaki said I did?" as Sakura blushing replies, "Yes Admiral you did. You were a handful for all of us. You pinned me twice at the door." Sitting back in his chair, Admiral Long decided to admit what happened between Sakura's grandmother and himself.

"Sakura, you had asked what happened with your grandmother and me. Your grandmother had me take my shirt off. She traced the scars that are on my back and chest. That is the only thing that happened, nothing more and nothing less. As to why she did it she refused to tell me and I thought it best at the time that there was no need for discussion."

Commander Fujieda knocking on the door interrupted, "Admiral there is an urgent call from the Oceanic Plain can you take it?" as the Admiral nodded, Commander Fujieda turned on the monitor and pressed the activation button for the video conference.

Doctor Paula Sotheby appeared on the screen, "Admiral Long, we found something that you will find interesting," the 55 inch LCD display flickered the video feed from the Seeker appeared, "The Seeker is holding about 500 feet from the center target which lies in 13,000 feet of water. Arrayed with precision is an outer ring. The exact same type of rock formation that was surveyed at Okinawa shrine has been obviously been recreated here as well."

Wednesday, March 3rd, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1500 hours –

The afternoon briefing was standing room only, Commodore Kagawa Kiyoto having flown onboard from the FDS Kongo is among those in the briefing. Doctor Paula Sotheby attending by video conference as is Admiral Alex Guthrie at Pearl Harbor.

Admiral Long turning to the enhanced photograph spoke, "This still photograph was taken by the robotic submarine Seeker which is being utilized by the Oceanic Plain.

Taken at a depth of 13,000 feet the rock formation matches in precise layout of a granite formation found at a shrine on Okinawa. The carbon dating done earlier indicates that the granite is in excess of 9,000 years of age. The composition of the granite which is not native to this region is believed to have originated from what is now known as Australia.

What we are looking at is a very ancient demonic seal, put into place when the Pacific did not yet exist. In short if we were to chart the known positions of previous Sea Wraith appearances which have occurred at magnitude exceeding 7.0 it is likely we would find the remains of similar demonic seals, the granite likely shattered."

Admiral Guthrie interrupted, "John if this is what you suspect, then who did put these so called demonic seals in place?" John tapping the laptop keyboard, "Good question Alex and one that I can not currently answer; but the people that did this may have been of Asian descent as there is an early form of the Kanji or Chinese characters depending on ones interpretation, visible on the primary seal with the outer ring consisting of eight separate individual boulders shaped to match the larger single seal. The markings appear numeric related on the smaller boulders but match no known mathematical comprehension currently in use and match nothing previously used. I have requested the assistance of MIT on the mathematical relationship, the only difference is the between the demonic seal at 13,000 feet and the Okinawa shrine is the mathematical markings displayed on the outer ring. Again same thing, when we ran a computer model with the numeric rings in random order they would not match, and hazarding a guess as to which outer boulder we start with and what form the mathematics are based on we ran into a dead end."

Doctor Long herself continued the briefing, "We can surmise that the relationship between demonic seals is that they are somehow interlinked. At best we were looking for a needle in the haystack when the Oceanic Plain stumbled across what they found at 13,000 feet. I've done everything I can think of to discover a pattern but with only two we only have a line drawn from point A to point B."

Admiral Long turned to Cynthia, "Doctor Long what about the current seismic activity how has it been doing?" Cynthia tapped a key on her laptop, "Besides the normal activity there is nothing outside the long term forecast to warrant any changes. The short term will be day to day."

Turning to Commodore Kagawa Kiyoto, "Commodore would you notify the JDF that we are interested in similar formations. Someone may have already seen such a rock formation and may have dismissed it as naturally occurring. It might help save some time. Doctor Sotheby how much down time do you need for the Seeker?" Doctor Sotheby replied, "Admiral I need 48 hours to do maintenance and to give my crew a rest can you wait that long?" Admiral Long looked at his watch, "Paula for the time being that will be fine. Have Seeker ready to go back into the water March 5th." Acknowledging that she would she closed the video link. Looking around at the remainder, "We have only begun to discover information that we need. What could seem minor or not even important could be a key to discovering what caused the emergences in the first place to even stopping them from continuing. Good luck, that is all dismissed.

Thursday, March 4th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0400 hours –

Admiral Long walked the deck instead of running. He had hoped to do his pacing alone. He had already begun walking down the port side of the Wisconsin lost in thought when Lieutenant Commander Ichiro Oogami followed by Lieutenant Commander Kanna Kirishima catch up. Glancing at Ichiro, "Who got the luck of the draw this time Commander?" as the Admiral rounded the fantail, Ichiro replied "I took it upon my own Admiral."

Kanna walking to his other side, "Admiral, I am indebted to you for what you have done." Pausing a moment, "Kanna you have no debt with me. I would have done the same and will do the same for the others if something like this ever happens again." Continuing his walk, "It was a different world then than today. Both of you have caught up on the history that you missed. Kara believed I was responsible for taking you away from her families ancestors. Somewhere along the intervening years the true story of why the duel took place fell by the wayside. It is a common occurrence to receive death threats directly or indirectly. Kara mailed a letter to the Tokyo address of Task Group Rose Headquarters. The irony of it was that by the time the letter had been opened and read I was already in surgery."

Stopping a moment to view the JDS Kongo in the distance, "Kara never directly threatened you, only me. What is in the past is the past. We can not dwell on what has happened, if we did it would consume us and we would not and could not function. Focus on the present that is what we are here for."

It was 0419 hours when the Bosun Whistle sounded, "Battle Stations, All Hands to Battle Stations this is not a drill. Set Condition One through out the ship, Rose Combat Division and Dream Divisions man your stations. Flights Quarters, Flight Quarters prepare UAV for immediate launch. Admiral Long your presence is requested in CIC."

Thursday, March 4th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0445 hours –

Admiral Long studied the tactical board. The Japanese Self Defense Force Ship the JDS Yubari DE 227 was 250 miles NNE of the Wisconsin. The Yubari had stumbled across two Sea Wraiths. Similar in armament to an Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate, it did not have the fire power, there was no missile launcher. She carried eight Harpoon canisters with no reloads.

Admiral Long had stood down the Rose and Dream Divisions as any benefit from using them would have been low. The JDS Yubari had engaged both Sea Wraiths with two Harpoons apiece. One of the Sea Wraith apparently divided and the new Sea Wraith had taken the place of the other which was destroyed.

The JDS Yubari, was meant for coastal patrol duties being more of a coast guard vessel than a hard hitting destroyer like the JDS Kongo. The JDS Yubari fleeing southward from the advancing Sea Wraith could only make 25 knots. The Sea Wraith were pursuing at 30 knots.

Turning Task Group Rose towards an intercept course with the JDS Yubari would be futile even with the maximum speed of the Wisconsin. Admiral Long decided it was time for the big guns to speak once again.

The UAV would arrive overhead in 10 minutes, at which time the 16 inch guns would be asked to throw their shells more than 225 miles. If even one fell short it could likely impact on or near the JDS Yubari and send that small ship and her crew of 95 to the bottom. The other choice was to let the Sea Wraith attack and hope the JDS Yubari would take the hits but it was doubtful she would survive more than two direct hits. The Admiral went with Plan A.

The video feed from the UAV appeared at 0455 hours as it passed over the JDS Yubari. The tiny vessel at its maximum speed of 25 knots was about to witness the longest naval gun battery firing in history.

With a gentle touch of the ships helm, the USS Wisconsin at 30 knots turned slightly to port. Captain Hollister turned to Admiral Long, "Sir all batteries unmasked and ready for sequential firing. Flight time to impact is 4 minutes and 30 seconds. Requesting batteries release," Admiral Long saying a silent prayer, "Batteries released, UAV control light up the Sea Wraith." At 0500 hours the USS Wisconsin fired lighting up the dawn sky, the 16 inch high explosive shells on their way. The closest Sea Wraith was 11,000 yards from the JDS Yubari.

Thursday, March 4th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0900 hours –

Steaming at 15 knots back on her original course, the USS Wisconsin and her escorts sailed in a northerly direction. Admiral Long in his cabin reviewed the prior engagement. Thankfully none of the 16 inch shells fell short, as the projected impact point was at 10,500 yards astern of the JDS Yubari. The small crew of the JDS Yubari witnessed the impacts on both Sea Wraiths, all it had taken was 9 rounds.

But where had they come from? No report of a seaquake or other seismic event. His sister, Doctor Cynthia Long had been in communication with Tokyo. An intern there adamantly stated no seismic events. Professor Kereru verified that all monitors were operational.

The itch on his right side where he had been wounded at Okinawa was beginning to drive him nuts. It did not help when he had missed a step on the stairwell while on his way to CIC and fell in the process. No one had been there escorting him. Both Ichiro and Kanna had left for the hanger bay. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg being given a break from her duties had still been in her cabin when general quarters sounded. John had picked himself up and continued on.

Finishing up the review and signing off on the action report he placed it in the out basket and tried to lean back to relax. That was a mistake. Involuntarily reaching for his side with his hand, it came away with blood. Unavoidable as it was, he reached for the phone knowing that the remainder of the day was not going to be pleasant. Putting the phone back down he closed his eyes. The last sound he heard was the 1MC announcing Medical Emergency in the Flag Cabin, Staff Sergeant Bloomberg nearly breaking the door down could not reach the Admiral in time as he landed with a thud on the deck.

Saturday, March 6th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1900 hours –

Admiral Long felt like he had run a marathon but yet he had gotten nowhere. At times finding himself standing alone amidst the stones at the shrine on Okinawa he would circle the outer ring of granite, their appearance of being cool misleading. Placing his hand on them he would feel scorching heat, yet no radiant heat waves could be seen.

Another take on his dreams was his attempts to run across a sandy beach, its black sand slowing him down. Yet it was not warm, it was bitterly cold. A flash back to Sendai, the sword fighting demonstration with Sakura that had gotten out of hand. Only this time the grandmother sat silent and unmoving as her granddaughter circled in for the kill, not with a shattered practice sword but the Arataka Spirit Sword, the blade from the hilt to the tip blood red.

Then the granite stones that had been found underwater at 13,000 feet by the Seeker, only he was not seeing it from the perspective of the Seeker. He was there circling the outer ring of stones. Their slat grey appearance the same as Okinawa yet cool to touch. Why? Then back to running. His feet pounding the teak decking of the Wisconsin, only he never had to turn, the scene changing to him dancing with Leni at the Imperial Theater only there was no music, no sound though he could see Orihime playing the grand piano.

Back to the sandy beach the bitter cold tearing through him, a different take this time. Sakura was walking beside him to his right and Iris to the left, to his front Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Tachibana; in the distance lumps in the black sand, their shapes recognizable. Then back to running again in the sand, leaving them behind.

Back on the teak deck of the Wisconsin running this time two figures, one is Cynthia and the other Kaede. Approaching both and greeting them he sees two fists, both swinging as hard as they could, they connect. The last thing he finally hears from both is "The doctor said no running!" His eyes fluttered open, then the sound and the shaking began, it is Doctor Seagram, "Admiral can you hear me? John! Can you hear me?"

Blinking and then trying to raise himself and mumbling "Jeez easy on the fists", it is Sakura and Kanna this time holding him down. Doctor Seagram looking down at him, "Welcome back John. Where have you been?" At the foot of the Admiral's bed stood Doctor Cynthia Long and Commander Kaede Fujieda. Arrayed elsewhere was Iris sitting in a nearby chair and next to her stood Staff Sergeant Bloomberg.

Looking up at Doctor Seagram John could only ask "What the hell happened to me?" Nodding at Sakura and Kanna to relax their grips, "You have been in an unconscious state for two days. You somehow managed to reinjure yourself. Did you fall somewhere?" Admitting he had fallen while going to CIC, Doctor Seagram nodded; "You apparently tore the internal sutures, which resulted in internal bleeding. I had to open you back up. In short you lost very close to four pints of blood. This time there will be extended bed rest and there will be no ifs and or buts about it."

The sickbay door opened and Captain Orkney entered, "Admiral I hope you are behaving," as Frank paused next to the doctor. Not willing to have himself pressed back into bed, John carefully tried not to move, "I am behaving, what is our status?" Captain Frank Orkney who moved next to the bed "We are operational, and steaming towards the Kuril Islands. To be more specific we are enroute to the Volcano Brat Chirpoyev."

John gave his warning. Ladies I really need to sit up, "Frank that is disputed territory. What is up there?" Smiling, Frank replied "A rock formation, to be specific the same configuration as that on Okinawa site A and the underwater formation site B."

Admiral Long taking that comment in, "Exactly where on Brat Chirpoyev is the site? On the volcanic face or somewhere near the beach say Northeast of the volcano itself."

Frank looking startled, "John how the hell could you have known that?" Looking about to those in sickbay in general, "Because Frank I have had a really bad set of dreams that kept repeating themselves and I kept ending up on a black sandy beach freezing my butt off or running down a teak deck. The last time was meeting the fists of Cynthia and Kaede at a dead run and getting knocked on my butt."

Looking at Doctor Seagram, "If I promise to behave can I go back to my Flag Cabin; I have to have computer and video-link access. Frank what is our projected ETA to the Kuril's?" Doctor Seagram looked like he was going to say no but gave his approval on the condition someone be with him at all times. Frank replied, "Monday, March 7th at the site location itself around 0500 hours if we hold current speed. But we will have to leave behind the JDF ships considering the circumstances of the dispute."

Turning and thanking the Doctor, "Ok Frank advise Commodore Kiyoto to discontinue escort on Sunday at 0600 hours. Tell him to stay south of us in Japanese territorial waters. I do not want any of his actions to be misconstrued by the Russian military. Last thing I need is to be dodging missiles coming from two different directions."

Doctor Seagram taking in the actions and the decisions that his patient was making on the fly, it was though he had never been away. Just what had the Admiral experienced, unlike his earlier actions in sickbay; he had lain unmoving on the bed for over 48 hours.

Sunday, March 7th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0600 hours –

Sitting at his desk Admiral Long resumed work. Briefly interrupted by Doctor Seagram who conducted an examination which included taking his blood pressure the doctor reminding him not to do anything strenuous had just left. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg handing him his message traffic, "Admiral is it wise that you should be back here and not in sickbay?" Look up John replied, "Teresa, there will be plenty of time for rest later. There are certain things that not even my Chief of Staff can do, that must be done by me personally." Looking at the clock, "Teresa go get Leni, she is in the passageway waiting to relieve you. Then hit the sack. I'll need you tomorrow that is all dismissed."

The Admiral turned away and picked up the phone. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg knowing that John would not talk any further, acknowledged the order and left. Leni Milchstrase with her dog entered the Flag Cabin and took the chair vacated by Teresa and sat. The Chow meandered around the desk and maneuvered itself next to the Admiral's chair. Absentmindedly, the Admiral now on the phone with the head of the Russian Navy in Moscow began to scratch it behind its ear.

Hanging up he asked Leni to bring him a chart that had prepared by the Quartermaster. As she unfolded it across the desk, he noted she was humming the movement from the waltz that they had danced to in ¾ beat. It made him stop and think.

The dream came back to him. Looking up at Leni, "Thank you Leni, you just put another piece of the puzzle in place," turned and picked up the phone again and dialed Kohran's cabin. Asking her to come to his cabin, he hung up. Leni looking puzzled, "What was it that I did John?" as the Admiral scratched the dog behind the ears again, "The mathematical formula that we have been trying to decipher; it is not mathematics, but a musical score."

Picking up the phone again and dialing the Bridge he asked for Sammy, "This is John. We have clearance to enter Russian territorial waters and we have landing rights for

Brat Chirpoyev, expect a Kirov class heavy cruiser and four Sovremenny class guided missile destroyers in about 6 hours to join us. The Oceanic Plain also has clearance, advise Captain DuPont of the fact and not to get nervous.

Kohran knocking on the door entered the cabin. John looking at her, "Kohran go get the tonal generator and the oscilloscope from your workshop. Stop by Orihime's cabin on the way back and have her bring that electronic keyboard that she has here to my cabin. We have a music score to write."


	30. Sakura Wars 21: The Return End of Story

Sakura Wars: The 21st Century

By Steve Edward

The Return

Chapter 30

Sunday, March 7th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1500 hours –

Thumping to a landing on the flight deck of the USS Wisconsin, the Russian KA-32 Helix its dual rotor system coming to a stop its two passengers disembarked, Rear Admiral Sergio Seradov and his aide. Stepping forward to meet them Captain Frank Orkney and Lieutenant Commander Maria Tachibana. Maria who welcomed them aboard in their native language apologized for Admiral Long's absence guided them to his Flag Cabin.

John beginning to stand was waved down by Admiral Seradov; Sergio approaching his old friend accepted his hand shake then took a seat. Sergio looking around the Flag Cabin took in the tone generator and then the oscilloscope which was apparently attached to an electronic keyboard, "John, I see you still dabble in electronics. What brings you here to the Kuril's?"

John picking up a folder handed it to Sergio, "That Sergio is why I am here. Something similar to that formation of rocks which have been found further to the south in Japanese territorial waters and on Okinawa," Admiral Long opened his own folder, "We had been investigating the Sea Wraith outbreaks. I was at a Japanese shrine on Okinawa looking into what appeared to be an ancient demonic seal, which of course was when I got shot by a sniper. In a one in a million chance the research ship Oceanic Plain made an underwater discovery of the same type of formation. The writings on the granite seals are believed to be an early form an Asian language and a music score. The stones which all are granite are not native to the region. Carbon dating places their age at 9,000 years. The origin of the granite is from an area located in eastern Australia. That same formation seen in the photograph that you are holding Sergio is on the Northeastern shore line at Volcano Brat Chirpoyev."

Rear Admiral Seradov reflected back to an earlier time when he first met Admiral Long who was then commanding a Spruance class destroyer in the Atlantic. Commander John Long according to his intelligence was a recent widower having lost his wife and young child in a senseless automobile accident in Virginia. Sergio then commanding a submarine had tried to penetrate the escort screen of an aircraft carrier battlegroup only to run up against Commander Long.

For eighteen hours he had tried every trick in the book to shake the Spruance class destroyer that was hounding him turn for turn. The commander taking to dropping percussion grenades as he passed overhead, the grenades expertly wrapped in toilet paper would explode after the paper holding the activation levers dissolved. Sergio deciding it was time to meet his adversary after being bracketed by four grenades at once sent a signal flare aloft and surfaced his Akula class attack submarine. Initially by flashing light then by radio, Sergio and John conversed. It would be the beginning of a long friendship.

Coming back to the present Sergio spoke in Russian accented English, "John I accept the explanation and reasoning why you want to go to Brat Chirpoyev. The outcropping has been examined in the past by our scientists but not to the degree that you want to do. Are you sure that it is necessary?"

Nodding yes John replied, "Sergio it is likely that due to previous volcanic activity that the markings have been obscured. I am not going there to prove who owns the island. I am going there to see if what we have found previously will solve the puzzle that I am trying to solve. The Sea Wraiths are appearing in areas that are tectonically unstable. We need to work together as we have done before. It will benefit both the United States, Russia and Japan."

Satisfied, Sergio stood and bid his friend farewell, "Very well John, but please allow me to accompany you. The closest we can get is 3 miles due to shallow waters surrounding Brat Chirpoyev. I am too interested in this so called musical score. It has promise."

Monday, March 8th, 2010 – Brat Chirpoyev – 0830 hours –

The Russian KA-32 Helix closely followed by the American SH-60-B Seahawk designated Charlie One touched down on Brat Chirpoyev. Rear Admiral Seradov disembarking waited for Admiral John Long to join him. In the distance the combined American and Russian fleet had slowly come about, the escort destroyers careful not to mask the main batteries of the Wisconsin as a precaution the massive 16 inch turrets had been trained at Brat Chirpoyev.

Only two men could give the order to fire, and both were now standing together on a black sandy and very cold beach.

Doctor Seagram had been adamantly opposed to the Admiral Long's excursion to Brat Chirpoyev but had been assured by John that if he even felt a twig of pain he would return. The Admiral's choice of the landing party was odd in the view of Captain Orkney. Besides Doctor Long his sister, he had chosen Iris and Sakura with Maria and Staff Sergeant Bloomberg to provide armed security though Rear Admiral Seradov had assured Captain Orkney by radio that Chirpoyev was uninhabited. Except for a small scientific outpost containing monitoring systems there were no other structures on the island.

Sergio not leaving anything to chance had brought his own security as well. A Spentz Commando team had flown with him and at his orders were enroute to check the monitoring station. An over flight by both helicopters of the island had been conducted and there was no ground movement detected. Sergio and John separately conducted radio checks with the Wisconsin and satisfied that their respective radios were working the combined landing party set out for the outcropping.

Just as it had happened in his bizarre dreams, Maria to the front with Teresa; both heavily armed. Nearly the same height and in their combat dress both women carrying locked and loaded P-90's it would be hard to tell them apart at a distance. To his right Sakura was dressed more conservatively minus any firearms the Arataka Spirit Sword tucked within easy reach the hilt peeking out from under the parka she was wearing. Iris to his left bundled in cold weather gear her facial features partially hidden by the hood of the parka that was two sizes too big for her.

His sister to the rear with Rear Admiral Seradov in conversation with him, carrying a small but light weight equipment case, the only thing missing was the running. Admiral Long did not feel like running. Pausing momentarily he knelt down and took a handful of sand and let it run through his hand. The texture felt rougher, the sands surface somewhat firmer than Iwo Jima. Looking at the outcropping in the distance there was no doubt that it was a demonic seal. To his seaman's eye, the outer ring of boulders were placed too perfectly to be natural phenomenon. They had been put into place by man, but who?

Admiral Long was warily circling the outcropping. Asking that everyone stay back he was alone. Sergio had learned long ago that Admiral John Long when he went about something he did it for a reason. The air temperature with the wind chill factor was calculated at minus 10 and when John took his parka off it even surprised Sergio, "John what the hell do you think you are doing?" as he quickly walked towards John who was now standing within the inner ring of boulders minus his parka and trying to take off the remaining artic gear.

Sergio passing the inner ring felt he had suddenly stepped into an oven, a very hot oven. Staff Sergeant Bloomberg standing with her Russian counterpart watched as the Russian Admiral also hurriedly removed his artic gear. John looking at Sergio, "Well Sergio just how much of an examination did your scientists do of this outcropping?" Sergio, speechless could only shrug his shoulders.

The remainder of the landing party soon joined both admirals. Cynthia leaving the equipment case outside the ring of boulders briefly retrieved a thermometer. Within the ring of boulders the air temperature read nearly 120 degrees, the ground readings were even higher at 130 degrees. Admiral Long having the landing party take cover, fired 5 .45 caliber rounds from Herbert Long's former .45 caliber 1911A1 Colt into one of the boulders, knocking huge chunks of volcanic ash from the surface with no indication that the last round had even scarred the granite. Cynthia took another reading on the boulder itself, read 250 degrees.

Directing that everyone dress back into the artic gear, Admiral Long stepped back into the cold. Turning to Sakura and Iris he explained what he wanted done. At first unsure, Sakura was assured by the Admiral Long that what he wanted her to do would work fine. Sakura and Iris walked off together and waited for the signal.

The bright light in the distance followed by a thunderous crack echoing across the sea nearly caused Captain Hollister to fall out of the Bridge Wing Chair, "Charlie One this is Wisconsin what the hell is going on?" as Sammy took in a rising cloud of dust from the northern end of the island.

Lieutenant Hess had been about to radio the Wisconsin of the Admiral Long's plan when he and his Russian Counterparts were blown off their feet by the concussion. In the distance the only two still standing were Iris and Sakura, Admiral Long shaking his head and helping Sergio up off the ground waved that they were ok.

Cynthia standing shakily turned to look at her brother, "John what the hell were you thinking you idiot! We could have been killed!" Admiral Long looking at his sister, "I am very doubtful that would have happened it's a side effect of Sakura's power."

Circling the outer ring of granite boulders cleansed of the volcanic ash layer, the grey granite reflected the sun. On the individual surfaces of each a symbol. The symbols roughly translated correlated to a musical note or tone.

Sergio stopped next to John, "So this is what you came to find. The granite surfaces appear almost like glass. It is surprising that these stones are likely 9,000 years old, the craftsmanship that it took to complete these individually must have taken many years."

Turning to Sakura and Iris who had walked up next to him, "Well done both of you," John had watched as Sakura unleashed the power within the Arataka; at the moment of release the blade had turned blood red from the hilt to the tip. Another part of his dreams had come true.

Cynthia took another set of readings, the temperatures had remained unchanged. At less than a meter out from the circle of boulders, the ground temperature nearly matched the air. Within the ground temperature was 130 degrees. What ever was occurring was defying the laws of physics, with the 10 knot wind blowing it should have been coming through unimpeded yet no cold wind blew inside the boulders. Hot and cold extremes, the possibility that it was a sealed demonic entry point was worrisome.

Picturing what it must have been like 9,000 years earlier with no ocean but rolling plains maybe a river nearby, its waters gradually carving away at the earth. What was once a simple river gorge had now turned into a deep oceanic trench, after conferring with each other; both admirals directed that photographs be taken. Quick measurements were taken and they matched both Site A and Site B. Walking back to their respective aircraft, John and Sergio conferred privately. Making an agreement for a multi-country scientific study which would include Japan, Sergio and John shook hands.

Monday, March 8th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 1900 hours –

More relaxed than he had been in sometime, Admiral John Long examined the photographs taken at Brat Chirpoyev. Laying them across his desk top he shuffled them about. Satisfied that he had them in the proper order, he carefully noted on the attached yellow sticky notes the tones or musical notes that each granite boulder represented.

Taking the photographs of Site A and Site B, the Admiral arraigned them in a similar fashion.

Picking up the phone he had Orihime Soletta, Kohran Ri, Sumire Kanzaki and Leni Milchstrase come to his cabin. He asked Leni to bring her violin. Commander Kayama and Commander Fujieda arrived as well. At first when played the tones or notes made little sense. Looking at the center stones, Admiral Long directed Sumire to voice a simple but steady C sharp, followed by Leni playing repeatedly an alternate scale on her violin then Orihime doing the same on the electronic keyboard.

Watching the oscilloscope then engaging the laptop which captured the tones; Kohran making minor adjustments made a match, "Admiral the central harmonizing tone, matches measurements taken from the freighters radio communications equipment."

Asking everyone to stop, John leaned back in his chair "Bingo, the demonic seals are doubling as records of the harmonizing chants utilized by mystics over 9,000 years ago. The inner boulder is the seal itself. The outer boulders contain the incantations uttered by the long dead mystics."

Commander Kayama interrupted, "But then why the demonic outbreaks now? It appears that there are systematic attacks being conducted to destroy the seals." The Admiral nodded, "Systematic yes, focused no. What ever happened 9,000 years ago occurred during the period that earth did not have the vast oceans we have today. The seals are breaking down naturally. Granite is a long wearing and lasting mineral. However every rock mineral has its limitations. As the earth changed so did the positions of the seals. I suspect that the demonic outbreaks experienced from 1915 to early 1927 were the result of some seals being destroyed."

John gathering the photographs and placing them in separate folders, "Mystics in order to capture the demons lured them through chants to the seal points. Then utilizing their sealing chants, each one slightly different they sealed the demons within the boundaries. Unlike the Dream Division mystics which utilize harmonization to focus the spiritual energy of the Rose Combat Division, the mystics used their powers to lure, ensnare and trap."

John reflected back to the Rose Barrier Defense of Task Force 77, "When I had Kohran rig the tone emitter to the main transmitter it was a crap shoot. The Sea Wraith came all right but when the Dream Division began their chants it was counter to the attraction tone hence the violent attack against the Wisconsin. The Sea Wraiths or demons what ever you want to call them did not want to go back to the world that they had been trapped in."

Dismissing everyone, Admiral Long contemplated the next course of action. With the demonic seals breaking down, there would likely be more appearances of the demons. Finding the misplaced seals underwater would be a challenge, he pondered the seals still in place on dry land. How much longer would those last?

Sunday, March 14th, 2010 – USS Wisconsin BB-64 – 0500 hours –

It had been nearly a week since the visit to Brat Chirpoyev, there had been scattered reports of Sea Wraiths, and none close enough for the Wisconsin or the Rose Combat Division to engage. Other military units had taken care of them individually. The analyses of the attack by the JDS Yubari the week before which the small vessel had used Harpoon Missiles against the Sea Wraith, the recommendations not to attack with the weapon system had been made.

Admiral Long having been cleared to go back to his favorite pastime of running around the deck of the Wisconsin, behind him Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and running next to her his sister Cynthia. Commander Kaede Fujieda stepping out onto the main deck waited for the runners to pass and joined in.

John noting the new running partner, tried to put away the vision he had previously of Cynthia and Kaede when they had both slugged in his dream. Unable to do so, he stopped. Turning and looking at both, "Cynthia, Kaede, please keep your fists to yourselves is that understood?" With that strange comment made the Admiral he sprinted off, the two women puzzled by his statement could only wonder what they had done.

Monday, March 15th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0900 hours –

The USS Wisconsin stood into the harbor of Tokyo, the shore line crowded with spectators. The Return of the former Imperial Flower Combat Troop onboard the Battleship had sent the citizens of Tokyo flocking to vantage points to witness the homecoming. Admiral Long had been correct that the former Imperial Flower Combat Division had not seen anything yet when it came to news coverage. A mandated no fly zone around the Battleship backed up by Japanese Self Defense Force Fighter Aircraft and Attack Helicopters was in place.

Ahead of the Battleship, the JDS Yubari escorting the USS Wisconsin into port, five other sister ships had taken up positions around the ship as well. Smaller escort vessels kept private water craft well away. The tugs gently pivoted the Battleship into its recently completed berth. Though not directly within the confines of Tokyo, the newly completed support base would allow the USS Wisconsin easy egress from Tokyo in times of emergency scrambles.

Like any steam powered equipment the engineering plant of the Wisconsin needed maintenance since the ship had been steaming none stop since January. Commander Matt Healey began preparations to shut the boilers down and put the ship on shore power. On the Flag Bridge, Admiral John Long took a last look from his vantage point. The crowds showed no sign of leaving, the pier itself clear except for a small group of people patiently waiting at the Security Check Point.

Admiral Long had been surprised at the reaction of the crowds in the distance when the first heaving line landed on the pier. The roar of the voices cheering, the sounds of sirens coupled with the sounds of horns being sounded on the tugs had been deafening.

Exiting the Flag Bridge he headed aft followed by Staff Sergeant Bloomberg and Commander Fujieda. Met partway to the Quarterdeck by Captain Orkney, the Admiral entering the main deck walked aft along the starboard side.

Nodding to the Officer of the Deck to have the Security Check Point allow entry of the welcoming party, Admiral Long waited as they approached the brow and came onboard. Greeting him in Japanese and then in English the young woman bowed. She then handed him a letter. Opening it, he had no need to read it, Admiral Long bowed in return and welcomed the current head of the Shinguji family onboard. John mused that it would be an interesting reunion.

Giving the go ahead to allow the dignitaries entry to the pier and the ship, Admiral Long braced himself for a very long day.

Tuesday, March 16th, 2010 – Tokyo – 0030 hours –

Long indeed the previous day had been. Admiral Long relaxed in his shore living quarters which overlooked the massive pier which had been built to provide a secure mooring for the USS Wisconsin. The white friendship lights rigged fore and aft glowed brightly. The support base built to exacting specifications had been constructed on the former site of a passenger terminal and its assortment of warehouses which had become dilapidated. The location ironically had been where Admiral Long entered the year 1927 now 83 years in the past.

The Rose Combat Division had been assigned personal living quarters as well nearby. John's sister Cynthia had been asked if she would like to live on the base. At first uncomfortable with the idea, John suggested that Iris would enjoy her company and Cynthia would move from her apartment to the Iris's residence later in the day, Cynthia now Iris's legal guardian would live full time with Iris.

The Dream Division also had their living quarters on the base. What looked like a massive dormitory were in fact individual private apartments. John had watched the Dream Division disembark from their bus, which they then encircled the building. Uttering several chants, the Dream Division then disappeared into the building. The colorful kimonos followed by Kasumi Fujii.

Sakura Shinguji had asked for permission to leave for Sendai which was granted personally by the Admiral. She had a lot of catching up to do and there were likely certain things that had to be settled by her. Escorted by her family they had departed the base, the crowds lining the roadway to catch a glimpse as her car sped past with a Tokyo Police escort.

Getting up from his chair, Admiral Long stopped briefly in the modest kitchen. Setting his battered coffee cup in the sink and rinsing it, he walked out and turned the light off. Entering his sleeping quarters, he eyed the schedule for the morning which would start for him in less than four hours, he undressed and settled into bed for an untroubled sleep.

END


End file.
